Psychologue
by Kalane
Summary: Stiles a finit ses études le voila installé dans sa ville natale entouré de la meute. Son métier lui apportera tellement plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. "La meute de Beacon Hill est spéciale" pensa l'alpha qui était venu chercher leur aide. Rien n'aurait pu être plus proche de la vérité. Crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural
1. 1 Révélation d'une vocation

Révélation d'une vocation

Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé et cela même dans ses rêves les plus abracadabrantesques ce qu'était devenu aujourd'hui sa vie. La plaque qui trônait fièrement à l'entré du petit cabinet qu'il occupait ainsi que le diplôme élégamment encadré accroché au mur prouvaient par leurs seuls présences la première inconnue imprévisible de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune entre deux combats surnaturelles pour sauver les papattes poilues de ses amis et accessoirement le monde, Stiles se voyait policier ou journaliste d'investigation.

Un métier qui mettrait à profit sa faculté d'observateur et son goût des énigmes, mais, constata-t-il en observant la petite pièce où il se trouvait actuellement, psychologue n'entrait décidément pas dans ses anciens projets.

Il s'était à l'origine lancé dans des études de psychologie après une réflexion innocente d'Isaac. Celui-ci l'avait simplement remercié de l'avoir soutenu lorsque le bêta n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, ses nuits hantées par les souvenirs de son père le forçait à l'insomnie. A force de silence et d'écoute attentive l'hyperactif avait aidé le bouclé à faire face à ses démons et à refermer les blessures qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Cette réflexion avait poussé Scott qui était présent à lui aussi remercier son frère de cœur d'avoir été présent lors de sa transformation et de l'avoir toujours soutenu, évoquant désormais sa première pleine lune avec humour. Kira blottit dans les bras de l'alpha l'avait par la suite elle aussi remercié de l'avoir aidée avec son statut de kitsuné qu'elle avait à une époque rejeté de toute son âme. L'image du nogitsuné la hantant.

C'est ça qui avait poussé le jeune homme à se lancer dans la psychologie, il voulait aider les personnes qui ne s'acceptaient plu, et était finalement partis tenter sa chance. Passionné par ces études les années étaient passées vite et à l'obtention de son diplôme il était revenu s'installer à Beacon Hill ouvrir un petit cabinet dans sa ville natale.

Bien que les premiers temps ait été dur, le jeune homme c'était rapidement fait une petite clientèle et travaillait depuis peu en partenariat avec l'hôpital local. Parallèlement la meute qui c'était séparée pour les études de chacun de ses membres se reforma, petit à petit. Chacun ressentant le besoin de revenir dans cette ville qui les avaient tellement marqué.

Les anciens adolescents revenant dans le seul endroit où ils se sentaient eux-même. Scott avait repris le cabinet de Deaton et travaillait en tant que vétérinaire tout en assumant son rôle d'alpha avec les conseils avisés de Derek. Il avait demandé la main de Kira qui acceptait pleinement son rôle de kitsune suite aux conseils avisés de Stiles, et les deux tourtereaux prévoyaient de marier très prochainement.

Allison avait repris la tradition familiale en souvenir de sa mère et « chassait ceux qui nous chassent ». Sa décision l'avait coupé de la communauté des chasseurs qui pour la majorité ne comprenait pas qu'une chasseuse puisse vivre avec des monstres.

La jeune chasseuse avait simplement haussé les épaules face à leurs menaces et était partis sans se retourner. Quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle revint devant la communauté des chasseurs, ceux-ci qui s'attendaient à de plates excuses restèrent ébahis lorsque la jeune femme leur déclara qu'elle allait se marier. Avant de leur présenter sans attendre son futur mari.

Isaac avoua plus tard à la meute qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Et les nombreuses taquineries qui suivirent le firent bien rire, amenant un esprit de joie sur la meute. Le loup bouclé avait en effet connu une période difficile pendant laquelle la présence continuelle de Stiles l'avait empêcher de sombrer définitivement et il vouait depuis lors une amitié indéfectible à celui qu'il considérait comme un sauveur.

Chris ne se posa aucune question, lui aussi avait changer et bien qu'il regretta que ce changement soit aussi tardif il l'accueillit avec bonheur, alors après les déclarations tonitruantes de sa fille, nouvelle cheffe de la désormais réduite famille Argent, il l'a suivit sans hésiter vers une nouvelle application du code plus conforme à ses valeurs. Et puis il considérait déjà Isaac comme un fils alors voir la concrétisation de l'un de ses souhaits le remplit de bonheur.

Malgré tout il lui manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et se fut Stiles qui le prit un part un jour alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées sombres, faisant alors application de ses toutes nouvelles fonctions de psychologue de Beacon Hill, lors d'une petite fête organisée pour le retour de la meute au complet dans leur ville natale.

« -A quoi penses-tu Chris ? demanda doucement le jeune homme sortant le chasseur de sa mélancolie s'asseyant à coté du chasseur face au soleil qui se couchait, derrière eux se tenait le manoir qu'avait acquis Derek et qui pouvait contenir toute la meute et même plus.

-Je devrais être heureux, » déclara le plus vieux en soupirant « Allison est heureuse, Isaac est heureux, la meute est heureuse, personne n'est récemment mort, » ajouta-t-il d'un sourire, « mais pourtant je ne sais pas..., » le chasseur semblait incapable de poursuivre la suite de sa pensée.

« -Il te manque quelque chose, » proposa Stiles d'une voix calme, ce que le chasseur confirma d'un hochement de tête après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« -Oui, il me manque quelque chose,

-Quelqu'un avec qui partagé le fait d'être heureux peut-être, » avança le jeune homme sans regarder Chris qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

-Non, depuis qu'elle est ...morte, » réussit à dire Chris se remémorant sa femme victime de l'éducation que tout chasseur recevait, « Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser aux femmes », finit-il par avouer honteusement.

Risquant un regard vers son interlocuteur il le trouva les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes le fixant comme s'il débarquait de la planète Mars,

-Tu veux dire que depuis qu'elle est morte, t'as jamais..., enfin tu t'es jamais fait plaisir avec quelqu'un, » s'exclama surpris Stiles qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça, « Mais Chris ça fait des années qu'elle est partis.

-C'est bon pas la peine d'être aussi surpris, grommela Chris en détournant le regard, et puis regarde ton père je suis sur qu'il a eu du mal aussi.

-...Je te déteste de mettre la sexualité de mon père dans la conversation sachant que j'ai une imagination débordante,commença Stiles en se pinçant l'arête du nez, mais mon père même s'il n'a jamais ramené de femme à la maison c'est quand même légèrement ….., une grimace déforma les traits de Stiles qui finit sa phrase avec une moue de dégoût,... entretenu.

-Comment tu le sais ? interrogea curieux Chris, s'attirant une nouvelle moue écœuré de la part de l'hyperactif.

-Je le sais c'est tout, écarta le brun, et je vais pas t'expliquer comment je sais que mon père c'est envoyé en l'air et avec qui, menaça-t-il en pointant le plus vieux du doigt qui battit en retraite.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant d'être rompu à nouveau par Stiles,

-Pourquoi les autres femmes ne t'intéressent pas ?

-Je sais pas c'est bien là le problème. Grommela Chris en soupirant.

-Comment es-tu tombé amoureux de Victoria ? voulut savoir le jeune adulte essayant de cerner le problème.

-C'était après que l'on se soit marié...

Il fut coupé par Stiles,

-Quoi ? Après que vous vous soyez marié ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as épousé ?

-Ça été arrangé par nos familles, et je l'aimais bien alors ça ne pas dérangé. Expliqua Chris en haussant les épaules.

-Mec je croyais que les mariages arrangés ça existait qu'en Afrique, souffla Stiles surpris puis il se reprit, Bon et avant tu es sortis avec d'autres personnes ? Où alors t'es resté pur pour le mariage ? ajouta-t-il d'un sourire grognard.

-Évidemment, grogna Chris qui lança un regard furieux à Stiles, j'ai eu trois petites amis sérieuses.

-Par sérieuse tu veux dire quoi, que tu leur as avoué que tu étais un chasseur ?

-Bien sur que non, Gérard m'aurais tué, répondit Chris alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, décidément dans sa famille il ne pouvait être fière que de sa fille.

-Okai, un silence suivit la réponse de Stiles, et c'était comment ?

-Il manquait quelque chose, souffla Chris, je pensais que c'était le fait qu'elles ne sachent pas que j'étais un chasseur, commença Chris devant l'air encourageant qui apparaissait sur le visage de Stiles.

-Mais..., incita Stiles.

-Mais , reprit Chris en laissant sa tête contre ses mains, les coudes appuyant sur ses genoux, quand je me suis marié il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Ça c'est atténué, un peu, avec la naissance d'Allison mais plus elle grandissait, plus..., » à nouveau le chasseur ne semblait pas pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Et maintenant qu'Allison va se marié ça revient en force, reprit Stiles.

-Oui, avoua Chris d'une petite voix.

-Chris j'ai pas envie de te faire peur, commença doucement l'hyperactif, mais as-tu déjà réfléchis au fait que tu serais peut-être gay ? demanda Stiles en observant intensément son interlocuteur.

-Stiles si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peux dégager, s'écria Chris en colère les yeux fusillant le brun sans que celui-ci ne bouge renvoyant un regard calme et adulte, un regard si honnête que Chris ne put que constater que le jeune homme lui posait sérieusement la question.

-Je me moque pas de toi, je te dis ça parce que je suis passé par les mêmes questions, lui murmura le jeune homme en détournant le regard de toute évidence gêné de lui avouer son homosexualité.

-Tu es gay ? s'exclama surpris le chasseur.

-Chut ils vont t'entendre, » le menaça Stiles en jetant un regard vers le manoir d'où sortait des rires et un brouhaha typique de la multitudes de conversation qui s'y déroulaient. « Oui, enfin je crois, enfin je craque définitivement sur un mec, » expliqua Stiles en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. Le regard qu'il eu en pensant à son coup de cœur renseigna Chris sur l'identité du mystérieux inconnu.

-Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla-t-il s'attirant un regard surprit, je suis sûr qu'il te dirait oui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, vous deux …on peut pas vous imaginez l'un sans l'autre. »

La rougeur qui envahit le visage de l'hyperactif fit ricaner le chasseur.

« -Et ton père il est au courant ?, lui demanda le plus vieux ramenant l'attention du plus jeune sur le sujet de leur conversation.

-Bien sûr, et puis Scott aussi, par extension Kira parce qu'il lui dit tout, Kira qui a du en parler à Lydia, Allison et Erica, Lydia qui en à forcément parler à Jordan, Allison a du mettre Isaac au courant pour pas qu'il fasse de gaffe et Erica l'a annoncé j'imagine à Vernon. Danny l'a deviné et l'a dit à Jackson et Liam doit sans douter.

-Donc tout le monde sauf lui est au courant, résuma Chris,

-Oui, parce que j'ai eu la conversation la plus gênante de ma vie avec Peter qui m'a expliqué que si je faisais du mal à son neveu j'allais abominablement souffrir, avant qu'il enchaîne sur les positions et pratiques sexuelles préférés de Derek. Finit Stiles en secouant la tête voulant chasser les souvenirs qui remontaient. D'ailleurs comment il peut savoir ça ? réfléchit le jeune homme.

Chris sourit en imaginant lui aussi la scène.

-Mais c'est de toi dont on parlait Chris essaye pas de te défiler. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Gay ou pas ?

-Stiles j'ai une fille. Répondit Chris comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Et alors ? »

La conversation se finit à se moment car les fêtards débarquèrent dans le jardin où se trouvait les deux hommes mais avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par la petite troupe, Stiles ajouta de façon à ce que seul Chris l'entende, « Si tu as besoin de parler vient me voir. ».

Stiles venait tout juste de terminer ses études, et Chris savait qu'il continuait de recevoir Isaac pour ses problèmes de confiance, c'est l'hyperactif qui avait poussé le bêta à faire sa demande à la jeune chasseuse. Allison qui allait elle aussi de temps en temps voir le brun pour officiellement prendre le thé, mais Allison détestait le thé et le fait qu'elle semblait toujours allez mieux après ses visites ne laissait guère de doute sur le bienfait que ses séances lui faisaient.

Même Vernon avait été voir l'hyperactif inaugurant le tout nouveau cabinet, il avait expliqué à Stiles que son problème de communication lui posait réellement problème et depuis que Stiles l'aidait le noir exprimait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Erica l'avait longuement remercié puis lui avait demandé conseil. Peu à peu toute la meute avait été au cabinet, ils venaient tous d'histoires qui les avaient plus ou moins brisés, et bien que le surnaturelle leur est offert une nouvelle famille, ce monde comportait tout de même une mise en danger de sa vie et de celle des personnes que l'on aime.

Sterek

Mais à part ses amis les clients de Stiles étaient tout ce qu'il y a avait de plus normal. Ce qui changea réellement la donne, fut la rencontre avec une meute voisine, la meute de Pittsburg.

Tout commença quand l'alpha une quarantenaire aux cheveux grisonnants pénétra dans le loft avant de se stopper observant son environnement. Elle afficha un regard surpris lorsqu'elle vit la disposition de la meute. Derek trônait dans le fauteuil central, à sa droite sur l'accoudoir se tenait Stiles, et à sa gauche sur l'autre accoudoir se tenait Scott. Sur le canapé à gauche de la nouvelle arrivée se tenaient le shérif de Beacon Hill et son adjoint encadrant Lydia qui détaillait l'intruse. Kira et Allison étaient assises derrières Derek et les deux garçons, tandis que Isaac, Erica et Vernon observaient attentivement l'alpha debout derrière le canapé. En face d'eux se trouvaient Jackson qui avait Danny sur les genoux, et Peter qui assit par terre affichait un sourire menaçant. Alors que la femme allait prendre la parole, un nouveau venu déboula de la cuisine et s'installa sans un regard pour elle près de Scott. Une fois confortablement installé Liam leva les yeux vers l'alpha et attendit.

Décidant de ne pas se laisser impressionner l'alpha, après tout la moitié des membres de cette meute n'avait que la moitié de son âge, pris la parole :

« -Merci de m'avoir accueillie, » Puis elle se présenta rapidement ainsi que sa meute, mais leurs hôtes restaient silencieux et bientôt ses propres loups se sentirent mal à l'aise, son bras droit qui était aussi son mari grogna,

-La moindre des politesses serait de vous présenter.

Derek pris alors la parole,

-Nos excuses les plus sincères mais nous avons tendance à être méfiant depuis quelques temps, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Excuses acceptées, reprit rapidement l'alpha qui se nommait Mona et qui ne voulait pas que l'un de ses loups ne fassent une bêtise. Elle laissa passer un silence attendant visiblement quelque chose mais les adolescents qui lui faisaient face la regardaient sans rien dire, et les adultes présents faisaient de même. D'ailleurs le fait de voir que les adultes de la meute ne semblaient pas être titulaires des postes importants la rendait légèrement dubitative. Les bras droits et gauche de l'alpha paraissaient tellement jeunes, pourquoi ces adultes n'occupaient pas leurs places, restaient à ces yeux un mystère.

Derek prit soudainement la parole coupant net la prise de parole de l'un des bêtas de la meute de Pittsburg.

-Je suis Derek Hale, voici Stiles, Scott, sa fiancé Kira, » commença-t-il en désignant les susnommés qui hochèrent la tête à leur nom. « A votre gauche, John, Lydia et Jordan derrière eux Isaac le mari d'Allison qui se trouve derrière moi, » continua-t-il tandis que les présentés hochaient à leurs tours la tête, « Erica et Vernon, » les deux loups hochèrent la tête simultanément et se prirent les mains signifiant à tous leurs appartenances à l'autre, sans se formaliser de ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un manque de tact.

Derek continua sa présentation, « Enfin je vous présente Danny et Jackson, » l'humain fit un sourire aux nouveaux arrivants et le loup resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme accompagné d'un grognement d'avertissement qui se tut après une tape de Danny, « Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler de mon oncle, Peter Hale », un frémissement traversa les nouveaux venus, personne dans le monde surnaturelle n'ignorait le nom de Peter Hale, puis Derek désigna le dernier membre qui avait coupé l'alpha avec son arrivé « et voici Liam, et je vous présente à nouveaux mes excuses l'un de nos membres n'a pas put se libérer. » conclut Derek.

-Merci pour cette présentation, répondit Mona retenant avec attention les caractéristiques de chacun notant au passage que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait pas préciser les postes de chacun, Je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide, annonça-t-elle.

Sa déclaration fut accueillit avec un silence septique

-Quels sortes d'aides? interrogea soudain le dénommé Scott. La quarantenaire bien que surprise par l'intervention du loup en déduisit finalement que celui-ci devait être le bras droit de l'alpha Hale et avait par conséquence plus de droit lors d'intervention entre meute, tout comme son mari c'était permis d'intervenir.

-Nous cherchons l'un de nos loups, avoua-t-elle après un instant de réflexion ayant décidé que la franchise serait pour le coup sa meilleure alliée et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Derek.

-C'est un jeune homme, nous lui avons proposé la morsure car il était atteint d'une maladie incurable, il a accepté mais depuis quelques temps il n'arrive plus à se contrôler, son loup prend le pas sur sa partie humaine.

-Il est dangereux ? demanda Scott.

-Non son loup n'attaque pas il se contente de partir, la dernière fois quand il a repris conscience il se trouvait au Canada. Expliqua l'alpha.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous aident à le retrouver. Déclara Derek comprenant la demande, Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faîtes appelle à nous il existe des meutes qui habitent bien plus près de chez vous.

Un silence accueillit sa remarque et seule Lydia remarqua le petit papier, que tenait Derek et qui contenait de toute évidence la question qu'il venait de poser écrite avec l'écriture brouillonne de Stiles. La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire.

« - Il pense que nous serons plus facile à manipuler, ricana Peter et la gêne qui arriva aux nez lupins confirma son hypothèse.

Derek reprit la parole et Lydia constata la présence d'un nouveau papier dans les mains du loup, elle échangea un regard discret avec l'hyperactif qui lui envoya un sourire joueur.

-Je vous propose un marché, si vous arrivez à répondre à trois de nos questions on vous aide sans contrepartie, si vous vous trompez on vous aide mais vous nous serez redevable. »

A sa proposition la meute Hale se mit à sourire comme s'ils partageaient tous une bonne blague, c'était du Stiles tout craché trouver une source d'amusement dans n'importe quelle situation. Le jeune homme s'ingéniait à trouver les situations les plus loufoques pour proposer des petits jeux, cela réduisait souvent les ambiances pesantes qui s'installaient en cas de crise.

« -Bien sur prenez votre temps pour choisir, ajouta le né-garou avec un rictus. »

La meute de Pittsburg salua les membres de la meute et s'éloigna pour réfléchir à cette proposition si atypique.

Elle revint le lendemain acceptant les conditions du marché. La veille la meute avait elle aussi réfléchit aux questions qu'elle pourrait poser.

« -Meute Hale nous acceptons, trois questions, si nous avons juste vous nous aidez sans contrepartie, si nous avons tort nous vous sommes redevable, déclara l'alpha Mona, dans tout les cas, pensa-t-elle, ils nous aideront.

-Première question, lança Derek, Y a-t-il dans l'immeuble où nous sommes une plante anesthésiant les sens lupins ?

La question fut accueilli par un silence glacial, si les loups de Pittsburg répondaient oui, cela reviendrait à avouer que leurs odorats avaient été trompé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mais l'on ne posait pas se genre de question sans avoir un petit quelque chose derrière la tête.

« -Notre réponse est oui, bien que nous ignorions jusqu'alors son existence et ses effets. Répondit-elle et les sourires qu'elle reçut lui confirmèrent la validité de sa réponse tout en la terrifiant,il existait donc bien quelque chose qui agissait sur eux.

-Deuxième question, lança cette fois-ci Scott, Qui est l'alpha de la meute Hale ?

Un silence dubitatif accueillit sa question,

-Nous prenez par pour des cons, l'alpha de la meute Hale c'est un Hale, et si Peter était devenu un alpha on en aurait entendu parler, grogna menaçant le bras droit de la louve alpha qui sentait sa patience fine s'effriter, il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette meute et le fait de voir des enfants de l'âge de sa fille prendre des décisions aussi importantes que celle incombant à un alpha le mettait légèrement sur les nerfs. Les enfants n'ont pas à avoir d'aussi grosses responsabilités.

Un sourire fleurit sur les visages de la meute Hale, sourire qui fut traduit par un

« -C'est clair que personne ne l'ignorait si Peter était un alpha, » de la part de Scott tandis que Peter affichait une moue hautaine, vexé.

-Votre réponse, réclama Derek cachant un sourire.

-Derek Hale.

-Biiinnnn, Perdu, chantonna Peter, Merci d'avoir joué. »

La meute de Pittsburg se statufia observant Peter avec stupeur, priant pour ne pas comprendre ce qui était sous-entendu, Peter ne pouvait pas être l'alpha.

Heureusement cette hypothèse fut balayé par Scott

-Bon je me représente, Scott McCall alpha de la meute Hale.

Provoquant alors une nouvelle vague de stupeur.

-Vous avez un lien avec les Hales ? interrogea la louve alpha visiblement déstabilisée.

-Euh non, enfin si c'est Peter qui m'a mordu, répondit Scott.

-Vous êtes un mordu ? cracha soudainement la louve se reculant, Qui avez vous tué pour arriver à ce poste ?

Sa réaction fut observé par toute la meute et c'est Derek qui finit par expliquer

-Scott est un vrai alpha.

Provoquant une incrédulité marquée chez leurs invités. Incrédulité qui s'accentua par la suite. En effet, étant avéré que cette meute ne présentait aucun danger pour les membres de Beacon Hill, ils reprirent tous leurs véritable personnalité et le silence jusqu'alors pesant disparut au profit d'une véritable cacophonie.

Un puissant mégaphone fut soudainement utilisé au grand damne de toutes les oreilles lupines qui souffrirent horriblement ramenant le silence. Des geignements retentirent alors qu'une voix s'élevaient au dessus du brouhaha.

« -Bon les loups on a du boulot, Scott tu prends Liam, Isaac et Allison et vous partez dans ce coin là, indiqua Stiles en pointant la carte d'une main l'autre tenant toujours le mégaphone, Vernon, Erica et Kira vous me faîtes cette partie-là, pointant une autre partie de la carte Jordan et papa vous retournez au commissariat et vous vous branchez sur tout ce que vous trouvez pour me localiser le gamin, Lydia tu te branches sur la radio des âmes voir s'il y a pas des morts suspects fait par des loups-garous, Danny tu utilises tes compétences pour nous faciliter tout ça.

-Et nous, Stiles ? demanda Jackson se désignant lui ainsi que les deux Hales,

-Sans oublier Chris, ajouta Peter.

-Peter tu retrouves Chris tu le mets au parfum et vous allez chercher la cible à la mode chasseur, envoie un texto toute les heures.

L'ancien défunt acquiesça et disparut.

-Jackson, occupes toi de nos invités.

-Quoi, encore ! grogna le loup puis il se tourna vers la meute de Pittsburg.

-Derek, appela le jeune homme

-Oui Stiles, répondit sérieusement le loup.

-Tu me fais un massage ? La demande incongru de l'hyperactif, provoqua un fou rire de la part de Jackson, un haussement de sourcil de la part de Derek et un silence choqué de la part de la meute restante encore ébahi par la mise en marche quasi-militaire de la bande de gamin. L'alpha nota distraitement que tous avaient obéi à ce jeune homme qui faisait désormais une moue dans l'espoir il semblerait de faire plier Derek Hale à sa demande.

-Stiles, grogna Derek, qu'es-ce que je dois faire?.

-Tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses.

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent encore plus que d'habitude, alors que le ton de la conversation était soudainement devenu très sérieux,

-Et tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre, s'énerva Stiles, Écoute moi bien Derek Hale tu es à moi.

Le ton extrêmement possessif surprit la meute étrangère.

-Stiles, menaça Derek les yeux flashant prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'était qu'un bêta à la meute toujours présente.

-Rentre le toi dans le crâne la prochaine fois il souffrira, » et la voix de Stiles habituellement si chaude et accueillante semblait en cette instant aussi froide que la banquise.

Jackson revint chercher la meute et les installa dans l'un des appartements de l'immeuble transformé spécialement pour accueillir les loups.

Finalement C'est Chris et Peter qui retrouvèrent et attrapèrent le petit fugueur, l'ayant ramené à l'immeuble qui accueillait le loft, la meute de Pittsburg put aider le jeune loup-garou à reprendre conscience.

Une fois toute sa meute en route la louve alpha avant de partir se tourna vers la meute de Beacon Hill, elle les observa attentivement sous l'œil discret de Stiles qui s'avança vers elle.

« -Quelques choses vous dérange ?

-...Oui, qui êtes vous ? finit par demander la louve ses prunelles se fixant sur le jeune homme. Vous ne ressemblez pas à une meute.

-Une famille nous sommes une famille, répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Un sourire qui contamina la louve les deux interlocuteurs observèrent le reste de la meute qui discutait tranquillement,

-Votre meute, votre famille est étrange, finit-elle par avouer.

-En quoi ? voulut savoir Stiles.

-Vous n'agissez par normalement,

-Pourquoi ? Parce que notre nom n'est pas celui de notre alpha ?

-Par exemple, mais il y quelque chose de plus.

-Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas tous des loups. Lui confia Stiles d'une voix égale.

-Peut-être, confirma la louve, avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire le jeune homme et de tourner précipitamment la tête vers lui la surprise se lisant sur ses traits.

Stiles qui lui lança un sourire grognard.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta la louve en écho à sa première question s'adressant cette fois-ci personnellement à Stiles.

Au même moment le vent se leva dissipant les effets de la plante, et la louve respirant un bon coup ne put que constater que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était justement qu'un homme.

-Cela répond-t-il à votre question ?

-Stiles tu viens ? appela la voix de Liam.

-Si votre louveteau veut parler à quelqu'un sans cacher son petit problème de poil. Conclut Stiles refourguant de force l'une de ses cartes de visites avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine en hurlant : « Attention j'arrive, vous avez intérêt à m'avoir laisser du nutella. »

Baissant les yeux sur la petite carte la louve put lire :

« Stiles Stilinski

Psychologue »

Suivit par un numéro de téléphone, une adresse et une adresse mail.


	2. 2 Une soirée constructive

Une soirée constructive

Stiles s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil son prochain rendez-vous allait arrive et le jeune homme voulait souffler un peu avant de replonger dans les méandre de l'esprit humain, qu'il soit surnaturel ou non.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relisait le dossier de son futur patient, il s'agissait du jeune loup qu'il avait retrouvé et qui appartenait à la meute de l'alpha Mona. La louve avait appelé Stiles un bon mois après que la meute Hale les ait aidé, prenant un rendez-vous pour son nouveau louveteau qui avait de nouveau disparut avant de rentrer sous forme humaine au bercail.

Le premier rendez-vous avait été silencieux selon les propres dires de Stiles, le psychologue et son patient c'étaient regardés un long moment avant que le louveteau ne craque et demande :

« -Qu'es-ce que je fais là ?

-C'est à vous de me le dire. Avait répondu Stiles heureux de la prise de parole son coté hyperactif aurait eu du mal à résister plus longtemps au silence forcé.

-C'est une amie qui m'a envoyé ici, mais de tout façon vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Grogna le loup/

-Et pourquoi ça ? Stiles nota tout de même que l'homme n'avait pas nié avoir besoin d'aide.

-Parce que je peux pas tout vous dire vous me prendriez pour un fou, ricana l'homme sur de son fait, Stiles fronça les sourcils un doute l'envahit soudainement.

-Vous parlez du fait d'être un loup ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer son soupçon, le silence qu'il reçut en réponse supprima ces doutes l'alpha avait semblait-il oublié de signifier à son bêta qu'il était au parfum pour le monde surnaturel.

-Comment vous savez ? cria soudainement le loup se jetant sur le psychologue qui ne bougea pas de son fauteuil une moue boudeuse sur le visage prit dans ses pensés, l'alpha aurait quand même pu avertir le louveteau.

La bête emportée par son élan ne vit pas la mince ligne que formait le cercle de sorbier et il se prit la barrière mystique en plein poire le faisant couiner de douleur.

-Du calme le loup, je suis au courant de tout alors tu remballes tes griffes et tes crocs et tu te réinstalle sur le canapé, ordonna Stiles alors que son patient le menaçait mais honnêtement après avoir connut une quantité affolante de menace de mort pour son âge ce n'est pas les menaces vide de sens d'un tout juste bêta qui allait lui faire peur.

Devant son calme le loup se rassit précautionneusement observant avec une attention accrut son psychologue.

-Bien reprenons les présentations veux-tu ? déclara Stiles n'attendant pas de réponse il continua, Je suis Stiles Stilinski ton psychologue si tu veux de mon aide et je fais partie de la meute Hale.

-C'est pas possible, les humains ne font pas partis des meutes, contra immédiatement le loup, sa déclaration entraîna un soupir de la part du médecin.

-Et qui affirmé ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voie lasse il en avait marre de répéter les même choses.

Incapable de trouver une bonne justification le loup grogna et reprit

-Je vous crois pas.

-Tu veux une preuve ? voulut savoir Stiles en soupirant de plus bel.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Stiles envoya un message sur son portable.

-Tu l'auras dans quelques instants, en attendant tu pourrais te présenter.

-...Dave Johnson, finit par lâcher le loup après une minute de réflexion, Bêta de la meute de Pittsburg.

-Et tu es là pourquoi ? l'encouragea doucement le psychologue.

-Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon loup, avoua le bêta desserrant à peine les mâchoires.

Au même moment la sonnerie de la porte d'entré se fit entendre et Stiles haussa la voix de façon à être entendu sans quitter son fauteuil.

-Entre, c'est ouvert.

-Stiles tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? grogna la voix reconnaissable de Derek.

Se tournant vers son client et sans se préoccupé du nouvel arrivant Stiles l'interrogea

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

Le bêta avait entendu parler de Derek Hale et de la famille Hale en général, comme tout les êtres surnaturelles dans le coins, il acquiesça à la question légèrement intimidé par la présence du né-garou.

-Derek, es-ce que je fais partis de la meute Hale ? demanda alors Stiles accordant alors son attention vers le plus vieux.

Derek le regarda un instant semblant se demander si l'hyperactif se moquait de lui.

-Évidemment pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? voulut savoir le loup mais son ton suintait d'une légère menace qui fit trembler l'autre loup devant la puissance que le corps, propriétaire de la voix, dégageait.

-Alors tu vois j'avais raison, s'exclama Stiles oubliant le garou comme s'il n'était plus dans la pièce pour se tourner vers son patient qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsque l'attention de Derek se porta sur lui.

-Stiles tu m'as appelé pour prouver à ce louveteau que tu faisais partis de la meute. Comprit Derek dardant un regard lupin sur l'humain qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Heu, oui, confirma tout de même Stiles en haussant les épaules puis il rajouta d'une voix boudeuse , il voulait pas me croire.

Le jeune loup sentant l'attention se tourner vers lui gémit un faible,

-Je te crois, je te crois promis.

Avant de souffler lorsque Derek partis. Souffle qui se bloqua quand il vit le loup revenir se planter devant le psychologue sans se prendre la barrière de sorbier qu'il avait remarqué,

-Tu me dois quelques choses Stiles, je l'oublierais pas. Grogna-t-il les yeux mortellement sérieux ordre auquel le jeune homme s'inclina après tout il lui devait bien ça.

Le né-garou quitta enfin le cabinet et grommelant des noms d'oiseaux pour qualifier l'hyperactif avec une imagination rare.

-Bon Dave et si nous commencions réellement cette séance, finit par déclarer Stiles un bloc-note sur les genoux et un crayon dans les mains. Son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour comprendre les méandre de l'esprit qui lui faisait face.

Sterek

Les séances avec Dave se poursuivirent et peu à peu le jeune loup put mettre des mots sur ces peurs et reprendre le contrôle de son loup, il ne rechignait plus à aller voir le psychologue conscient des progrès qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il allait à ses rendez-vous. Pouvoir parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans s'autocensurer à cause de son appartenance au monde surnaturel lui permit de mieux comprendre ses angoisses et le rassura pleinement sur sa santé mentale.

Sa propre meute n'avait jamais cru que ses séances allait pouvoir l'aider et même lui n'y croyait pas lorsque son alpha l'avait envoyé à un rendez-vous après une énième crise. Mais Mona ne pouvait que se féliciter de sa décision qui avait été pourtant si critiquée, à présent même les plus septiques ne pouvaient nier l'influence bénéfique qu'avait le jeune psychologue sur le mental du plus jeune arrivant d'entre eux.

C'est pour cela qu'un jour Stiles eu la surprise de voir une déléguation la meute de Pittsburg au complet, Derek qui l'accompagnait grogna en les apercevant se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Sans se préoccupé du grognement l'alpha Mona remercia chaleureusement Stiles et l'invita à une petite fête qu'elle organisait pour fêter la guérison de son bêta, surpris Stiles accepta sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors qu'il se préparait une ombre envahit soudainement le studio qu'il louait. Sans s'en préoccupé Stiles enfila une veste et se dirigea vers sa porte et lança sans se retourner :

« -Tu me rejoins en bas » auquel un grognement lui répondit.

Derek qui avait imposer sa présence fut content de savoir que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir partir seul à cette fête.« Après tout », pensa le garou, « tout pouvait arriver il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Stiles. » Et il se dévouait volontiers à cette mission.

L'arrivé des deux hommes ne passa pas inaperçu, d'abord parce que la jeep de Stiles faisait un bruit d'enfer et parce que l'odeur d'une meute rival les annonça bien avant qu'ils ne soient physiquement présent dans la salle.

La présence de Derek surprit légèrement la meute rivale, mais Stiles sans se préoccuper des regards félicita son ex-patient joyeusement. Tandis que Derek qui c'était mis dans un coin sombre , observait attentivement la salle sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

Une jeune louve attirée par la puissance que dégageait le garou s'approcha en balançant des hanches, un sourire aguicheurs sur les lèvres. L'abordant elle détourna l'attention de Derek de quelques secondes, secondes qui permirent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent le rapprochement d'un loup qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le psychologue.

Quand le loup sortit de sa conversation avec la louve qu'il trouvait un peu collante, se fut pour entendre les flatteries que susurrait le loup à un Stiles qui affichait un sourire. Pour n'importe quelle personne, l'humain succombait au charme du dragueur, mais pour Derek, qui ne put retenir un haussement de lèvres en reconnaissant le sourire qu'affichait Stiles quand il s'ennuyait à mourir et que son cerveau était partis loin , très loin.

L'attention du né-loup, fut à nouveau attirer par la louve qui c'était brusquement accrochée à son bras ayant malencontreusement glissé selon elle, Derek ne put que gémir devant un tel spectacle qu'il jugeait pitoyable, lui il préférait la drague qui sortait de l'ordinaire il avait entendu tellement souvent les même phrases que la drague classique lui donnait des boutons. D'ailleurs il adorait entendre son compagnon car celui-ci lui sortait toujours des phrases à dormir debout qui le faisait sourire.

Soudain un bruit attira son attention ainsi que celui de toute la salle avant que les bavardages ne reprennent, se tournant vers l'origine du bruit un sourire moqueur apparut sur ces lèvres, Stiles les lèvres pincés venait de pulvériser son verre fichant des morceaux de verre dans la paume de sa main il avait dû remarquer la louve à son bras, songea Derek. Le dragueur s'approcha et déclara,

« -Ça va ? Tu veux que je te guérisse ? proposa-t-il d'un ton suave approchant son visage du visage de l'humain. Le sourire factice qu'affichait Stiles disparut en un instant.

L'instant d'après un glapissement s'élevait rompant à nouveau les bavardages qui avaient repris. Stiles tenait un couteau en argent trempé dans l'aconit qu'il avait stratégiquement placé sur le cou du dragueur

« -Écoute moi bien le minus, je suis pris et fidèle la prochaine fois que tu oses me regarder comme si j'étais un bout de viande je te découpe, clair ?

Un frisson parcourut la foule, tous les invités étant des loups personnes n'avaient pu manqué l'absence d'accélération du cœur de Stiles, confirmant la véracité de la menace.

-Clair ? répéta-t-il appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge de sa victime dont la peau se mit à fumer sous l'action du poison.

-Clair, bafouilla le loup encore sous le choc de voir sa délicieuse petite proie se transformer en un prédateur redoutable.

-Bien, sourit Stiles le relâchant avant de se tourner vers le buffet sans se préoccupé du silence. Sa victime libérée et ivre de colère de s'être laisser avoir bondit vers l'humain qui posa son assiette avant de se tourner et de planter férocement le poignard dans l'épaule de son agresseur.

Agresseur qui s'écroula par terre en hurlant n'arrivant pas à enlever le couteau empoisonné, sous les yeux froid d'un Stiles qui mangeait dans son assiette et ceux surpris de l'ensemble des invités qui ne pouvaient pas aider la victime sans se blesser.

« -Stiles pourrais-tu enlever ton couteau ? « demanda doucement Mona impressionné et ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du jeune homme qui avait les joues comme ceux d'un hamster amenuisant un peu le regard froid qu'il voulut envoyé à l'alpha. Avalant sa gigantesque bouché il acquiesça avant d'ajouter de façon à être entendu de tous

« -Si quelqu'un avait encore dans l'idée de profiter de la faiblesse d'un pauvre humains que je suis, je ne viserais pas l'épaule mais un organe légèrement plus vital. »

Derek qui avait observer toute la scène n'avait pas bouger confiant dans les capacités de Stiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un minuscule sourire en entendant la remarque de Stiles "La faiblesse du pauvre humain, à qui voulait-il faire croire ça.". Malheureusement la louve toujours pendu à son bras prit se sourire pour elle et se colla entièrement à sa cible ramenant l'attention blasé de Derek sur elle.

Stiles désormais évité par l'ensemble des invités continuait tranquillement à manger discutant avec son ex-patient qui semblait être l'un des seuls à ne pas le fuir avec l'alpha et son mari. Le bras droit de la meute qui avait eu quelques difficultés à accepter que la meute Hale puisse accueillir des humains qu'il jugeait trop faible pour vivre dans le monde surnaturel semblait revenir sur ses positions au vue de la démonstration du psychologue.

Un gloussement attira l'attention de l'humain et son regard se plissa de colère lorsqu'il aperçut Derek au prise avec une louve. Sans quitter le loup des yeux Stiles demanda à Dave

-La fille la-bas, dit-il entre deux bouchés, désignant la sangsue qui s'accrochait à Derek, C'est qui ?

-Virginie la fille de l'alpha. Le renseigna Dave il ajouta sans regarder Stiles observant lui aussi le couple. Ses parents sont de bons loups, mais elle... »puis il s'interrompit soudainement en rougissant conscient de la proximité qu'il avait avec les parents de la jeune fille.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Dave, tu as entièrement raison, rassura l'alpha devant la mine gêné de son bêta, sous l'attention de Stiles qui n'avait pourtant pas quitter des yeux le couple.

-Notre fille est une idiote, et encore je suis gentil, lâcha le mari de l'alpha pendant que celle-ci fermait les yeux tentant visiblement de juguler le flot de ses émotions face aux actions de sa fille.

Sous le regard interrogatif de Stiles, Dave expliqua rapidement que la jeune fille profitait de sa position de fille de l'alpha pour imposer son autorité sur l'ensemble de la meute lorsque ses parents avaient le dos tourné, ou alors ridiculisait les humains mettant en danger leurs secrets, et ce soir la jeune louve semblait avoir pour but d'augmenter son tableau de chasse déjà conséquent en mettant le grappin sur l'accompagnateur du jeune homme.

Reposant son assiette terminée Stiles qui avait repris son couteau empoisonné et qui l'essuyait sur une nappe à proximité observant le couple tandis que sa précédente victime était transportée ailleurs.

-Madame, appela-t-il attirant l'attention de l'alpha, je voulais savoir qu'elle était votre politique lorsqu'un loup se mettait en travers d'un couple ayant reconnu leurs compagnons ou compagnes.

Surprise par la question, l'alpha restait silencieuse quelques instants, et expliqua rapidement

-Le loup qui voit son compagnon ou sa compagne subir les avances d'un autre peut prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que l'impudent ne mette plus le couple en péril. Récita-t-elle comme une rengaine bien apprise ce qui était souvent le cas pour les règles de bases de la vie en meute.

-Bien, la remercia Stiles, avec un grand sourire. »

De son coté Derek commençait vaguement à paniquer, afin intérieurement , extérieurement il semblait toujours aussi engageant que d'habitude. La jeune louve c'était dangereusement rapprochée et voulait vraisemblablement coller ses lèvres aux siennes sans lui demander son accord.

Derek avait parfaitement la force de la repousser mais il craignait d'offenser ses hôtes ayant appris en écoutant une conversation que la louve était la fille unique de l'alpha, il voulait éviter tout incident diplomatique. Mais là franchement il paniquait, les lèvres agressives n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Un couteau fendit soudainement l'air passant entre les deux têtes, tirant un soupir de soulagement au loup, son compagnon avait enfin agit, « Merci mon dieu »pensa-t-il.

L'assemblée fut à nouveau silencieuse, l'humain avait eu l'audace de lancer un couteau en direction de la fille de l'alpha. Celle-ci furieuse détourna la tête de sa cible pour découvrir qui était l'imbécile qui osait la couper dans un moment capital avec l'une de ses plus belles conquêtes.

S'approchant tranquillement du couple, ses pas résonnant dans le silence glacial Stiles arriva devant le couple les lèvres pincés.

La louve reconnut l'humain que ses parents avaient invités et qui avait mis à terre le dragueur de tout à l'heure, fronçant les sourcils elle se blottit contre sa proie sans s'apercevoir de la colère qui suintait du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« -Je peux faire quelques chose pour toi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

-Pourrais-tu me lâcher ? demanda soudain sa proie intervenant dans le début de conversation.

La louve l'ignora renforçant sa prise sur le loup, frottant sa poitrine contre le bras qu'elle détenait en otage

-Je crois qu'il t'a dit de le lâcher, intervint l'humain qui avait osé lui lancer un couteau.

-Qui te permet de me parler ? déclara -t-elle d'une voix hautaine avant d'ajouter, tu aurais du être punis pour avoir oser me mettre en danger, en tant qu'humain tu devrais être flatter de pouvoir nous côtoyer alors reste à ta place. Je passerais sur ton écart car tu es un invité de ma mère, l'alpha, finit-elle en appuyant sur le statut de sa mère.

Le regard froid de Stiles à sa déclaration fit frissonner les quelques loups qui l'aperçurent les autres se contentant de son dos tendu.

D'un coup sans avertir Stiles taillada d'un geste sûr, les bras qui s'attachait à Derek, faisant crier la louve tandis qu'elle lâchait le loup qui se déplaça de façon à être hors de sa porté.

Une fois le loup suffisamment éloigné, Stiles lui planta son couteau dans l'épaule l'accrochant contre un mur avant de faire de même avec l'autre épaule. Sortant un troisième couteau non recouvert d'aconit il donna un coup sur la joue de la jeune louve qui hurla.

-Écoute moi bien petite merde si je ne t'ai pas tuer c'est bien parce que tu es la fille de tes parents sinon je peux t'assurer que tu baignerais actuellement dans ton sang la tête séparé du corps.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un nouveau coup de couteau. Le nouveau cri de la louve réveilla l'assemblée qui se transforma, la louve n'était pas aimé mais l'humain s'attaquait à un membre de leur meute, l'instinct les poussaient à attaquer l'agresseur.

Se tournant vers Derek et sans se préoccuper de la menace Stiles lui attrapa la mâchoire rapprochant leurs lèvres avant que le jeune homme ne s'empare des deux bouts de chairs qui lui faisaient de l'œil envahissant la bouche du loup, conquérant cet espace qui lui appartenait. Se reculant légèrement il écarta le col du loup avant de mordre violemment à la jonction du cou rouvrant une blessure qui se situait à la même place.

Il grogna lorsque le loup fit de même laissant le sang couler sur sa chemise blanche. Les loups qui c'étaient transformés reprenaient peu à peu formes humaines devant le spectacle., reconnaissant vaguement un rituel d'appartenance propre à leur espèce.

« -Monsieur Stilinski, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? questionna l'alpha d'une voix troublée elle-même perdu devant le déroulement des événements.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué ma fille ? s'exclama le bras droit la surprise présente dans son ton reflétant ses pensées.

-Cette chose, commença Stiles sans se détourner de Derek, à oser draguer mon loup. On ne touche pas à mon compagnon. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillit par un silence, les compagnons existaient l'alpha Mona et son mari en était un exemple parfait, il arrivait aussi que certains compagnons soient des humains, mais d'habitude c'était le loup qui avait un comportement aussi radicale.

Derek prit la parole surprenant l'ensemble des spectateurs :

« -Mon compagnon fait partis d'une meute de loup-garous vous pensiez sérieusement qu'il était un humain banal ?

-Banal, non, mais …

-Tous les humains de notre meute sont particulier, et ils peuvent avoir des comportements de loups, expliqua Derek avec un sourire qu'il dissimula alors que Stiles insouciant face au regard se blottissait dans ses bras réaffirmant sa propriété en déposant son odeur sur le loup.

-Des comportements de loups ? voulut savoir l'alpha.

-La protection de son compagnon,commença la voix étouffé de Stiles.

-L'envie de protéger sa meute à tout prix, continua Derek.

-Ressentir la douleur de ses membres, reprit l'humain.

-L'envie de protéger son territoire, compléta le loup.

-Et parfois la soif de sang, finit Stiles sortant des bras du loup pour se diriger vers la louve accrochée au mur qui n'osait plus sortir un son. Le sourire qu'elle reçut du jeune homme la fit frissonner et elle jeta un regard de pitié vers ses parents les appelant silencieusement au secours.

-Ça ne sert à rien, tes parents ne peuvent rien faire, lui expliqua Stiles, tu t'es attaqué à mon compagnon tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter lorsque je t'ai demandé de partir, ils ne peuvent rien faire si ce n'est prier pour que je te laisse en vie.

Le sourire qui ponctua sa déclaration fit pleurer la jeune louve, ce sourire ne dissimulait que difficilement la soif de sang qui sortait par tout les pores de la peau de l'homme et la façon négligente avec lequel il jouait du couteau n'était pas non plus pour la rassurer.

« -Stiles, l'avertit Derek sentant la fureur consumer son compagnon. De tous les humains Stiles étaient le plus touché par les répercussions du lien de la meute, peut-être à cause de son ancienne possession, ou parce que Derek était un loup né, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait une étincelle les hypothèses étaient nombreuses après tout.

« -Oui, mon loup, et le jeune homme plongea le couteau dans la cuisse de la jeune femme la faisant hurler, avant de retirer tous ses couteaux du corps qui tomba par terre. »

La soirée reprit dans une ambiance tendue, Derek rigola doucement lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs membres appartenant à la meute de leurs hôtes faire des détours considérables pour ne pas l'approcher, lui ou Stiles, seul Dave reprit tranquillement la conversation avec son ancien médecin.

Le psychologue les joues en mode hamster lui répondait la bouche pleine, nourrissant dans le même temps Derek qui commençait à avoir faim.

Cette soirée se termina plus tranquillement qu'elle n'avait commencé, alors qu'il allait partir l'alpha se présenta devant eux.

« -Vous partez ?

-Il semblerait, répondit Stiles alors que Derek haussait un sourcil.

-Je voulais vous remercier, pour Dave.

-De rien.

-Et aussi en tant qu'alpha d'avoir eu la magnanimité de ne pas tuer un membre de ma meute alors que vous aviez l'entière droit. Continua-t-elle.

-Je ne les fais que pour vous. Répondit Stiles.

-Et je vous en remercie, ...mais en tant que mère je vous prierais de ne plus vous approcher de ma meute, rajouta l'alpha et faisant flasher ses yeux rouges.

-Je comprends, dit Stiles appuyé contre la voiture.

-Néanmoins je n'oublie pas la dette que nous vous devons pour avoir retrouvé Dave et pour l'avoir aidé, » La louve s'inclina dévoilant sa nuque dans une marque de respect rarement vu.

Le couple hocha la tête acceptant la marque de respect et sans se retourner ils montèrent dans la voiture et rentrèrent chez eux.

Sterek

« -STILES, qu'es-ce que t'a encore foutu ? hurla Peter lors de la réunion hebdomadaire qu'organisait la meute.

-De quoi tu parles ? grommela le Shérif qui n'aimait pas quand l'ancien cadavre criait sur quelqu'un notamment sur son fils, ce qu'il fait qu'il grommelait beaucoup parce que son fils était quand même souvent le responsable et que Peter criait souvent.

-La meute de Pittsburgs elle a déclaré la meute Hale persona non grata sur leur territoire.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Scott.

-En fait les loups qu'on a rencontré nous ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir Stiles et surtout pas Derek sur leur territoire, le reste de la meute est bien accueillit si on évite de préciser qu'on fait partis de la même meute qu'eux. Expliqua Chris en retenant Peter de se jeter sur l'adolescent qui c'était enfoncé dans le canapé sans répliquer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Stiles qui semblait vouloir disparaître avaler par le canapé.

« - Bon l'abruti qu'es-ce que t'a encore foutu ? Attaqua Jackson. Le regard noir que lui envoya Stiles le fit franchement rire.

-Mmmnnaguaitmmnonmmhnagnon.

-J'ai rien compris, se plaignit Liam s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de Stiles.

-T'es pas le seul, le réconforta Isaac.

-Y 'avait une louve, soupira Stiles devant les regards insistants. Elle a dragué Derek.

Sa déclaration fit place à un instant de réflexion.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Lydia

-Ah ouais, tu l'as tuer ? voulut savoir au même instant Erica.

-La fille de l'alpha, grogna Stiles, et non je l'ai pas tuer, ajouta-t-il une grimace sur le visage.

Son aveu fut accueillit par un silence le temps que l'information passe et soit digérée.

« -Bon au moins elle est vivante et en bonne santé dans quelques temps elle aura tout oublié, rassura Kira toujours optimiste.

Mais une nouvelle grimace traversa le visage de Stiles.

« -Stiles, interrogea Danny qui n'avait pas manqué la grimace.

-Il se peut, commença doucement Stiles, qui lui reste de grosses cicatrices sur les épaules du genre ineffaçable pour les pouvoirs de loulou.

-Tu as utilisé des couteaux à l'aconit, comprit Chris.

-Et en argent, compléta Stiles. »

Un soupir sortit de la bouche de Vernon jusqu'alors silencieux,

« -Bon c'est fait on va pas épiloguer encore longtemps ça changera rien et puis si tu en es arrivé à ce point c'est qu'elle devait t'avoir bien énervé ?

-Oui on peut dire ça, et puis elle avait besoin d'une correction cette gamine. Se défendit Stiles. »

Le sujet fut déclaré clos et l'on passa à un autre sujet, mais cette petite soirée fut le début d'une nouveauté pour le cabinet de Stiles.

En effet, le lundi suivant se présentant à son cabinet il trouva une femme qui l'attendait devant la porte close.

S'approchant discrètement il l'observa avant d'ouvrir la porte devant son regard, alors qu'il entrait dans son cabinet la jeune femme le suivit.

Passant dans la petite pièce qui servait de salle d'attente entre les rendez-vous, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'intruse qui se heurta à une barrière fait de poudre de sorbier qui séparait son cabinet de la salle d'attente.

« -Bien maintenant que je suis sur que vous êtes quelques choses de pas humain pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre présence ici ?

-On m'a conseillé votre cabinet. Expliqua la jeune créature surnaturelle.

-On ?

-L'alpha de la meute de Pittsburgs.

Le psychologue haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-En quoi puis-je vous aidez ? demanda-t-il toujours à l'abri derrière la barrière.

-Vous avez aidé Dave et j'ai besoin d'aide, à vous je peux tout vous dire sur ma…nature et puis vous avez la réputation d'être bon dans votre boulot. Expliqua rapidement la créature.

-Bon on peut essayer, mais je vous préviens ici c'est honnêteté total, si je décèle un seule mensonge c'est la porte directement. Déclara Stiles après un instant de silence.

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, Quand êtes-vous libre ?

-Entrez, fit le médecin en l'invitant d'un geste.

Ne l'ayant pas vu enlever la barrière la jeune femme tendit prudemment une main mais elle ne rencontra plus la résistance du début et elle traversa facilement la séparation entre la salle d'attente et le cabinet, s'asseyant après une invitation du psychologue sur le canapé, elle l'observa déambuler dans la pièce avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« -Bon, nous allons commencer par nous présenter, et quand je dis présentation c'est la totale, Stiles appuya son ordre d'un regard, et ensuite on discutera simplement de ce qui vous passe par la tête. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-heu Oui, oui.

D'un geste Stiles l'encouragea à continuer.

-Je m'appelle Stella et je crois que je suis une sorcière.

Elle se tut ne sachant visiblement pas quoi rajouter.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous fais croire que vous êtes une sorcière ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard avant de commencer à lui raconter sa découverte d'un vieux grimoire dans son grenier qui traitait de sorcellerie en voulant s'amuser elle avait essayé quelques sortilèges et à sa surprise ils c'étaient réalisés.

En faisant des quelques recherches sur sa famille elle en avait conclut que le livre devait appartenir à sa grand-mère décédée. Tout ce passait bien mais depuis quelques temps elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs ce qui la mettait parfois dans des positions inconfortable et l'avait forcé à couper contact avec tous ses amis de peurs de leur faire du mal. Après quelques discussions avec des sorcières qu'elle avait rencontré il semblerait que l'origine de la défaillance de ses pouvoirs se trouve dans sa tête.

« -Donc vous voulez de l'aide afin de comprendre ce qui se passe dans votre tête ? Bien c'est mon boulot. Assura Stiles avec un sourire réconfortant à la jeune femme qui avait commencé à pleurer.

-Oui s'il vous plaît, supplia Stella d'une petite voix.

-Bien alors à moi de me présenter, Stiles Stilinski psychologue, humains j'appartiens à une meute de loup-garous.

-Une meute de loup ?

-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi mais de vous. » conclut Stiles avec un sourire commençant la première séance avec sa nouvelle cliente.


	3. 3 Une rencontre décisive

Une rencontre décisive

Stella fut la première d'une longue liste de créatures surnaturelles qui vinrent frapper au cabinet du docteur Stiles. Sa réputation dans le monde surnaturel augmentait à chaque client et son impartialité à soigner toutes les personnes qui se présentaient à son cabinet valurent à la meute Hale une reconnaissance qui apporta un semblant d'immunité conférée d'instinct par tous les patients.

Ainsi le vampire sanguinaire en dépression qui fut guéris par Stiles leur promis de ne plus tuer sur leur territoire, la troupe de gobelin dont le chef souffrait de trouble de la personnalité s'engagea à ne pas voler sur leur territoire, le chef des gryffons du coin renonça à chasser sur la ville Beacon Hill après que sa fille se soit remise de ses tocs grâce à Stiles.

Malgré tout la meute Hale avait encore affaire à de nombreux êtres avides de pouvoir et attirés par la puissance du néméton. Néanmoins, la majorité des patients reconnurent la dette qu'ils avaient envers la meute Hale. Et bientôt le monde surnaturel ne put plus ignorer le nom de la meute Hale.

En effet en plus de la renommé grandissante de Stiles, on pouvait entendre les exploits du couple Argents, fidèles à leur code « Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent ». Allison ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'on lui demandait où était son père et qu'elle présentait son mari qui avait pris son nom de famille. Avoir un loup-garou chasseur faisait toujours sensation.

Lydia rendu à Oxford, brillait fidèle à sa réputation de reine des abeilles, mais attention ses découvertes dans le domaines du surnaturelles impubliable dans le monde classique lui valait l'apport d'une confortable petite fortune. Son sang artificiel s'arrachait sur le marché noir, et ses études sur l'influence des éléments sur les loups étaient vivement commentées.

Scott en bon gentil qu'il était et resterait, avait ouvert en plus d'un cabinet de vétérinaire, un autre cabinet plus secret où il recevait les créatures surnaturelles malades, et en partenariat avec Stiles il était le deuxième à avoir le plus de félicitations et de reconnaissance de dette.

Kira c'était autoproclamer responsable des relations de la meute avec le monde et s'occupait de tout les apports des membres de sa meute que se soit de la fortune de Lydia ou des dettes remis aux deux médecins, son surnom de renard ne valait pas qu'à sa forme surnaturelle. Elle avait toujours un coup d'avance sur l'ensemble de ses adversaires.

Peter fidèle à sa nature se chargeait de la basse besogne et l'ensemble des créatures tremblaient en entendant son nom, Kira l'envoyait dés que la meute avait été trompé. Ce qui au vu des restes découverts après le passage de Peter n'encourageait personne à flouer cette meute. Un autre homme accompagnait toujours Peter plus silencieux qu'une ombre, si l'on échappait à Peter il tombait sur sa proie qu'il tuait sans sommation. Son identité restait un mystère pour le monde surnaturel, mais tous s'accordait à dire que l'homme devait être un psychopathe en puissance pour pouvoir supporté de travailler avec Peter Hale.

Lorsque Chris appris cette nouvelle, il soupira recevant ricanement et félicitations de la meute. Peter l'embrassa langoureusement le félicitant pour son arrivé dans les ténèbres et qu'à eux deux ils allaient devenir le couple le plus sexy de tous les couples de tueurs.

Les Argents protégeaient leurs famille, que se soit à la lumière comme le faisait Allison et Isaac en acceptant des contrats délégués par d'autres créatures, ou dans l'obscurité comme le faisait Peter et Chris lorsque ces mêmes créatures menaçaient les membres de la meute.

Le Shérif continuait tranquillement sa petite vie, mais son expérience de marine et la parfaite connaissance qu'il avait de sa ville le rendait maître de celle-ci, personne n'aurait pu l'en déloger. Le shérif Stillinski était le chef des défenses de ce bastion qu'était Beacon Hill.

Jordan qui avait été muté gravissait lentement mais sûrement les échelles de l'une des organisations les plus secrètes de la nation, rigolant doucement lorsqu'il apercevait ses collègues regarder sa chère et tendre passant une énième fois à la télévision pour énumérer une nouvelle fois ses découvertes. Chacun s'imaginant une vie avec la rousse vénéneuse.

Jackson en bon baratineur qu'il était avait décidé de se lancer dans la politique, domaine dans lequel il brillait, était en passe d'être élu gouverneur. Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il comparait le brillant politicien qui passait sur les chaînes les plus regardées du pays, avec le gamin qui participait avec une hargne infantile à la bataille de purée dans le loft de Derek, arrosant copieusement « Les deux abrutis » qu'étaient Scott et Stiles.

Danny c'était spécialisé dans le hacking à grande échelle, il adorait se faufiler dans les réseaux les plus surveillés du monde et disparaître sans que personne ne se soit aperçu de la supercherie. Il traquait la moindre nouvelle sur le net, et était devenu un acteur incontournable que toutes les personnes acteurs de ce monde connaissait. « Le petit chaperon rouge » était le pseudo connu des plus aguerris d'entre tous.

Vernon et Erica c'étaient fait aventurier, ils parcouraient le globe à la recherche de choses et d'autres. Remplissant les commandes passés par le reste de la meute, que ce soit un porte-clé de la tour Eiffel pour Stiles, des armes pour les Argents, des mystérieux composants minéraux ou organiques pour Lydia, des renseignements pour Jordan et bien d'autres choses. A force de voyager dans le monde ils avaient rependus eux aussi le nom de la meute Hale.

Liam qui avait vu ces aînés grandir et devenir puissant avait eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver une place, ces colères c'était peu à peu atténuée et il c'était pris de passion pour le monde surnaturel en général. Mécontent de la petitesse des informations récupérés par ces aînés il c'était lancé dans une refonte complète du bestiaire, qu'il complétait par des éléments portant sur les différents sortes de chasseurs existants leurs caractéristiques, mais aussi celle des créatures outre Atlantique et Pacifique.

Le louveteau avait écrit un paver entier sur la famille Hale et ces origines, faisant briller les yeux des derniers Hale existant.

Pour ces recherches le dernier arrivé pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain avant de réapparaître la bouche en cœur un mois plus tard.

Seul Derek semblait n'avoir pas changer, toujours grincheux, toujours en grognement, c'était lui qui les accueillaient lorsqu'il rentrait à ce qu'ils pouvaient tous appelé « la maison ». Bien sur de temps en temps le loup disparaissait remplir ces propres obligations mais lorsqu'il partait la maison se vidait très rapidement.

Derek représentait leur maison, c'était le dernier membre de la famille de Peter, Cora n'avait pas connu Beacon Hill comme eux et maintenant qu'elle avait sa propre meute elle rentrait rarement à Beacon Hill. Derek était aussi le père lupin d'Isaac de Jackson, d'Erica et de Vernon, l'instructeur de Scott et de Kira, le grand frère de cœur de Liam, le protecteur de Danny, le second fils du Shérif, l'ami de Jordan qui avait eu du mal à trouver sa place entre les plus jeune et les plus vieux, mais aussi un rappel des fautes de la famille Argent mais il était surtout et avant tout le compagnon de Stiles.

Stiles le centre de leur meute, de leur famille. Le véritable alpha de cette famille atypique.

Sterek

Stiles qui actuellement prenait une pose bien méritée entre deux rendez-vous. S'étirant il se tourna vers son ordinateur dans le but totalement avoué de jouer à son nouveau jeu, mais à peine avait-il allumé sa bécane que l'écran passa au noir laissant un message s'afficher, message qui le fit sourire malgré la situation.

« -Hey, Stiles =), comment va mon petit Neville ?

Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça.

-Salut Hermione, bien et toi ? Depuis la fac ? tapa l'hyperactif sur son clavier la seule chose qui semblait fonctionner.

-Le réseau est sûr mon chou. Ah bas les pseudos.

-Charlie, n'est même pas ton vrai nom.

-Détail mon cher, détail.

-Alors, que veux-tu ? »

Stiles n'était pas dupe, Charlie était une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré à la fac, et il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre que la jeune femme se cachait de qui ? de quoi ? il n'avait pas posé la question ni cherché à savoir, une première pour lui, et les deux jeunes gens étaient restés amis. Un instinct profond l'avait convaincus de ne pas chercher car la jeune fille était tout à fait capable de trouver son propre secret en échange du sien, et l'hyperactif ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis son départ de la fac, et l'arrivé surprise de la jeune femme cachait quelques choses.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler d'un petit détail concernant tes amis ? écrivit alors Charlie allant droit au but, amenant des sueurs froides sur le front de Stiles qui pensa immédiatement au coté surnaturel de l'affaire.

-Des précisions ? demanda-t-il voulant éviter tout aveux intempestifs.

-Du genre créatures surnaturelles.

-Rendez-vous à mon cabinet le plus tôt possible. Lâcha finalement le psychologue après un instant de réflexion. S'il devait mettre son amie au courant et vérifier ce qu'elle connaissait alors autant l'avoir en face de lui.

-J'arrive. »

Et Stiles récupéra le contrôle de son ordinateur mais le jeune homme avait totalement oublié ce qu'il faisait précédemment, pris d'une impulsion il appela Derek, lui demandant de le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Derek le rejoignit au cabinet tandis que Stiles annulait ces rendez-vous de l'après midi, il profita du temps qui lui restait pour expliquer la situation à Derek, qui décida d'attendre avec lui.

La sonnette brisa le silence qui c'était installé entre les deux hommes, un simple « Entre » de Stiles, laissa place à une jeune femme portant un T-shirt « I love Hermione » qui aurait plus eu sa place dans un festival de geek que dans un cabinet de médecin.

Le jeune homme quand même heureux de revoir son amie la pris dans ses bras, s'attirant un grognement discret de la part de Derek lorsque l'étreinte se prolongea au delà de ce qu'il jugeait être une durée raisonnable.

« -Calme toi Sourwolf, Charlie est lesbienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, le rassura Stiles se détachant tout de même des bras de la jeune femme qui fixa son attention sur Derek.

« -Alors c'est lui ton grincheux ?

Devant le surnom Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui s'était tendu et qui se retourna lui faisant face avec un sourire crispé.

-Charliiiiiiie, tais-toi , grinça Stiles avec un sourire tressautant si la jeune femme ne se taisait, Derek allait apprendre plein de chose que le jeune homme préférait éviter qu'il sache.

-Enfin bon je peux comprendre les rêves mouillés que tu faisais sur lui, il est quand même bien foutu en toute objectivité.

-Charlie..., soupira Stiles tandis que Derek souriait discrètement, « Intéressant » pensa-t-il observant son compagnon rougir.

-Je suis venu pour te parler de tu-sais-quoi. Finit par dire la hackeuse puis jetant un regard à Derek elle ajouta, en privé s'il te plaît.

-Charlie tout ce que je sais Derek le sais aussi alors pas la peine de lui cacher quoique se soit.

-Bien, dans ce cas, Stiles tu n'aurais pas oublié de m'avertir de certaines choses.

-Développe.

-Du genre le surnaturel, les fantômes, les vampires, les loups-garous...qui seraient pas que des personnages de jeux vidéos.

-Depuis quand tu es au courant ? » finit par demander Stiles la coupant dans son énumération.

La jeune femme s'affalant sur le canapé, commença à raconter, après avoir quitté la fac, elle avait rencontré des chasseurs, à ces mots les deux hommes se tendirent. Mais la jeune femme continua, ces chasseurs étaient deux frères qui affrontaient démons, fantômes, vampires, loups-garous, dieux païens anthropophages, elle en passe et des meilleurs.

Curieux Stiles lui posa quelques questions, avant de se taire se murant dans un silence pensif lorsqu'il apprit que l'apocalypse avait été évité de justesse grâce aux deux frères après maintes et maintes manipulation des démons et des anges,

« -Il existe vraiment ?

-Ouais se sont dans leur grande majorité des enfoirés. »

Elle continua ajoutant que la dîtes apocalypse avait été évité aussi grâce au fait que l'un des anges est renoncé à son statut pour sauver les deux frères. Ce qui avait conduit à son exil du paradis et la fuite actuelle de l'ange en compagnie des deux frères.

« Et toi Stiles qu'es-ce que tu as à m'avouer ? Je sais que tu fais partie de ce monde mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le lien qui t'y as amené.

Après un instant de silence pendant lequel l'humain demanda silencieusement la permission à Derek qui hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, le psychologue déclara :

« -Je fais partis d'une meute de loup-garou. »

Sa déclaration déclencha un froid et Charlie se réfugia derrière le canapé les yeux exorbités.

« -Tu as été mordu ? Tu n'étais pas un loup à la fac ? Et lui c'est qui ? finit -elle en désignant Derek.

-Je suis toujours humain, soupira Stiles devant le regard suspicieux de son amie, et Derek est mon compagnon.

-Ton compagnon ?

-Charlie, intervint alors Derek, je crois que tu n'as rencontré qu'une sorte de loup-garou les Infectés.

-Les Infectés, c'est quoi ça ?, questionna la jeune femme.

-Il existe différentes sortes de loup-garous, les Infectés sont,..., et bien infectés comme une maladie incurable ils sont incapable de se contrôler et même de comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Moi je fais partis d'une meute qui appartient à une autre espèce de loup-garou. Expliqua Stiles remerciant silencieusement Liam et ses recherches.

-Une autre espèce, répéta Charlie intrigué, laquelle ?

-L'une des espèce plus proche du loup, l'espèce de la Lune.

-De la Lune, c'est quoi la différence avec les Infectés, eux aussi sont soumis à la lune.

-Derek, appela Stiles.

Et le loup se transforma laissant les crocs et et les griffes sortirent, provoquant un nouveau cri de la part de Charlie qui se planqua à nouveau derrière le canapé devant le regard amusé de Stiles tandis que Derek reprenait forme humaine.

-La lune, reprit Stiles, affecte nos loups mais ils peuvent apprendre à se contrôler contrairement aux Infectés et rassure toi Derek est un né-loup alors on peut dire qu'il se contrôle parfaitement. Rassura-t-il par la suite.

Charlie qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits observa Derek qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

-Tu veux venir voir ma meute, l'interrompit soudain Stiles, je pense que tu pourras te faire une meilleure idée.

La jeune geek sembla se trémousser sur place avant que Derek n'intervienne

-Tu ne seras pas la seule humaine, nous sommes huit loups, une renarde, une banshee, un chien de l'enfer de type humain, très différent des chiens de l'enfer que tu as rencontré, précisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se tendre.

-Encore une histoire d'espèce ? voulut savoir la jeune femme.

-Ouais et puis il y aura cinq humain, conclut Derek en se levant près à partir.

-Tu viens, lança Stiles alors qu'il suivait son loup.

Charlie les suivit des yeux et se décida finalement à les suivre après tout Stiles était encore humain et jusqu'à présent aucun des deux hommes n'avaient sembler lui mentir.

Le couple se dirigea vers la jeep de Stiles qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, les suivant elle ne put s'empêcher de demander en s'adressant à Derek :

« -Mais comment tu es venu ?

-En courant ça va plus vite que les voitures. L'informa le loup en montant devant, réponse qui fit taire la jeune femme. »

Montant à l'arrière elle observa les deux hommes se chamailler gentiment, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur la route afin de retrouver son chemin au cas où.

La jeep s'enfonça à son grand désarroi dans la forêt la coupant de toute activité humaine, son visage du refléter ses pensés car Stiles lui expliqua que c'était plus simple de se cacher ou tout simplement de revenir blesser sans que les voisins n'alerte les autorités, quand la maison se trouvait au milieu de la forêt.

Sortant de la voiture la jeune femme fut accueillit chaleureusement par une jeune asiatique qui se présenta comme étant « Kira, enchanté de te rencontré Stiles nous avait parlé de toi lorsqu'il était à la fac. ». passant d'hôte en hôte la jeune hackeuse se retrouva à plaisanter avec un jeune brun appelé Danny sur le réalisme de certains jeux vidéos.

« -Alors Charlie, comment trouves-tu ma meute ? lui demanda soudain Stiles s'incrustant dans la conversation qu'elle tenait avec Danny.

-Elle est...Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça. Finit par avouer la jeune femme. Mais je voulais savoir là, c'est le futur gouverneur de l'Etat ? et là-bas c'est Lydia Martin l'une des plus grandes chercheuses actuelles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublé en désignant tour à tour les deux personnes.

-Ouaip, répondit Stiles en sirotant un verre que Derek lui avait apporté, ils font partis de la meute.

-Ah bon ?...

-Tiens toi qui aime les jeux je t'en propose un. Déclara Danny pour briser le silence et qui avait suivit le précédent échange.

-Un jeu ? questionna surprise Charlie.

-Oui, essaye de deviner qui est quoi dans la pièce toute la meute est là aujourd'hui. Repris Danny avec un petit sourire joueur.

-Qui est quoi ? répéta Charlie.

-Oui en plus Derek t'as dit ce que l'on avait dans la meute. Renchérit Stiles.

-Alors chiche ou pas chiche ? provoqua le jeune informaticien. Si tu veux on peut pimenter ça avec des paris une bonne réponse tu as le droit de poser n'importe quelle question, une mauvaise réponse et c'est nous qui avons le droit de poser les questions.

-Chiche, finir par dire Charlie un petit sourire aux lèvres elle n'avait jamais pu résister à un bon jeu.

-Bien commençons, j'imagine que tu sais pour Stiles et Derek,

-Oui, Il s'est transformé. Grimaça Charlie en se remémorant sa frayeur.

-Donc on ne les compte pas. Énonça Danny, ça te laisse quatorze personnes à trouver.

-Ok, je suis prête, acquiesça Charlie en hochant la tête.

-Bien alors la brune là-bas, Allison, commença le geek en désignant la chasseuse.

-Humaine aucun doute la dessus, elle avait du mal à transporter le gros sac si elle avait été un loup elle aurait réussi.

-Bingo, applaudit Stiles, allez maintenant le mari de Allison, le bouclé dans le fond Isaac.

-Allison m'a dit être une chasseuse, alors je pense que son mari est aussi un humain.

-Isaac, appela Stiles et puis tous les autres aussi rapprochez-vous je sais que vous êtes tous en train d'écouter.

La meute se rassembla devant leur invité avec des grands sourires le jeu de Danny les amusait.

-Et non, tu as perdu, gloussa Isaac en se changeant en loup. Franchement pourquoi tout le monde pense que je peux pas être un chasseur, bouda-t-il.

-Parce que t'as une tête de gamin, ricana Jackson, allez à moi je suis quoi à ton avis ?, dit-il en se tournant vers Charlie.

-Tu es un futur gouverneur, il faut du contrôle, je pense que tu es un humain, finit par expliquer la jeune femme amusé malgré elle.

-Binnng, encore perdu, chantonna Peter.

L'après-midi se poursuivit entre rires et déclarations chocs. Charlie ne put se retenir de crier quand elle apprit que son idole du monde virtuel se trouvait à coté d'elle ne quittant plus Danny provoquant quelques grognements de Jackson extrêmement jaloux, même si le fait que la jeune geekeuse se trouve être lesbienne le rassura un petit peu.

Lorsque Charlie repartit une semaine c'était écoulée et la jeune fille pouvait compter de nouveaux amis dans la petite liste qui ne contenait jusqu'à présent que deux chasseurs et un ange.

Sterek

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent, et la tranquillité de Beacon Hill fut légèrement troublé par une attaque de fées mais rien que la meute ne puisse pas gérer. Stiles griffonnait sur son carnet en écoutant sa patiente légèrement hypocondriaque qui semblait avoir comme malin plaisir à attraper les maladies les plus improbables. Le psychologue se forçait à rester souriant mais il avait décroché depuis quelques minutes du monologue affreusement long de la malade.

A peine la cliente partit son téléphone sonna décrochant sans regarder le jeune homme fut surpris en entendant la voix de Charlie. Après les salutations d'usages la jeune femme lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre rendez-vous.

« -Prendre rendez-vous ? s'étonna Stiles.

-Oui, mais pas pour moi, pour des amis et tu es le seul qui pourrait les aider.

-Des amis ?

-Oui du genre chasseurs, précisa Charlie d'une petite voix.

-Tu veux envoyer des chasseurs dans ma ville ? Sérieusement Charlie, tu leur as dit pour la meute ?

-Non bien sur que non, affirma son amie, mais ils savent qu'ils existent des loups-garous gentils,

-Vraiment ? le ton ironique de Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus sarcastique.

-C'est juste qu'ils n'en ont pas trouvé mais s'ils vont te voir je sais que tu peux tout arranger. S'il te plaît. supplia la jeune femme.

-Tu les as envoyer à mon cabinet ?

-Oui, avoua la fautive d'une petite voix, mais ils ont besoin de toi. Répéta-t-elle.

-Bon je vais essayer mais je te garantis rien et tu viens ici le plus vite possible. Ordonna quand même Stiles mais seul la tonalité du téléphone lui répondit. »

Les deux hommes attendus débarquèrent quelques heures plus tard. Habillé de costume cravate et présentant de fausses plaques d'officier ils étaient selon leur propres dires à la recherche d'un témoin pour les corps que l'on avait découvert il y a quelques temps.

Stiles les observa sans rien dire en souriant puis il se décala et les invita dans son cabinet, se plaçant sur son fauteuil tandis que les deux chasseurs s'installaient sur le canapé qui lui faisait face.

« -Messieurs Winchesters heureux de vous rencontrer,

Sa présentation fut suivit par un silence pesant avant que le plus petit des deux hommes ne sortent une arme qu'il pointa vers l'hyperactif, tandis que le plus grand des chasseurs lui jetait de l'eau en plein visage.

-Bordel Charlie aurait quand même pu vous prévenir, je vais devoir changer de fringue, grogna Stiles en observant le désastre sans se soucier de l'arme toujours pointé sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le porteur de l'arme. Et comment connaissez-vous Charlie ?

-Je suis Stiles Stilinski, un amie de Charlie, elle vous a envoyé ici pour vous aidez à régler vos problème, expliqua le psychologue sans accorder un regard à ses interlocuteurs. Vous pouvez l'appeler si vous vous voulez ? Proposa-t-il.

Se saisissant de son portable le plus grand composa un numéro et attendit que la jeune femme décroche, ce qu'elle fit après quelques sonneries.

« -Hey Sam, vous êtes arrivé ?

-Charlie on est avec un homme qui prétend te connaître.

-Si c'est Stiles alors oui.

-Charlie tu aurais pu les prévenir, l'eau bénite ça mouille, intervint Stiles en grognant.

-Haha, t'inquiète mon chou l'eau ça sèche, bon les frangins vous avez besoins d'aide en ce moment et pas la peine de souffler Dean , c'est la vérité vous avez besoin de parler et pour ça rien de mieux qu'un psy.

-Tu te fous de moi Charlie, lâcha le dénommé Dean qui avait baissé son arme après que la jeune femme est confirmé connaître leur hôte.

-Bien sur que non et en plus Stiles est au courant de votre vrai boulot,

Les deux hommes observèrent le psy qui leur fit un petit coucou de la main.

-Bon les gars je dois vous laissez poser vos questions à Stiles il y répondra, ah oui j'oubliais si l'un d'entre vous avait dans l'idée de na pas suivre cette thérapie je placarde tout vos honteux secret sur la toile.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux parler, contra le plus grand.

-Voyons Sam une petite conversation que nous avons eu accompagné par une bouteille de whisky on permit beaucoup de révélation, de même pour toi Dean si tu ne veux pas que ton vilain secret soit révélé à tous, vous asseyez vos culs sur le canapé et vous parlez.

La jeune femme raccrocha avant que les deux frères ne puissent contre argumenter.

-Bon on va tous se présenter, commença Stiles, je vous préviens ici c'est honnêteté totale

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard et s'affalèrent sur le canapé observant le psychologue qui attendait visiblement que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole.

-Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, je suis chasseur de …créatures surnaturelles, se lança le plus grand émettant une légère hésitation pour la fin de sa phrase. Mais Stiles ne réagit pas à sa grande surprise.

-Ah vous. Encouragea l'hyperactif vers son deuxième client.

-Dean Winchester, chasseur de monstre. répondit d'un ton sec le plus vieux des deux frères avant qu'ils ne fixent tous les deux leurs attentions sur Stiles.

-Stiles Stilinski, mon vrai prénom est imprononçable donc appelé moi Stiles, je suis humain et j'appartiens à une meute de loup-garou, compléta-t-il.

-De loup-garous, rugit Dean se levant de son fauteuil, me faîte pas rire c'est impossible.

-Charlie m'a raconté votre passif avec les créature surnaturelles et je suis désolé de vous dire que vos connaissance sur ces créatures est réduites. »

Stiles leur expliqua alors les différences sortes de loup-garous et de garous tout cour. Les deux frères restèrent septique devant les arguments du jeune homme.

« -Vous pensez sérieusement que Charlie vous aurait envoyé dans un piège, finit-il par demandé légèrement frustré par les tête de mules qui lui faisaient face. »

Leur passant un livre qui recensait les différents espèces fait par Liam que Stiles utilisait parfois pour aider certains de ses patients à trouver leurs propres espèces. Il observa les deux hommes prendre le livre avec méfiance. A l'étonnement de Sam, Dean se mit à lire le livre et bientôt les deux frères ne purent que grogner devant les lacunes qu'ils se découvraient, mais à aucun moment ils ne remirent le livre en doute, certaines informations collaient beaucoup trop avec ce qu'ils avaient pu eux-même constater sur le terrain.

Au même instant Derek entra dans le cabinet.

« -Stiles tu es en retard.

-Je sais mais il faut que j'arrive à rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle de ces deux là.

-C'est qui ? voulut savoir Derek en désignant les deux hommes, les deux frères écoutaient la conversation qui était de toute façon largement publique.

-Les chasseurs Winchesters, tu sais les amis de Charlie.

-..., un haussement de sourcil dubitatif accueillit sa déclaration.

-Tête de mule numéro un et deux.

-Ah oui. Replaça Derek, la jeune femme en avait abondement parlé leur de son passage dans la meute mais elle les avait désigné uniquement par de petits surnoms assez explicite sur la capacité des deux hommes à être le plus bornés possible. Puis s'en se préoccuper du sujet de leur conversation il demanda,

-Tu as bientôt finis ?

-A voir »

Et le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les deux frères.

« -Alors ? que pensez-vous de ce livre ?

-Je n'y crois pas un loup-garou qui peut se contrôler et se transformer un dehors de la pleine lune ça n'existe pas. Déclara Dean sans être totalement convaincu bien qu'il le cacha avec brio, les informations qu'il avait lu lui donnait une explication rationnelle sur le comportement de Benny.

-Intéressant, Derek s'il te plaît.

Et Derek se transforma devant les deux hommes qui sursautèrent et braquèrent leurs armes vers la bête qui leur faisait face.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas menacer mon petit-ami, menaça soudainement Stiles d'une voix si froide et si meurtrière qu'elle détourna l'attention des chasseurs du loup tandis que Derek reprenait forme humaine avant de se diriger vers son hyperactif et de l'embrasser chastement devant les deux hommes.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? bafouilla Dean.

-Vous avez quelques choses contre les gays, le provoqua Stiles.

-Quoi ? non, mais contre les …., Dean semblait incapable de finir sa phrase sans insulter le loup.

-Votre frère a bien eu plusieurs aventure avec des créatures surnaturelles. Lâcha finalement Stiles.

-Comment vous savez ça ? interrogea brusquement Sam.

-Charlie a envoyer votre biographie en livres écrit par un dénommé Chuck et elle a rajouté même des bouquins qui ne sont pas encore publié, expliqua Derek. »

Sa déclaration laissa un froid s'installer alors que les deux frères maudissaient une fois de plus le prophète.

« -Bien j'aimerais vous inviter à dormir au manoir, reprit Stiles, nous pourrons continuer nos séances et vous pourrez découvrir notre vie.

-Dormir chez les loups autant se tirer une balle grommela Dean.

-Pourtant Charlie a dormis à la maison. Lança Stiles.

-..., les deux hommes se retrouvèrent hébétés devant la nouvelle, car Charlie avait une peur assez légitime envers tout le surnaturel et le fuyait comme la peste. Et vu l'heure ils ne purent que suivre leurs hôtes vers le manoir.

A peine arrivé dans l'entré, que Erica leur sauta dessus réclamant à grand cri un autographe sur tous les bouquins qui parlaient d'eux expliquant qu'elle était complètement fan. Les deux frères eurent la surprise de reconnaître le futur gouverneur de l'État de Californie, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de se pincer en reconnaissant la sommité dans le domaine de la recherche en la personne de Lydia Martin.

Les deux chasseurs restèrent tout de même tendu mais ils étaient incapables de faire la différence entre les loups et les non-loups de la meute, tout le monde semblait vivre en bonne harmonie.

Stiles qui les observait s'approcha doucement d'eux, s'installant à coté il leur demanda :

« -Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ? » s'attirant un regard surpris des chasseurs qui hochèrent négativement la tête. « C'est la pleine lune. »

A cette révélation les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de confirmer l'information en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre où la lune pleine semblait les narguer. Tournant leurs regards vers la meute qui s'amusait joyeusement sans qu'aucun signe d'agressivité n'apparaissent. La scène les laissa figés comme s'ils attendaient que tout changent en quelques secondes.

Les yeux jaunes de Vernon brillèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Scott qui avait gagné la partie se mit à hurler, hurlement qui se transforma en un appel à la lune auquel toute la meute répondit, les yeux se mirent à briller, Kira sentit son électricité frémirent, et Jordan lâcha quelques flammèches.

Les chasseurs ne purent qu'assister au hurlement mais pour la première fois ce hurlement ne leur inspirait pas cette peur qui apparaissait à chaque phénomène du surnaturel, non cette fois-ci le hurlement leur parvenait comme un accueil que l'on offrirait à de vieux amis que l'on a pas vu depuis longtemps.


	4. 4 Confiance et révélation

Confiance et Révélation

Les deux chasseurs passèrent plusieurs jours observant la meute sans réellement se mêler à leur vie, toujours sur leurs gardes ils n'arrivaient pas à se détendre suffisamment pour oublier la nature surnaturel de leurs hôtes, mais avaient-ils déjà été complètement détendu. Même endormis ils ne se risquaient plus ,et depuis longtemps, à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, mais passaient plutôt des nuits toujours sur le qui-vive ne dormant que d'un œil entre deux chasses avant de repartir.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient néanmoins pas s'empêcher de ressentir une vague appartenance au groupe qui les accueillait. Dean, ayant toujours l'image de Benny en tête et ne trouvait en cette meute qu'une confirmation sur le fait que tous les êtres surnaturels ne devaient pas forcément être tués, après tout, son meilleur ami était un vampire et son cœur battait pour un ange même s'il n'aurait jamais admis à haute voix la deuxième affirmation. Un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il observait leurs hôtes s'amuser.

De son coté Sam avait un peu plus de mal à se laisser aller, les rares expériences durant lequel il avait côtoyé des êtres surnaturels c'était pour la majorité mal terminé, mais pourtant la gentillesse qui le caractérisait le rapprochait de Scott dans lequel il se retrouvait, l'immense connaissance de Liam leur permettait d'avoir des discussions enflammés et le jeune homme avait aidé le loup a compléter son bestiaire sur les chasseurs, ajoutant ainsi la célèbre famille Winchester au registre.

Mais ce qui convainquis réellement les deux frères de la respectabilité de la meute fut provoqué par deux choses. La première fut l'enlèvement d'une jeune fille de Beacon Hill, dés que l'information arriva aux oreilles de la meute, les deux chasseurs assistèrent à une redoutable transformation. Les loups cessèrent de chahuter, Kira sortit son katana, Allison et Chris s'armèrent de leurs armes fétiches, Danny se colla devant son ordinateur et Stiles pris la tête des opérations.

Une semaine plus tard la jeune kidnappée était en sécurité à l'hôpital et se remettait du choc, et le troll qui l'avait enlevé gisait six pieds sous terre. Une semaine pendant laquelle les Winchester restèrent spectateur de l'action, ce qui leur arrivait pour la première fois, ils avaient même pu profiter de l'assaut final confortablement installé sur le sofa gigantesque présent dans le manoir en mangeant une tarte au pomme qu'avait fait Peter, qui c'était découvert depuis peu une passion pour la cuisine.

La deuxième chose qui conforta les deux frères dans leur opinions de la meute Hale fut l'apparition de Castiel. L'ange débarqua comme à son habitude sans prévenir et à quelques centimètres d'un Dean qui venait de se réveiller. Les yeux encore troubles le chasseur ne percuta pas immédiatement, mais lorsque l'ange pris la parole il ouvrit de grands yeux et se recula d'une trentaine de centimètre en grognant un habituel « Cass, espace personnel »

« -Accepte mes excuses Dean, prononça l'ange d'une voix neutre avant d'enchaîner sans attendre, tu ne dois pas tuer la meute Hale.

-Hein ? L'esprit se réveillant le chasseur reçut les paroles et les comprit avec un léger temps de retard puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit l'ange reprit;

-La meute Hale est très gentille, il ne faut les tuer, même si Peter a été méchant et que la sœur de Christopher était méchante, d'accord Dean ?

Le ton employé par l'ange était légèrement suppliant et Dean ne put que bredouiller avant que l'ange ne reprenne un monologue,

-Oui, t'inquiète pas Cass on va rien leur faire, dit-il rassurant alors l'ange qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai cru entendre mon nom, déclara tout un coup Peter en entrant dans la cuisine trouvant le chasseur que la meute hébergeait depuis quelques jours et un homme qui lui était bizarrement familier alors qu'il était sur de ne jamais l'avoir vu.

Il fut suivit par l'ensemble de la meute et de Sam qui venaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« -C'est qui ? demanda Isaac d'un ton joyeux sans s'appesantir sur les regards mauvais qu'il recevait de la part d'Erica, Scott, Derek et Jackson, tous n'étaient pas du matin.

-Je sais pas sans doute un ami de Dean et Sam, proposa Stiles en se mettant au fourneaux.

-Vous avez des amis ?, s'étonna Allison.

-Allison, ça ne se dit pas, la reprit son père.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait que Charlie, énonça Danny se servant un verre de jus d'orange,

-Non, il y a d'autres quand même, rectifia Liam qui avait lu tous les bouquins concernant les deux frères et il énuméra toutes les relations des deux frères aidé par Lydia qui apportait ces propres observations et Stiles qui présentait le coté psychologique de ces relations.

-D'accord, mais du coup lui c'est qui ? interrompit le shérif qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est Castiel, sans aucun doute. Énonça Boyd d'une voix calme, affirmation qui fut vivement confirmé par l'ensemble de la meute dont les membres c'étaient empressés de lire les livres concernant les deux frères depuis leurs installations au manoir.

-Bon du coup on vous présente pas Castiel, finit par dire Sam qui n'avait même pas essayé de s'introduire dans la conversation, l'expérience lui avait appris que c'était vain, mais voir sa vie décryptée comme une série télé n'était pas bon pour son moral Stiles aurait pu éviter de le comparé à un champignon..

-A mais si présente nous, insista Peter au grand étonnement du groupe qui l'observa incrédule, Peter détestait les présentations et les étrangers en général.

Dean qui voyait son ange se recroquevillé inconsciemment devant tous les regards tira une chaise, y installa l'ange et le présenta rapidement :

-Bon, la meute voici Castiel ange du jeudi, Castiel voici la meute Hale.

-..Ange du Jeudi et ange gardien de Dean Winchester, ne put s'empêcher de compléter Sam d'un ton légèrement moqueur, le nez plongé dans son bol de café pour échapper au regard noir de son frère.

-Mais Dean je sais qui ils sont pourquoi tu me présentes ? demanda l'ange en se tournant vers le chasseur qui arrêta de maudire son frère pour se tourner vers l'ange.

-Mais eux ils ne te connaissent pas ?

-Dans ce cas tu aurais du juste me présenter à eux sans me les présenter. Castiel pencha sa tête sur le coté ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi le chasseur c'était sentit obligé d'ajouter la deuxième partie de sa phrase lui qui détestait l'enrobage social.

-C'est..non pas grave laisse tomber, finit par soupirer le chasseur avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage, sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se souvint où il se trouvait, dans une cuisine, devant une meute qui avait largement eu le temps de déduire tout un tas de choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

-Castiel ce nom me dit quelque chose, grommela Peter les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Un ami ? proposa Isaac s'attirant un regard dubitatif général, Peter des amis ? sérieusement. Le loup bouclé haussa les épaules devant les regards et retourna à son beurrage de tartine.

-Non, répondit l'ex-alpha d'une voix lointaine toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Stiles tu peux me passer le café s'il te plaît ? demanda Derek rompant le silence qui c'était installé chacun pris dans la préparation de son premier repas de la journée.

-Derek, mais oui ! s'exclama soudain Peter d'une voix forte surprenant l'ensemble de la tablé.

-Quoi ? grogna l'appelé.

-Le parrain de Derek.

-Quoi le parrain de Derek ? Tu as un parrain ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda Stiles la trahison placardé sur le visage tout en se tournant vers son homme qui affichait une moue surprise.

-Je n'ai pas de parrain. Rétorqua le loup en fronçant les sourcils

-Mais si, contra Peter, Talia t'en a parlé.

Derek sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs, un vague souvenir lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne se recentre sur son oncle et de lâcher

-Elle m'a dit que c'était un homme gentil.

-C'est tout ? interrogea Allison.

-Non elle ne t'a pas dit un homme gentil, le contra à nouveau Peter surexcité.

-Mais si.

-Écoute j'étais là quant on a choisi ton parrain et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un homme.

-Peter pourrais-tu nous expliquer, finit par déclarer Chris en rasseyant de force le loup de sa vie qui c'était levé.

-Pour ta naissance on avait été voir une médium où je sais plus trop quoi, bref une tradition familiale, commença Peter,

-Une médium ? le Shérif semblait incrédule.

-Oui mais une vrai médium pas voyante à la petite semaine, en fait on le fait pour chaque naissance afin de bien choisir ceux qui guideront l'enfant, la médium choisi un parrain et une marraine.

-A parce que j'ai une marraine aussi ?

Étrangement Peter sembla oublier cette remarque car il reprit

-Et la médium a dit que pour toi ton parrain serait un ange, ce que tu as sans doute traduit par homme gentil.

-Un ange ? là c'était Jackson qui semblait incrédule, mais les anges n'existe pas.

-Idiot y'en a un dans la cuisine, grogna Erica en désignant Castiel.

-Et ensuite ? voulut savoir Lydia.

-On a convoqué l'ange, et une superbe nana est arrivée, un corps de déesse. Souffla Peter pris dans ses souvenirs.

-Et donc ? grogna Chris mécontent du regard vague qui apparaissait sur celui du loup, loup qui lui envoya un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-L'ange a accepté d'être le parrain. Conclut Peter.

-Je croyais que c'était une fille, pourquoi le parrain ? et pas la marraine ? questionna Scott.

Peter se mit à rougir en détournant le regard.

-Parce que j'ai du trouver un corps très vite et le seul disponible était cette charmante jeune fille, et même si les anges n'ont pas de genre je préfère être dans un corps d'homme plutôt que de femme. Expliqua Castiel.

-Tu veux dire que tu es le parrain de Derek, bégaya Liam surpris alors qu'il prenait des notes sur l'histoire.

-Oui, j'ai été très honoré d'être choisi, confirma Castiel sans se douter de la surprise qu'il déclencha.

-Mec ton parrain est un ange, souffla Isaac en s'adressant à Derek qui semblait être partie loin très loin.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit? demanda Sam à Castiel alors que Dean observait l'ange.

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé. Expliqua l'ange avant de rajouter, alors s'il vous plaît ne tuer pas mon filleul je l'aime beaucoup.

-Beaucoup ? voulut savoir Dean avant qu'il ne se reprenne, oui t'inquiète pas on y touchera pas.

-Mais alors tu sais qui est la marraine de Derek, interrogea Kira.

-Bien sur, répondit l'ange avec un sourire.

-Et donc que viens-tu faire ici, Castiel ? coupa soudainement Peter.

-Je devais voir Dean...et Sam, rajouta-t-il après un léger temps de retard alors que le cadet des chasseurs soupirait.

-Et donc la marraine de Derek, reprit Danny qui voulait aussi savoir.

-Je..

-Oui, tu devais voir Dean et Sam quelques choses d'importants à leurs..., coupa à nouveau Peter.

-Le zombie tais-toi on aimerait bien savoir, l'interrompit Lydia.

-Et si moi je veux pas, grogna le loup.

-Tu sais déjà qui c'est, donc tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Déclara Vernon.

-Mais..

-Peter..., le menaça Chris avec son regard ''ouvre la bouche encore une fois et tu fais ceinture pendant un mois'', le loup se tut finalement.

-Alors ? demanda Jordan. On la connaît ?

-Bien sur vous vivez avec elle. Lâcha l'ange provoquant un deuxième surprise qui laissa les membres de la meute muets.

-On la connaît ? Tous ? répéta Erica

-Oui, enfin sauf si vous ne connaissez pas Peter.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration le temps que tous les membres du groupe intègre la révélation que venait de leur faire l'ange, révélation qui expliquait aussi le comportement de Peter.

-Alors comme ça, commença Stiles d'une voix neutre, tu es la marraine de Derek? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Peter qui semblait s'être trouvé une passion pour la confiture.

Le silence qui suivit à sa déclaration la confirma. Silence qui fut peu à peu briser par des gloussements qui se transformèrent en éclats de rire réprimés avant que toute la meute n'explose de rire ensemble, même Derek semblait se retenir.

-Dis Peter , l'interpella Jackson une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, tu as porté une robe ?

Question qui relança immédiatement le fou rire général qui secouait le groupe, même Sam riait devant la tête du loup et Dean accroché à l'épaule de Castiel était secoué de tremblement.

-Oui et il avait même un chapeau avec, c'était essentiel pour le rituel, répondit finalement le parrain qui ne comprenait pas le fou rire général, réponse qui relança d'autant plus les ricanements et les larmes de rires commencèrent à perler aux coins de certaines pupilles.

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ambiance qui décida Stiles à passer à la deuxième étapes de son plan concernant les deux chasseurs.

Sterek Deastiel

Le lundi matin suivant à huit heures sonnantes, le jeune hyperactif se trouvait confortablement assis dans son fauteuil tandis que Sam lui faisait face droit comme un i assit sur le canapé qui accueillait ses clients.

Le chasseur et le psychologue s'observèrent en silence avant que Sam ne prenne la parole :

« -Bon j'imagine qu'il faut que je parle.

-Ça peut aider oui, ricana Stiles.

-J'ai jamais connu ma mère, mon père était pas très présent et c'est mon frère qui m'a élevé. Voila.

Sa déclaration lui attira un regard blasé de la part de celui qui était devenu un ami.

-Je le sais déjà, fit remarquer l'hyperactif, Merci au livre de Chuck mais ce n'est pas le sujet, ajouta-t-il à la surprise de Sam.

-Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ?

-Parle de ton frère, demanda Stiles, si tu devais le décrire le plus succinctement possible.

-Dean..., en un mot protecteur.

-Envers toi ?

-Et tous ceux qu'il considère être de la famille,

-Comme Castiel ?

-Non, Castiel c'est différent, réfléchit Sam,

-En quoi ?

Le géant soupira et souffla lançant un regard au brun qui lui faisait face, ils échangèrent un regard équivoque, il n'y avait bien que Dean qui ne c'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Castiel

-Parce que mon frère est un crétin.

-...Mouai je peux pas le nier, niveau sentiment il concurrence bien Derek, marmonna Stiles s'attirant un sourire compatissant de la part de Sam. Bon je vois que t'es plutôt lucide sur ton frère, mais sur toi ?

-Je sais pas c'est plus facile d'avoir du recul sur les autres que sur soi-même, murmura Sam pour lui même.

-Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu es là.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, Stiles observant attentivement Sam qui commençait à se détendre, il sentait que parler au psychologue ne pouvait que l'aider à y voir plus clair dans la folie qu'était sa vie.

-J'ai peur, finit-il par admettre en fixant son regard sur Stiles.

-Vu ta vie se serait inquiétant que tu n'es pas peur, remarqua l'hyperactif.

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma le chasseur, mais cette peur me bouffe de l'intérieur, on a réussit à me libérer du sang de démon, l'apocalypse a été évité , mon frère est en vie et s'il se sortait les doigts du cul il pourrait être plus heureux. Mais j'ai peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur alors ? Ce serait peut être plus facile si tu arrives à mettre un mot sur ces peurs.

-...J'ai peur, de perdre Dean, de me retrouver seul, souffla le géant, je sais que Dean ne met pas acquis et qu'un jour que j'espère le plus rapide possible il ouvrira les yeux, mais j'ai peur de me retrouver sans personne.

-Tu as peur des relations avec les autres. L'aida Stiles, ton frère est un peu pareil mais lui il a eu Benny et Castiel, tandis que toi tu n'as connu que le coté très sombre du surnaturel sans le coté plus lumineux.

-Dean a été en enfer, contra Sam.

-Et tu as été drogué au sang de démon, permis l'apocalypse blabla, fit remarquer le psychologue. Je pense que c'est kif kif.

-Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance, finit par lâcher le chasseur après quelques instants le temps de tourner et retourner les remarques du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Le médecin hocha la tête en faisant tourner son crayon,

-Tu nous fais confiance ? voulut savoir Stiles en ramassant son crayon qu'il avait fait tombé.

-Je pense que je ne devrais pas vous faire confiance, finit par lâcher le chasseur s'attirant un sourire de la part du médecin qui s'attendait à une telle réponse.

-Mais...

-Mais...je ne ressens aucune menace de vous, avoua Sam, et en tant que chasseur l'instinct est la première chose que t'apprends à écouter.

-Donc pour ta tête ''c'est attention danger'' et pour ton cœur c'est ''j'les aime bien'', résuma Stiles tandis que son patient confirmait d'un regard.

La séance se poursuivit alors que Sam se remettait à sourire et précisait ses peurs, car l'origine de la peur reste cette universelle incompréhension de ce que l'on connaît pas. Et mettre des mots sur ce qui nous ronge est déjà un pas significatif pour avancer.

La séance se termina et Sam quitta le cabinet la tête pleine de questions tandis que Stiles accueillait son deuxième patient de la journée.

Sterek Deastiel

« -Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul qui a peur de ce qu'il ressent, argumenta Stiles lors d'une autre séance entre les deux hommes

-Ah oui, ricana Sam, t'en connais beaucoup qui sont amoureux d'un truc pas humain.

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un blanc alors que Stiles le regardait fixement, avant que le chasseur ne se souvienne de la situation maritale de son médecin et qu'il ne reprenne.

-...J'ai rien dit oublie, disons être attiré par quelqu'un qui à tuer ton frère.

-Ton frère est toujours vivant, remarqua Stiles en griffonnant sur son carnet.

-Il l'a tuer, puis l'a ressuscité puis retuer pendant longtemps très longtemps., lâcha le chasseur plongé dans ses pensées sans se rendre du compte du regard perçant de Stiles qui c'était posé sur lui.

-Et pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à lui ? dit en orientant discrètement la discussion afin de trouver celui pour lequel le cœur du chasseur semblait tant déchiré. Un homme, remarqua le psychologue griffonnant la nouvelle sur son calepin sans en avertir son patient qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son aveu.

-Oui bordel et pourtant il m'en a fait voir avec ses putains de pouvoirs.

-Rectification, pensa le médecin, pas un homme mais un truc surnaturel à pouvoir.

-Et cet abruti d'emplumé ….aaaaaaaah, cria le chasseur surprenant son interlocuteur qui c'était fixé sur l'appellation ''d'emplumé'',

-Donc le truc surnaturel à pouvoir devait être un ange. »déduisit Stiles.

Et soudain se fut la révélation, se souvenant des livres ajoutés à toutes les nouvelles informations fournit involontairement par son patient. Stiles relut en boucle son petit carnet ne semblant pas croire ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« -T'as le béguin pour Gabriel !, s'écria-t-il coupant Sam dans son monologue d'auto apitoiement en le faisant sursauter.

Le géant s'enfonça dans le canapé semblant vouloir disparaître alors que son ami l'observait,

-Eh ben je m'attendais pas à ça, finit par dire l'occupant du fauteuil sans lâcher des yeux le corps qui se recroquevillait de plus bel.

-Si ça peut te rassurer moi non plus, grogna Sam.

-Et donc ton problème, c'est qu'il a essayé de tuer Dean ? Enfin c'est une partie du problème, compris Stiles.

-Même si c'était réciproque, j'arriverais jamais à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a tuer mon frère, conclut le chasseur en soupirant.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche de construire quelque chose avec lui ou de lui faire confiance, remarqua Stiles.

Sam lança un regard interloqué au psychologue avant de répété la même phrase en détachant les mots, phrase auquel son interlocuteur répliqua que c'était ''difficile mais pas d'impossible'', son nouveau credo ''et puis Dean est toujours vivant et sinon il a un ange perso qui le ressuscite tout les trois quatre matins''. A ça le chasseur répliqua :

-T'en connais beaucoup des couples comme ça qui marche.

-Beaucoup non, mais un oui, lui répondit à sa grande surprise l'hyperactif avec un sourire.

-...Quoi ?

-Et bien la différence avec toi, c'est que cette personne à vraiment égorgé la sœur de son mari mais à part ça …

-...Quoi? Le chasseur ne se remettait visiblement pas de la nouvelle. »

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

C'est un Sam hésitant que reçut Christopher Argent, qui avait observer le jeune homme faire des allez-retour devant l'encadrement de la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Avant de le voir respirer un bon coup et de toquer timidement sur la porte ouverte.

« -Entre Sam, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda le cinquantenaire tandis que son vis à vis se tripotait les mains après être timidement entré dans le chambre que le chasseur partageait avec Peter.

-C'est Stiles qui m'a conseillé de venir te parler, il m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Stiles à souvent raison, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Je …,

Le chasseur semblait chercher ses mots et hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Comment tu peux faire confiance à Peter ?

-Faire confiance à Peter ? Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il a tuer ta sœur, t'a menacé plusieurs fois et...

La première question avait totalement pris de court le chasseur qui se stupéfia sous la surprise, et seul cette surprise lui avait fait répondre au jeune chasseur. Le plus vieux regardait Sam se tordre les mains de gêne et d'incompréhension.

-Qu'es-ce qui te dérange, exactement ? finit par demander Chris.

Sam sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil que lui avait rapproché son interlocuteur et de déclarer.

-Je crois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un, commença-t-il.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, être seul est souvent le problème dans la vie d'un chasseur. Et cette personne est au courant de ton métier ?

-Oui, c'est une créature surnaturel, lâcha Sam en jetant un regard furtif vers le plus vieux pour voir sa réaction.

Une fois l'information lâchée et constatant l'absence de réaction ou de dégoût de la part de son interlocuteur, Sam se flagella mentalement il fallait qu'il se mette dans la tête que ces nouveaux amis n'avaient pas le même rapport avec le surnaturel que la majorité de leurs connaissances.

La plupart auraient crier à l'infamie en apprenant la nouvelle, lui et son frère auraient sans doute fait pareil, mais avec un passé comme le sien et le crush monumentale qu'entretenait Dean pour Castiel, ils n'avaient plus grand choses à dire.

-D'accord mes félicitations, bienvenu au club, le réconforta brièvement Chris ayant parfaitement compris la peur du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait avoué son secret. Si tu veux je peux demander à Stiles de te passer l'un de ses badges. Ajouta-t-il en fixant son regard sur le corps tendu.

-Des badges ? releva la voix interloquée de Sam.

-Oui, Stiles a décidé de créer un club pour tout les amoureux de, et je le cite, ''trucs/bébêtes/créatures/machins surnaturels''.

-Un club ?

-Il en avait marre de réexpliqué à chaque fois la même chose. Et il était pas le seul, précisa-t-il en grommelant.

-A parce que c'est pas une blague ? »

Le regard légèrement trouble qu'il reçut confirma la véracité des propos du plus vieux avant qu'il n'égrène une liste de nom :

« -Moi, ma fille, Stiles,Danny, mais à mon avis tu devrais pas tarder à recevoir une invitation.

-Une invitation ?

-Oui comme ton frère.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es humain amoureux d'un truc pas humain. Tu fais partis du club, et pareil pour ton frère même si c'est une tête de mule.

-J'imagine qu'on peut pas refuser, soupira Sam.

-C'est une idée de Stiles, alors aucune chance, confirma le chasseur en riant. »

Plus détendu qu'à son arrivé Sam sourit lui aussi. Après quelques instants, Chris fixa son attention sur Sam.

« -Tu veux que je te parle du moment où je me suis mis avec Peter, demanda-t-il au plus jeune avant d'ajouter, ça pourrais peut-être t'aider.


	5. 5 Des histoires éducatives

Des histoires éducatives

« -A l'époque ma fille allait se marier, et j'étais au plus mal, ma fille partait,... bon elle restait dans le coin mais je n'allais plus vivre avec elle et ma femme était morte comme à peu près l'ensemble de ma famille, bien que se soit pas une grosse perte, » commença le chasseur en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil,

« -Mais je savais pas pourquoi j'étais mal, précisa-t-il, juste l'impression qu'un énorme trou me comprimait la poitrine, Tu as sans doute connu ça en tant que chasseur ? «

Sam lui répondit d'un hochement de tête bien que les raisons est été différentes il avait connu lui aussi ce trou qui consume de l'intérieur et il était sur que son frère aussi.

« -C'est Stiles qui m'a aidé à y voir plus clair, » expliqua alors le plus vieux les yeux dans le vagues se remémorant cette discussion pendant laquelle le jeune homme lui avait avoué son homosexualité et qui l'avait fait se questionner sur lui-même.

« -Il venait de terminé ses études, et venait tout juste s'installer ici. Au début je l'ai envoyé voir ailleurs je pensais qu'il se foutait de moi. Mais peu à peu j'ai commencé à y réfléchir peut être que les hommes m'attiraient plus que les femmes ? Les peut-être et les et si ? on commencé à me rendre dingue. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant et puis j'étais marié.

-Pourquoi tu t'es marié ? voulut savoir Sam, son commentaire fit ricaner Chris en souvenir de cette même remarque que lui avait fait Stiles.

-La famille, les pressions, la volonté d'être un bon fils.

-...oh, lâcha Sam, Donc tu n'étais pas gay ?reprit-t-il

-Disons que je l'étais mais que je l'ignorais et c'est le premier obstacle que j'ai rencontré, raconta Chris en faisant tourné le liquide ambré et alcoolisé qu'il avait été chercher.

Sam avait déjà admis il y avait maintenant des années que les femmes comme les hommes pouvaient l'attirer même s'il avait une nette préférence pour les femmes, il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre Chris. Malgré tout il pouvait parfaitement imaginer qu'une révélation remette en cause tout le fondement de son existence, après tout il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire.

« -J'ai été dans une boite gay, continua Chris alors que Sam ouvrait de grands yeux. La pire idée de ma vie, souffla le chasseur en sirotant sa boisson.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis fait draguer par des messieurs muscles qui empestaient la sueur, expliqua-t-il, mais en même temps se fut la soirée de la révélation.

-Révélation ?

-Le strip-teaser m'a fait plus d'effet en dix minute de show que ma femme en quinze ans de mariage. confia Chris avant d'avaler d'un cul sec le fond de son verre à se souvenir.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Rigola Chris en se resservant un verre avant dans proposer un à son interlocuteur qui accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-Stiles. Affirma Sam plus qu'il ne demanda.

-Oui, il a été génial pour le coup je le remercierais jamais assez, avec lui j'ai pu accepter le fait d'être homo et que cela n'entachait pas ma virilité comme me l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois mon père et ma sœur, ajouta-t-il avant de préciser, En plus de son petit penchant pyromane ma chère sœur était une fervente participante aux battus pour ''casser du pédé''. Ça excitait la majorité des machos qui l'accompagnaient de voir une femme avec eux.

-Génial la famille, remarqua Sam dans un murmure.

-Tu l'as dit. Confirma Chris. Bref après avoir accepté ça, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves assez …

-..explicite, proposa Sam voyant la malaise du plus vieux.

-Oui on peut dire ça, acquiesça le conteur. Disons que se réveiller avec le pantalon d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones n'a pas été la partie la plus glorieuse de ma vie surtout quand ce qui te fait grimper oniriquement au rideau se sont les yeux bleus d'un loup garous.

-Okai vive la surprise, rigola Sam mais après tout lui aussi était passé par cette phase il n'était pas sûr dans être sortis d'ailleurs, la différence était que les yeux avaient le doré d'un archange et étaient accompagnés par des bruissements d'ailes.

-Oui et quand tu découvres que le propriétaire de ces yeux est celui qui égorgé ta sœur ça n'aide pas non plus.

-Alors comment tu as fait ?

C'était la partie la plus intéressante pour Sam qui avança inconsciemment le buste pour être sur de ne rien manquer.

-Je savais plus où j'en étais et je suis devenu imbuvable avec lui, raconta Chris avec un petit sourire, un moment j'étais sympa, la minute d'après je l'envoyais voir ailleurs, puis je m'en voulais du coup je m'énervais encore plus.

Sam écoutait attentivement et ne put s'empêcher de faire un certain parallèle avec sa propre situation.

-Jusqu'au jour où il m'a coincé dans un coin et …

-...après t'avoir engueulé pour ton comportement je t'ai pris sauvagement contre le mur, intervint soudainement Peter qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient entendu arrivé.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Sam.

-Mais mon petit chasseur a essayé de fuir juste après cette mémorable partie de jambe en l'air, continua Peter en se rapprochant de Chris. Alors je l'ai plaqué contre le sol et je lui encore fait sa fête.

-Mais c'est du viol ?

-Oh non vu les gémissements qu'il poussait je peux t'assurer qu'il était entièrement consentant. » Contra Peter avec un grand sourire s'arrêtant devant Chris et se penchant pour l'embrasser il reprit. « Les gémissements et les ''plus fort, plus vite, oh oui'' en plus de ses hanches qui se balançaient pour me prendre en entier, » ajouta-t-il en relevant un Chris rougissant de gêne pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avant de réinstaller le chasseur sur ses genoux.

« -Bref après ça je l'ai fuis encore plus, je n'arrivais pas à admettre que Peter me plaisait, à cause de notre passif. Repris le chasseur pour faire passer sa gêne.

-Pour le coup je remercie Stiles, commenta Peter affichant pour une fois un vrai sourire.

-Je suis retourner voir Stiles en lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé.

-Tu lui as tout dit ? voulut savoir Sam légèrement surpris.

-Oui, Stiles et sa foutue politique de l'honnêteté total, soupira le chasseur avant d'ajouter en grommelant, même s'il l'a bien regretté ensuite. » Raconté ses relations sexuels avec Peter à son médecin était aussi un moment qu'il préférait oublier surtout quand le dit psychologue vivait avec vous et était un incorrigible bavard incapable de garder le moindre secret croustillant.

-Et Chris est revenu me voir sur ses conseils. Reprit Peter poursuivant l'histoire, avant que Chris ne reprenne.

-J'ai expliqué à Peter tout ce qui me freinait par exemple le fait qu'il est tué ma sœur.

-C'était une salope, marmonna Peter avant d'ajouter plus fort, personne ne l'a regrettée et puis Derek l'a retuer.

-Que j'avais une fille qui n'apprécierait peut-être pas de voir son père avec un loup-garou.

-Vu qu'elle sortait avec Isaac ça aurait été un peu hypocrite.

-Que ce loup était un homme.

-Bordel, Derek et Stiles se léchait les amygdales toutes les trente secondes depuis qu'ils s'étaient découverts compagnons.

-Que ce loup, c'était Peter le psychopathe de la meute.

-Merci pour le compliment mon chou, ricana le dit psychopathe/

-Et comment elle l'a pris ? questionna Sam car si dans l'hypothèse où Gabriel veuille bien de lui, il savait qu'un simple regard méprisant de Dean le détruirait totalement.

-Elle a été cherché ses couteaux et a menacer Peter des pires souffrances,

-Elle m'a menacer de m'arracher les couilles et de me les faire bouffer, je tiens à ma virilité, grimaça Peter en se souvenant de le menace de sa belle-fille, évidemment il en fallait plus pour l'impressionner mais la petite se débrouillait bien.

-Et ensuite elle nous a félicité. Compléta le père de la dite jeune fille

-Tu parles toute la meute était déjà au courant Stiles avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Grogna Peter. »

La conversation se poursuivit quelques instants avant que Sam ne prenne congé du couple à son grand soulagement, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir où avait pu atterrir la main du loup pour que le chasseur rougisse autant et aussi vite.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

C'est un Stiles pensif qui accueillit Dean pour le second rendez-vous Winchester de sa journée, Sam avait décidé sur son conseil d'aller demander des explications à Chris et le jeune homme sentait une nette amélioration du mental du chasseur qui semblait avoir remis les choses au clair dans sa tête. Son attirance pour l'ange en sucre avait selon Stiles toutes les chances de se concrétiser, il faudrait qu'il arrive à contacter l'archange pour pouvoir en être certain mais c'était en bonne voie.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait programmer le premier rendez-vous de l'aîné Winchester cette après midi. Et contrairement à Sam qui avait fait face assez rapidement à ses démons intérieur, le médecin sentait venir de loin le déni si caractéristique de l'aîné de la fratrie.

« -Salut Stiles alors tu as pu aider Sam ? commença immédiatement Dean une fois qu'il fut entré dans le cabinet il resta près de la porte.

-Je n'ai fais que le mettre sur la voie il a fait le chemin tout seul.

-Évidemment mon frère est génial, se rengorgea Dean, Mais lui dit pas il va prendre la grosse tête et avec sa taille on pourra plus rien faire, ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Si tu veux, sourit Stiles.

-Bon moi j'ai pas de problème donc je vais m'en allez, le chasseur se tourna et marcha vers la porte comme si elle offrait une sortie de l'enfer.

Mais la voix de Stiles le stoppa tandis que son dos se tendait face à ses paroles.

-Dean on est ici pour parler de toi, et si j'ai d'abord aider Sam c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je me débrouille très bien tout seul, grogna le chasseur avec un regard mauvais.

-Par bien tu veux parler de tes insomnies qui date de ton retour des enfers et qui se sont aggravées depuis l'apocalypse, où de la dépendance quasi-obsessionnel que ton frère et toi avez l'un envers l'autre, où de la façon dont tu ne sais plus quoi pensé de ton père, où tout simplement de la façon dont tu regardes Castiel. Après tout c'est vrai que le choix est large choisi ce que tu préfères on verra le reste plus tard.

-Je regarde pas Castiel, coupa le chasseur une fois que l'information parvint à son cerveau.

-...C'est la seule chose qui t'a marqué dans tout ce que je viens de dire ? Donc tu admets l'ensemble de tes problème mais pas le plus important, c'est pire que ce que je croyais, grommela Stiles discrètement alors que Dean essayait de lui prouver par a + b que lui et Castiel n'étaient que des amis qui c'étaient respectivement sauvés la vie plusieurs fois.

-Et je n'ai pas de problème, répéta Dean d'une voix neutre.

-C'est ça et moi je suis Dieu, ironisa Stiles.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent se détaillant comme deux adversaires avant le coup final qui annoncerait le K O total. Finalement se fut Stiles qui lança les hostilités ?

-Si tu avais ton père en face de toi qu'es-ce que tu lui dirais ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, grogna le chasseur.

-Donc tu ne diras rien durant toutes les séances.

-T'as tout compris Sherlock. » Répondit Dean d'un ton définitif.

C'est ainsi que se termina le premier rendez-vous de Dean Winchester.

Le soir même Stiles amorça le début d'un plan qu'il avait concocter spécialement pour l'aîné Winchester. Il se plaignit alors durant tout le repas de l'un de ces clients qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide, décrivant sans jamais le nommer le fautif, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'ensemble de la meute sur Dean qui fixait alternativement d'un regard noir le jeune homme et son assiette pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs.

Stiles ne fit pas attention aux malédictions lancés par le chasseur et appuya particulièrement sur la débilité de celui-ci de façon à bien faire comprendre au chasseur qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Lorsque Dean excédé par les remarques de Stiles quitta précipitamment la table prétextant des recherches à faire, il ne put voir le sourire narquois de Stiles décidément très en forme, sourire qui lui n'échappa pas au reste de la tablée bien heureuse d'échapper à la nouvelle lubie du psychologue.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Le lendemain Stiles attendit de pied ferme la tête de mule et ne put réprimer le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il observa l'ensemble de son piège, ''Aujourd'hui tu vas parler Winchester, je te le garantis'', pensa-t-il en ricanant. Ricanement qu'il stoppa lorsqu'il entendit le chasseur arriver et qu'il l'observa s'affaler sur le canapé.

Une fois installé les deux hommes se défièrent du regard et Stiles lança les hostilités avec une question choc pour frappé fort.

« -Qu'es-ce que tu penses de ton père ?

Le chasseur lui lança un regard narquois qu'il perdit rapidement en se s'entendant répondre.

-Je l'estime énormément, c'est un chasseur exceptionnel et un homme loyal mais en tant que père c'est le plus gros boulet du monde. Il n'était pas fait pour être père...Où du moins pas sans ma mère. Rajouta-t-il contrains et forcé.

-A ba voilà, c'est tellement plus simple quand tu parles honnêtement, ricana le psychologue en prenant des notes.

-Bordel, Stiles qu'es-ce que tu as fait ? cria le chasseur, Et pourquoi je peux pas bouger du canapé ? rajouta-t-il en colère alors qu'il se tortillait pour s'échapper du sofa.

-J'ai demandé à une amie quelques petits sortilèges, un de vérité et un glu. Comme ça tu es obligé de répondre et de faire face à tes démons, sans jeu de mot, ironisa Stiles alors que son vis-à-vis rougissait de colère et se débattait de toutes ses forces sans pouvoir se décoller du mobilier, en vain.

-Je t'ordonne de me …, le chasseur sembla soudain dans l'incapacité physique de finir sa phrase et c'est finalement en chuchotant qu'il fut obligé de dire la vérité, ...de m'aider, s'il te plaît.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un regard à faire pâlir un démon au brun qui lui retourna un charmant sourire moqueur.

-Bien, qu'es-ce qui te gêne dans le fait d'être totalement accro à ton ange ? Chargea alors Stiles alors que le chasseur s'étranglait d'indignation devant tant de sans-gêne et d'indiscrétion.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais accro à Cas.

Sa réponse reçut un regard dubitatif avant que Stiles n'énumère en levant un doigt à chaque fois

-Il t'a tiré des enfers et tu avoues toi-même que vous avez un lien, commença-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

-C'est parfaitement normal ce genre de chose, fit avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve l'ensorcelé.

-Il t'a soigné et sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Il a fait pareil avec Sam.

-Il ne répond jamais aussi vite que lorsque c'est toi qui l'appelle, à croire qu'il est branché sur radio Dean.

-Et alors..., grogna le chasseur ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Tu es le seul qui l'appelle Cas.

-Les autres peuvent aussi l'appeler Cas, fit remarqué le chasseur mais la grimace qui déforma son visage indiqua au psychologue du caractère spécial que reflétait le surnom pour Dean bien que celui-ci ne s'en rende de toute évidence pas compte.

-Tu es le seul auquel il répond lorsque tu l'appelles par ce surnom. rappela le médecin alors que son patient semblait visiblement chercher une remarque qui ne venait pas.

-C'est …., le chasseur semblait une fois de plus dans l'incapacité de finir sa phrase comme il l'aurait voulu il finit par la terminé en jurant, ...Vrai.

-Ah bien on progresse on progresse, ricana le médecin avec un grand sourire.

-Stiles Stillinski tu vas me le payer, menaça le chasseur d'une voix froide et vu que le sort était toujours actif Stiles ne put que constater la validité de la dite menace.

-Alors ?! finit-il par demander après un bref silence durant lequel le chasseur c'était plongé dans ses pensés.

-Je vois pas pourquoi Cas voudrait de moi.

Au visage congestionné qui lui faisait face Stiles n'eut pas trop de mal à déduire qu'une fois de plus le sort avait agit à la place du chasseur.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il conscient qu'arracher la moindre information à son patient relevait du parcours du combattant.

-C'est un ange, souffla Dean en baissant les yeux laissant vraisemblablement tomber l'idée de combattre le sortilège et puis de toute façon Stiles savait déjà tout à quoi bon continuer de cacher se secret alors que le jeune homme pouvait peut-être l'aider.

-En quoi cela te gène-t-il ? demanda doucement le psychologue pour ne pas braquer le chasseur qui commençait à s'ouvrir.

-J'ai été en enfer, j'ai plus ou moins provoqué l'apocalypse, Cas ...Cas mérite mieux que moi. Avoua le chasseur avec l'aide du sort qui l'obligeait à faire face à la vérité. Même si habituellement il était le roi du déni, c'est important et nécessaire de faire face de temps en temps, réalisa-t-il. Rien que de dire à haute voix combien il tenait à son ange lui réchauffait agréablement la poitrine. »

La séance se termina dans un monologue de Dean qui se permit pour la première fois de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait et réprimait depuis longtemps, il dit ce qu'il pensait de son père, de son frère, de Bobby, de Charlie mais aussi des anges et des démons de sa mère et surtout il parla de Castiel, Cas, son ange, son ami, son amoureux.

Laissant Stiles l'écouter avec un sourire et le relancer lorsque le chasseur se perdait dans de sombres pensées.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Au rendez-vous qui suivit Dean fit tout les tests possibles et inimaginables pour découvrir si son nouvel ami avait posé de nouveaux sortilèges et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se soit assuré de la parfaite innocence du canapé qu'il posa ses fesses dessus.

Le chasseur aurait pu nier ce qu'il avait avouer à la séance précédente et faire un formidable pas en arrière. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait à l'origine prévu mais c'est Sam qu'il croisa dans la salle d'attente qui changea totalement cette nouvelle résolution.

Le plus jeune des chasseurs était sortis du cabinet avec un grand sourire tandis que Dean entendait encore le rire de son petit frère qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, depuis combien de temps n'avait il plus entendu ce rire naturel qui caractérisait son cadet ?

Les deux hommes s'observèrent et Dean finit par admettre d'une voix basse

« -Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin d'aide..., » avant de rajouter vivement menaçant, « mais ça reste entre nous, compris, ! » Menace auquel Stiles répondit

« -Tout ce qui est dit dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce. »

Le chasseur se relaxa à cette nouvelle, et après quelques instants il fixa son attention sur le psychologue qui profitait de l'instant de calme pour observer une photo de son loup qui trônait sur le bureau. Dean ne put que constater le sourire niais et les yeux rêveurs alors que le médecin couvait littéralement du regard la photo. Il se lança finalement

« -Comment tu es...as commencé à sortir avec Derek ? s'attirant alors un regard surpris de Stiles qui sortit de sa contemplation.

Le jeune homme se remémora en souriant les événements qui l'avait amené dans les bras du loup, pourtant il n'aurait lui-même jamais parier sur eux deux.

Prenant la photo dans ses mains sans la quitter du regard le psychologue raconta

« -Derek et moi, au début on ne pouvait pas se voir. Je sais ça paraît bizarre aujourd'hui, mais il avait un penchant spécial pour me balancer contre toute les surfaces plus ou moins plane pour me menacer et moi j'adorais le voir s'énerver quand je lui prouvais combien il était stupide.

-Stupide ? Tu as traité un loup-garou de Stupide ?, s'effraya Dean.

-Bon pas stupide, mais je disais qu'il était un alpha pourri, ce qui n'était pas faux à l'époque, qu'il était coincé, bon je savais pas encore pour Kate, que ses plans étaient pourris, ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs. Et que s'il m'envoyait contre les murs c'était pour compenser ma grandificence face à la petitesse de son cervelet.

-Je confirme tu es fou, grommela Dean.

-Oui si tu veux, mais bon après pleins de trucs se sont passé ce qui à légèrement changé la donne.

-Du genre ?

-Je le sauve de la noyade, Kate réapparaît, des médecins barjos débarquent, enfin bref pas intéressant. Et donc nous voilà tous les deux habitants à Beacon Hill et se supportant du mieux que l'on pouvait.

-Effectivement ça peut créer des liens, rigola le chasseur en pensant à Benny.

-Un jour il nous ramène un mec, jamais vu, jamais entendu parlé bref le total inconnu et nous sort ''Je vous présente mon copain'', singea Stiles en appuyant les guillemets devant les yeux abasourdis du chasseur.

-Un copain ? s'exclama Dean étonné que le loup est ramené quelqu'un devant la meute.

-Ouai moi aussi j'ai été surpris, depuis quand il était gay ? Et l'abruti qu'il avait ramené c'était qui ?, s'énerva Stiles, alors que son vis-à-vis se rappela soudain d'une soirée alors qu'il identifiait les émotions de Stiles.

Il avait emmené son ange dans un bar pour fêter la fin d'une chasse et Castiel avait subit les avances de plusieurs femmes, alors que Dean rigolait des avances que les prétendantes imposaient à son ange totalement dépassé son rire c'était soudain étranglé dans sa gorge quand Cas c'était fait accosté par un homme, homme avec qui son ange avait parlé beaucoup trop longtemps au goût du chasseur. Il avait d'ailleurs interrompu leur conversation ne supportant plus le fait de ne plus avoir l'attention complète de Castiel.

Sans se préoccuper de l'absence de son patient Stiles poursuivait

-Et l'abruti qu'il nous a ramené. Franchement. Souffla Stiles alors que le chasseur se reconnectait.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il avait ? Demanda Dean curieux à propos de cet homme qui semblait faire l'objet d'une haine implacable de la part de son ami.

-D'abord il traitait Derek comme de la merde, et venant de ma part c'est déjà grave, vu nos relations à l'époque. Il draguait ouvertement Lydia qui était avec Jordan et ça devant Jordan, il faisait comprendre à Isaac que personne ne voulait de lui qu'il ne servait à rien, alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement le passé de notre boucle d'or local.

-Et Derek ne disait rien ?

-La plupart du temps il n'était pas la quand ce con se lâchait. A croire qu'il attire toute les saletés surnaturelles, heureusement que je suis la maintenant. Se rengorgea Stiles.

-Et ensuite ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le plus vieux pris malgré lui dans l'histoire.

-Peter nous as dit que ce connard n'était pas le compagnon de Derek donc que ça durerais pas mais que vu le comportement de con et ce que supportait Derek son compagnon devait lui ressembler un peu sinon son loup aurait égorgé cet abruti.

-Il te ressemblait ?

-Je m'en étais jamais aperçu mais physiquement il paraît, oui, et son comportement ressemblait de temps en temps au mien quand j'étais sous l'emprise du Nogistuné.

-Alors ?

-C'était pas mon problème à l'époque mais je m'inquiétais donc je me suis pointé au loft un jour.

Le jeune homme grimaça alors que les souvenirs arrivaient.

-Derek était attaché et devait pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours, on le pensait partis en voyage donc personne ne c'était inquiété.

-Mais comment il a fait pour le maîtriser, Derek est un loup ?

-Et l'abruti l'avait drogué avec un cocktail spécial, à l'origine ça devait l'assommer pour plusieurs jours mais quand Derek c'est réveillé au bout de quelques heures, il l'a relié à un montage électrique avant de tester plusieurs méthodes de tortures.

-Un chasseur qui se découvre. Remarqua Dean.

-Non, les chasseurs tuent, lui il s'amusait. Quand j'ai libéré Derek j'ai trouvé un carnet dans lequel l'abruti avait expliqué toutes les tortures qu'il avait fait subir à Derek avec ses réactions, un vrai scientifiques du mal.

-Mais Derek aurait pu se sauver.

-Évidemment cet idiot en avait largement la force mais l'abruti l'a menacer de s'en prendre à nous. Il avait posé des bombes à l'aconit sous le manoir, au commissariat et sous le loft.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-On avait trouvé les bombes et après que j'ai libéré Derek. J'ai rattrapé ce salop et j'ai suivis ses indications à la lettre, ricana Stiles mais le son qui résonna dans la pièce donna quelques sueurs froides au chasseur qui en avait pourtant vu d'autre.

-Ses indications ?

-Oui, le petit carnet qu'il avait crée pour Derek.

-Tu l'as torturer ? s'écria Dean.

-Roooh c'est un grand mot ''torture'', non je lui ai infligé ce qu'il avait fait subir. Mais il guérissait trop lentement, donc j'aurais voulu qu'on le change en loup.

-Quoi ?

-Mais les autres ont refusé, bouda Stiles au grand soulagement du plus vieux. Donc après qu'on s'en soit débarrasser.

-Débarrasser ? releva le chasseur.

-Il est toujours en vie. Grogna Stiles, j'aurais voulu quelques choses de plus définitifs mais Derek à refuser.

-Heureusement, marmonna son interlocuteur.

-Personne n'avait et n'a le droit de toucher à Derek à part moi, grogna Stiles sans se préoccuper de son patient, Derek est à moi, à moi.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi …possessif ? voulut savoir Dean qui avait hésiter avec un qualificatif plus péjoratif mais qui résumait tout aussi bien l'état d'esprit du psychologue.

-C'est mon compagnon ! Imagine qu'une moitié de ton âme appartienne à un autre, sans elle il te manquera toujours quelques choses. Cette personne t'appartiens autant que tu lui appartiens.

-C'est un peu exclusif, fit remarquer l'aîné Winchester.

-Donc ça te poserais aucun problème si une personne s'intéressait de près à ton ange ? Non parce que j'ai déjà eu plusieurs demandes.

Le chasseur lança un regard noir au médecin, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

-J'ai bien compris que mon comportement était assez bizarre après cette affaire, j'étais beaucoup trop possessif comme tu dis envers Derek et lui même si il avait pas changé de comportement avec les autres, me disait absolument rien comme si c'était normale comme si il cherchait mon approbation.

Le silence se fit pendant que Stiles semblait se souvenir alors qu'une grimace apparaissait sur son visage.

-C'est Peter qui nous a expliqué, selon lui je réagissais comme un loup qui aurait eu peur pour son compagnon, et Derek réagissait comme s'il avait besoin de protection et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Ça correspond pas tellement au personnage, remarqua Dean.

-Tout à fait d'accord, mais c'était plus fort que nous, un peu comme toi et Castiel quand vous vous regardez. Derek cherchait le réconfort ou plutôt son loup cherchait un endroit où il serait en sécurité.

-On se regarde pas, grommela Dean d'un ton qu'il jugeait lui même guère convaincu.

-C'est ça et moi je suis le président des États-Unis. Bref maintenant ça va un peu mieux mais des fois les instincts reprennent le dessus »

La séance se termina sur cette note un peu trouble que les deux hommes ne rompirent pas. Stiles avait plus parler de lui que Dean mais il estimait que le chasseur devait avoir une compensation pour le sortilège et puis ça lui avait fait du bien de remettre à plat toute cette période, alors avec un peu de chance peut-être que cela pourrait aider le chasseur dans sa relation avec Castiel.


	6. 6 Rencontres Divines

Rencontres Divines

Un matin lorsque Stiles débarqua dans la cuisine dans l'optique de se servir à manger avant d'entamer une dur journée de labeur, il était encore dans le pays des songes et les bras chauds de son amants l'appelait irrésistiblement, tant et si bien qu'il ne percuta pas devant la silhouette qui se dessinait sur l'une des chaises qui entourait l'immense table cœur de la pièce.

Ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour se servir un jus de fruit il s'installa à table, le silence troublé par l'ouverture de friandises. Une fois les neurones reconnectés, Stiles releva la tête de son verre le bruit ne lui indiquait pas qui était face à lui tout comme la silhouette qui ne lui inspirait rien.

« -Salut Stiles. L'accosta une voix étrangère provenant de la silhouette.

-Salut, répondit poliment le jeune homme cherchant de toute évidence l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, étonnement il ne ressentait pas d'intentions nocives venant de sa part. Se fut les papiers de bonbons qui s'entassaient qui le renseignèrent finalement sur l'identité du personnage.

-Je suis venu faire un petit coucou à mon petit frère préféré et voir où il en était avec Dean.

-Bonjour Gabriel. Répéta Stiles, Et Sam ?

-Quoi Sam ?

-Tu viens pas le voir ? interrogea-t-il encore endormi, Bien que je comprenne totalement l'idée d'avoir un soap opéra en live avec Dean et Castiel.

-Oui c'est deux là sont trop drôle a regarder.

-Tu n'as pas répondu pour Sam. »

Gabriel enfourna un bonbon de plus dans sa bouche ne répondant pas à la question.

« -J'avais raison t'as un crush de la taille du Kilimandjaro pour Sam, soupira Stiles, Pourquoi personne me croit jamais, geignit-il.

-Parce que tu as une imagination débordante, intervint Derek qui venait rejoindre son amant comme chaque matin afin que le médecin ne mange pas seul.

-Derek ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? demanda Gabriel à la surprise de Stiles.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Vaguement, expliqua Derek qui ne voulait pas du tout s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Vaguement ? répéta Stiles étonné.

-Disons que je suis venu passé quelques vacances avec la famille Hale, je voulais rencontrer le filleul de l'un de mes petits frères.

-Tu savais que c'était un ange ? voulut savoir l'hyperactif.

-Non, maman disais que c'était un ami de la famille, j'étais toujours soulagé quant il partait. Grogna Derek lançant un regard noir à l'ange qui lui répondit avec un signe de la main.

-Soulagé ?,

-Il adorait faire des blagues et c'était toujours sur moi que ça tombait.

-Tu avais huit ans, j'adorais la manière dont tu essayais de ne pas pleurer en me fusillant du regard. Rigola Gabriel.

-Ah Gabriel, je me demandais quand tu allais débarquer. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? La mort c'est bien ? s'écria soudain une voix parfaitement réveillée.

-Peter et toi ? Le tueur psychopathe a pris sa retraite ? Et en parlant de mort tu le sais aussi bien que moi, rigola l'ange alors que le chasseur souriait de toute ses dents.

-Tu rêves mon gros, Tiens je te présente Chris. Dit le loup en rigolant tout en désignant la silhouette alerte mais qui cherchait visiblement la carafe de café pour vaincre les dernières traces de sommeil afin de faire face au nouveau venu même si vu la réaction des Hales il semblait être une connaissance de famille.

-Non tu as réussit à l'avoir ? Tu craquais déjà pour lui à l'époque. S'exclama Gabriel en observant le chasseur qui c'était tendu aux paroles de l'ange avant de préciser. Je suis pas gros, le zombie.

-Bon alors qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Peter heureux de retrouver un ancien ami.

-Oui, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna Derek avec un ton qui signifiait plus ''Quand es-ce que tu repars ?''

-Gabriel ? appela soudain une voix surprise avant de répéter une troisième fois , Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mon Sammy, mais je suis venu pour te voir voyons. »

Et à la surprise de tous l'ange se leva décala une chaise pour laisser le géant s'installer avant de claquer des doigts pour que le petit déjeuner habituel du chasseur apparaissent devant lui.

« -Tu peux me rajouter du jus de fruit ? demanda le chasseur comme si tout était naturel.

-Depuis quand Gabriel offre le petit déjeuner à quelqu'un ? voulut savoir discrètement Erica qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et qui avait demander un autographe à l'ange avant de s'installer devant son bol de chocolat.

-A chaque fois qu'il vient il offre le petit déjeuner à Sam, expliqua Dean qui c'était offert un deuxième bol de café en apercevant Gabriel.

-Juste à Sam ? questionna Lydia.

-Oui, confirma le chasseur. »

Sa déclaration laissa un blanc dans les conversations avant que le chasseur ne reprenne.

« -Je sais pas pourquoi, un truc entre eux deux. »

Explication qui laissa de nouveau place à un silence blasé cette fois-ci, vu la façon dont l'ange couvait du regard le géant il ne fallait pas être Dieu pour comprendre les motivations divines qui accompagnaient le petit déjeuner.

Mais évidemment entouré par un angelot qui ne comprenais pas les subtilités humaines et d'un chasseur qui était le roi du déni, le pauvre Sam aurait pus attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse remarquer la légère ambiguïté de la situation.

Finalement c'est Scott qui mis les deux pieds dans le plat s'attirant des gémissements devant l'innocence du bêta et des gloussements amusés face à la réaction qu'il entraîna.

« -Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. »

Gabriel stoppa la cuillère qu'il avançait vers la bouche du géant, alors que Sam se tournait vers Scott qui n'avait pas remarqué le silence qu'il avait provoqué. Dean releva doucement la tête les yeux dans le vague réalisant le caractère subjectif de la scène pourtant habituelle.

« -Euh, moi et Gabriel on est pas ensemble, bredouilla Sam alors que Dean ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

-Sam tu...

-Dean, le coupa Stiles qui sentait venir les problèmes attirant alors l'attention de l'aîné sur lui, qui se tut le regard de Stiles le ramena à quelques séances plutôt lorsqu'il s'interrogeait sur la réaction de son frère s'il apprenait le crush qu'il avait pour Cas. Aveu qui avait provoqué un fou rire à Stiles avant que le psychologue ne le rassure.

-Je sors pas encore avec Sam, déclara Gabriel.

-Encore ? releva Vernon.

-Si tu fais du mal à mon frère je t'étripe, le menaça Dean prenant alors son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux.

-Mais je suis pas avec Gabriel, marmonna Sam un peu perdu devant la discussion enflammée qu'entretenait son frère et l'archange.

-Tu veux pas de lui ? s'écria Dean avec un minuscule espoir au fond des yeux qui fit un peu mal à Sam

-Tu veux pas de moi ? questionna au même instant Gabriel avec une petite moue triste tandis qu'une réelle frayeur apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Le chasseur qui avait affronter des centaines de créatures surnaturelles qui avait dit ''Non'' à Lucifer n'eut jamais aussi peur qu'à cet instant et il resta figé.

Comprenant ce qui traversait l'esprit de son frère Dean se maudit pour sa maladresse, il respira un bon coup et dit d'une voix calme

« -Tu peux être avec qui tu veux Sam, du moment que tu es heureux je serais toujours derrière toi d'accord ?

-Dans l'absolu si tu voulais être avec moi, je préférais, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'archange.

La tablée silencieuse était suspendu aux lèvres du cadet Winchester qui commença à paniquer intérieurement face aux regards inquisiteurs qui l'interrogeaient silencieusement sur ses sentiments.

En bon Winchester la première idée qui traversa l'esprit de Sam fut la fuite mais dans le coup d'œil qu'il donna à la porte il rencontra le regard de Gabriel qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui et qui contrairement aux autres n'avait pas manqué le regard du géant. Il retourna un petit sourire triste a l'inverse de ses grands sourires habituels.

« -Tu veux bien essayé avec moi ? » finit-il par demander d'un petite voix, après avoir rassemblé toutes les miettes de courage qui le composait, en s'adressant à l'archange qui à la surprise de tous se mit à rougir violemment avant de hocher timidement la tête.

Ainsi se déroula le petit déjeuner qui accueillit Gabriel, qui semblait de toute évidence pas prêt de repartir et Sam troublé par l'acceptation réticente de son frère face à Gabriel se fit rassurer par Stiles.

Le psychologue lui montra un jour discrètement un Dean en grande conversation avec son ange sans que les deux hommes ne s'en aperçoivent. Alors qu'ils se croyaient à l'abri de tous regards, le duo semblait plus proche plus complice et n'importe quel observateur extérieur n'aurait pas pu manqué les regards admiratifs qu'envoyait l'ange et les petites sourires complices et timides que lui retournait le chasseur.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Les nouveaux arrivants s'intégraient peu à peu dans le groupe, Gabriel et Sam se découvraient tranquillement, Peter s'amusait et les taquinait à longueur de journée, taquinerie dont Gabriel tenait les comptes et les rendait au centuple au grand désespoir de Chris, et à l'amusement du reste de la troupe.

Un coup de téléphone vint rompre la tranquille harmonie qui c'était installé.

« -Les garçons, un groupe de démons aurait été repéré près de votre position, il faudrait que vous vous en occupiez. Déclara Bobby à Dean qui avait décroché et qui sentit son estomac s'alourdir face à la nouvelle.

-...

-Dean tu m'entends ?

-Oui, oui, souffla le chasseur avant d'ajouter, t'inquiète pas on s'en occupe. »

Sam qui discutait avec Scott s'affaissa doucement en reconnaissant le regard de son frère les vacances étaient terminées.

Les deux chasseurs se préparèrent à partir dans un silence mortel sous le regard incertain de la meute. Le silence fut briser par un Liam inconscient de la tension présente qui leva la tête de son live

« -On a enterré personne pas la peine de faire la gueule. Et puis ils pourront revenir après leur chasse , non ? »

Déclaration qui ramena les sourires sur la majorité des visages, c'est vrai pourquoi il pourrait pas revenir ?

« -C'est vrai on pourra revenir ? demanda Sam

-Évidemment , grogna Scott, vous êtes des amis. Voir plus vous êtes de la famille.

-Famille, murmura Dean qui avait vu sa famille réduite au strict minimum avec les années.

-Et puis il vous reste plein de séance avec votre psychologue préféré, brailla Stiles dans la cacophonie qui avait suivit les déclarations des deux frères.

-Idiot, rigola Dean en souriant. »

Les deux chasseurs partirent pour la première fois en souriant. Ils avaient un endroit où on les attendait.

Une fois la voiture disparut, le groupe se dispersa chacun vaquant à ses petites affaires, seul Stiles resta sur le perron en compagnie de Derek, les deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensées et collés l'un à l'autre profitaient de cette instant de répit dans leur vie.

Ils gouttèrent avec bonheur à ses petits instants privilégiés durant lequel ils se permettaient d'agir comme deux adolescents qui se découvraient. Le passé sera toujours là et ces petits moments avaient tendance à rassurer leurs instincts toujours en alerte maximum depuis la révélation de le leur lien de compagnon.

En effet après le sauvetage de Derek, Stiles l'avait littéralement enfermé dans sa chambre pour le soigner et le surveiller. Peu après il avait expliqué à ses amis un peu chamboulé par son attitude que toutes les cellules de son corps lui avaient crié de mettre Derek à l'abri, qu'il avait trop souffert et que c'était son rôle de le protéger.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Plusieurs jours c'étaient passé depuis le départ des deux frères et la meute accueillait un archange qui ronchonnait à tout va depuis que Sam l'avait ardemment prier de ne pas venir.

Lorsque l'archange était avec eux lors d'une chasse, le géant n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ce qui nuisait grandement à son activité.

Gabriel avait eu beau râler en s'appuyant sur le fait Castiel était avec eux, dévoilant alors à tous que l'ange et l'aîné des chasseurs étaient désormais un couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel, pour imposer sa présence, Sam n'avait pas transiger une seule fois.

Selon le cadet Winchester, Castiel était un chasseur par intérim ce que n'était pas l'archange qui figurait plus volontiers dans la catégorie ''Trucs à chasser''. Et toujours selon Sam, Castiel et cela malgré toutes les sollicitations de Dean, ne touchait jamais son compagnon tant que la chasse n'était pas terminée au grand désespoir du dit chasseur qui se retrouvait alors dans des situations où la frustration était à son comble. Surtout quand on vit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec son angelot c'était selon lui une véritable torture, son Cas était incroyablement sexy quand il combattait.

Castiel confia d'ailleurs un jour à Derek qu'il adorait les fins de chasses car Dean était alors très demandeur au lit ce qu'il adorait. Derek se lava les oreilles pendant des heures et refusa de s'approcher du chasseur pendant quelques jours, son parrain n'ayant pas été avare de détails sur ce que la langue et toutes autres parties de l'anatomie du chasseur pouvaient faire.

Un comportement professionnel que n'avait pas l'archange qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toucher sa peluche géante.

Gabriel était donc revenu au manoir Hale attendre son homme pour lui faire sa fête une fois qu'il serait de retour.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la tête du dernier arrivant lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez eux avec une montagne de friandise qui se renouvelait à une vitesse monstrueuse pour suivre le rythme du gourmand.

Assis sur un banc les sacs de courses posés à ses pieds le jeune homme profitait de la brise printanière en chantonnant, les yeux fermés il profitait d'un instant de calme. Et pourtant il sentit immédiatement la présence d'une autre personne sur le banc lorsque la dite personne s'installa à coté de lui.

Les sens soudain en éveils il ne put que sentir le regard du nouvel arrivant qui le détaillait, la présence n'était de toute évidence pas entièrement humaine mais elle ne dégageait pas pour autant d'intentions mauvaises, plutôt une longue lassitude et un petit espoir.

« -Bonjour Stiles Stillinski , vu que tu préfères être appelé ainsi, salua alors l'inconnu alors que le psychologue ouvrait les yeux pour observer le nouvel arrivant, son corps se tendit lorsque l'inconnu répéta sa salutation mais cette fois-ci en prononçant son véritablement prénom.

-Bonjour, répondit prudemment le jeune homme les yeux aux aguets face à l'inconnu qui souriait tranquillement.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, continua le nouvel arrivant alors que Stiles se sentait encore plus méfiant et c'est avec une ironie non dissimulé qu'il répondit

-Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui m'ont dit ça.

-Je sais, répondit l'inconnu et bizarrement Stiles ne put que le croire cette personne savait ce qu'il avait vécu. Un frisson le traversa quand l'hypothèse folle que cette personne connaisse aussi son futur s'immisça dans son esprit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme offrit alors au médecin un sourire sans âge, le détaillant plus que la politesse ne le permettait Stiles remarqua ainsi les yeux triste mais d'un vert profond de l'individu, ceux-ci surmontaient des pommette hautes mais marquées par la vieillesse, un sourire doux mais indéchiffrable complétait le visage. Mais ce qui perturba Stiles plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu c'était cette impression de force tranquille qui se dégageait du corps vieillissant, comme si plus le corps vieillissait plus la force de l'inconnu se renforçait.

Rompant le contact visuel l'homme tandis une main et un petit oiseau vint de percher sur le doigt tendu à la surprise du psychologue, l'homme observait la petite créature avec tout l'amour qu'aurait pu éprouver un père pour ses enfants.

Admiratif Stiles resta muet devant le phénomène et ne retrouva la parole qu'après un long moment ses yeux fixant l'oiseau qui volait.

« -Que me voulez-vous ?

-J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous.

-Rendez-vous, répéta Stiles les yeux surpris,

-Vous êtes psychologue il me semble,

Le médecin hocha la tête ne parvenant visiblement pas à retrouver sa langue.

-Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous pour ma famille.

-Votre famille ?

-Je vous enverrais le plus jeune de mes aînés, il sera le plus réceptif, par contre les autres voudront sans doute vous tuer. Déclara-t-il sans une once d'exagération comme Stiles put le constater.

-Et vous pensez que je vais accepter de les aider en sachant ça. S'écria le psychologue qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer votre politique d'honnêteté totale, contra l'inconnu calmement.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes

-Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta finalement Stiles il avait une idée mais elle paraissait tellement énorme qu'il n'arrivait pas à la prendre au sérieux, malgré tout elle restait comme ça dans un coin sans qu'il puisse l'éliminer totalement.

L'inconnu se releva adressant un grand sourire au psychologue sans lui répondre et disparut au détour d'un virage sans que le jeune homme n'ait bougé de son banc.

Troublé Stiles rentra rapidement au manoir où Derek le trouva tournant en rond dans le salon en marmonnant des choses que même l'ouïe lupine n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Les jours passèrent et peu à peu Stiles écarta la rencontre de son esprit sans toutefois l'effacer totalement.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Cette discussion revint de plein fouet au visage de Stiles lorsqu'un jour il vit un Gabriel penaud qui l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. L'ange lui envoya un petit sourire gêné avant de déclarer très vite et d'une voix soucieuse comme s'il n'y croyais pas

« - Je viens pour le rendez-vous.

-Rendez-vous ? répéta Stiles il s'en souviendrais quand même si Gabriel avait pris rendez-vous, non ?

-Oui, mon père m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu et que tu avais accepté, expliqua rapidement l'envoyé de Dieu qui n'en menait pas large.

-Ton père, tu veux dire..., finit Stiles en pointant le ciel du doigt sans oser le dire à voix haute.

-Oui, l'archange haussa les épaules devant le geste du psychologue attendant visiblement que le jeune homme se remette de sa surprise.

-Nom de Dieu, tu veux dire que ce vieux monsieur c'était Dieu. C'est pas vrai. Souffla-t-il alors.

-Blasphème pas, rigola Gabriel avant d'ajouter, J'imagine oui.

Le silence se fit le temps que Stiles reconnecte ses neurones qui avaient disjoncté devant la nouvelle et qu'il ne s'écrie d'une voix hystérique.;

-Tu veux dire que je vais tous vous avoir ici ?

-Ben oui j'imagine, confirma l'archange désabusé.

-Même tes frères totalement cinglés !

-N'insulte pas ma famille, s'il te plaît, grogne l'archange sans toutefois nier l'affirmation du médecin.

-...T'as raison excuse moi. »

Le psychologue respira profondément vidant ses poumons au maximum à chaque fois avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus calme mais totalement professionnelle.

« -Bonjour Gabriel, entre je t'en prie, dit-il en désignant le cabinet et le canapé où l'ange alla se poser observant le jeune homme. Étrangement la réaction trop calme du médecin perturba l'archange et il fit apparaître un paquet de bonbons qu'il s'empressa de commencer sous le regard analytique du médecin.

-Tu vas vraiment faire ton baratin de psy, demanda le gourmand en enfournant une autre bouché de friandises.

-Ce n''est pas du baratin et vu que ton père me la demandé, je me vois mal refuser, grogna Stiles.

-Pourquoi, parce que c'est Dieu, provoqua l'ange qui cherchait de toute évidence à retarder au maximum le moment ou il devrait passer à l'introspection. Il avait toujours détesté ça , l'une des raisons qui avait justifié sa fuite du paradis.

-Parce que tu es un ami, mais surtout parce que c'est un père qui me l'a demandé et non pas Dieu.

-C'est la même personne, fit remarquer le patient.

-Pas exactement, contra Stiles en fixant l'ange, Un père s'inquiète pour ses enfants un dieu s'inquiète pour ses sujets.

-C'est vrai qu'il c'est beaucoup inquiété pour nous, ironisa Gabriel, Rappelle moi la dernière fois qu'il c'est occupé de nous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois d'où perçait tout de même une légère blessure.

-Tu en veux à ton père ? demanda Stiles déterminé à attaqué de front pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de la part de l'ange qui était quand même une référence dans ce domaine.

Le silence lui répondit seulement troublé par les mâchonnements de l'archange qui lançait des regards mauvais à tout ce qui tombait sous son regard.

« -Pourquoi tu aimes autant les sucreries ? voulut savoir Stiles comprenant que Gabriel ne dirait rien pour le moment.

-Parce que c'est bon, marmonna l'ange comme une évidence.

-Et pourquoi c'est bon ? continua le psychologue.

-C'est sucré, commenta l'être céleste le commentaire succinct si loin de sa verbe habituel prouva au jeune homme qu'il tenait un bon bout et il continua ses questions.

-Pourquoi tu aimes le sucré ?

La question ne reçut qu'un regard dédaigneux sans que le gourmand ne se donne la peine de répondre.

-C'est plutôt les enfants qui aime le sucré, remarqua Stiles en observant son interlocuteur qui ne bougea pas.

-Et alors ?

-Es-ce que le sucré ne te rappellerait pas ton enfance, par hasard, finit par formuler le psychologue avant d'ajouter, Ton enfance avant que Lucifer ne chute, par exemple.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Grogna soudainement Gabriel confirmant alors l'hypothèse même si vu sa tête il venait de sans rendre compte.

-C'est pour ça que que tu es partis tu voulais que tous redevienne comme avant, continua Stiles, Tu ne voulais pas choisir entre tes frères.

-Évidemment que je ne voulais pas, s'écria d'un coup l'archange, Choisir entre Mickaël et Lucifer c''est comme choisir entre son poumon droit ou son poumon gauche, les deux sont indispensables.

-Tu leur en veux, demanda doucement le psychologue l'ange lui lança un regard vide d'où commença à perler des larmes.

-Question idiote, murmura l'ange puis il se leva et franchit le seuil du cabinet sans se retourner. Stiles le laissa partir, il avait pu voir ce que cachait continuellement Gabriel sous son masque de bonne humeur et de farce. Et le moins que l'on puisse penser était que le plus petit des ainés était perdu. Finalement cette idée de thérapie familiale était peut-être la dernière solution d'un père totalement perdu lui aussi.

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques instants avant de crier évacuant toute sa frustration

« -Haaaaaaa, pourquoi moi ? Comme si j'avais pas assez à faire avec les imbéciles de la meute il faut aussi que je me coltine la thérapie familiale divine. »


	7. 7 Secrets dévoilés

Secrets Dévoilés

La chasse des deux frères se termina et pour la première fois il éprouvèrent le besoin de rentrer dans un lieu connu sans fuir de chasse en chasse. Mais pas habitué à l'idée c'est presque timidement qu'ils frappèrent à la porte du manoir où ils furent accueillir par la course affolante d'un ange qui sauta sur son géant ayant visiblement oublié l'existence de ses ailes pour se conduire en parfait humain.

Surpris Sam rattrapa néanmoins l'ange et réussit à tempérer la tempête de baisers qui s'abattait sur lui, alors que Dean grimaçait de dégoût derrière le couple. Grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'ange passé en mode koala, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et ses yeux lorsqu'il déclara

« -Bon alors Deanou, tu supportes pas les câlins. Pourtant vu ce que j'ai entendu hier ça n'avoir pas l'air de te gêner.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'écria Dean d'un air offusqué.

-Ah bon ? remarqua Sam avant de rajouter avec un petit air canaille, Moi j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses hier.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ''Oh Oui plus fort,'' ou alors ''Oh putain c'est bon'', et les ''Oui continue''. S'amusa Sam en accompagnant sa déclaration de bruits très suggestifs.

La déclaration laissa un silence s'installer alors que le visage de Dean se colorait d'une intéressante couleur rouge qui confirmait de toute évidence la véracité des affirmations.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais à ce point te faire prendre Dean, rigola Peter.

-Il adore, intervint soudain Castiel très fier de lui avant de préciser sans aucun gêne, je crois même que tu aimes ça de plus en plus,

-Qu ...Que Quoi ? Déglutit Dean.

-Oui tu gémis de plus en plus, ça veut dire que je m'améliore, expliqua l'ange très fier de lui. »

Des gloussements se firent entendre devant le regard stone du chasseur qui ne sachant plus où se mettre avait littéralement buggé, et le regard joyeux de son ange qui ne comprenait pas les conventions sociales avait de toute évidence désarmé la colère qui s'amorçait en lui.

« -Peter si tu continues je t'assure que tout le monde saura pour tout tes vilains petits secrets, menaça soudain Chris qui voyait au sourire sadique qu'affichait son compagnon que celui-ci s'apprêtait à amorcer le début d'une humiliation total pour l'aîné des chasseurs.

-Tu n'oserais pas,

-Moi j'aimerais bien savoir, » intervint Lydia elle fut aussitôt suivit par les filles de la meute, avoir des informations sur l'ombre de la meute était toujours utile surtout que celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à profiter de chaque instant de faiblesse.

Et si les garçons c'étaient plus ou moins résolu à être les pantins de Peter quand celui-ci en décidait, les filles résistaient encore et toujours au zombie. En fait seul Stiles et Chris arrivaient à tenir en laisse l'ex-psychopathe, l'un par des sarcasmes qui arrivait à battre le loup et l'autre par des menaces de privation de câlins plus et affinités qui réduisait au silence le pervers amoureux qu'était le loup.

Bref suite au regard de Chris, Peter se tut et serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de commenter la discussion qui c'était engagée, il venait de sortir d'un mois de privation et n'était guère tenté pour repartir pour un mois.

Les taquineries se poursuivirent sans méchanceté et bientôt de grand éclats de rire résonnaient dans la maison même si on pouvait tout de même noter l'absence d'un certain archange et d'une silhouette trop grande qui c'étaient discrètement éclipsés pour fêter dignement leur retrouvaille.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Gabriel tendu observa Stiles qui notait scrupuleusement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'ange c'était lors de la séance ouvert au psychologue, il en avait parlé à Sam qui l'avait rassuré et qui lui avait parlé de son propre passage au cabinet de Stiles. Et l'archange n'avait put que constater le changement de comportement de Dean et de Sam qui se sentaient visiblement mieux depuis qu'il avait pu parler à Stiles.

Gabriel avait donc décidé de parler, même si au début il ne comptait dire que de petits choses, mais ces petites choses étaient devenu de vrai confidence sur lequel l'ange n'avait pas pu se taire après tout cela faisait des millions d'année qu'il se taisait.

« -Explique moi. Demanda Stiles.

-Je suis le quatrième des archanges, le petit dernier des aînés, celui qui était protégé et qui protégeait les plus jeunes. Commença l'archange.

-Pas facile comme place, commenta Stiles.

L'ange ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua

-Mimi et Luci adoraient être ensemble à chaque fois ils nous renvoyaient moi et Raphi parce qu'ils voulaient être seul

-Ils étaient très proche, dit Stiles alors que l'archange se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

-Oui, ..quand Luci a chuté une partis de mon monde c'est écroulé, expliqua Gabriel, Mais il me restait Mimi, Raphi et tous les autres, par contre pour Mimi...

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Mimi a littéralement perdu pied quand Luci est tombé, mon grand frère qui me consolait et qui me faisait des câlins à totalement disparus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a arrêté de nous consoler de prendre soin de nous, pour nous entraîner comme des petits soldats.

-Vos relations ont changé.

-Avant Mickaël avait plutôt un rôle de maman, vu que nous ne naissons pas comme vous.

-Vous naissez comment ? l'interrompit Stiles avec une pure curiosité surnaturelle.

-On apparaît un peu comme ça, toujours au même endroit, qu'on a appelé la couveuse, chaque fois qu'un nouveau arrive une nouvelle voix s'ajoute sur Radio-ange.

-Intéressant. Et donc Mickaël a changé ?

-Oui, après que Luci soit...partis, Mimi est devenu une machine a former des soldats.

-Si Mickaël était votre maman, Lucifer était votre...

-Papa, ouai tout à fait. Confirma l'archange, Une fois qu'il est partis on a perdu notre mère pour un capitaine dragon et notre père pour une absence dont on ne comprenait rien.

-Comment on réagis les autres ?

-Raphaël a essayer de le remplacer mais Raphi c'est pas une maman ni un papa, c'est plutôt le grand frère protecteur. Du coup lui aussi a perdu les pédales.

-Mais les plus petits, je veux dire les angelots comme Castiel.

-Les plus vieux ceux qui sont nés juste après nous ont réussis à rebondir ils avaient les souvenirs d'avant et d'un certain coté ils comprenaient Mickaël après tout Luci nous avait trahis.

-Mais...

-Mais les plus jeunes ceux qui sont nés plus tard n'ont quasiment jamais connu le paradis avec Mimi et Luci ensemble, même Castiel qui vous a certainement dit que le Paradis était magnifique lorsque Luci était encore là n'a fait que répéter ce que les plus vieux lui avait dit. Il ne l'a jamais vécu.

-Alors tu as fuit.

-Je ne supportais plus cet endroit ça n'était plus ma maison, » murmura l'ange et pour la première fois Stiles put apercevoir sur le visage de l'ange une partie de la tristesse et de l'abandon qu'avait subit l'archange.

-Et votre père ?

-Il a disparut juste après la naissance du dernier ange. Conclut Gabriel d'un ton sec, visiblement le sujet paternel restait sensible.

-Et aujourd'hui comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, commença l'archange avant d'énumérer un petit sourire sur les lèvres, J'ai Sam, et j'ai recommencé à allez au paradis depuis quelques temps, j'ai revu mes petits angelots, et je dois m'occuper un peu du bordel que les...autres ont laissé, conclut-il après une brève hésitation sur la façon de définir ses trois grands frères.

-Si tu devais revoir tes frères qu'es-ce que tu leur dirais ?, voulut savoir Stiles en se remémorant les paroles du vieil homme qui indiquait de toute évidence une invasion imminente d'archanges en colère qui avaient tous voulut faire sauter la planète dans son cabinet. Un rendez-vous que le psychologue attendait avec une certaine angoisse.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

En parallèle Dean avait décidé de se prendre en main et d'affronter ses démons intérieurs, mais après avoir pris cette décision il l'a refoula au plus profond de lui pour un jour la ressortir, lorsqu'il aurait le courage de faire face. Malgré tout il savait que s'il voulait avancé il fallait qu'il remette tout à plat surtout depuis que Castiel était entré dans sa vie de manière plus intime. Le respect qu'il éprouvait pour son ange lui donna suffisamment de détermination pour retourner voir Stiles de son propre chef.

« -Bonjour Dean, le salua Stiles avec un sourire.

-Salut, débuta Dean mal à l'aise, Bon Dieu que foutait-il là déjà ? se flagella-t-il intérieurement Stiles dut lire ses pensés car il demanda.

-Es-ce que tu sais ce que tu fait là ?

Le silence qui répondit confirma le trouble du chasseur avant qu'une nouvelle détermination ne s'affiche dans son regard.

-Oui je suis ici pour Cas, finit-il par murmurer

-Pour Cas ?

-Je veux le meilleur pour lui, et il a pas à vivre avec mes erreurs, murmura Dean.

-Qu'es-ce que tu considères comme des erreurs ? finit par demander Stiles. »

Le chasseur revint alors sur sa vie expliquant ce qu'il aurait du faire, ce qu'il aurait du croire, ce qu'il aurait du chercher ou comprendre. Après ce monologue bien long selon le psychologue , Dieu que le chasseur se prenait la tête quand même.

« -Bordel, dis moi les anges peuvent communiquer avec les morts ? voulut soudainement savoir Stiles.

-Heu oui, je pense, répondit surpris le chasseur.

-Bien on va être fixé, appelle Castiel s'te plaît. Ordonna le jeune homme alors qu'il se saisissait de son portable pour appeler Sam.

-Cas ?, répéta le chasseur surpris.

-Oui Dean. Apparut alors l'ange à coté de son amant assit sur le canapé, alors que son compagnon sursautait une fois de plus devant l'apparition soudaine.

-Cas préviens s'il te plaît avant d'apparaître. Grogna Dean sans pouvoir cacher son sourire heureux de voir l'ange.

-Oh, alors il faut que je me fasse pardonner, répliqua l'ange avec innocence avant de se jeter littéralement sur son amant pour l'embrasser, les deux hommes s'allongeant sur le canapé.

-Attends Cas Stiles, réussit à souffler Dean entre deux baisers.

-Sortit, répliqua rapidement l'ange avant de replonger dans le cou de son petit ami qui gémit faiblement.

-Ben je vois qu'on s'embête pas dis donc, intervint la voix moqueuse de Gabriel.

-Non et je préférerais que vous sortiez pour qu'on puisse finir. Répondit calmement Castiel en se redressant du canapé sans faire grand cas de sa chemise froissée et déboutonnée qui laissait entrapercevoir un suçon en formation sur sa clavicule, au même moment Dean c'était mis à rougir et chercher frénétiquement son T-shirt que l'ange lui avait ôté.

-C'est ça que tu cherches Dean, rigola Sam en tendant un morceau de tissu qui aurait plus fait office de chiffon que de T-shirt.

-Cas je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus déchirer mes fringues, grommela le chasseur gêné.

-Pourtant tu adores ça, répliqua l'ange adorant les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les pommettes de son amant.

-Cas, cria Dean rougissant encore plus alors que son frère et l'archange rigolaient encore plus fort, tandis que Stiles retenait lui aussi ces ricanements.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je voulais savoir si l'on pouvait convoqué l'âme des parents Winchester histoire de faire une petite réunion de famille, commença Stiles en s'adressant aux deux anges.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux chasseurs.

-Eh bien l'un de vos principaux problème se trouve être dans la relation avec vos parents donc si on pouvaient les avoir ici ça serait plus simple. Expliqua le psychologue comme s'il s'adressait à deux enfants avant de reprendre, Vous y avez jamais pensé ?

-...non, répondit Sam

-Évidemment qu'on y a pas pensé je te rappelle que qu'on affronte des zombies à longueurs de journée j'avais pas spécialement envie d'y rajouter mes parents. S'emporta Dean

-Donc tu y as pensé, ne put s'empêcher de remarque Stiles

-Je viens de te dire que non,

-...Rien que le fait que tu es des arguments prouve que tu y as pensé. Et puis venant de vous ça me surprend pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? voulut savoir Sam s'attirant un regard blasé de la part du psychologue et des deux anges.

-Sammy ton frère a fait un pacte avec un démon pour te ramener et tu aurais voulu faire la même chose. Commenta Gabriel appuyé par un hochement de tête de Castiel, alors que les deux chasseurs grognaient on allait encore leur en parler longtemps de cette histoire.

-Enfin d'accord je peux comprendre ta non-envie de zombie fantôme mais...

-La non-envie, c'est pas français, remarqua Gabriel avant d'ajouter, Mais j'aime bien.

-Mais vous avez deux anges à votre disposition,

-Et alors ?

-Qui dit anges, dit relation direct avec le paradis là où vont les morts , ça vous parle.

-Mais nos parents ont fait des pactes avec les démons donc ils ne sont pas au paradis. Remarqua Sam.

-Ah oui j'avais pas pensé à ça, marmonna Stiles avant qu'un sourire vicieux n'éclaire son visage et qu'il déclare, J'ai une idée.

-Je le sens pas, grogna Dean qui sentait le coup fourré arriver à une vitesse folle.

-Allez hop hop tout le monde dehors sauf toi Castiel je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Qu'es-ce que tu vas lui faire..voulut savoir l'aîné des chasseurs avant d'être mis fermement à la porte sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Castiel tu pourrais allez me chercher ça s'il te plaît. Demanda Stiles une fois qu'il fut seul avec l'ange.

-Tu es sur Stiles ? interrogea l'être à plume alors qu'il lisait la petite liste que lui avait fournis le psychologue.

-Oh oui, ça va être marrant. Ricana le jeune homme alors que l'ange allait lui chercher ce qu'il lui avait réclamer. Seul dans le cabinet Stiles se dandina comme pour évacuer le trop plein d'énergie qui l'avait envahie après que son idée lui soit venu à l'esprit, Oh qu'il avait hâte de la mettre en œuvre.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

« -Bordel, mais relâchez-moi ! Castiel t'as encore viré en Dieu mégalomane ?,

-Bien sur que non, rétorqua l'ange avec une grimace avant de rajouter comme si ça expliquait tout, Tu étais sur la liste de Stiles.

-Mais c'est qui ce Stiles ?, Et c'est quoi ce prénom ?

-Hellooooooo, je suis Stiles le psychologue des Winchesters, se présenta le médecin d'une voie dans laquelle transparaissait une exubérance difficilement retenu, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

-Le quoi ? de qui ?

-Voyons faut se calmer avec votre main droite, trop ça rend sourd,

-De quoi vous parlez ? Le pauvre Bobby était ligoté à une chaise et faisait face à Castiel qui l'avait selon toute vraisemblance amené ici, tandis qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'amusait à tourner sur lui-même en se servant de sa chaise de bureau.

-De la branlette, je parle de la branlette, expliqua le jeune homme sous les yeux abasourdis du plus vieux qui se demandait qui était le phénomène qui lui faisait face.

-Stiles qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait ? intervint soudain une voie bourrue précédant l'ouverture bruyante de la porte qui était la seule sortie que pouvait apercevoir le vieux chasseur.

-Mon loulou, s'exclama Stiles sans se préoccuper des nouveaux arrivants qui constituaient l'ensemble du manoir.

-Bobby, s'exclamèrent au même instant les deux chasseurs Winchesters, surpris de voir leur second père saucissonné sur une chaise.

-Les garçons, s'écria Bobby soulagé de voir des têtes connus autres que l'ange qui n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de l'aider.

-Bon vu que tout est là on commence, sautilla Stiles joyeusement.

-Stiles stop, le coupa Scott, Explique nous...

-Ton délire, coupa alors Jackson, Qu'es-ce que tu nous as encore foutus ?

-Eh bien je me suis dit que vu qu'on avait des anges à porter de mains on pouvait en profiter.

-Et qu'es-ce que ton cerveau...a encore fait ? voulut savoir Lydia alors qu'elle observait ses ongles même si l'interruption volontaire montrait bien la suspicion qui l'envahissait.

-On va convoquer les morts, s'exclama Stiles avec une voie sépulcrale accentuant sur les derniers mots.

-Okai je savais qu'il était dingue mais là, j'applaudis, siffla Peter.

-Peter, la ferme, grogna le shérif avant de porter on attention sur son fils qui sautillait toujours, Stiles tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, souffla Erica mais sa remarque résonna dans le silence.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle les morts ? répéta Kira.

-Oui et on commencerais par les parents Winchesters si ça vous dérange pas trop après tout il nous prête leurs anges, expliqua Stiles aux anges avec un peu de chance il pourrait voir sa mère.

-Euh mais nos parents sont en enfer, lui rappela Sam qui détachait Bobby tandis que Dean expliquait rapidement au vieux chasseur où il se trouvait et qui était ses ravisseurs.

-Des loups-garous, vous êtes amis avec des loups-garous, s'écria-t-il en sautant pour se réfugier dans un coin sans que personne ne réagissent. Ça devenait d'un cliché cette réaction.

-Ouai mais ils sont pas méchant tiens d'ailleurs tu dois connaître Chris, essaya de le calmer Sam tout en désignant le chasseur Argent qui s'approchait.

-Christopher Argent ! Vous êtes encore en vis ?

-Bonjour Bobby Singer, Ça faisait longtemps dis donc. Sourit le chasseur en s'adressant au plus vieux.

Avec l'arrivé inopiné de Bobby, Derek réussit à convaincre Stiles qu'il fallait mieux repousser sa petite expérience à quelques heures voir quelques jours car tout le monde était fatigué, et c'est en ronchonnant que le stratège de la meute fut conduit manu militari au lit convaincue par plusieurs promesses de la part de son amant qui lui assura qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup.

Promesses qui firent grincer des dents Scott et le shérif et soupirer le reste de la meute car une fois de plus l'hyperactif n'avait pas pris en compte la notion de discrétion quant à ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre et qui aurait du rester dans sa chambre.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

« -Bon explique nous à quoi tu penses ? demanda Erica le lendemain matin alors que l'ensemble de la meute prenait son petit déjeuner.

-En fait c'est très simple, commença Stiles provoquant alors une invasion de sueur froide chez toutes les personnes présentes, quand le psychologue commençait ainsi il y allait avoir une catastrophe c'était obligé.

-Simple ? reprit Vernon après que le frisson qui l'avait pris se soit légèrement dissipé.

-Ouiiiii, on va demander aux anges s'ils peuvent pas nous brancher sur le paradis pour pouvoir parler avec les morts, enfin je vous l'ai dit hier.

-Je croyais que tu blaguais moi, marmonna Jordan exceptionnellement en vacance et qui en avait profité pour revenir se ressourcer loin des magouilles du monde des espions. Et c'était toujours avec une légère habitude fataliste néanmoins tintée d'appréhension qu'il ne ressentait que lorsqu'il était en présence de la meute ce qui étant donné son métier, restait assez particulier. En fait son travail semblait parfois moins dangereux que ses vacances

-Mais non, je suis sur que ça va vous plaire, allez Allison, Isaac vous voudriez pas revoir vos mères, et toi Derek revoir ta famille, par exemple. Argumenta le psychologue et du fait de son insistance sur les mères il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre l'une des raisons qui poussait Stiles à se lancer dans l'aventure.

-Écoute, ...Stiles c'est ça, les morts doivent rester morts, contra Bobby qui était resté jusqu'alors silencieux.

-Mais c'est pour aider Dean et Sam ils doivent faire la paix avec leurs parents, argumenta Stiles lançant un regard larmoyant vers le vieux chasseur aguerris qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement de cœur face aux lèvres tremblantes et aux yeux brillants de larmes.

-Parents qui sont en enfer, rappela Sam pragmatique même s'il devait se l'avouer l'idée du médecin le tentait énormément.

-Ça c'est pas un problème, balaya Stiles avec un sourire avant de rajouter, je suis sur que l'on peut convaincre Crowley de nous les laisser quelques heures.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Dean sarcastique tout en rajoutant, et comment tu vas faire ça ?, Je te rappelle qu'il nous aime pas du tout, qu'il ne peut plus voir Cas depuis cette histoire de marché.

-J'étais pas dans un état stable, bouda Castiel au rappel de la période sombre.

-Je sais mon ange, le consola Dean.

-Tout ça pour dire que personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi le roi des enfers serait d'accord pour passer un marché. Finit Liam qui s'intéressait malgré lui à l'expérience.

-C'est pour ça qu'on à …...Bobby, s'enflamma Stiles avec un grand sourire.

-Bobby pourquoi Bobby ? l'interrogation lancé par le shérif faisait écho à ensemble de la meute qui porta son regard sur le vieux chasseur. Celui-ci semblait tout faire pour disparaître tout en lançant des regards mi-gêné mi-furieux vers l'hyperactif.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il mais son mensonge ne passa pas inaperçu aux multiples nez lupins.

-Moi je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, sourit Stiles, Et puis il serait tant que tu leur dises je crois qu'ils sont assez grands pour comprendre non ? ricana le psychologue alors que le chasseur rougissait de plus bel face au sous-entendu qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

-Bobby, de quoi il parle, demanda Sam.

-Comment tu as su ? voulut savoir le chasseur s'adressant au médecin sans répondre à Sam.

-J'ai lu les livres,

-Satanés bouquins. Jura Bobby

-Et parlé avec Gabriel et Castiel.

-Quoi ? Le chasseur se tourna brusquement vers les deux anges que personne n'avait entendu depuis un petit moment et si cela était habituel pour Castiel, ça semblait plus préoccupant dans le cas de Gabriel.

-T'inquiète pas, Gabriel à absolument tout compris et Castiel absolument rien. Expliqua le psychologue en ricanant.

-Qu'es-ce que j'ai pas compris ? demanda Cas en penchant la tête se tournant vers Dean qui haussa les épaules vu qu'il ne comprenait lui même pas la conversation.

-Qu'es-ce qu'on a pas compris ?, répéta Sam en se tournant vers son archange qui fuyait son regard.


	8. 8 Convocation ardue

Convocation ardue

Bobby se trémoussait sur sa chaise gênée devant les regards scrutateurs.

« -Non, murmura Erica qui eu un éclair de compréhension. Non, c'est pas vrai, répéta-t-elle.

-Non quoi Erica ? demanda Vernon.

-Oh ...oh, réagit tout à coup Allison, Non, c'est pas vrai, répéta-t-elle alors.

-De quoi qui n'est pas vrai ? voulut savoir Scott, alors que les filles se lançaient des regards entendus.

-Chérie qu'es-ce que vous avez découverts ?, interrogea Jordan en s'adressant à sa fiancée qui sourit malicieusement.

-Les livres de Chucks ont créé une communauté assez importante sur internet, commença la rousse alors que les deux Winchesters grognaient attirant l'attention sur eux.

-Des personnes ont écrit des fanfictions qui nous mettent en scène, expliqua Sam qui ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec son père d'adoption.

-Des fanfictions ? reprit Isaac.

-Oui des personnes reprennent les héros préexistant et écrivent d'autres histoires.

-En quoi ça nous concerne ? interrogea le shérif.

-Les Winchesters ont une communauté de fans assez importante, et beaucoup de personnes font des slash, expliqua Kira avant de préciser devant les regards troubles, par exemple les fans écrivent des histoires entre Dean et Castiel, où entre Sam et Gabriel, ce sont des slashs.

-Mais ils sont vraiment ensemble donc ça gêne personne, remarqua Jackson.

-Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, d'ailleurs c'est le moment où Dean est dans un déni absolu donc pour le moment ce qui est écrit c'est plutôt de l'ordre du fantasme de la part des fans.

-Oui bon c'est un peu glauque, remarqua Danny qui se fit une note mental pour allez y faire un petit tour, Mais ça nous avance à quoi ?,

-Eh bien il n'y a pas que ces couples là, amorça Liam à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Quoi ? Quand je me renseigne sur quelqu'un je le fais bien.

-Tu as lu des fanfics ? s'étonna Stiles s'attirant des regards surpris avant qu'il n'ajoute, Bah quoi il y en a de très intéressante. Et d'autres qui donnent de bonnes idées, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

-C'est quoi vos préférées ? voulut savoir Erica discrètement s'attirant l'attention de toutes les filles tandis que le reste masculin de la meute essayaient tant bien que mal de s'initier au monde des fanfictions sur internet pour pouvoir comprendre l'engouement de leurs moitiés. Sam leur réexpliquant avec une certaine gêne mais rapidement et plus succinctement afin de leur permettre de mieux appréhender ce monde si atypique.

-Donc en gros des personnes écrivent des histoires sur vous en vous mettant en couple avec n'importe qui, résuma Scott alors que Sam acquiesçait.

-Oui , intervint alors Liam, Mais en plus des couples assez habituel comme le Destiel

-Destiel ? s'interrogea le shérif.

-Dean et Castiel, expliqua rapidement Allison, pareil avec le Sabriel.

-Sam et Gabriel ? tenta Jordan recevant des sourires approbateurs qui confirmèrent sa supposition.

-Oui et donc ? commença doucement à s'énerver Derek qui n'aimait que l'on tourne autour du pot.

-Bah il existe le Crobby, finit par lâcher Stiles qui voyait son homme s'impatienter, sa remarque provoqua un léger froid.

-Le quoi ? Gémit pitoyablement Dean bien qu'il le niera par la suite.

-Avec Bobby ?, s'étonna Sam qui commençait à rechercher quel prénom pouvait correspondre à la contraction.

Au même moment Bobby se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur sa chaise, il avait prévu un jour de l'annoncer à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des fils adoptifs, mais petit à petit, par exemple d'ici un an leur dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un et puis dans cinq ou six ans peut-être leur avouer que c'était avec un homme, ensuite une petite dizaine d'année lui permettrait de rassembler le courage pour leur avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une créature surnaturelle. Mais bien sûr ça n'était que des suppositions hein il voulait prendre son temps.

Pour le coup les révélations allaient brutalement s'accélérer, bon à la rigueur le fait d'être en couple ça pourrait passer, avec un homme vu que ses deux idiots de fils avaient enfin ouverts les yeux sur leurs anges ça passerait aussi, même remarque pour le coté surnaturel de son amant. Non ce qui risquait de bloquer c'était la dernière partie.

-Non, Bobby dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Sam qui venait d'avoir ce qu'il semblait être une révélation dont il se serait bien passé.

-Qu'es-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? demanda Dean frustré de ne pas avoir eu de révélation subite.

-Bah si, ronchonna soudainement Bobby en fusillant Sam du regard tout en ignorant Dean un frère à la fois.

-Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Au début c'était juste pour le pacte pour obtenir des infos sur les chevaliers du chaos, j'ai rien donné en échange parce que ça l'arrangeait aussi.

-Mais tu avais dit que tu ne l'avait plus revu. Reprit Sam après avoir chasser la désagréable image qui avait surgit devant ses yeux.

-Mais pas revu qui ? commença à s'énerver Dean qui ne supportait plus d'être mis à l'écart.

-Et puis les idiots que vous êtes vous vous êtes fais capturé comme des novices. S'écria Bobby en colère les accusations muettes qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sam lui faisait mal.

-En Alabama, murmura Sam.

-Quoi en Alabama ?, intervint Dean qui rageait de ne pas comprendre.

-On a été capturé,

-Oui et on s'est enfui comme d'habitude. Haussa les épaules Dean ne voyant visiblement pas le rapport.

-C'était trop simple Dean, beaucoup trop simple, ils ont disparus comme ça. Comme si on leur avait donné un ordre.

Le silence se fit alors que Dean réalisait peu à peu, effectivement leur fuite avait été trop simple, les gardes avaient disparu, les cordes qui les retenaient prisonniers étaient trop abîmés pour être de réelles entraves, et personne ne les avaient poursuivis.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as fait Bobby ? finit par demander Dean, Tu as fait un pacte avec un démon !

-Oui j'ai fait un pacte avec un démon, et vous êtes mal placé pour me faire des reproches, s'énerva Bobby devant les regards accusateurs.

-Bordel tu sais ce que veulent les démons, qu'es-ce qu'il t'a demandé en échange ? cria Sam.

-Dix ans.

-Il te laisse dix ans, avant de t'emmener aux enfers ? chercha à savoir Dean.

-Non il me demande dix ans de …., Bobby sembla tout à coup incapable de finir sa phrase.

-Dix ans de quoi ? aida Stiles discrètement ramenant tout de même l'attention sur lui, alors que la meute observait la plus fabuleuse des séries télévisuelles en live. Quelle bonne idée ils avaient eu d'accueillir les Winchesters c'était un spectacle quotidien.

-Dix ans de vie commune, finit par marmonner Bobby.

-De vie commune, répéta Sam incrédule.

-Oui, il me demandait dix ans durant lequel je le laissais me draguer et me comporter comme un putain de couple s'il arrivait à m'attirer dans son lit, lâcha finalement le vieux chasseur avec un soupir de soulagement c'était un poids en moins sur sa poitrine, même s'il appréhendait quelques peu la réaction des deux frères.

-Oh j'adore même la meilleur des séries télés n'aurait pas pu prévoir ça, murmura Erica à Kira qui hocha la tête entièrement d'accord avec son amie.

-Superbe révélation, nota Liam pour lui même lui aussi pris dans le coup de théâtre.

En fait la majorité de la meute aurait pu s'asseoir et manger du pop-corn tellement elle se passionnait par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Seul Derek et le shérif se demandait visiblement ce qu'ils faisaient là et le rapport avec la conversation initiale qui semblait bien loin maintenant.

-Attends on se calme et on reprend depuis le début, tempéra Gabriel qui voyait arriver avec une certaine angoisse la révélation choque.

-C'est assez clair, intervint Lydia, Les deux idiots se sont fait capturés par des démons, et Bobby a passé un pacte avec l'un d'eux pour les sauver, ça l'air d'être un trait de famille.

-Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude au lieu de demander son âme le démon lui a demandé une espèce de mariage à durée déterminé, précisa Isaac plein de bonne volonté mais son intervention ne fit qu'ajouter un froid entre Bobby et les deux frères.

-Ouais, finit par confirmer le vieux chasseur.

-Moi la question que je me pose c'est plutôt quel démon est assez puissant pour pouvoir donner des ordres aux autres. Réfléchit Vernon qui bien que n'ayant pas l'engouement de sa fiancée pour la Bible Winchester, il en avait quand même retenue les grandes lignes.

-Bonne question, chuchota Peter à Chris qui lui aussi commençait à entrevoir ce qui se cachait derrière le secret de son vieil ami.

-C'est vrai ça quel démon est assez puissant pour pouvoir être obéit comme ça ?

Le silence répondit à sa question avant que Castiel ne sorte de son silence et ne prononce

-Il n'y en a qu'un Crowley. »

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel Crobby

Un silence accueillit la révélation divine et la meute n'osa rien dire alors que la tension entre les trois chasseurs augmentaient.

« -Tu couches avec Crowley, finit par bredouiller Dean qui n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles alors que son frère n'arrivait plus à regarder en face celui qui les avait pratiquement élevé.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Rétorqua Bobby avec un léger mouvement de recul.

-Mais..., questionna Sam.

-Ça pourrait arriver. Finit par lâcher le vieil homme en fuyant les regards.

-Bordel Bobby comment tu peux faire ça ? explosa soudainement Dean devant l'ensemble de la troupe qui voyait depuis quelques minutes la colère monter.

-Dean..., essaya le plus vieux.

-Non, cet enfoiré est un démon, il a voulut nous tuer un paquet de fois, et toi tu ….tu ….

La colère rendait le chasseur incohérent et alors qu'il allait réattaquer Bobby lui coupa soudainement la parole.

-Mais je t'emmerde Dean pourquoi es-ce que moi je pourrais pas avoir quelqu'un ? C'est un démon et A.L.O.R.S tu t'envoies en l'air avec un ange, ton frère a couché avec une démone et maintenant il s'est mis au emplumé. Alors, niveau coucheries je pense que vous êtes tous les deux pires que moi.

-Les démons veulent nous tuer, contra Dean sans nier l'accusation porté à l'encontre de son frère.

-Et les anges vous exterminer, grosse différence, ironisa alors le quinquagénaire.

-Crowley a voulut nous tuer.

-Et Gabriel l'a fait pendant une bonne centaine de fois avant que Sam ne convainque d'arrêter, Castiel à virer un dieu mégalo et voulait faire exploser la planète.

Essoufflé le plus vieux fit une légère pause alors que les deux chasseurs se retrouvaient à cour de mot, effectivement vu sous ces angles là, repousser Crowley paraissait légèrement hypocrite.

« -Un point pour Bobby, murmura Isaac à Allison qui hocha la tête.

-Sam, Dean, Crowley ne vous a plus touché depuis qu'il voit Bobby, vous pourriez au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, intervint Gabriel qui fixait son amant.

-Mais c'est Crowley...répéta Sam même s'il n'avait visiblement plus autant d'argument qu'au début de la conversation.

-Et …, voulut rajouter Dean.

-Et rien du tout Bobby a entièrement raison, coupa Stiles en ayant repris son rôle de psychologue, Il vous a accepté avec vos deux anges à vous de faire de même.

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout, coupa à nouveau le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir à Dean qui ferma la bouche pris en faute, Vous êtes très mal placé pour parler et rien n'empêche de laisser une seconde chance.

-Il en a déjà eu des secondes chances, grommela le chasseur mécontent et à voix basse.

-Et moi aussi », le reprit Castiel en lançant un regard sombre à son amant qui se recroquevilla devant la colère qui émanait de l'être divin, « Dean si tu as réussit à m'accepter après nos erreurs et à accepter Gabriel après qu'il t'es tué, tu peux et tu dois accepter n'importe quelle personne qui pourrait rendre Bobby heureux.

-Tout à fait les frérots vous êtes très mal placé pour parler parce que niveau boulette, on peut vous considérer comme la Dream Team et celui qui ramassait vos conneries c'était Bobby.

-Bien on est d'accord, soupira Derek qui voulait avancer dans la discussion, Vous deux vous acceptez et vous la fermez et on passe à autre chose. Clair ?

-Clair, finit par marmonner Sam sous les regards insistants et légèrement surnaturelles de certain de leurs hôtes.

-Ouais clair clair, marmonna à son tour Dean lui aussi fixé par les yeux surnaturelles accompagnées par des étincelles de la part de Kira et un regard noir de la part de son psychologue et bien qu'il soit un courageux chasseur il ne s'appelait pas Stiles Stillinski et il ne traiterait certainement un loup-garou de stupide alors allez à l'encontre d'une meute de loup-garous...

-Je suis derrière toi, finit par dire Sam en s'adressant à Bobby, Mais laisse moi , nous, dit-il en désignant son frère, un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

-Ouai pour le moment si je pouvais ne pas le voir ni en entendre parler, » grommela Dean avant de sourire faiblement devant le regard interrogatif de son père d'adoption.

L'acceptation réticente mais acceptation tout de même des deux frères provoqua un soupir de soulagement de la part du vieux chasseur qui se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il pouvait comprendre que les deux chasseurs aient un peu de mal et aient besoin de temps pour se remettre, mais ils ne l'avaient pas chassé de leurs vies, et pour Bobby c'était le principal.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel Crobby

Une fois les deux frères remis de leurs émotions, Stiles impatient lança des ordres à toute la troupe les sommant d'aller chercher ce qu'il lui manquait pour compléter le rituel.

Il fallait agir en deux étapes, d'abord convoquer Crowley, laisser faire Bobby, si le démon était réticent sortir les deux-trois petits trucs qu'il avait prévu en plus de la présence de Bobby.

Une fois qu'il aurait obtenus l'autorisation pour parler aux âmes des parents Winchesters,organiser thérapie familiale.

Le psychologue eu un soupir de découragement, vu les têtes de mules qu'étaient les deux frères il devait y avoir un facteur génétique, donc ça allait encore être du sport.

« -Puis après avoir guérit tout le monde on renvoi les parents au paradis, et voilà. »

Compléta Stiles qui venait d'expliquer son plan à Derek et à son père le moins que l'on puisse dire étaient que les deux hommes semblaient dubitatif, quant au plan ''réfléchis'' de l'hyperactif. Mais ils eurent beau essayer de protester ou de pointer les incohérences du plan, le jeune homme les envoya balader avec une habitude acquise à mesure des années.

Le reste de la meute plus ou moins investit dans la nouvelle folie de leur stratège, s'amusait tranquillement, pour eux tant qu'ils étaient ensembles tout allaient bien. Et Bobby ne put que s'horrifier devant l'innocence qu'ils dégageaient, jusqu'à ce que Sam et Dean lui explique rapidement les victoires qui avaient conduit cette meute au sommet du monde surnaturel.

« -Ouais pas totalement innocent finalement »

Son coté curieux reprit le dessus sur l'angoisse qui l'envahissait et Liam sentant soudain l'intérêt du plus vieux engagea la conversation.

« -Allez c'est partis, lança Stiles attirant l'attention sur lui alors qu'il plaçait les dernières éléments pour appeler le démon.

-Bon qui fais le rituel ? demanda Sam.

Sa question lui attira les regards de l'ensemble des personnes présentes, regards qui semblaient répondre à sa question et qui aurait pu se traduire par ''C'est toi le boss''.

-Non, c'est non, répondit le géant en secouant la tête pour appuyer sa réponse, hors de question que je l'appelle.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Dean, qui leur retourna un regard torve.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit-t-il, Et pourquoi ça serait moi ou Sam ?

-Vous êtes les experts, expliqua Isaac en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi vous voulez pas ? demanda Allison.

-On a pas une très bonne relation avec les démons, développa Dean en grimaçant devant l'euphémisme.

-Vous exorcisez tous les démons que vous croiser, il est donc logique et censé de penser qu'ils puissent garder quelques rancunes envers vous, précisa Castiel d'un ton docte.

-Bref nous s'est pas possible, reprit Sam. Pareil pour Gabriel et Castiel leurs noms sont connus dans le monde souterrain.

-Et puis un ange qui invoque des démons ça fait un peu tâche, ricana Jackson.

-Donc il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue, continua Dean sans prêter attention au loup.

Le reste du groupe s'observa, personne n'était réellement volontaire pour se désigner.

-On le fait à chi-fou-mi, proposa finalement Peter devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

Après une bataille acharnée accompagnée par des tentatives de triches et des paquets de mauvaises fois, le vainqueur ou plutôt la victime fut désignée Vernon s'avança vers le cercle avant de réciter l'incantation pour faire venir le démon.

Un nuage de fumée se dégagea du centre de la pièce où le cercle était dessiné, Lydia ne put s'empêcher de lâcher , un« -Cliché. » devant l'apparition qui se précisait à travers le brouillard.

-La fumée se dissipant, la silhouette ricana quelques instants avant de déclarer d'où voix morbide

« -Alors mortel pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? » Le silence qui répondit à l'apparition sembla le conforté dans sa supériorité jusqu'à ce que la fumée soit entièrement dissipée et qu'il fasse face à une meute de loup tous crocs sortis au cas où, et accompagné par deux plus puissants chasseurs actuels le menaçant de leurs armes.

« -Salut tu t'appelles comment ? lui demanda le maigrichon de la bande qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

-Je suis Crowley, répondit le démon fièrement en reprenant un peu contenance, »Par Lucifer on était pas souvent accueillit comme ça.

-C'est ça et moi je suis l'archange Gabriel, ricana Peter.

-Ah non ça c'est moi, rétorqua Gabriel signifiant d'un coup sa présence au démon qui frissonna, des sueurs froides lui envahissant le dos devant la présence de l'archange et de l'ange Castiel que son patron détestait et qui était sur toutes les listes noires de l'enfer.

-Tu n'es pas Crowley, fit finement remarquer Castiel.

-Donc on peut sans débarrasser, demanda Dean avec un regard suppliant vers Bobby qui lui retourna un mouvement de sourcils interrogatifs

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? voulut-il savoir malgré une légère appréhension.

-Y a pas des clauses avec ….lui pour pas t'attaquer à ses larbins ? questionna-t-il en butant sur l'appellation qui définirait Crowley, ''le salopard'' passerait sans doute pas.

La demande rencontra le regard vide de Bobby qui avait arrêter d'écouter dés les premières syllabes,

-Je n'ai pas ce type d'accord avec lui, finit-il par répondre.

-Je pense que tu devrais leur dire le contrat que tu as passé avec lui si tu veux évite ce genre de question plus tard, » lui souffla discrètement Chris, alors que les chasseurs étaient en train d'expliquer les caractéristiques démoniaques aux membres de la meute, comme le ferait des instituteurs avec leurs élèves sur le mode de vie des fourmis.

L'image donna quelques frisson d'angoisse à Bobby quant il vit le futur gouverneur de l'État poser des questions sur les capacités de résistance à la torture avec une voix innocente, le pire fut aux yeux du chasseur lorsque Liam posa des questions avec l'intérêt d'un scientifique pour son expérience en yeutant le prisonnier qui lui n'en menait pas large toujours prisonnier de son cercle.

Après une après-midi travaux pratique sur cobaye vivant, heureusement refréner quelques peu par un shérif à l'esprit pratique et par un chasseur qui ne voulait pas faire de ménage, Dean congédia le démon en l'exorcisant espérant retrouvé l'hôte du parasite en bonne santé. L'homme semblait aller bien, visiblement le démon n'avait pas voulut aggravé son cas en laissant un hôte dans un état pathétique afin d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres winchesters.

« -Bon on recommence mais si Crowley nous envoie une doublure à chaque fois, on en a pour longtemps, fit remarquer Scott qui suivait Stiles dans son plan sans se poser de questions, comme toujours.

-Faudrait quelqu'un que Crowley ne peut pas ignorer. Proposa Danny dans les bras de Jackson.

-Dans ce cas là il n'y a qu'une personne que Crowley n'évitera pas, commença Kira avant de se tourner vers Bobby.

-Non, je ne l'appellerais pas pour qu'il tombe dans votre piège à la noix. Vous vous débrouillez sans moi., grogna Bobby et bien que sa déclaration tira des grimaces aux deux frères ils ne dirent rien.

-Bon dans ce cas, opération de la dernière chance, cria Stiles et il se jeta sur le vieux chasseur qui surprit ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva de nouveau attaché sur une chaise.

Une fois son attaque terminée, Stiles ne perdit pas de temps et reforma le rituel imitant les gestes qu'avait eu précédemment Vernon, mais il ajouta d'une voix menaçante après avoir dit son nom,

« -Bobby, pourrais s'impatienter si vous tardez. »

Clôturant le rituel, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

« -Ça va jamais marcher, souffla Jordan un peu septique,

-Je prends le pari, lui glissa Isaac discrètement avant que les membres ne se mettent à parier les uns avec les autres.

Sam un peu outré, se tourna vers Chris qu'il trouva à sa grande surprise en train de parier avec Peter, les mises en jeu semblaient tourner autour des activités nocturnes.

Détournant son attention un peu nauséeux sur ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il se tourna vers la deuxième personne qu'il jugeait responsable le shérif, mais celui-ci semblait totalement occuper à miser sur son fils. Les plans de Stiles était bancal mais selon le père il marchait toujours.

En désespoir de cause, le cadet Winchester se tourna vers Derek, après tout le loup c'était toujours montré très mature et faisait un peu office de gendarmes lorsque la meute ou son petit-ami allaient trop loin..

« -Derek tu ….Dean, s'écria-t-il furieux. Son frère était de toute évidence en train de parier sur l'échec du plan de Stiles alors que Derek défendait son compagnon avec vigueur, ce qui avait amené les deux hommes à parier sur l'issu du rituel.

Finalement emporté par son propre petit-ami, le géant se mit lui aussi à parier encouragé par son ange rebelle qui lui promit une nuit de folie si le plan de Stiles échouait, mais qui réclamait l'un de ses fantasmes si au contraire le plan réussissait.


	9. 9 Négociation intensive

Négociation intensive

La meute n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps une fumée acre se mit à apparaître devant leurs yeux, prévoyant ils avaient prévu le coup et d'énormes ventilateurs la dissipèrent dés son apparition permettant à l'ensemble de la troupe de voir la silhouette du roi des démons, qui bien que calme extérieurement apparaissait inquiet lorsque l'on s'attardait sur les yeux mobiles semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et sa respiration rapide, preuve de la rapidité avec lequel il avait réagit à la convocation.

« -Je suis là. finit-il par dire d'une voix légèrement menaçante une aura sombre commençant à se rependre dans la pièce.

-Rapide celui là, souffla Scott à Kira qui acquiesça étant de part sa nature de kitsuné de la foudre très rapide elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si le démon les attaquait.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda le démon très poliment ne reconnaissant pas les visages qui lui faisait face, Et comment connaissez-vous Bobby ?

-Je suis ici, grogna Bobby toujours attaché à sa chaise.

Le démon voulut se diriger vers le prisonnier mais il ne put faire un pas pris au piège par le cercle de protection.

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter il ne feront rien, le rassura Bobby en gigotant sur sa chaise avant de se détacher sans que personne n'interviennent.

-Heyyyy mes cordes tu n'as pas intérêt à les avoir abîmer, rouspéta Peter en s'avançant avant qu'il ne récupère les cordes pour les passer au crible de son regard intransigeant, de bonnes cordes pouvaient toujours servir, que se soit face à des ennemis ou au lit.

-Bobby, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? interrogea le démon toujours prisonnier sans que personne ne fasse réellement attention à lui, tout le monde occupé à empocher ses gains ou à râler pour avoir perdu.

-C'est une réunion de famille, lui expliqua Stiles en s'incrustant dans la conversation avant que Bobby n'est le temps de répondre.

-Une réunion de famille, répéta le démon dubitatif avant de lancer un regard ahuri à Bobby qui haussa les épaules.

-Oui on avait besoin de toi, expliqua Stiles, Donc on t'a appelé et tu vas nous aider.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? grogna Crowley qui n'aimait pas faire des faveurs, qui était cet avorton qui osait le tutoyer, un minimum de respect c'est trop demandé.

-Parce que sinon on s'attaque à Bobby ? essaya Danny alors que le reste de la meute arrivait.

-Vous ne ferez strictement rien à Bobby, contra le démon pas dupe alors que tous les regards se tournait vers le vieux chasseur qui buvait un verre de scotch généreusement offert par Chris avec lequel il discutait.

-Ouais effectivement on est pas très crédible, énonça Scott.

-Tu vas nous obéir sinon je t'assure qu'on se débrouille pour que tu rompes avec Bobby, déclara tranquillement Lydia qui se limait les ongles attirant sur elle un regard rougeoyant de colère, cette hypothèse semblait beaucoup plus réalisable que la précedente.

-Sale petite humaine, qui es tu pour me faire chanter ?

-Pas d'insulte s'il te plaît, rétorque la flamboyante rousse, Et je ne suis pas plus humaine que toi, tu devrais prendre un compte un peu plus les égarés de ton royaume.

-Les égarés ? demanda discrètement Isaac à Liam permettant aux autres de se renseigner aussi.

-Se sont les créatures qui échappent au contrôle du roi des démons, Lydia normalement devrait lui être soumise mais du fait de sa nature en partie humaine et de son appartenance à la meute elle n'a quasiment aucun lien avec Crowley contrairement à la majorité des banshees existantes.

-Je croyais mettre débarrasser des banshee humaines. Déclara Crowley en fixant la rousse qui eut un petit sourire.

-Il existe différents espèces de banshee, rajouta Liam.

-Comme les loup-garous ? demanda Allison.

-Oui, et Lydia en l'une des rares banshees humaines encore en vie, les autres ont toutes disparus.

-...Maintenant on sait pourquoi. Grogna Jordan avant de se rapprocher de sa fiancé en jetant un regard mauvais à celui qui osait menacé l'amour de sa vie.

-Et moi je pensais que le roi de l'enfer c'était Lucifer, on fait tous des erreurs, rétorqua Lydia sans quitter son petit sourire.

-Intéressant, lâcha Crowley avant d'observer chaque membre de la meute et d'énumérer, cinq humains, une banshee humaine, une kitsune ayant choisit les humains, un chien de l'enfer humain, deux nés-loups, et trois mordus tous de la Lune.

-Bravo, seize sur seize pour le grand méchant, ricana soudain Dean en s'avançant devant le démon qui eut un geste de recul avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il lança un bref regard à Bobby toujours à discuter avec Chris auquel le démon ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir, cet homme était trop proche de son futur amant qui tardait d'ailleurs trop à son goût pour passer sous les couettes.

-Ça tombe bien que tu soit là, apparut alors Sam, On avait quelques petites choses à mettre à plat, n'es-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui rappelait la période où il était encore accro au sang de démon.

-Les Winchesters, je dirais bien que je suis ravi de vous revoir mais je déteste mentir. Grinça Crowley.

-Un comble pour un démon, rigola Erica qui se demandait s'il le prendrait bien qu'elle lui demande un autographe ''Oh et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien''. Monsieur Crowley je peux vous demander quelque chose ? intervint-elle poliment avant que les deux chasseurs ne s'attaque au démon.

-...euh oui, s'étonna le démon voyant la jeune fille lui tendre un carnet avec un crayon tout en faisant attention à ne pas rompre le cercle.

-Vous pourriez me signer un autographe ?

-Un autographe ? répéta le démon ne semblant pas comprendre les paroles de la louve.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? lui fit remarquer Vernon sans l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

-On risque de plus le revoir alors..., lui répondit la louve qui s'écarta peu après son précieux carnet augmenté d'une signature en plus.

-Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait vous pourriez m'expliquer ? Grogna sarcastique le démon qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'être entouré d'un groupe qui ne le craignait pas lui faisait légèrement perdre son sacro saint calme.

-Il faut demander à Stiles. Intervint Castiel attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Castiel quel déplaisir de te voir ici, cracha Crowley le visage s'assombrissant.

-Crowley attention, résonna la voix de Bobby qui était toujours sur le canapé.

-...Bobby qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? répondit en colère le démon, Si tu veux arrêter pour nous tu n'avais qu'à le dire.

-Tu l'aurais laisser partir ? questionna Peter interloqué.

-Bien sur que oui je ne retiens personne, répondit fièrement le démon en lançant un regard sombre au loup.

-Oui et tu aurais tué toutes les personnes que tu aurais jugé un peu trop proche de moi, fit remarquer le vieux chasseur sans que le démoniaque prisonnier ne réagisse preuve de la véracité des propos.

-Pff c'est extrême, lâcha Stiles en frissonnant exagérément.

-Tu es le plus mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire, fit remarquer le shérif tout à fait conscient du caractère parfois excessif de son fils surtout quand cela concernait son gendre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grimaça Stiles.

-Le vampire qui aurait soi disant regarder de trop près le cou de Derek, commença Isaac en marmonnant.

-Comment j'aurais pu savoir que le sang de loup-garou lui était interdit, marmonna le psychologue.

-La fée que tu as fait exploser, ajouta Allison cet épisode l'avait marqué car elle avait du tout nettoyer et enlever des viscères féérique ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses tâches préférées.

-Elle voulait faire des bébés à Derek, se justifia le médecin sans honte.

-L'adolescente qu'on a du rendre amnésique, rajouta Vernon qui en voulait toujours à Stiles pour cet épisode car la jalousie du médecin avait transformé le silencieux black en véritable boule de phéromones qui avait attiré toutes les filles à la ronde provoquant la jalousie de sa petite-amie.

-Elle se frottait à Derek comme une chienne en chaleur si elle voulait se faire baiser y a les trottoirs, lâche le psychologue d'un air mauvais.

-La louve de Pittsburg, rappela Peter qui bien qu'ayant grogné contre Stiles lors de l'épisode savait parfaitement qu'il aurait plus mal réagit que lui.

Heureusement pour eux tous les accès de jalousie du jeune homme n'avaient pas encore fait de trop gros dégât, à part une fée, un gobelin et un manticore qui avait littéralement explosé, deux vampires qui se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de boire du sang et devait se contenter de jus de tomate et une centaine d'amnésie provoquées.

-Intéressant, les coupa Crowley en se tournant vers le jeune humain, Tu ferais un très bon démon.

-Non merci j'ai déjà donné, dit Stiles en rejetant l'offre d'un geste de la main.

-Bon si on en revenait à toi, dit Sam réattirant l'attention de tout le monde sur le démon,

-Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Ta mort ça serait pas mal, grogna Dean,

-Dean, coupa Bobby les yeux furieux.

-Ouais excuse, souffla Dean avant de refixer son attention sur le prisonnier.

-Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire à Bobby ? attaqua Sam.

Attaque qui laissa le démon sans voix ces deux abrutis de chasseurs l'avait appelé pour lui faire un remake de ''tu lui fais du mal je te casse les jambes''. Le regard interloqué qu'il leur lança fut aisément décrypté et les deux Winchesters bien que conscient du cliché de la situation ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, on parlait du cœur de celui qui les avaient plus ou moins élevé et qui les sortait régulièrement de la merde dans lequel ils se retrouvaient tout aussi régulièrement.

-Vous voulez vraiment parlé de ça ici? finit par lâcher le démon.

-Tu peux pas t'échapper, Bobby est là, je vois pas de meilleur endroit et moment, pour voir cette conversation, intervint Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

-A voilà l'archange fuyard, manquait plus que lui, grinça le démon.

-Et le lèche botte de Lucifer, chacun sa croix, rétorqua l'ange en tirant la langue ce qui amenuisait beaucoup de sa crédibilité.

-Je ne veux pas que Lucifer revienne, fit remarquer le démon qui semblait outré que l'on puisse l'associer à l'archange déchu.

-Bon alors disons l'un des troufions qui veulent sa puissance, contra Gabriel.

-En quoi es-ce mal, d'avoir toujours plus de pouvoir ?, sourit Crowley avec avidité.

-Bref on s'en fout les gueguerres anges démons c'est pas le problème aujourd'hui. Coupa Kira qui n'avait pas envie d'observer un énième débat stérile. Stiles était suffisamment bon à ce jeu pour se faire ses propres débats stériles avec lui même, le dernier en date ayant durée deux jours et plus personne ne voulait entendre parler de l'utilisation abusive ou non des radios réveils.

-Oui en fait on voudrait que tu nous files deux âmes s'il te plaît, demanda Danny toujours poli, alors que les deux frères Winchesters se mettaient à grogner.

-Quoi ? attendez on a pas fini !

-Bien sur que si, intervint Bobby avec un sourire sur les lèvres voir ses deux fils adoptifs se chamailler avec le démon sans trop de casse lui remontait le moral.

-Mais...essaya Sam.

-Non, bon demandez lui ce que vous vouliez et ensuite au revoir.

-Bien mon cher Bobby qui se dévoue ? lui répondit Stiles avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe qui avaient miraculeusement tous quelques choses à faire.

-Stiles c'est ton idée c'est toi qui t'y colle, grogna Derek avant de fixer son attention sur le démon.

-Quoi ? Mais... et s'il m'arrive quelques choses, s'affola l'hyperactif qui semblait avoir oublié que si ils étaient dans cette galère c'était entièrement sa faute.

-T'inquiète pas il te fera rien, le rassura Bobby provoquant un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du prisonnier.

-Rien et puis quoi encore, grommela Crowley.

-Il ne te fera rien,répéta le chasseur avant de déclarer d'une voix plus forte et pleine d'assurance, sinon il peut faire une croix sur tous ses fantasmes, et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'envoie tes idées bizarre quand je dors.

-Tu harcèles Bobby quand il dors, réagit au immédiatement Dean qui sauta quasiment sur le démon.

-Et je parie que ton ange fait exactement la même chose, répondit le démon sans se soucier d'avoir été découvert, non visiblement ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était que le chasseur puisse vouloir refuser ses petites idées.

-Cas ne ferait jamais ça. Contra Dean bien qu'un léger manque de tonicité prouve que le chasseur n'était pas totalement sur de ce qu'il avançait.

-...Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, demanda le démon légèrement grognard mais dont l'attention restait fixé sur son coup de cœur afin d'observer ses réactions

-Mais c'est déloyale, essaya Dean un peu outré.

-Et alors, on a des pouvoirs autant en profiter. Et puis franchement tu crois vraiment que ici personne n'a utilisé ses atouts naturels au lit ? »

Dean se tourna vers la meute sans qu'il ne puisse croiser un regard.

-Il se pourrait que j'aime le faire pendant la pleine lune, Erica est déchaînée et parfois on finit avec nos formes de loups, finit par lâcher Vernon à la surprise de tous. Provoquant un rougissant sur le visage de la blonde.

-Jackson adore quant on joue au petit chaperon rouge, glissa Danny pour ne pas laisser Boyd tout seul avec sa déclaration.

-Danny..., grogna le gouverneur en peu gêné.

-Isaac préfère jouer à la chasseuse et au méchant loup-garou, les aida Allison.

-Avec votre boulot ? s'exclama surpris Liam.

-Oui surtout après le boulot, soupira la chasseuse les yeux dans le vague alors que son mari ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

-Et bien moi j'aime beaucoup quant je joue à l'assassin qui a capturé un bel agent fédéral, ronronna Lydia en se collant à son fiancé qui commença à s'enflammer à cause de la gêne, le belle rousse avait beaucoup d'idée de torture et son corps adorait ça.

-C'est le moment ''déclaration pratique sexuelle préférée'' ?, » intervint soudain l'archange qui écoutait attentivement comme toutes la salle en fait. « Non parce que Sam à de ses idées ouhouh, s'écria-t-il avant de raconter comment le géant l'avait littéralement pilonné dans la chapelle sixtine devant un groupe de touristes en visite sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent à cause du pouvoir de l'ange.

-Devant des touristes ?

-Oui je peux te dire que j'ai eu un mal fou à garder le minimum de contrôle requis, mais ils étaient devant moi en train de s'extasier sur une peinture.

-C'est clair que ça aurait été historique si l'archange Gabriel était apparus en train de se faire prendre sauvagement par un homme. Rigola Erica alors que Dean observait son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et que le géant semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur qu'il scrutait avec une attention décuplée.

-Moi j'adore attacher mon petit chasseur au lit alors qu'il est endormis, déclara Peter provoquant un silence interrogatif alors qu'un choc résonnait, Chris c'était tout simplement laissé tomber sur la table et se frappait le crâne en murmurant des choses sans queues ni têtes.

-Comment ça endormi ?

-Et bien quant il est réveillé il ne veut jamais que je l'attache, expliqua le loup. Donc j'attends qu'il s'endorme je l'attache et je le réveille avec la plus formidable des fellations. Il adore ma langues de loup et quand je le mordille avec mes crocs il durcit encore plus vite. Sinon je le fixe avec mes yeux et il se met à gémir en écartant les cuisses trop mignon…soupira le loup alors que des chocs répétés se faisait entendre du coté de Chris sa tête frappant la table à un rythme régulier

-Stop, que tu couches avec mon père j'ai rien à dire mais je veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes au lit, coupa Allison en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Scott adore que Kira lui lance des petites étincelles, il a l'impression d'avoir un coup de foudre à chaque fois, reprit alors Stiles en se tournant vers son frère de cœur qui lui lança un regard abasourdi.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Scottie je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, évidemment que je connais tes fantasmes.

-Mais moi je connais pas les tiens, bouda le vrai alpha.

-Et bien personnellement j'adore voir Derek avec...

-Stiles si tu continues tu peux dire bonjour au canapé pour les trois mois à venir, le coupa Derek.

-En plus, fils ta vie sexuelle est largement étalée le reste du temps, garde une part pour toi, le supplia pratiquement le shérif qui estimait qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce que l'esprit de son fils pouvait imaginer après tout il l'avait élevé et avait été marié avec une Stiles au féminin.

-Vous êtes tous des malades, grogna Dean avant de se tourner vers son ange qui évitait son regard.

-Ouais mais vu Castiel on est pas les seuls, rigola Liam qui avait tout pris discrètement en note.

-Cas, non Cas, supplia Dean avant que l'ange hausse les épaules.

-Tu aimes bien quand j'utilise ma grâce pour rendre tes nerfs ultra sensible tu deviens très désirable Dean. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme alors que le chasseur blanchissait. Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi multicolore depuis qu'il sortait avec Castiel.

-J'avais pas pensé à cette utilisation, dit pensif Gabriel en observant Sam qui c'était mis à compter les tâches au plafond.

-Stop je veux pas savoir, cria Dean, on parlait du harcèlement démoniaque de Crowley.

-Dean, honnêtement qui se plaindrait d'avoir un démon près à satisfaire tous les caprices que tu pourrais avoir. Demanda Bobby à la surprise générale,

-Mais heu...

-Le seul désavantage mon cher Bobby, c'est que tu te réveilles seul avec le pantalon collant et que tu es obligé de te vider sous la douche alors que je pourrais t'aider avec un grand plaisir, ronronna Crowley en réponse à la déclaration de sa proie qui lui retourna un regard noir.

-N'essaye pas de te faire plus innocent que tu l'es je sais très bien que tu m'observe sous la douche, grogna le chasseur alors que Dean et Sam se mirent à marmonner les formules d'exorcisations provoquant des hurlements de la part du démon sans que Bobby ne réagisse.

Il n'était peut-être plus très jeune mais il avait appris quelques trucs déloyals en côtoyant le roi de l'embrouille et Dean et Sam réagissaient au quart de tour.

-Pardon Bobby, fais quelques choses, s'écria le démon qui se tordait de douleur.

-T'as oublié quelques choses.

-Pardon pardon s'il te plaît dis leur d'arrêter, gémit le démon lors d'un bref instant de répit.

-Les garçons,

-T'es sur ? demanda la voix furieuse de Dean.

-Oui,

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la meute avait observer attentivement le vieux chasseur et si jusqu'ici il ne leur avait pas spécialement peur, cet épisode leur rappela qu'avant d'être un informateur, celui-ci avait été l'un des chasseurs les plus prolifiques des États-Unis.

-Bon si on revenais au sujet initial, sautilla Stiles coupant l'ambiance lourde qui c'était installée.

-Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ? voulut savoir le démon qui se remettait de l'attaque.

-On voudrait que tu nous laisse parler à des âmes qu'il y a en bas, expliqua le psychologue en désignant le sol.

-Des âmes ? Et puis quoi encore ? Hors de question après vous voudrez que je les libère et qu'elles retournent au paradis, ça me ferait de la main d'œuvre en moins.

-C'était l'idée, confirma le shérif.

-Je voulais savoir si les loup-garous vont automatiquement en enfer ? demanda Stiles se désintéressant des tentatives de la meute pour faire changer le démon d'avis.

-Bien sur que non, comme toutes les créatures, ce n'est pas parce quelqu'un n'est pas humain qu'il doit obligatoirement allez en enfer, ça serait illogique. Lui répondit Castiel.

-Cool, donc pourquoi tu veux pas nous aider ? déclara Stiles en se tournant vers le démon.

-Je vais pas sortir John Winchester des enfers, hors de questions, s'écria le démon lorsqu'on lui appris l'identité des personnes à récupérer.

-Mais il pourra rien faire, dit Isaac qui ne voyait pas trop pour quoi le démon refusait, après tout un mort reste un mort même sous forme de fantôme.

-Parce que connaissant ces deux là ils vont trouver un moyen de sortir leur pater du paradis et ensuite venir me faire la peau.

La déclaration fit place à un silence que personne ne rompit, effectivement le démon n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort en vu des antécédents familiaux.

-Et si je te promets qu'ils ne te feront rien ? essaya Bobby.

-Je suis dingue de tes fesses mon beau, mais entre elle et moi il y a un jean et à choisir entre ma vie et un jean il y a pas photo le jean perd.

-Et si Bobby accepte un rendez-vous ? proposa Danny toujours d'arrangement il connaissait son propre phénomène qui marchait au chantage, le coup du rendez en échange de quelques choses marchait très bien avec Jackson, surtout quand celui-ci voulait se faire pardonner, c'est à dire la majorité du temps.

-Quel genre de rendez-vous ? finit par demander le démon,

-Un resto, une balade et tu me raccompagnes, si ça c'est bien passé je te laisse dormir à la maison,énuméra le vieux chasseur.

-Je vais chercher vos âmes tout de suite. S'écria le démon excité avant de tenter de s'en allez mais il se heurta à la barrière formée par le cercle de protection toujours actif.

-Attends on enlève le cercle, dit Scott en s'exécutant sous les regards attentifs du reste du groupe.

Malgré les récriminations outré de Dean qui ne voulait pas laisser Bobby dans les pattes ''d'un pervers démoniaque'' se tournant vers Sam pour obtenir un peu de soutien, il vit son frère fuir un archange en quête de sensation qui suivait son homme en lui déclarant

« -Sam il faut que j'essaye quelques petites choses, reviens ici.

-Gabriel il est hors de questions que l'on fasse ça sur l'autel d'une basilique, je sais que tu veux envoyer chier ton père mais ce n'est pas une raison. Es-ce que je te demande quoique se soit en rapport avec mon père ?

-Oh la bonne idée, réfléchit l'ange alors que le géant gémissait de désespoir, Tu pourrais me prendre dans sa chambre ou devant lui sans qu'il ne le voit.

-Non, non et non, ne l'imagine même pas.

-Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche tu adores quant on le fait dans les lieux publics, je savais que tu avais un petit coté exhibitionniste.

-Gabriel par pitié tais toi, supplia le géant en jetant des coups d'œils à son frère qui avait les yeux vitreux.

-Bon d'accord pas devant ton père, mais on pourrait essayer avec la combinaison en cuir tu sais celle que tu adores que je portes et je serais un vilain ange que tu devrais punir. Continua Gabriel sans se soucier des interruptions, L'image décrite se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit de Sam qui se sentit durcir avant qu'il n'agrippe l'archange pour lui souffler d'une voix rauque témoin de l'excitation qui l'envahissait.

-Écoute Sweety tu te tais immédiatement sinon tu peux dire adieu à tout ça.

-Mais...

-Attention, rappela le géant d'une voix impérieuse qui avait, il semblerait toute autorité sur l'exubérant archange. Celui-ci se figea en frissonnant avant que Sam ne se penche et ne lui chuchote de façon à n'être entendu que par Gabriel.

-Si tu es gentil,alors se soir je te ferais tellement jouir que tu en pleuras et pourtant tu continueras à me tendre ton cul pour que je le remplisse encore et encore »

Durant cet petit intermède le démon fut délivré,sans que personne ne remarque le visage béat de l'archange dont les pensées s'éloignaient des contrées chastes pour se diriger vers celle de la luxure.

Une fois libre le démon se dirigea vers sa proie d'un pas rapide avant de saisir le visage de sa prise entre ses mains et de lui poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La langue démoniaque venant titiller la lèvre inférieur du vieux chasseur qui en gémissant entrouvrit sa bouche laissant le champs libre à l'intruse qui se fit un plaisir de découvrir cet antre sacré.

Se séparant du chasseur encore sous le coup du baiser le démon disparut après un sourire sarcastique lancé envers son public.

« -Putain, ça c'était chaud, remarqua Liam s'attirant des regards interloqués, Ben quoi je sais reconnaître une envie de sexe quand j'en vois une. »


	10. 10 Réactions Maternelles

Réactions Maternelles

« -Bon ça c'est pas trop mal passé, finalement, déclara Stiles tranquillement l'esprit occupé à préparer sa première thérapie familiale, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur les Winchesters, il y avait ''mieux quand même'' pensa-t-il une grimace de découragement déformant son visage.

-Dean j'ai hâte de rencontrer tes parents, dit soudain Castiel sa déclaration vivement appuyé par Gabriel

-Oh oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien discuté un peu avec eux.

Les deux frères blanchirent à ses paroles provoquant plusieurs sourires sur les visages de ceux qui les observaient, s'en apercevant Castiel demanda

-Ça va Dean tu parais un peu pâle.

-Oui, tout … tout va bien, souffla le chasseur.

-Bah mon Sammy on dirais que t'as vu un de mes frères, demanda en même temps Gabriel à un Sam qui affichait la même tête lorsqu'il avait du rencontrer les trois autres archanges, sauf que dans le cas présent c'est comme s'il avait du les voir tous en même temps.

-Ah bah oui les fréros faut vous préparer à la traditionnelle présentation familiale des petits amis. Ricana Stiles alors que le reste de la troupe explosait de rire, même Bobby rigolait en imaginant la tête de John.

-Bobby tu peux rigoler n'empêche que tu devras sans doute lui dire pour Crowley, fit sournoisement remarquer Dean qui n'aimait pas tellement qu'on se fiche de sa poire.

Sa remarque stoppa le chasseur qui rejoignit les deux chasseurs et leurs nouveaux teints.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Stiles avait réunis les deux frères dans son cabinet pour invoquer les parents Winchesters, il avait aussi prié les deux anges de ne pas se montrer afin que toute la famille puisse se réunir sans avoir trop de chose à gérer, ce que les deux êtres divins avaient parfaitement compris et acceptés au grand soulagement de leurs compagnons respectifs qui voyaient ainsi l'annonce de leurs homosexualité respectives avec des créatures non humaine, reculer.

« -Bon c'est partis mon kiki, s'exclama joyeusement le psychologue alors que méfiant les deux frères sortaient tout un attirail anti démon, une fois tout à porté de mains et sous le regard blasé du médecin ils lui firent signe de commencer le rituel.

Avec une habitude née de son expérience hétéroclite, le médecin commença le rituel sous les yeux scrutateurs des deux chasseurs qui ne purent retenir un sursaut de surprise quant une silhouette se précisa petit à petit.

« -Bonjour Madame Winchester, heureux de faire votre connaissance, salua alors le psychologue alors que la silhouette se précisait laissant apparaître une femme à l'air doux mais dont les traits étaient fermés, ses yeux détaillant avidement l'environnement où on l'avait convoqué.

-Bonjour..., finit-elle par répondre son regard fixé sur les deux frères dont elle percevait des traits familiers sans arriver à reconnaître les deux hommes.

-Bon les frérots on commence par la maman et on verra le papa plus tard d'ac?s'exclama Stiles sans laisser à ses interlocuteurs le temps de répondre.

-Ouai d'ac, finit par répondre tout de même Sam qui fixait avec avidité et crainte l'apparition alors que son frère semblait retenir des larmes.

-Bon je fais les présentations, lança Stiles qui voyait le silence s'allonger, silence qui lui donnait des démangeaisons.

-Présentations, répéta Dean sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-Ouai, soupira le psychologue alors que le fantôme se tournait vers lui de toute évidence légèrement mal à l'aise face aux regards fixes des deux autres hommes.

-Marie Winchesters, je vous présente Dean et Sam Winchesters, vos deux fils.

-Mes fils ? répéta le fantôme, Mais se sont des enfants, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle reposait les yeux sur les deux adultes.

-Non ça c'était y a quelques années, depuis ils ont grandis sont devenu chasseurs tout ça tout ça.

A cette information le fantôme fronça les sourcils et interrompit le médecin.

-Chasseurs ?

-Euh oui, comme grand-père, expliqua Dean qui avait avertis son frère de leurs pedigrees.

Le visage du fantôme se tordit dans une grimace, alors qu'elle se tournait vers les deux hommes doucement elle s'approcha ses yeux fixant les traits de ses deux inconnus qu'on lui présentait comme ses enfants.

-Alors tu es Dean ? demanda-t-elle essayant visiblement de remettre les traits qu'elle connaissait sur ce visage plus vieux. L'aîné des deux frères se mordit les lèvres gêné par cette attention soudaine, le fantôme sourit doucement

-Tu te mordais déjà les lèvres quand tu étais plus jeune lorsque tu ne voulais pas pleurer. Commenta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Sam qui n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa mère ne savait visiblement pas comment se comporter. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère lui venait de son frère et de son père qui avaient été assez succinct dans leurs partages.

-Mon bébé a bien grandis, finit-elle par dire en levant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Sam alors que Dean commençait à rire devant la situation.

-Oui il est plus proche du ciel, lâcha Stiles en ricanant lorsque les deux frères le fusillèrent du regard, il ne fallait par être devin pour comprendre l'ironie que le médecin avait glissé dans se paroles rappelant la relation avec les deux anges qu'entretenaient les deux chasseurs.

Marie s'installa sur le canapé tandis que les deux frères s'asseyait à coté d'elle, d'abord hésitant la petite famille se redécouvrit doucement entre les souvenirs de Dean et de Marie qui racontait à Sam leur vie de famille, où lorsque Sam expliquait les études qu'il avait fait, tout en passant par la passion de Dean pour les vieux moteurs. Les sourires fleurissaient graduellement entrecoupé de rires qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère un peu tendu du début. Stiles se faisant tout petit leur rapporta des gâteaux et des boissons avant de les laisser seuls pour se découvrir.

-Les garçons je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, confia Marie, Mais ...chasseurs?demanda-t-elle alors que les deux frères se tendaient brusquement.

-Euh oui, bredouilla Dean qui n'en menait pas large.

-Comment vous connaissez tout ça d'abord ? voulut-elle savoir, la colère augmentant progressivement ''qui avais mis ses adorables bébés dans se monde de brute ?''

-Ben après tu sois ...plus là. Commença Dean

-John est devenu dingue et nous entraîné pour devenir des chasseurs, lâcha Sam sans ressentir une once de culpabilité alors qu'il livrait son père à la furie de sa mère. Une furie dévastatrice comme il put le constater en observant la transformation radicale que subit le doux visage de mère aimante et un visage de guerrière prête à tout exploser sur son passage.

-Il a fait quoi ? s' écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

-Tu avais été tué par un démon, plaida Dean en lançant un regard furieux à son frère qui haussa les épaules pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un de son avis.

-J'avais tout fait pour vous éloigner de se monde, s'énerva la mère,

-Vous devriez en parler avec votre mari, intervint Stiles qui était revenu,

-Vous avez raison jeune homme, se calma la jeune femme en soufflant, Je l'étriperais tout à l'heure, pour l'instant vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses deux enfants, Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Je suis sortis avec une fille, commença Sam qui choisit de toute évidence de sacrifier le secret de sa relation avec Jessica pour gagner un peu de temps, et puis son frère n'avait jamais de relation sérieuse avant Castiel.

Au même instant Dean ressentit une légère pointe de douleur,. Avant Castiel il n'avait pas connu de réelle relation sérieuse, à part Lisa peut-être, mais est on sérieux lorsque l'on abandonne cette personne dés que l'on en a l'occasion ?

-Et cette Jessica tu me l'as présenteras un jour ? s'enthousiasma la mère du géant.

-Elle est...a été tuée. Souffla Sam avec tristesse, bien sur maintenant son ange avait remplis son cœur mais l'on oublie jamais son premier véritable amour, qui avait représenté en plus pour Sam une voie vers une vie normale à l'écart de la chasse.

-Oh je suis désolé, excuse moi, déclara la maman avant de prendre son grand garçon dans se bras provoquant une légère gêne qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Sam.

-Ça va maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sam en répondant timidement à son étreinte peu habitué aux marques d'affections au grand amusement de Gabriel qui adorait le voir rougir quant il lui sautait dans les bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le démon aux yeux jaunes, celui qui t'as tué, à fait la même chose avec elle. Expliqua Dean alors que Sam se renfermait sur lui même face au souvenir.

-Oh, mon bébé, je suis désolé, c'est pour ça que tu es repartis en chasse ?

-Sam tu pourrais te calmer s'il te plaît, demanda soudain Stiles sans prendre en compte l'ambiance lourde du cabinet.

-Monsieur Stillinski, je vous demanderai de respecter la tristesse de mon fils, s'énerva Marie devant le manque de tact flagrant de la part du médecin.

-Cette Jessica je la connais pas donc oui je suis très triste pour Sam mais bon s'il calme pas tout de suite ses ondes de tristesse on va avoir un Gabriel qui va débarquer pour tout dézinguer. S'exprima Stiles toujours sans aucun tact alors qu'il observait Sam avec un sourire grognard, appréciant le teint rougissant du géant.

-Qui est Gabriel ? demanda Marie légèrement perdu.

-Sam es-ce que ça va ? s'exclama bruyamment une silhouette qui enfonça la porte du cabinet en se précipitant vers son compagnon l'arrachant quasiment des bras du fantôme sans que celui-ci ne réagisse trop surpris.

-Je vais bien Gabriel, ça va, le rassura Sam en se laissant allez dans les bras de son amant, les émotions des derniers instants avaient été trop fort et Jessica n'avait été que le déclencheur et il n'y avait pas de meilleur remède à la mélancolie que les bras accueillants de son compagnon sucré.

-On peut entrer maintenant ? demanda Castiel qui sans attendre de réponse se planta devant Dean et l'observa sous toute les coutures avant de lancer un petit regard vers Stiles lorsqu'il s'estima satisfait de son examen.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda à nouveau Marie dépassée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux son aîné repoussait en rougissant un homme aux yeux trop bleu qui le palpait de partout afin de déceler une éventuelle blessure, tandis que son géant de cadet se faisait câliner par un autre homme qui faisait facilement une tête et demi de moins que Sam, et qui voulait selon toute vraisemblance gaver son bébé de sucrerie

-Le deuxième truc que vos fils doivent vous avouer. Déclara Stiles en inspectant sa porte, Gabriel tu me remboursera cette porte, grogna-t-il en avisant les charnières explosées.

-Les garçons, appela Marie en se tournant vers ses deux fils, vous êtes gays ? finit-elle par demander en avisant les différents situations qui s'offrait à elle. Gabriel avait assis de force Sam et avait lui même pris place sur ses genoux, tandis que Castiel tournait autour de Dean sans que le chasseur ne réagisse si ce n'est le rougissement de plus en plus prononcé qui apparaissait sur ses pommettes face aux paroles libidineuses de son amant.

-Non, s'écria Dean, je suis pas gay.

-Ah oui alors tu es quoi ? intervint Castiel menaçant, ça faisait mal de se voir rejeter comme ça et le chasseur comprit parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ange.

-Non, attend tu m'a mal compris, je suis pas gay, parce que déjà tu n'es pas un homme,

-Je suis dans un corps masculin et je me sens masculin, contra Castiel alors que ses yeux bleus se glaçaient face aux paroles de Dean.

-Et je suis pas gay, je suis amoureux. Contra Dean.

-Je suis...oh, commença Castiel avant de se mettre à rougir face aux paroles de Dean.

-Maman je te présente Cas, enfin Castiel, mon …, »Divers qualifie qualificatif traversèrent l'esprit de Dean mais aucun n'était assez proche de la vérité, copain, petit-ami, compagnon, amant. « Mon amour, » finit-il par dire se flagellant mentalement pour la niaiserie qui sortait de sa bouche sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

« -Oh, ...heureuse de te rencontrer Castiel, salua alors la mère avant de se tourner vers Sam.

-Bon du coup maman je te présente Gabriel, mon...

-Petit-copain, amant, compagnon, amour de tes nuits, soleil de ta vie, le coupa Gabriel avec un sourire rayonnement.

-Quelque chose comme ça, sourit Sam

-Et bien heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi Gabriel. » Salua à nouveau Marie en souriant après avoir passé une enfance entre les différents monstres du surnaturels, ce n'est pas un petit chose comme l'homosexualité qui allait se mettre entre elle et ses enfants, « Même la mort avait du mal, » pensa-t-elle en riant.

-Bon Madame Winchester je me présente, Stiles psychologue mention surnaturel, pour vous servir.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Marie Winchester, maman de deux beaux garçons, répondit la jeune ressuscité en jouant le jeu.

-Donc si on vous a ramené ici, c'est parce que vos deux garçons en ont besoin, expliqua Stiles, ils sont légèrement instable on va dire et je pensais qu'un retour au source ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, d'où votre convocation ici après un petit accord que l'on a passé avec votre dernier patron, lâcha Stiles sans quitter le fantôme qui pâlit brusquement.

-Vous avez fait un pacte avec le diable ? Mais quel imbécile ferait ça ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

-Vos fils. Répondit Stiles sans se préoccupé de la colère de son interlocutrice, colère qui disparut à ses mots alors qu'elle se tournait vers ses deux fils qui fuyaient son regard avec une expérience acquise auprès d'un Bobby souvent trop maternel.

-Vous êtes idiots ! s'énerva-t-elle alors que la culpabilité se lisait sur les visages qui lui faisaient face.

-Madame je vous prierais de ne pas accabler vos fils, Dean à passer quarante ans en enfer, et pas dans la section gentille où vous vous trouviez, intervint Castiel lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter le teint blafard de son amant qui se replongeait dans les souvenirs de l'enfer.

-Pourquoi ? souffla alors le fantôme qui remarquait enfin le teint blafard de son aîné.

-Pour avoir sauver son frère, tout comme votre mari en à fait de même pour sauver Dean, reprit Gabriel.

-En fait le sacrifice c'est de famille, car il me semble madame Winchester que vous en avez fait de même pour sauver votre ça sournoisement Stiles avant que le fantôme ne recommence à agresser ses délicates oreilles seul les gémissements de Derek avaient le droit à un tel privilège.

Le fantôme eu la délicatesse de ne plus faire un bruit, la jeune femme se retrouvant à court d'argument alors qu'elle avait été démasquée dans une parfaite application du ''Faite ce que je dis pas ce que je fais.''

\- En fait Sam m'a même supplié pour que j'épargne son frère, déclara Gabriel afin de rompre le silence.

-Supplié ? répéta Marie sans comprendre.

-Oui, puisqu'on en est au révélation fracassante, je ne suis pas un être humain, expliqua gentiment l'archange.

-Pas un être humain ? A cette nouvelle le visage de Marie se ferma quelque peu, éducation oblige avant qu'elle ne reprenne. Et vous êtes ?

-C'est un ange, maman, dit Sam.

-Un archange pour être plus précis, compléta Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

-Mais par contre Cas est juste un ange, mon ange, ajouta Dean alors que le dit ange l'enfermait dans une étreinte de fer lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots.

-Des anges ? Ça existe ? Qu'es-ce que je dis ? Les démons existent, pourquoi pas les anges après tout, monologua le fantôme en observant les deux couples.

-Cool, moi je sors avec un loup-garou, s'incrusta Stiles avec une joie contagieuse.

-Un loup-garou ? s'effraya son interlocutrice, les anges elle ne connaissait pas trop mais les loup-garous, l'un d'eux avait faillit lui arracher une main il y a de ça des années et elle conservait une certaine animosité contre eux.

-Oui mais se sont de gentils loup-garous, » intervint Castiel qui ne supportait pas que l'on critique son neveu.

Comme pour affirmer ses paroles un loup bourru apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qui gisait toujours pitoyablement à terre.

« -Stiles il serait temps de rentrer, et vous aussi les gars si vous voulez pas être corvée de vaisselle.

-Je déteste la vaisselle, remarqua Castiel.

-Tout le monde déteste faire la vaisselle, confirma Dean en grimaçant.

-Je ne fais jamais la vaisselle, observa Gabriel.

-Ça détend, avoua Sam s'attirant des regards surpris.

-Madame puis-je vous inviter à dormir chez nous ? » demanda Stiles une lueur joueuse au fond des prunelles avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Dans un manoir plein de loup-garous dans lequel vos deux fils dorment depuis plusieurs mois, lors d'une nuit éclairée par la lune pleine du moment.

-J'accepte votre invitation avec joie. Répondit le fantôme d'une voix ferme d'où perçait une légère froideur envers son interlocuteur, ce jeune homme sortait avec un loup-garou en tout connaissance de cause il ne devait pas être entièrement sain d'esprit. Avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le charmant jeune homme arrivant qui bien que silencieux paraissait moins sournois que ce soi-disant psychologue.

-Honoré de vous rencontrer, la salua Derek avec un hochement de tête alors que le fantôme lui retournait un petit sourire, Cet homme semblait plus sain que cet homme qui l'observait avec des yeux de plus en plus froid.

-Oh, une dernière chose madame winchester, moi je suis entièrement humain mais je ne supporte pas que l'on regard mon loup, donc vous gardez vos yeux ailleurs. Menaça Stiles les dents sortis comme s'il était un prédateur.

-Votre loup ? répéta Marie sans comprendre.

-Maman, Stiles est assez tatillon sur ce genre de chose il vaut mieux laisser couler, intervint Sam qui voyait venir la dispute.

-Oui, mon loup, répéta Stiles. Derek est à moi et je ne le répéterai pas.

-Stiles calme toi, claqua la voix Derek.

-Et qu'es-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ? s'enflamma Marie ne comprenant pas pour quoi un homme tel que Derek se laissait traiter comme une vulgaire chose de la part de ce Stiles.

-Maman, essaya Dean.

-Non c'est une honte, coupa Marie elle s'approcha de Derek et le prit tendrement par le bras avant de lui dire, Si vous voulez de l'aide pour quitter cet homme je suis sur que je pourrais vous aider.

-Merci pour votre proposition mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Stiles. Repoussa Derek qui voyait son compagnon perdre petit à petit son calme.

-Pour quelle raison, un beau jeune homme comme vous pourrais trouver tellement mieux. »

Cette dernière réplique fit sauter les derniers verrous de Stiles qui sauta vers le fantôme avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur sans que personne ne réagisse et bien que les deux frères eurent un geste envers leur mère, ils furent vite arrêter par leurs compagnons respectifs qui avaient leurs attentions fixés sur un Stiles écumant de rage.

En effet le coté surnaturel de Stiles lui faisait voir la femme comme une rivale, ses paroles comme une tentative d'écarter son compagnon de lui et ses gestes comme des tentatives de rapprochement décidément trop proche pour sa santé mentale.

« -Écoute moi bien petite mortelle insignifiante, commença Stiles les yeux oscillant entre le rouge des alphas et le whisky couleur naturel de ses prunelles.

-Tu n'es pas humain, bredouilla la jeune femme

-Si je suis humain avec quelques ajouts non désirés de surnaturel mais je suis avant tout le compagnon de Derek avise encore une fois de vouloir l'éloigner de moi et je te jure que maman winchester ou pas, ancienne chasseuse ou pas je t'explose.

-Stiles je suis là, dit doucement Derek en faisant flasher ses propres yeux rouges révélant au fantôme que le pauvre homme dont elle avait pris la défense se trouvait être l'une des créature surnaturelles qu'elle détestait le plus. Le loup prit tendrement le psychologue dans ses bras et fit un signe aux chasseurs pour qu'il récupère leur mère toujours sous le choc, alors que Stiles se tournait vers Derek.

« -Tu es à moi, s'écria-t-il avant de planter un baiser féroce sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient face.

-Oui je suis à toi, confirma Derek habitué aux élans possessifs de son amant tout en répondant à ses baisers de plus en plus langoureux.

-Ne regarde que moi, continua Stiles en arrachant le T-shirt qui l'empêchait d'accéder au torse aimé.

-Je ne vois que toi, répondit l'alpha en se laissant faire même s'il arracha la moitié des boutons de la chemise que portait le médecin avant de la jeter plus loin.

-Ne touche que moi, reprit le psychologue après s'être attaqué au torse découvert.

-Je ne veux que toi, haleta le loup qui adorait décidément beaucoup trop les caresses de son amant.

-Ne parle qu'à moi, grogna Stiles avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche aux lèvres rougit pour pouvoir jouer avec sa consœur.

-Je n'entends que toi, » souffla Derek après le baiser avant que le fière loup ne se mette à gémir de plaisir en sentant les caresses de son compagnons.

Pris dans son plaisir, Derek ne reprit que partiellement conscience lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon lui être ôté assez violemment le laissant vêtu seulement d'un boxer qui ne cachait rien de son excitation. Assis sur ses hanches Stiles se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise en observant le corps alangui de son loup,une petite pause de tendresse avant que les hormones de l'hyperactif ne reprennent le dessus et ne réclament le corps chaud et accueillant qui s'offrait à lui.

Le loup écarta les jambes obéissant à l'ordre sec de Stiles qui enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches lupines collant leurs bassins avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Délaissant quelques instants Derek le jeune homme observa son compagnon qui s'offrait entièrement à lui et il en profita pour baisser son propre pantalon et son boxer, à genoux et ne voulant pas s'écarter de son amant le pantalon reste coincé mais cela ne perturba pas le médecin qui à l'aide d'une petite étincelle surnaturelle arracha en grognant de plaisir le boxer noir, qui était définitivement de trop.

Derek qui regardait Stiles sans le voir sentit son intimité brusquement exposé et eu une pensée pour la moquette du cabinet avant de gémir lorsque son sexe fut pris dans une moiteur chaude et accueillante. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent lorsque son regard se posa sur son homme qui allait et venait avec sa bouche caressant son entrejambe de sa langue experte.

« -Stiles s'il te plaît laisse moi venir, supplia-t-il supplique qu'il niait toujours et que son compagnon gardait précieusement dans ses souvenirs.

-Non, tu viendras sur ma queue et rien d'autre, grogna Stiles les yeux brillants avant de sucer profondément l'appendice une dernière fois.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, réussit à dire Derek qui détestait supplier.

-Une punition ? ronronna le psychologue, J'adore tes punitions, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grivois.

-Ton cul va souffrir, promit le loup en relevant ses propres jambes afin d'offrir le meilleur accès possible à son intimité.

-J'adore quand tu me dis ça en écartant tes cuisses, soupira Stiles de plaisir en s'enfonçant lentement remplissant son homme comme il l'aimait.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles savourant le fait de n'être plus qu'un, avant que Stiles ne recule tout aussi lentement pour imposer un rythme rapide sans se soucier du bien être de son compagnon, pour le moment il avait besoin de se rassurer de réaffirmer au monde entier que Derek était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Soumis au bon vouloir de son compagnon le loup ondulait des hanches accompagnants le rythme rapide de son homme, bénissant intérieurement lors d'un instant de conscience sa condition de loup-garou qui lui éviterait des désagréments ultérieures.

Stiles accéléra une nouvelle fois le rythme sentant le plaisir final arriver. Baissant les yeux sur Derek qui ondulait sur la moquette comme s'il voulait accueillir Stiles au plus profond de lui. Le psychologue pris en main le désir de son amant et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches, amenant son amant à la jouissance et ne s'autorisant la libération que lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de Derek se tendre après que son corps se soit laissé aller.

Épuisé l'hyperactif s'effondra sur le torse du loup qui le rattrapa sans que leurs corps ne se séparent.

« -Je t'aime mon loup, » murmura Stiles en se blottissant contre la source de chaleur qu'était son amant et retrouvant peu à peu son comportement habituel laissant à Derek le soin de reprendre les commandes que le loup lui abandonnait lorsque l'hyperactif sentait son loup en danger ou lorsque sa relation avec le loup était à ses yeux menacée.


	11. 11 Deuxième arrivée

Deuxième arrivée

Le retour à la maison se fit dans un silence tendre que les deux amants apprécièrent à sa juste valeur. Mais le visage de Stiles se tordit dans une vilaine grimace lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir ou des cris résonnaient.

« -Vous vivez avec des loup-garous, êtes vous devenu dingue ? s'écriait la mère des deux chasseurs qui ne savaient plus où se mettre alors que la meute tentait de contenir un Peter très remonté.

-Madame Winchester, Christopher Argent pour vous servir. Se présenta le chasseur en se mettant entre son loup et l'ex-chasseuse un peu trop impulsive.

-..euh...enchanté, répondit la ressuscitée prise au dépourvue, les Argent étaient une famille plutôt connu mais qu'es-ce que ce chasseur faisait avec ces créatures?

-Salut Marie, apparut soudainement Bobby,

-Bobby ?

-On est rentré! s'écria Stiles alors que sa voix résonnait dans l'entré, précédent l'arrivé du couple.

-Écoute Marie, reprit Bobby sans s'inquiéter de l'interruption, La meute n'est pas dangereuse, ce ne sont pas les même loup-garous que ton père chassait ceux-là se contrôle même lors de la pleine lune.

-Vraiment ? interrogea la nouvelle arrivante dubitative.

-On vit ici depuis un moment, tu sais je pense qu'on serait au courant s'il se passait quelques choses de dangereux pour nous, » expliqua Dean alors que Sam observait sa mère d'un air neutre.

La jeune femme se laissa finalement convaincre sur les paroles rassurantes des chasseurs sans que le reste de la meute n'intervienne, et à part un léger grognement de Stiles tout se passa pour le mieux. Marie se faisant petit à petit à l'ambiance générale en rattrapant son retard technologique et en s'émerveillant sur toutes les nouvelles inventions qui avaient vu le jour depuis sa mort.

« -Bobby, cria un jour une voix parfaitement reconnaissable troublant alors la tranquille mâtiné qui débutait.

-Crowley, qu'es-ce tu fais ici ? demanda Scott qui descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Je passait dans le coin. Répondit sarcastique le démon sans quitter l'escalier des yeux ayant reconnu le pas de Bobby qui descendait.

-Tiens mais qui voilà ! ironisa la voix de Gabriel qui précédait le reste de la troupe,

-C'est Crowley, répondit sérieusement Castiel qui n'avait pas saisit l'ironie des paroles de son frère.

-Cassie tu as encore cassé mon délire, geignit l'ange en se raccrochant à Sam qui s'installait.

-Crowley, comme le roi des démons ? voulut savoir Marie chez qui l'apparition provoquait des frissons comme si son âme reconnaissait la menace.

-Ouaip, confirma Stiles en se gavant de brioche alors que Scott râlait après son frère de cœur qui avait de nouveau finit la confiture.

Sa réponse fit hoqueter le fantôme qui se recula brusquement face au patron de ses anciens geôliers et qui pourrait si l'envie lui prenait la ramener dans cet enfer de douleur.

-Vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Danny avec un sourire, Il vous fera rien on a un pacte avec lui.

-Tout à fait et même si certaine personne peuvent se plaindre de certains de mes agissements, MOI je tiens mes promesses, fit remarquer Crowley qui ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide sur l'ancienne prisonnière avant de fusiller du regard un Castiel trop occupé à regarder Dean se nourrir avec une tarte que l'ange avait spécialement fait pour lui.

Ne voulant pas provoqué un nouvel esclandre, l'ex prisonnière se rassit prudemment sous les yeux rassurés de ses fils qui ne voulaient pas voir la fragile paix qui c'était établis voler en éclat.

-Bref je voulais savoir quand es-ce que je pourrais me débarrasser du dernier Winchester ? voulut savoir Crowley qui fixait à nouveau Bobby sans se soucier du regard incrédule de la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas trop la relation entre les deux hommes.

-Quant on te le dira. Répondit l'ancien chasseur sans prêter attention au démon.

-Tu reste pour manger ce midi ? demanda Allison au démon qui lui renvoya un regard où perçait une certaine incrédulité, cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années que personne ne l'avait invité à prolonger son séjour quelques parts sans attendre une contre partie par la suite.

-Bon, vous deux direction le cabinet. Déclara Stiles après avoir englouti une énième part de brioche qu'il avait à nouveau piqué dans l'assiette de quelqu'un, Jackson en l'occurrence provoquant la colère de celui-ci, obligeant le psychologue a un retrait stratégique qu'il camoufla sous la demande.

Les deux chasseurs se levèrent laissant leur mère au milieu du joyeux bazar qui se déroulait que la ressuscitée observait avec curiosité, ces personnes n'avaient pas l'air dangereuses et Marie avait du mal à faire correspondre l'image des loup-garou assoiffés de sang qu'elle connaissait avec celle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Où l'arme la plus meurtrière semblait être un bout de brioche recouvert de confiture

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

« -Bon, vous êtes près pour le second round. Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers les deux frères alors qu'il installait de nouveaux les ingrédients pour réaliser le rituel.

-Prêts ? répéta Sam en échangeant un regard avec Dean, bien sur ils étaient heureux de revoir leur père mais les deux frère avaient un passif assez chargé avec celui-ci et ils redoutaient sans doute à juste titre que cette rencontre se passe plus mal que la première. Si l'on pouvait considérer que l'arrivée de leur mère c'était bien passé, évidemment

-Pas tellement, finit par dire Dean en échangeant un regard avec Sam pour exprimer leurs pensées respectives.

-C'est parti mon kiki, s'enthousiasma le médecin en invoquant la nouvelle âme.

Dans ce qui commençait à devenir une scène habituelle les deux frères assistèrent à la convocation et à l'apparition d'une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de leur père. A la différence des première apparition celle-ci ne fut pas accueillit par des armes brandies et prêtes à l'emploi mais plutôt par des visages mitigés, où la joie et l'anxiété se disputaient.

« -Bonjour les garçons, déclara une voix que les deux frères n'avaient jamais pu oublier et qui malgré de nombreuses divergences qu'il avait eu avec son propriétaire leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Larmes qu'ils s'empressèrent d'essuyer voulant garder leur virilité intact.

-Salut papa, finit par répondre Dean alors que les trois hommes s'observaient sans bouger.

-Heureux de te revoir, ajouta Sam.

John Winchester ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant les deux hommes qu'étaient devenus ces fils, bien sur tout n'était pas parfait mais les voir ici face à lui ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir, fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage fatigué.

Le silence qui s'installa entre les trois homme fut finalement rompu par Dean qui habitué à jouer la transition entre son père et son frère reprenait comme une vieille habitude ce rôle et bientôt les trois hommes commencèrent timidement à renouer les liens qui les unissaient.

« -Bon okai, vous êtes tous mignons et tous, commença à s'impatienter Stiles au bout de quelques minutes car selon lui la conversation tournait en rond.

Dean et Sam n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de la résurrection de John et celui bouillait visiblement d'envie dans savoir plus, même s'il se taisait.

La résurrection de Marie Winchester n'avait même pas été évoquée au détour d'une phrase.

L'apocalypse évitée ne semblait s'être jamais produit tout comme la majorité des derniers événements vécus par Dean ou Sam qui détournaient la conversation dés que John s'approchait un peu trop de la vérité.

Une fin que connut de nombreux autres sujets sûrement plus insignifiant mais tout de même important, tel que la mise en couple des deux frères qui n'était de tout évidence pas à l'ordre du jour. Tout comme les particularités de ces nouveaux arrivants dans la vie Winchesteriennes.

-Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire donc soit vous lui racontez ce qui c'est réellement passé depuis qu'il est capout, soit je lui dit absolument tout, menaça Stiles avec un grand sourire qui ne masquait pas le sérieux de ses propos.

-Mais...tenta Dean,

-Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout, même vos petits rapports angéliques, ajouta Stiles en sortant du cabinet, cette famille allait le rendre dingue avec son déni et leur incroyable volonté à ignorer tout ce qui ne leur plaisait pas en priant pour que le problème se résolve seul.

-Vos petits rapports angéliques, répéta John en se tournant vers ses fils.

-Oui tu sais que les démons existent, et bien les anges aussi. commença Sam prenant en charge le début des explications, c'est assez logique quant on réfléchis, ajouta-t-il pensif.

-Et du coup ben on fait équipe avec des anges pour se débarrasser de la vermine, reprit Dean.

-Oui, j'ai appris pour les anges, réfléchit John alors que les deux frères soufflaient discrètement,

-Du coup c'est plus simple pour chasser les démons, reprit Sam.

-J'imagine, sourit John, Donc les anges vous aident à combattre les démons ?

-Pas les anges, mais deux anges, corrigea Dean qui ne voulait pas voir son Castiel associer aux autres enfoirés à plumes

-Deux anges ?

-Ouais, l'archange Gabriel et l'ange Castiel, expliqua Sam avant de rajouter, Les autres ne sont pas beaucoup mieux que les démons, et comment dire...

-Ils veulent nous tuer. Finit Dean sans s'embarrasser d'un quelconque tact.

-Du coup en ce moment on a les anges et les démons aux fesses, compléta Sam en lançant un regard de remerciement à son frère.

-Mais Cas et Gabriel sont avec nous, rassura Dean qui voyant le regard de son père avait préféré prendre les devant.

Le vieux chasseur hoche lentement la tête mettant à jour ces nouvelles informations avant qu'une parole ne lui revienne brusquement en tête.

« -Quand j'étais en bas, débuta-t-il tirant une grimace à Dean et Sam lorsqu'il désigna d'un geste vague le sol, Un démon est venu me voir et m'a demandé ce que je pensais des relations inter espèces ?

Remarquant l'incompréhension qui apparaissaient sur les visages des deux plus jeunes il ajouta

-Il m'a dit que vous étiez en couple avec des anges.

Sa déclaration fit brutalement blanchir Dean alors que Sam se figea, les deux hommes tendus attendirent le jugement de leur père ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

-Au début j'étais un peu ….surpris, » le fantôme sembla chercher ses mots, « Je me suis demandé dans quelle galère vous vous étiez encore fourré.

-On peut tout t'expliquer, tenta Dean.

-Mais après j'ai appris que vous chassiez toujours et que vos anges vous aidaient. Certains démons se sont même plaint que vous étiez plus performant.

-Ça te dérange pas ? souffla Sam.

John observa ses deux fils qui attendaient sa réponse les épaules tendus et le regard fuyant.

-Tant que vous êtes en vie et en bonne santé je vois pas de quoi je pourrais me plaindre, finit-il par dire en leur souriant alors que les épaules de ses vis-à-vis se décrispaient et que leurs yeux débordaient de soulagement.

-Bon puisqu'on en est là, reprit Sam qui n'avait pas oublié la menace de se satané psychologue.

-A part ça j'aimerais bien avoir la version non édulcorée des dernières années, lâcha soudain son père le coupant.

-On voit pas de quoi tu parles, » essaya Dean mais le regard qu'il reçut lui confirma qu'il était peine perdu d'essayer.

Et sous le regard intransigeant de leur père les deux hommes racontèrent à l'homme qui les avait fait naître ce qui leur étaient réellement arrivés, et cette fois sans aucune censure car le plus vieux les fusillait du regard à la moindre incartade les remettant sur les rails dés que l'un de deux chasseurs essayait de cacher quelques choses.

John Winchester était l'un des meilleurs de sa profession et ce n'était pas ces deux abrutis de fils qui allait le rouler dans la farine.

« -Je suis fier de vous, déclara-t-il après que les deux plus jeune se soit tus arrivant au bout de leur histoire.

-Ça te dérange pas que j'ai fait un contrat avec un démon, demanda Dean.

-Si évidemment mais ça serait hypocrite de ma part de te le rapprocher, répondit le plus vieux en souriant.

-Où que j'ai bu du sang de démon ? enchaîna Sam.

-Où qu'on est plus ou moins provoqué l'apocalypse ?continua l'aîné.

Les deux frères continuèrent d'enchaîner les questions sans laisser le temps à John de répondre qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils en constatant l'étendu des cicatrices invisibles qu'avait laissé les terribles épreuves que ces deux enfants avaient traversés.

-Stop, les garçons stop, les coupa-t-il, Je trouve que vous vous en êtes très bien sortis même si je cautionne pas toutes vos actions vous avez fait au mieux et c'est le principal, les rassura-t-il.

-Même si on est avec des personnes qui ne sont pas totalement humaines? voulut confirmer Dean,

-Où qu'on est amis avec des loup-garous ? compléta Sam.

-Même, répéta John l'enfer faisait réfléchir et il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir donc si ses deux garçons lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème alors ce qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, après tout c'est lui qui les avait formé et il pouvait aujourd'hui dire sans aucune honte que les élèves avaient largement dépassés le maître.

-Coucou c'est encore moi c'est bon vous lui avez tout dit, non parce vos deux hommes commencent à s'impatienter. Surgit soudain Stiles qui s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Oui je crois que c'est tout, réfléchit Sam en se tournant vers son père qui semblait figer.

-Vos deux hommes ? interrogea-t-il alors que les deux frères échangeaient un regard, ''oups ils avaient oublié de préciser ça ''.

-C'est bon on peux entrer, nan mais c'est chiant d'attendre,

-Tu n'a jamais attendu de toute ta vie, fit remarque un Castiel désabusé et les oreilles sifflantes d'avoir du écouter son frère parler pendant les longues heures d'attentes.

-Mon Sammy tu vois ce que tu me fait faire, s'écria Gabriel en se précipitant vers le géant qui ouvrit les bras par habitudes.

Fidèle à son habitude Castiel tourna autour de Dean vérifiant si le chasseur était toujours indemne, un petit rituel qu'il effectuait à chaque fois que le chasseur sortait de son champ de vision plus de quelques minutes.

« -Des hommes ? s'écria John la voix partant dans les aigus face à la nouvelle.

-Des anges, précisa Stiles qui voyait arrivé l'orage de loin et qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir,''Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Hein il n'était qu'un innocent petit humain. ''

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua Castiel sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son beau-père à la révélation de sa masculinité.

-Ouai de même content de vous voir, ajouta Gabriel qui lui s'amusait beaucoup en voyant le chasseur pâlir, et l'archange ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une certaine ressemblance avec Dean lorsque celui ci faisait face à un choc émotionnel, c'était tellement drôle.

-Vous êtes gays ? bégaya John.

-Tu sais les anges ne sont que des énergies, ils ont pas de sexe donc techniquement non, argumenta Sam en essayant de tempérer les choses alors que Dean se recroquevillait imperceptiblement sur lui même.

-Des énergies ?

-Oui les corps que tu vois là sont humains mais ils ne leur appartiennent pas.

-Oui enfin le mien il est mort depuis des lustre, rectifia Gabriel qui aimait son corps humain dans lequel il apparaissait et qui datait de plusieurs millénaires.

-Jimmy Novak a gracieusement accepter de me prêter son corps mais son âme à rejoint le paradis depuis peu, ajouta Castiel.

-Bref, coupa Dean qui sentait la catastrophe arrivée et qui voulait désamorcer la situation.

-Mais des hommes...répéta le plus vieux s'en savoir comment réagir.

-De toute façon vu comment les conquêtes féminines de vos fils terminent, c'était obligé que ça finissent comme ça, intervint Stiles.

-Quoi ? souffla John.

-Ben oui, y'en a une qui a cramé, une qui était un loup-garou meurtrier une qui était un démon, une qui était un ange qui a voulut les tuer, une qui a perdu la mémoire sans compter toutes les autres comme les coups d'un soir qui se révèle être des sirènes et tout ça... ajouta-t-il en relevant un doigt à chaque énumération avant de lever les bras au ciel devant la multitude des conquêtes des deux frères qui c'étaient avérées êtres des créatures prêtent à tout pour les tuer.

-J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point on avait la poisse niveau relation, se dit Dean alors que Sam lui renvoyait

-Tu étais le plus souvent visé,

-Pas ma faute si moi j'ai une libido, grinça Dean

-Et moi certains principes, grogna Sam en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

-Mais maintenant Dean n'est plus en danger parce que je suis toujours avec lui et je le satisfait pleinement donc il n'a plus besoin de s'exposer au danger pour se soulager, lâcha Castiel alors que Dean rougissait face aux allusions de son ange, c'est fou comme il pouvait devenir prude quand c'était Castiel qui abordait le sujet sexe, ''Mais bordel qu'es-ce qu'il était doué !'' pensa-t-il avant de se focaliser sur une image répugnante pour éviter toute grosseur impromptue.

Pensée luxurieuse qui fut parfaitement compris par l'ange car celui-ci retourna au chasseur un petit sourire coquin qui n'aida pas Dean à se contrôler. Ce qui sembla amusé l'ange car il continua à tourner autour du chasseur enfleurant de ses mains ou de ses lèvres sans jamais le toucher réellement

-Et Sam m'a moi, le meilleur de tous les amants crée spécialement par Dieu en plus, se rengorgea Gabriel en bombant le torse.

-Je suis pas sur qu'il pensait à ça quant il t'a crée, grommela Sam.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut rentrer, » coupa Stiles ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle dispute et profitant de l'état larvaire du plus vieux Winchester il poussa tout le monde vers la sortie.

« -Une mère anti-loup et créatures magique et un père à la limite de l'homophobie, bordel ils cumulent tous les deux quand même », souffla-t-il une fois seul regardant ses patients se diriger vers le manoir.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

Une toute petite chose que tout le monde avait oublié ressurgit brutalement dans l'esprit de l'hyperactif qui se précipita vers la porte de son cabinet le refermant à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de rouler à une vitesse plus que déconseillé.

« -Attendez, cria-t-il en arrivant quelques instants après les Winchesters et compagnie. On a oublié de lui dire...

Mais trop tard, une silhouette venait de sortir pour accueillir ses deux fils qui rentraient.

\- ...que votre mère était arrivée avant lui, finit-il alors que les deux fantômes se dévisageaient sans y croire, la surprise les ayant figé.

\- Ah oups, laissa échapper Sam alors que Dean contemplait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec une certain mélancolie.

-Tiens John t'es arrivé ? intervint soudain Bobby qui revenait d'une petite promenade et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde restait figé.

Mais personne ne lui répondit tous trop occupés ailleurs, Castiel et Gabriel observaient qui Sam et Dean regardaient leurs parents qui eux même se regardaient sans ciller, tandis que le reste de la troupe débattaient assez bruyamment sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas,

''Mais es-ce que cette meute pouvaient être silencieuse ?''pensa le vieux chasseur en soupirant sa casse commençait à lui manquer. Le fil de ses pensée fut coupé par deux exclamations simultanées où se reflétaient une certaine incrédulité.

« -Marie ?!

-John ?!

-Gabriel ! lâcha soudainement Sam peu après ses parents son intervention impromptu attira l'attention sur lui.

Alors qu'il tentait visiblement de se détacher de son petit-ami, qui avait vraisemblablement perdu patience après avoir attendu pendant une journée sans pouvoir profiter de son amant et qui avait profité de sa proximité avec le géant pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son amant.

-Bobby, intervint alors un nouvel arrivant et celui-ci ne jeta pas un coup d'œil au couple d'ex-morts pour se diriger vers Bobby qu'il pris d'autorité dans ses bras.

-Bobby ! s'écria John qui ne savait plus comment réagir en voyant son ami se faire enlacer par un homme sans que l'ancien chasseur ne réagisse.

-Crowley, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna le dit vieux chasseur qui sentait tous les regards fixés sur lui et qui n'appréciait pas tellement d'être le centre des commérages.

-Je suis venu te voir et m'assurer que tous les marchés seraient tenu, ajouta-t-il en fixant Castiel.

''Décidément il ne digère pas de s'être fait avoir dis donc'', pensa distraitement Stiles son attention attiré par Derek qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, chose totalement intolérable pour Stiles Stillinski décida le psychologue qui se rapprocha discrètement de son homme prenant exemple sur Gabriel il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son homme avant de lui embrasser tendrement le cou.

« -Stop, cria tout à coup le shérif qui venait d'arriver et qui n'en pouvait déjà plus; sous ses yeux Stiles semblait sur le point de sauter sur son loup, loup qui ne semblait pas entièrement contre. Chose que le fier loup-garou nierait toujours malgré les nombreuses preuves visible par tous.

Gabriel pelotait Sam qui le repoussait mollement tandis que Castiel avait tout simplement disparu en emmenant Dean, Allison discutait avec Lydia en observant les loups faire la course, tandis que Kira avait décidé de continuer son yoga précédemment interrompu sous les yeux de Scott qui ronronnait à coté de sa renarde. Jordan servait d'arbitre pour la course que les plus jeunes effectuaient auquel Peter ne participait pas trop occupé à aguicher un Chris qui résistait tant bien que mal.

Le couple de ressuscités regarda sans trop comprendre un shérif qui remit tout le monde sur pied avant que tous ne soit pousser vers l'intérieur du manoir pour de nouvelles explications.

John ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en apercevant Dean descendre les yeux dans le vague suivit par le regard adorateur de Castiel qui couvait le chasseur d'un regard tendre.

Tout comme Marie réprima un grincement de dents quand elle vit Sam rire avec Isaac et que les yeux de celui-ci flashèrent.


	12. 12 Réactions Violente

Réactions violentes

« -Castiel je peux te demander quelques choses ? déclara Stiles en se tournant vers l'ange qui restait jusqu'alors silencieux observant avec une certaine curiosité le reste de la meute qui échangeait bêtises sur bêtises, meute auquel c'était joint Dean, Sam et Gabriel qui avaient tous rapidement trouvés place dans le joyeux capharnaüms qui régissait le manoir.

A l'inverse Marie et John restaient plutôt discrets partagés entre la joie de se revoir et l'on pu voir les yeux du vieux chasseur briller plus que de raison, mais aussi par l'incrédulité du fait de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et pour lequel ils auraient envoyés toutes personnes l'ayant prévu à l'asile sans aucun doute.

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

-Combien de temps un fantôme peut rester sur terre lorsqu'on l'invoque. Voulut savoir Stiles les yeux fixés sur le couple Winchester.

-On peux rappeler les âmes mortes durant quelques instants mais l'on ne peux pas les garder près de nous très longtemps, répondit Castiel qui suivit son regard avant d'ajouter, on ne pourra pas garder Claudia très longtemps avec nous.

-Mais c'est deux là sont là depuis un moment, fit remarquer Stiles qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle limite.

-John et Marie sont en transition ils viennent de l'enfer et vont vers le paradis, ta mère vient du paradis et retournera au paradis, elle sera obligé d'y retourner plus vite.

-Ça semble logique, murmura le jeune homme pensif avant de se diriger vers l'entrée tout en appelant d'une voix forte la famille qui logeait actuellement au manoir pour leur première séance familiale.

Son appel stoppa la dispute stérile qui se déroulait entre les deux frères qui se levèrent sans attendre avant de suivre le psychologue, Marie après un regard vers ses fils les suivit alors que John restait à table sans se rendre compte que tout le monde l'attendait.

« -Monsieur Winchester, répéta Stiles qui voyait sa patience fondre,

-Oui ?

-On vous attends. Expliqua rapidement le médecin.

Le chasseur observa le reste de sa famille puis son interlocuteur qui attendait de toute évidence qu'il vienne à une de ses séances de psychologies, secouant la tête il ricana avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque aide psychologique, gardez votre baratin pour les autres.

Stiles plissa les yeux ne laissant que deux fines fentes alors qu'il sifflait d'une voix froide

-Vous allez lever votre cul de cette chaise et nous suivre immédiatement. C'est un ordre.

-Qui êtes vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? répondit John tendu ce n'était pas un mioche qui allait lui donner des ordres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Et moi je vous aurais bien mis à l'asile si j'avais pu, alors vous levez votre cul sinon je vous assure que j'emploie la manière forte.

-Je ne vous permets pas, siffla John envahi par une colère froide.

-Derek, ordonna Stiles à vois basse de façon à n'être entendu que par des oreilles lupines sans quitter des yeux le chasseur, celui-ci concentré sur le gamin et faisant confiance à Bobby ne réagit pas lorsque Derek s'approcha discrètement de lui.

Le loup soupira et d'un mouvement assuré abattit sa main sur le cou du chasseur le plongeant dans l'inconscience sans que sa victime ne se soit rendu compte de leur proximité.

-Tu aurais pu choisir un autre moyen, lâcha Bobby en observant le corps qui avait glissé par terre.

-Et toi tu aurais du le prévenir, ricana Stiles avant d'ajouter perfidement, S'il ne t'avais pas fait confiance pour surveiller ses arrières il n'en serait pas là.

-Sale gamin, grogna le vieux bougon.

-Tu veux qu'on l'emmène comment ? demanda Scott en s'approchant du corps avant de s'accroupir à coté pour vérifier l'état de l'inconscient.

-Dean et Sam vont le porter.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ? lâchèrent les deux hommes avant de se diriger en traînant quelque peu les pieds vers le corps.

-J'te jure la prochaine fois il nous suit et sans discuter même si je dois le forcer, grommela Sam alors qu'il attrapait un des pieds de son paternel. Dean ne répondit rien honnêtement d'accord avec son frère mais ne voulant pas lui donner à haute voix raison.

-Bon c'est parti mon kiki. Sourit Stiles qui avait entendu les grommellement,''Bien, pensa-t-il, au moins une chose que je n'aurais plus à gérer et qui rapprochera les deux frères sur le sujet paternel.''

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

John se réveilla lorsque ses deux fils le lâchèrent sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le cabinet tirant deux chaises ils s'installèrent ensuite à coté tandis que leur mère se faisait une petite place à coté du corps qui reprenait conscience.

« -Bien nous voilà enfin tous réunis commença Stiles avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter plus bas, Et j'ai déjà envie que se soit fini.

-Pourquoi nous avoir amener ici ? demanda Marie qui surveillait le réveil de John tout en lançant un regard peu amène vers le jeune homme qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter.

-Pour quoi ?, et bien parce que vous avez tous des problèmes ma chère petite madame, après tout c'est pour ça que vous êtes chez le médecin et pas chez le plombier, remarque selon les problèmes de tuyauteries invoqués on peut aller chez l'un ou l'autre, réfléchit Stiles sans se formaliser de l'expression incrédules qui se peignait sur le visage qui lui faisait face et qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le débit de parole.

-Stiles, le coupa Sam déjà habitué au digression du psychologue.

-Oui, désolé, donc nous sommes ici, parce que Un l'auto sacrifice est quand même bien trop présent dans cette famille, dit-il en levant un doigt.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, maugréa Dean,

-Deux, vouloir fermer les yeux sur que l'on sait c'est totalement débile et inutile, continua Stiles sans se formaliser de l'interruption alors qu'il regardait Marie et Sam tout en levant un deuxième doigt,

-Je voulais une vie décente pour mes enfants, s'écria la mère qui se sentait personnellement visée.

-Ouais et grâce à ça vous êtes mortes, vos enfants non eu ni mère ni père, vu que John c'est lancé dans la chasse avec deux marmots qu'avaient même pas cinq ans, mes félicitations, ironisa Stiles.

-Je me suis occupé de mes gosses, pesta d'un coup John qui avait repris totalement conscience.

-...Ce n'est pas l'opinion générale, fit remarquer le psychologue sournoisement en jetant un œil à Sam qui détourna le regard.

-Tu es partis en chasse juste après ma mort, s'étrangla Marie qui avait eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle tout en foudroyant du regard son mari.

-Trois tuer quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il pourrait être un danger n'est décidément pas la solution, continua Stiles sans prêter attention au regard noir que s'envoyait les deux époux.

-N'es-ce pas papa, grogna Sam alors que Dean baissait la tête toujours honteux de cet épisode.

-Quatre, si il y a avait des concours internationales de déni vous gagneriez à tous les coups parce que vous c'est carrément inscrit dans les gênes,

-C'est même pas vrai, rétorqua Dean comme un gamin en s'attirant un regard perplexe de son frère face à sa réaction si immature.

-Cinq et non des moindres, partir du principe que tout le monde à tort sauf vous, c'est totalement débile mais ça, c'est pas que pour vous si ça peut vous rassurer, conclut le psychologue en leur présentant sa main droite ouverte avec ses cinq doigts représentants les cinq problèmes.

Marie ouvrit la bouche semblant chercher quelques choses à répondre ou à opposer aux cinq affirmations mais après quelques secondes elle ne put que s'avouer vaincu, le jeune homme les avaient bien cernés et aucune de ces affirmations ne pouvaient réellement être contestées.

Sterek Deastiel Sabriel

La première des choses que Stiles s'efforce d'entrer dans les caboches têtus qui lui font fassent c'est que dans le cabinet, plus de mensonge de cachotterie, de détournement de la conversation, on se dit tout et sans détour. Ce qui s'avère être la première difficulté que rencontre le psychologue, la famille semblait tellement habitué à vivre en se cachant l'essentiel que rien que de démêler le vrai du faux prend plusieurs jours où le psychologue se voit obligé de vérifier lui même certains événements.

En effet Sam n'accorde aucune confiance à son père et n'estime pas connaître sa mère assez pour se faire une opinion précise, tandis que Dean accorde une confiance mitigée à sa mère à cause de son passé et bien qu'il soit heureux de retrouver son père le dernière ordre que celui-ci lui avait donné avait ôté toute autorité sur le plus âgé de ses fils.

Une nouvelle que le père Winchester découvrit durant les quelques jours qui suivirent cette première séance. Dean qui passait du temps avec Castiel, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement depuis l'arrivée des deux parents du chasseur. L'ange qui avait accepté d'être mis quelque peu à l'écart pour laisser du temps entre son petit ami et ses parents commençait à se sentir de plus en plus seul et c'est un peu troublé qu'il demanda conseil Stiles.

« -Tu veux avoir des conseils pour parler à Dean?s'étonna le médecin qui ne se souvenait pas d'une brouille entre les deux hommes.

-Oui, nous passons moins de temps ensemble et je n'aime pas ça, précisa l'ange en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Dean qui parlait avec sa mère.

-Ben va le voir, fit Stiles qui ne voyait pas le problème.

L'ange lui lança un regard avant de déclarer,

-J'aimerai mais...

Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers Dean mais arrivé à quelque pas de son compagnon, celui-ci fut brutalement accosté par son père et le chasseur tourna le dos à son amant pour pouvoir répondre à son père. Le dit père qui envoya un regard victorieux à l'ange, et tout ça sous le regard de Stiles qui bouillonna de colère.

Inconscient de l'attitude du plus vieux des Winchester l'ange baissa les épaules de tristesse et se détourna de son amour avant de se poser dans un coin sans quitter Dean des yeux dans l'espoir que celui-ci le remarque mais John Winchester occupa son fils de tel façon que celui-ci n'eut plus une minute pour son ange.

Une attitude que Stiles s'empressa de corriger une fois seul avec Dean le médecin se fit acide dans ses propos

-Alors Dean une fois que sa vrai famille est de retour on oublie son autre famille.

-De quoi tu parles ? bredouilla Dean qui ne voyait pour quoi le jeune homme semblait si en colère après lui.

-Je te parle de Castiel, depuis combien de temps ne lui as-tu pas parlé ? pris dans tes bras ? s'écria le plus jeune des deux alors que Dean se figeait semblant réfléchir.

-Je euh.

-Tout à fait, continua Stiles laissant libre cours à sa colère. Tu imagine dans quel état se trouve Castiel ?,

-Cas...murmura Dean alors que défilait dans son esprit les derniers jours où il n'avait pas pu trouvé une minute à son ange.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ton père, conclut l'hyperactif après un petit silence alors qu'il partait.

L'avertissement laissa le chasseur silencieux alors qu'il repensait à toute les approches de son ange qui tombait sur une impasse à cause de son père et une certaine angoisse le pris aux tripes quant il se rendit compte de son comportement.

-Cas, appela le chasseur alors qu'il se trouvait seul dans le salon.

-Dean, répondit l'ange qui venait d'arriver en réponse à l'appel qu'il chérissait tant.

-Je suis désolé Cas, murmura Dean en se rapprochant de l'ange pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de regarder l'ange qui sourirait doucement heureux de retrouver sa place dans les bras de son protégé.

-Tu es là, répondit l'être à plume en se blottissant dans les bras accueillant.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé appréciant la proximité de l'autre et discutant de tout et rien. Le moment fut soudainement rompu quand John Winchester débarqua lorsqu'il vit son fils avec son petit ami, il fronça les sourcils et appela son fils d'une voix forte

-Dean tu viens ! »

Castiel qui c'était tendu à l'arrivé du plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de baisser les épaules et la tête convaincu que Dean allait une fois de plus le laisser pour partir avec son père.

Mais Dean ne bougea pas du canapé, restant assis et silencieux.

« -Dean ! répéta le plus vieux.

-Je ne bougerais pas, grinça finalement Dean avant de saisir discrètement la main de son ange qui n'osait plus bouger témoin d'une scène qu'il n'osait plus rêvé. Sa main serrant celle de son homme qui tremblait légèrement pour sa première rébellion.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne bougerais pas, » répéta Dean qui serra plus fermement la main qui le rassurait. « Et si tu te mets encore une seul fois entre moi et Cas, je …

-Tu... intervint John d'une voix froide,

-Tu peux me considérer comme mort, finit par souffler Dean qui fixait le sol devant lui et dont les jointures blanchis enserraient toujours la main de Castiel avec une force insoupçonnable'' pour un humain'' pensa l'ange.

L'ange qui surprit par la réaction de son amant ne put éviter la naissance d'un timide sourire qui éclaira son visage et qui convainquit Dean de son choix. Un visage angélique qui se mit à rougir provoquant un regain de fierté de la part du chasseur fier dans être l'origine.

Le silence se fit et les trois hommes restèrent figés à leur place respective, John ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, Dean puisait dans tout son courage pour ne pas craquer et Castiel ne savait plus où se mettre tout en étant extrêmement heureux e la décision de son amant.

Le silence qui envahissait la pièce fut brutalement rompu par l'arrivé de Gabriel accompagné de Sam tous deux suivit par Stiles et Derek, l'archange avait reçu les appels de détresse qu'émettait son frère perdu face à la situation et après en avoir informé son compagnon ils avaient tous deux décidés d'aller voir ce qui se passait entraînant le psychologue dont la curiosité n'avait plus de limite depuis longtemps et qui voulait voir comment avait réagit le chasseur à ses paroles, lui même suivit de Derek qui voulait éviter le maximum de casse.

-Tu abandonnes ta famille pour lui ?

-Je n'abandonne personne, rétorqua Dean d'une voix grinçante.

-C'est ce que tu es en train de faire... attaqua le père Winchester.

-Ohoh, Stop ça suffit, intervint Stiles qui voyait Dean blanchir face au accusation de son père et les yeux de Castiel s'assombrir devant la réaction de son protégé.

-Ceci ne vous concerne pas, affirma John en lançant un regard méprisant vers le jeune homme qu'il supportait de moins en moins.

-Je suis votre médecin, ça me concerne et Dean à fait son choix et je vous prierais de le respecter. Continua Stiles sans se formaliser de l'interruption tout en envoyant un regard de soutien envers le chasseur alors que Derek allait se placer stratégiquement séparant le plus jeune de son père.

-Quels choix, il n'y a pas de choix ente sa famille et un homme, cracha John avec un certain mépris..

-Dean n'a aucun choix à faire, résonna soudain la voix de Sam qui observait son père avec un détachement indifférent. Dean est mon frère ma famille et j'accepte totalement Cas tout comme il accepte totalement Gabriel.

-Merci Sammy, murmura Dean en lançant un regard vers son frère.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

La séance qui suivit cette confrontation commença dans un silence tendu que Stiles rompit

-Madame Winchester que pensez-vous de la brouille qui existe actuellement entre vos fils et votre mari ?

Marie qui ne s'attendait pas à être interpellée la première ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-J'attends de vous une entière honnêteté et comme vous pouvez le voir, Derek me confirmera si vous respectez votre engagement. Expliqua alors le psychologue en désignant la silhouette qui c'était placé dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je... pense pas que se soit très important. Finit par déclarer la mère

-Mensonge, intervint Derek.

-Je ne pense pas que John et Dean devraient se disputer.

-Et pourquoi ça ? continua Stiles constatant l'absence de réaction de Derek alors que ses deux fils attendaient avec une certaine curiosité sa réponse.

-Ce n'est pas très important. Répondit Marie

-Mensonge. Dit à nouveau Derek.

-D'accord je ne pense pas que le sujet de dispute entre Dean et John soit très important. Précisa l'interroger tandis que Dean et Sam se tendaient sur leurs fauteuils.

-Comment tu peux dire ça maman ? s'écria Dean qui c'était remis de ses émotions et qui certain de son bon droit faisait maintenant honneur à sa réputation en fonçant dans le tas laissant son frère réfléchir pour la suite.

-Enfin Dean, ton ami n'est pas humain tu sais aussi bien que nous tous qu'un jour tu vas le regretter, tout comme Sam, on veux juste vous protéger. Expliqua Marie sans prendre en compte l'atmosphère glacé qui envahissait la pièce.

-Respire Stiles respire, ce sont des clients, tu te souviens impartialité et imperméabilité, se murmurait au même moment le psychologue soutenu discrètement par Derek qui lui massait les épaules pour évacuer la tension.

-Il est pas humain et c'est un homme comment penses-tu avoir des enfants ? rajouta John heureux d'être soutenu par sa femme.

-Je n'attendais rien de John, intervint soudain Sam, même si je comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnais sur Dean alors que nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation.

-Toi tu es différents c'était évident que un jour ou l'autre tu serais trop mou pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais ton frère ...Il m'a énormément déçu. Conclut John.

-Je t'ai déçu, reprit Dean alors que ses mots lui transperçaient la poitrine, Et bien j'en suis fier, reprit-il après une petite pause, Je suis heureux bien plus heureux que je l'ai jamais été et grâce à Cas alors non je renoncerais pas à lui hors de question.

-En gros monsieur Winchester à un problème en ce qui concerne le sexe de vos compagnons, quant madame Winchester à un problème avec l'espèce. Marmonna Stiles en observant la famille déchiré en deux.

-Presque, le chasseur n'aime pas les anges non plus. Précisa Derek.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Stiles.

-Il pensait que le mélange Winchester plus anges donneraient des néphilims qu'ils pourraient élever comme des chasseurs, expliqua Derek qui avait surpris une conversation entre les deux époux Winchesters.

-Tu voulais faire quoi ? gronda Sam qui plus calme avait entendu les deux amants discuter.

-De toute façon on allait le renvoyer alors il aurait rien pu faire, grommela Stiles

-Tu voulais transformer des enfants en tueurs, s'écria Sam.

-Je voulais les former correctement, leur offrir une vie décente, se défendit John alors que Dean toujours très en colère se faisait expliqué les raisons de l'explosion de son frère, une fois au courant il ne put empêcher la colère revenir s'emparer de son corps, colère qui explosa de nouveau lorsque son père finit sa phrase.

-Leurs offrir une vie décente, comme nous ? Papa non John tu n'es pas un père un chasseur oui, mais un père certainement pas retourne d'où tu viens et reviens plus jamais, cria-t-il avant de quitter brusquement la pièce.

-Dean, appela John le visage figé par la surprise jamais son fils aîné n'avait élevé la voix contre lui ou ouvertement défié ses ordres.

-Je dois dire que tu es descendus encore plus bas dans mon estime si c'était possible, dit Sam d'une voix froide avant de se lever pour suivre son frère.

-Sam, appela Marie en peu déboussolée face à l'évolution des événements. Votre père essaye de vous protéger, tenta-t-elle, même s'il a été un très mauvais père il reste votre père.

-Je n'ai eu qu'un seul parent, répondit Sam sans se retourner, Et ce n'est certainement pas John Winchester.

-Sam, répéta la voix ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Dis moi Marie, pour toi un parent c'est quoi ? demanda le jeune homme toujours de dos.

-Un père et une mère.

-Quand tu faisais des cauchemars, est-on venu te consoler ?

-Euh oui oui, répondit son interlocutrice sans sembler comprendre.

-Dean m'a consolé, m'a soigné, m'a appris à faire du vélo, m'a aidé à faire mes devoirs, m'a encouragé tous ce qu'un père aurait du faire, John c'est contenté de me dire que j'étais qu'une mauviette sans intérêt. Alors pour moi je n'ai qu'un seul parent et c'est Dean se sera toujours Dean.

Sa déclaration laissa Marie muette, même elle avait eu droit à plus malgré la vie de chasseurs de ces parents, et la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de John enfla brusquement.

« -John, comment as tu pu laisser nos deux enfants dans une telle situation ? cria-t-elle. »

Laissant les deux époux seuls Stiles quitta le cabinet aujourd'hui tous les abcès qui s'infectaient à cause des silences et des non-dits étaient crevés, une bonne chose de faite mais qui n'était pas des plus joyeuses, maintenant il fallait recréer des bonnes bases, et le psychologue doutait pour la première fois de sa réussite


	13. 13 Révélation surprenante

Révélation surprenante

Finalement la séance eu plusieurs résultats, le premier concernait Dean qui acceptait enfin de s'afficher totalement avec Castiel devant les personnes qu'il aimait, le deuxième concerna le rapprochement encore plus étroit des deux frères Winchesters, ce qui leur attira des remarques sarcastiques de la part de Peter

« -Vous faîtes des plans à quatre ? »

Le troisième résultat fut le clivage de plus en plus évident entre John et ses deux fils mais aussi entre John et Marie les deux ex-époux ne pouvaient plus se parler sans qu'une tension mauvaise n'envahisse la pièce les forçant à se séparer s'ils ne voulaient se disputer.

« -Évidemment entre butés, » remarqua Bobby s'attirant un regard noir de la part des deux époux qui s'accordaient pour une fois.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

« -Monsieur Winchester, salua le psychologue alors que le plus vieux des Winchesters passait l'entré de son cabinet seul.

-Monsieur Stillinski, salua à son tour le vieux chasseur avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, en effet à la grande surprise du médecin l'homme était venu le voir la veille et lui avait demandé un peu de son temps.

-Vous vouliez me faire part de quelques choses ?

-Je voudrais mettre mes idées au clair.

-En quoi ça me concerne ?, fit remarqué le psychologue avec son absence de tact caractéristique en se remémorant les rapports plutôt houleux qu'il partageait avec l'homme.

-Vous restez objectif malgré la situation et j'ai besoin de cette objectivité, avoua le ressuscité sans se formalisé de l'impolitesse après quelques instants.

-Pour quel raison ? finit par demander Stiles surprit.

-J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions même si ce n'était pas mon intention à l'origine, commença le chasseur.

-L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, vous en savez quelques choses, commenta sarcastiquement le psychologue plutôt fier de son trait d'humour, même s'il ne s'attira qu'un léger regard désabusé de la part de son interlocuteur.

-Il faut que je fasse le tri, mon sens des valeurs est défaillant, on va dire, et je sais plus ce qui est bon ou pas. Souffla John.

-Chacun à sa libre interprétation des valeurs, vous inculqué les miennes ne servirait à rien, contra le psychologue avant d'ajouter, De plus vous avez vos propres principes pourquoi les rejeter ?

-J'ai passé la première partie de ma vie en ignorant tout de ce monde, je me suis marié ait eu deux fils magnifiques, et ait perdu ma femme pour devenir un chasseur.

-Et votre rôle de père ? demanda le médecin curieux de savoir l'opinion du concerné sur cette partie de sa vie.

-J'étais un père atroce, en fait je sais même pas si je mérites le titre de père, reconnut John en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

-Au moins vous êtes lucide, approuva Stiles.

-J'étais un bon chasseur. Continua le plus vieux sans quitter le psychologue des yeux.

-Mais..., avança le médecin qui avait perçut la nuance arriver.

-Mais en échange j'ai tout donné, je n'existais que pour la chasse et rien d'autre.

Plongé dans ses pensés, John ne se formalisa pas du silence qui accueillit sa déclaration laissant le temps au psychologue d'observer le chasseur.

-Vous regrettez ? finit-il par demander.

-Non,répondit sans réfléchir le plus vieux et la surprise qui se lut sur son visage prouva son étonnement face à la réponse qui avait franchit ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ? L'encouragea discrètement Stiles qui prenait des notes.

-D'abord parce que j'ai rendu cette planète un peu moins dangereuse,

-Le complexe du héros ne vous va pas, remarqua l'hyperactif qui avait grimacé à cette réponse tout faite.

-Ensuite parce que toutes les personnes que j'ai sauvé valaient le coup personne ne mérites de finir, boulotter par un rougarou ou sucer par un vampire. Continua John après avoir lancé un petit sourire au psychologue qui hocha la tête face à cette nouvelle raison.

-Je peux comprendre votre point de vue, mais vous chassiez tout ce qui sortait de votre idéal en quoi étiez-vous différent de ces tueurs ? attaqua Stiles qui avait du mal à laisser passer l'extermination avec pour seul raison le fait d'être différent.

-Je me suis laissé griser par le pouvoir j'imagine, tenta d'expliquer le chasseur en se remémorant cette partie de sa vie, où il avait appliqué à la lettre le credo ''tirer d'abord discuter ensuite''.

-Ne jamais jouer à Dieu première règle pour tous mortel, on devrait l'inscrire en gros quelque part celle-là, grommela Stiles qui avait eu plusieurs patients souffrant de ce mal où la tête et les chevilles enflaient tellement que c'était une torture de les écouter parler, cruel problème pour un psychologue.

-Mais je voulais ma vengeance, reprit John après avoir sourit aux paroles décousus du psychologue.

-Pour la mort de Marie. Supposa à raison Stiles.

-Oui, et je l'ai eu, mais j'ai du y sacrifier ma vie et mes fils.

-Pourtant vous avez passer un pacte avec un démon pour sauver votre fils. Tenta de comprendre Stiles, quand on veut obtenir vengeance c'est plus simple si on est toujours en vie.

-Ma dernière action sur terre, et l'une des rares fois où mon instinct de père à pris le dessus sur la chasse. Expliqua John.

-Et ce que vous avez dit à Dean concernant Sam ? C'est pas terrible de dire ça en tant que père ? Voulut savoir le médecin qui se sentait encore nauséeux à l'idée de ce qu'avait pu ressentir Dean quant son père lui avait dit de tuer son propre frère s'il devenait dangereux.

-L'une des nombreuses erreurs de ma vie j'imagine, je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça, d'abord parce que je savais que jamais Dean ne ferait volontairement du mal à Sam et réciproquement. Et ensuite parce que on ne demande pas à son fils de tuer son frère avant de mourir.

-Ah ba quant même, il vous restait un peu de moral, grogna Stiles alors que John fuyait son regard honteux de ses actions.

-Je voudrais arranger ça, murmura le chasseur comme s'il avait honte.

-...C'est pas gagner, commenta Stiles alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver un plan le pauvre homme qui lui faisait face semblait sincère et le médecin se sentait à nouveau investit d'une mission suicide comme il les aimait en un peu moins sanglante qu'habituellement et puis en ce moment c'était tellement calme.

-Je sais, soupira le plus vieux, mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir leur parler sans qu'il me regarde avec autant de mépris.

-...Ça dépend que d'eux et des efforts que vous ferez. Grimaça Stiles en pensant à l'abîme qui c'était creusé entre le père et ses deux fils.

-Ce sont mes enfants. Contra John optimiste.

-Et vous vous réveillez trop tard beaucoup trop tard, n'attendez absolument rien d'eux et contentez vous d'accepter ce qu'ils vous donneront. Lui rappela Stiles avant que John hoche la tête conscient du chemin ardu sur lequel il s'engageait. Mais on fait pas plus têtu qu'un Winchester alors il avait de bon espoir,avant de se rappeler qu'il faisait face à Dean et Sam.

Ces pensés furent facilement décryptées par l'hyperactif qui ne put retenir un ricanement quand le visage de son patient se tordit dans une grimace lorsqu'il arriva à la conclusion de son raisonnement, évidemment la confrontation Winchester promettait de jolie retournement de situation qui ravirait l'ensemble du manoir, tous fans de cette nouvelle saga qui se jouait chez eux.

Cette discussion sonna le prémisse d'une transformation radicale, car une fois que John Winchester décidait de quelque chose il allait jusqu'au bout que se soit pour la vengeance ou pour retrouver un dialogue avec ses enfants.

La meute put ainsi assister aux demandes de pardon qu'il adressa à Castiel et Gabriel que le chasseur fit en publique, estimant que c'était son devoir d'assumer ses fautes devant tous. Demandes que personne n'avaient vu arriver et qui pris de cour les deux anges bien que Gabriel se soit reprit rapidement alors que Castiel restait silencieux détaillant avec son regard bleu le père de son amant.

Le chasseur se soumit sans fléchir à l'inspection des deux anges, et Gabriel lui fit comprendre que s'il n'était pas le père de son homme, le fait de s'être attaquer à son frère aurait du lui valoir la pire des tortures et que de toute façon lui n'avait rien à lui pardonner si les autres acceptait ses excuses.

Le chasseur se tourna ensuite vers Castiel qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche laissant son frère plus volubile détailler en détail ce que le chasseur risquait s'il recommençait à jouer avec le cœur du pauvre petit ange qu'il était.

« - Je ne peux vous accorder mon pardon pour le moment, commença l'ange en butant légèrement sur les mots comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il disait.

Le silence qui accueillit sa remarqua s'épaissit rendant l'ange encore plus mal à l'aise, comprenant les troubles qui traversait l'esprit de l'ange Dean s'avança et plaça l'une de ses mains sur le trench coat. La pression rassura suffisamment l'ange pour qu'il reprenne son explication.

-Vous avez voulu m'écarter de Dean et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

-Tu m'étonne ça doit être le crime numéro un sur l'échelle personnelle de Castiel, fit remarquer Bobby au reste de la meute qui acquiesça pas besoin d'être devin pour se rendre compte que l'ange faisait passer Dean avant tout.

Un comportement auquel Dean ne restait pas insensible, car il faisait habituellement toujours passer les autres avant lui, alors savoir que quelqu'un faisait de même mais uniquement pour lui avait tendance à le rendre muet et totalement rouge de gêne.

-Je comprends, répondit John sans s'émouvoir il avait obtenu plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré, l'avantage d'être chasseur on s'attendait toujours au pire.

Le chasseur se tourna ensuite vers ses deux fils qui l'observait comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. Il les invita à le suivre ne voulant pas spécialement continuer de servir de divertissement à leurs hôtes, un peu méfiant Sam se décida finalement à le suivre alors que Dean restait immobile encore blessé par les paroles de son père, c'est finalement Castiel qui conscient de son désarroi le poussa légèrement dans la direction qu'avait pris les deux hommes.

Arrivé dans une pièce un peu à l'écart, John prit une profonde inspiration

« -Je veux vous présentez mes excuses, commença-t-il et prévoyant la réaction de Sam qui partait toujours plus vite lorsque le plus vieux était présent, John ajouta, Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter mais je tenais à le faire.

-C'est un peu tard, Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sam un peu aigre.

-Je sais mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, rétorqua John tout en refrénant ses habitudes qui l'aurait plutôt inciter à imposer son point de vue sans tenir compte de l'avis de ses fils.

D'ailleurs son contrôle ne passa inaperçu et Dean détailla son père comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Le fier John Winchester se tenait droit les regardant comme pour leur prouver sa volonté, mais si l'on s'attardait sur les détails, on ne pouvait louper le léger tremblement des mains du chasseur qu'il camouflait en mettant les coupables derrière son dos, le dandinement très léger qui rythmait son corps et l'éclat assombri de ses yeux qui en avaient trop vu et qui n'aspirait plus qu'à un repos mérité.

-Pourquoi ? intervint alors Dean qui restait silencieux alors que Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher tous ce qu'il reprochait à son père, son intervention coupa le dialogue des deux hommes qui observèrent le seul lien qui les réunissait encore aujourd'hui.

-Je peux pas effacer ce qui c'est passé mais rien n'interdit d'essayer de réparer ce que j'ai détruit, vous avez fait pareil avec l'apocalypse, argumenta John et il sut qu'il avait touché juste quand il vit les épaules de Sam se baisser bien qu'il admette la bassesse de l'argument en lui même rappeler les fautes de Sam pour se faire entendre lui laissait un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

-Tu n'as aucun droit, grinça Sam.

-Au contraire il en a tous les droits, le contra Dean qui coupa son frère alors que celui-ci allait partir dans un de ses monologues qui l'aurait certainement rendu célèbre s'il avait continuer ses études pour devenir avocat.

-Tch,

-Sam tu es censé être celui qui a un cerveau, rappela Dean qui s'amusait quand même de l'immaturité si rare de son frère.

-Je te l'ai prêté, répondit Sam avec un sourire heureux de voir son frère faire un brin d'humour.

-Je peux pas effacer, papa, reprit Dean reprenant son sérieux, Mais si tu veux essayer vas-y.

-Ouais peux pas t'en empêcher », acquiesça Sam bougon clôturant la conversation.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

« -Alors que pensez-vous des derniers jours, monsieur Winchester ? demanda Stiles bien qu'il sache parfaitement ce qui se passait l'avantage de vivre avec son patient on avait toutes les informations sans déformation ou omission plus ou moins volontaire.

-Ça pourrait être pire, répondit John avec un ton optimiste qui fit levé les yeux de Stiles, oui ça pourrait être pire mais difficilement les deux frères se contentaient de vivre comme si leur père n'existait pas.

-Je pourrais vous conseiller de leurs sauver la vie, d'habitude ça marche assez bien pour rétablir une confiance, mais là c'est même pas envisageable ils se sauvent tellement de fois la vie que ça en devient d'un banal, murmura pour lui même Stiles bien qu'il est toute l'attention du plus vieux.

-Oui et je sais pas trop quoi faire, confessa John tout de même fier de ses enfants.

-Et votre femme ?

-Je sais pas trop, elle est la même mais j'ai tellement changé depuis ….et j'ai l'impression d'un décalage entre nous.

-C'est plutôt rassurant, vous avez passé plus d'une dizaine d'année sans elle si vous n'aviez pas changé il aurait fallut s'inquiéter, le rassura Stiles avant de rajouter, L'être humain n'est pas fait pour rester immobile.

-Dixit un hyperactif, le taquina John qui appréciait les réflexion du plus jeune malgré leurs divergences d'opinion.

-Tout à fait, confirma le plus jeune en riant.

-Je vais allez lui parler, décida finalement John encouragé par le psychologue.

-Ailliez une vrai conversation et pas vos ersatz habituels qui sont ridicule si Dean et Sam n'existait on se poserait des questions sur vous deux.

-Des questions ? interrogea le chasseur surpris.

-On dirait deux adolescents élevés dans un couvent où parler au sexe opposé semble être le péché ultime. S'enflamma Stiles passant au tutoiement sous l'impulsion, Non mais sérieusement tu vas la voir tu l'attrapes par les hanches et tu lui roules la pelle de sa vie.

-Euh je me retrouverais avec un couteau sous la gorge, lui fit remarquer John.

-Ah oui, ancienne chasseuse, t'a qu'à prendre la méthode à Peter, proposa-t-il alors.

-Rien que de savoir de qui ça vient m'interdit de le faire, grimaça le chasseur le loup-garou psychopathe s'amusait beaucoup trop avec ses nerfs à son goût.

-Ok je laisse tomber, mais fait quelque chose la tension entre vous est en train de tuer tout le monde même Castiel s'en est rendu compte. Lui signala Stiles et si l'ange était au courant alors tout le monde en était convaincu. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas tellement le chasseur une fois de plus sa vie privé avait beaucoup trop de spectateurs.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

Le chasseur observait celle qui fut sa femme pendant plusieurs année avant de disparaître marquant un tournant dans la vie du reste de la famille Winchester, mais à l'instant présent le puissant chasseur qu'était John tournait en rond ne sachant pas comment aborder la silhouette si familière et pourtant étrangère.

« -Marie, finit-il par appeler,

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers le chasseur qu'elle observa avec étonnement en percevant l'anxiété chez son interlocuteur.

-Je .. il faut qu'on parle, lâcha John en fixant son regard dans les yeux de la mère de ses enfants.

Le sérieux qui transparaissait dans son regard convainquit la jeune femme et après un hochement de tête ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon déserté à cette heure de fin d'après midi chacun occupé ailleurs en fonction de ses responsabilités.

-Nous deux, c'est un peu compliqué, se lança alors le plus vieux après que le couple se soit installé.

-On peut dire ça, approuva prudemment Marie.

-J'aimerais qu'on en parle, qu'on remette les choses à plat entre nous, demanda John en s'asseyant et en proposant un fauteuil à son interlocutrice.

-Je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, finit par acquiescé Marie après un instant de silence,.

-Ah euh alors par quoi tu veux commencer ?

-...Qu'es-ce que tu as fait à mes enfants ? attaqua sans attendre Marie avec un ton sec prévoyant le pire si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je les ai formé à la chasse, avoua finalement John sans chercher à enjoliver les choses ou à se défendre, se répétant en boucle les conseils de Stiles qui lui avait seriné ''Honnêteté , ne rien cacher et ne pas chercher d'excuses''.

-Pas de justification vaseuse, s'étonna Marie qui s'attendait à une redite des excuses que lui avait sortie John quelques temps auparavant.

-Non plus maintenant, j'ai décidé de faire fasse à mes actions, expliqua John devant l'expression dubitative de la jeune femme.

-C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine, alors que penses-tu de ton comportement avec Dean et Sam ? enchaîna Marie sans aucune pitié bien décidée à tirer tout ce qu'elle pouvait de son ex-mari.

-J'ai été un très mauvais père,

-Et tu n'as aucune excuse, intervint Marie à cet aveu en soufflant de soulagement elle s'attendait à un combat quelques plus abruptes pour que John reconnaisse ces torts.

-C'est vrai, admis le chasseur avant d'ajouter, Ma seule excuse est que je voulais leur donner un monde plus sûr, je ne voulais pas qu'ils leur arrivent la même chose qu'à toi,

-La même chose qu'à moi ?., répéta Marie surprise alors que que le visage de John s'assombrissait.

-Oui, tu crois que j'ai ressentis quoi quand j'ai vu notre maison brûlée avec toi à l'intérieur, s'écria alors le chasseur laissant éclater cette colère qui l'avait rongé tout le long de sa vie.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, essaya de le calmer Marie.

-Oui je n'aurais rien pu faire et je me suis juré que c'était la dernière fois, si l'un de nos enfants était à nouveau en danger à cause d'un de ses monstres je voulais pouvoir le protéger, je leur ai tout appris pour qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seul, continua John sur le même ton. Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais pour nos fils ? Une vie sur les routes sans pouvoir se faire des amis toujours à changer de villes ?

-Non, non, bredouilla Marie stupéfaite par l'expression blessé qui apparaissait sur le visage du chasseur.

-Mais on pouvait pas arrêter de bouger le démon nous chassait tout le temps, un jour il s'est introduit dans le corps d'un gamin qui était dans la classe de Sam, une autre fois il a volé le corps d'une des petites copines de Dean, alors comment j'aurais du réagir selon toi ? Dis moi ? cria le chasseur lâchant enfin ce qu'il portait seul depuis des années.

-C'était pas pour la chasse ? bafouilla Marie en retrouvant la parole après les nouvelles lui soient tombées dessus.

-Si aussi, mais ce n'était pas la principale des raisons, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que Sam parte à l'université, alors que j'étais tellement fière de lui, décrocher une bourse avec la vie pourri que je leurs avais donné, quand il m'a dit qu'il était pris j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Continua John sans se douter du nombres croissants de spectateurs qui arrivaient. Notamment les propriétaires deux paires d'yeux qui observaient le dos tendu de leur père et dont les oreilles n'en revenaient pas.

Dean et Sam découvraient une autre version de leur enfance, et certains événements qu'ils avaient oubliés ressortaient à ce moment comme pour corroborer les aveux de leur père. Même si Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père avait du exagérer la menace car il n'avait pas eu de problème lorsqu'il était à la fac.

-Mais Sam n'a pas eu de problème à la fac ? contra Marie, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensés de son plus jeune fils, un peu inquiète et déboussolée par ce qui se passait.

-J'ai demandé à un de mes amis de le surveiller, et de le protéger. Il a exorcisé une vingtaine de démons qui s'intéressait un peu trop à Sam, et on a protégé comme on pouvait Jessica, avoua finalement John qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme, Un démon avait essayé de la posséder, on s'est arrangé pour que ça n'arrive plus, j'imaginais pas que cette ordure déciderait de la tuer.

A cet aveu le souffle de Sam se coupa, et Gabriel le serra dans ses bras le temps que le chasseur se remette.

-Donc tout ce que tu leurs as appris, commença Marie qui commençait à entrevoir ce qui se cachait derrière la vie si bancale de sa famille,

-C'était en prévision de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'apocalypse tout ça, je savais que cette ordure reviendrait et je voulais qu'ils aient le maximum de cartes en mains qu'ils puissent agir pour sauver ceux toutes les personnes qui leurs sont importantes, pas comme moi, » finit le chasseur dans un murmure en fixant son regard sur la silhouette de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé qui c'était relevée en lui faisait face.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

« -Ba punaise ça c'était de la révélation, souffla Isaac dans la cuisine alors que Stiles commençait le repas du soir et que le reste de la meute était affalé autour de la table à l'exception de Derek assis correctement et qui observait Stiles déambuler dans la cuisine, et de Peter aguichant Chris sans que celui-ci ne réagisse trop habitué.

-Vous croyez que ça va aller maintenant, demanda Scott en attrapant un beignet avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

-Bien je sais pas, mais ça va changer c'est sur, commenta Allison avant tout le monde n'apporte son propre commentaire.

-On verra bien, finir par clôturer Stiles qui allait être au première loge pour constater tout ça et il rajouta, Bon à table tout le monde ! »


	14. 14 Première arrivée

Première arrivée

« -Alors qu'es-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Attaqua d'entré de jeu le psychologue face aux deux frères.

-...

-C'est surprenant, lâcha Sam après lancé un coup d'œil vers son frère plongé dans ses pensés.

-Mais encore, encouragea le médecin.

-Je m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais pas que Azazel nous suivrait comme ça, et je savais pas que John avait respecté mon choix pour la fac, répondit Sam qui avait encore un peu de mal à le réaliser mais il ne pouvait plus nier les preuves qui corroboraient cette version, il avait eu la veille au téléphone l'homme qui l'avait protégé pendant des années, et celui-ci n'avait fait que confirmer la version de son paternel avant de s'excuser pour Jessica.

-Ça explique certaines choses , intervint soudain Castiel qui venait d'arriver d'un battement d'aile suivit par une arrivée plus tonitruante de la part de Gabriel qui claqua la porte contre le mur, provoquant un froncement de sourcil de Stiles qui craignait à nouveau pour sa porte.

-Ouais, mais du coup vous allez faire quoi ? demanda l'archange un paquet de bonbon à la main.

-Je pourrais pas lui pardonner, lâcha Sam, Mais je peux comprendre donc pour moi disons remise à zéro, avec mention ''faire ses preuves''.

-Et toi Dean ? voulut savoir Stiles curieux.

-Je sais pas, je suppose que je pourrais lui pardonner, mais pas tout, grogna Dean parler de sentiments lui filait vraiment de l'urticaire enfin sauf quand il s'agissait de Castiel l'ange avait une vision tellement décalée que c'était toujours rafraîchissant de lui expliquer les méandres de l'esprit humaines concernant les relations.

-Bien vous avez plus qu'à lui dire, conclut Stiles avec un soupir de soulagement, Bien et maintenant votre mère, comment ça se passe ?

Les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer un soupir, une fois un problème écarté pas le temps de souffler, le médecin leur en collait un nouveau sous le nez, empêchant toute forme de déni de s'installer.

-Ça se passe, ça se passe, grommela Dean alors que Sam semblait chercher quoi dire.

-Et je me répète mais encore... Des détails je veux des détails vous êtes ici pour parler de vos vies profitez-en, s'emporta Stiles qui commençait à voir le bout de sa patience arriver.

-Je sais pas quoi lui dire, reprit Sam, Je la connais pas.

-Pour quoi tu vas pas lui parler ?

-Je …,

Un silence suivit sa phrase alors que Sam cherchait ses mots.

-Elle a pas l'air d'aimer les créatures surnaturelles, finit-il par dire.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux trouver comme excuse pour ne pas allez lui parler, souffla Stiles avant de reprendre, au moins ton frère à une meilleure excuse il était trop pris par ton père, mais toi Sam bordel tu es le fils de ta mère, vous avez un cerveau et vous savez vous en servir alors utilise le.

-Eh, s'écria Dean sous l'insulte, Je réfléchis avant d'agir.

Quatre visages blasés, le virent se renfrogner quant il s'aperçut de leurs regards.

-Mais oui mais oui, si tu le dis, ricana Stiles avant de refixer son attention sur le second des frères.

-Et donc le puissant chasseur que tu es à eu la trouille devant un fantôme ressuscité en transition sur terre. Je peux rire ? Nan parce que c'est vraiment ridicule. S'énerva Stiles.

-J'aimerais t'y voir, répondit hargneux Sam qui n'aimait pas être poussé dans ses retranchements.

-...Mais c'est une super idée ça, s'écria Stiles alors que ses yeux brillaient face à la nouvelle idée qui venait de surgir.

Se levant le jeune homme courut vers sa jeep laissant ses patients fixer la porte encore ouverte. Les deux couples purent voir le psychologue revenir en courant,

-Rendez vous dans vingt minutes au manoir, j'ai la solution pour vous aider alors tout le monde debout, plus vite que ça, les encouragea Stiles tout en les poussant en dehors de la pièce afin de la fermer pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu vers son bébé à quatre roues.

Les quatre hommes s'observèrent avant que Gabriel n'attrapent Sam et ne volent vers le manoir laissant son petit frère avec Dean, temps durant lequel le chasseur s'efforça de comprendre le raisonnement tordu qui avait provoqué une telle explosion de joie de la part du médecin.

Loin de ses considération en profitant du moment Castiel pris son homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de voler à son tour vers le manoir.

Quant ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils trouvèrent un Stiles tout excité qui ressemblait différents ingrédients spécifiques aux rituels d'invocations sous les yeux curieux du reste de la meute qui spéculait sur la nouvelle lubie de l'hyperactif.

« -Stiles qu'es-ce que tu fais ? finit par demander Scott une fois que tous aient épuisé leurs hypothèses.

-On va convoquer les morts. Répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

-Encore ? s'étonna Isaac.

-J'avais raison, se rengorgea Peter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Danny tout en craignant la réponse.

-Parce que j'ai trois abrutis comme patients et qu'il leur faut un peu d'aide.

-T'es pas là pour ça ? interrogea Jackson grognard.

-Je n'y connais strictement rien à la psychologie féminine et encore moins à celle des mères, mais vas-y je t'en prie explique moi, lui répondit Stiles en ricanant alors que toutes les attentions féminines se fixaient sur le gouverneur qui se sentit rétrécir sous le poids des regards qui prévoyaient le pire s'il commettait la moindre bourde.

-Non, je te fais confiance, finit-il par marmonner s'avouant vaincu avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la pression des regards s'allégea.

-Donc on va appeler toutes les mamans, continua joyeusement Stiles.

-Tu entends quoi par toutes les mamans ?, voulut savoir Jordan curieux, pas qu'il est spécialement envie de revoir sa mère sous forme de fantôme alors qu'elle vivait encore.

-Eh ben maman et Talia, évidemment, l'informa Stiles qui mettait en place les derniers éléments dont il avait besoin.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le shérif qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

-Oui, deux mamans dont une ancienne louve-garoute,je pense que ça serait bien, enfin c'était juste une idée hein si vous êtes pas d'accord c'est pas grave, s'emmêla Stiles perdant son sourire avant de reprendre les ingrédients comme s'il voulait les ranger.

-Continue, lui chuchota tout à coup Derek l'arrêtant, le loup était resté silencieux lorsque son amant avait expliqué son idée et seul son corps qui c'était tendu avait témoigné de sa tension.

-Tu es sur, voulut savoir Stiles sa voix trahissait la soudaine timidité qu'il ressentait, revoir sa mère était l'un de ses plus vieux rêves mais c'était peut-être plus difficile pour son homme et la façon dont il avait présenté la chose, il l'aurait imposé que cela n'aurait pas fait de différence.

-...Ça va allez ? demanda au même moment Chris qui était le seul à s'être rendu compte de l'état troublé dans lequel Peter était.

-Oui, je pense, murmura le loup en reprenant contenance, revoir sa sœur lui semblait tellement improbable qu'il ne réalisait pas, et soudain toutes ses fautes lui revenaient hantant son esprit, Es-ce qu'elle voudrait encore de lui ? Alors qu'il avait tuer sa fille et fait souffrir son fils ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer, lui répondit sur le même ton le chasseur en souriant avant de le serrer discrètement dans ses bras à l'abri des regards.

-Tu veux...Claudia ? bredouilla le shérif qui sortait enfin de sa stupeur.

-Oui, papa, confirma Stiles sans oser tourner la tête vers son père, encore une personne auquel il imposait sa décision, et ça le rendait légèrement anxieux.

-Il faut combien de temps pour que le rituel soit lancé ? finit par demander son père.

-Je dirais une heure le temps de tout mettre au clair, le renseigna l'hyperactif qui ne se laissa pas déstabilisé par le brusque changement de conversation bien que curieux.

-J'ai le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer alors, s'écria le shérif en quittant brusquement la pièce.

-Papa ? s'étonna Stiles qui n'avait jamais vu son père aussi fébrile.

-Il veux se faire tout beau, c'est trop mignon, fondit Kira son âme romantique ressortant alors que Scott la prenait dans ses bras.

-Et moi je suis mignon ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

-Évidemment tu es le plus mignon de tous, sourit la jeune kitsune avant de l'embrasser.

-Isaac est plus mignon, ronchonna Allison en cherchant son homme.

-Scott maîtrise les yeux de chiot-garou, objecta Kira amusé.

-Mais Isaac aussi, et c'est fatal, contra la chasseuse le sourire aux lèvres.

-Nan le plus mignon de tous c'est mon loup, intervint Stiles.

-Je déteste intervenir dans cette conversation, parce que de un on ne qualifie pas un homme de mignon, commença Jackson désabusé.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Scott.

-Et de deux Derek est tous sauf mignon. De toute façon le plus mignon c'est Danny. Conclut-il fier de lui.

-Tututut pas d'accord le plus mignon c'est Sam, s'incrusta Gabriel.

-Pas possible quelques choses de mignon doit être petit, et Sam n'est pas petit, corrigea Liam.

-Alors je suis mignon, reprit Gabriel.

-Toi ? nan pas du tout, craqua Dean qui écoutait lui aussi la conversation et qui se retenait jusqu'alors pour ne pas y prendre part pour affirmer ensuite. Cas est mignon et je nie totalement avoir dit ça.

-Vous participez pas au débat ? demanda poliment Sam à Peter et Chris en s'efforçant d'oublier les dernières paroles qui était sortis de la bouche de son si autoproclamé viril de frère.

Chris lui lança un regard peu amène, déjà qu'il devait supporter la bande d'ado attardé il n'allait pas en plus se lancer dans leur débat stérile, et puis Peter n'était pas mignon peu importe sous quels angles on le regardait.

-Ça me concerne pas, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ?, voulut savoir Sam alors qu'il entendait son frère comparer les yeux de chiots de Isaac et Scott.

-Parce que Chris n'est pas mignon, expliqua le loup comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Nan mon chasseur n'est pas mignon heureusement, dit le loup avant de reprendre, Mais il est sexy à souhait, bandant à mort , et est capable de me faire jouir dans mon calbute juste en utilisant ses lames avec le sang qui gicle partout, il est tout simplement magnifique.

Sa déclaration provoqua un silence de mort le temps que chacun assimile les paroles du psychopathe, et que quelques regards un peu dégoutter ne soit lancé vers le loup, tandis que Chris envisageait à nouveau de se taper la tête contre le mur.

-Ça c'est pas mignon,déclara Castiel rompant le silence.

-... Et alors je suis sur que Bobby aussi trouve pas son démon mignon. Se justifia Peter sans se préoccuper des expressions qui s'affichait devant lui

-Pour ta gouverne, Crowley peut-être mignon dans ses moments, renseigna Bobby, Même s'il est plus souvent ''sexy à souhait'', expliqua le vieux chasseur en reprenant les mots du plus vieux.

-Je vais vomir, marmonna Sam vivement approuver par Dean.

-C'est bon je suis prêt tu peux lancer le rituel, s'écria soudain le shérif en surgissant dans la pièce coupant toue réflexion alors que chacun s'attardait sur les cheveux humides du shérif, ses yeux pétillant, le rouge de ses joues et sa tenue.

-...Papa, c'est quoi cette chemise ? bafouilla Stiles devant l'immondice qui lui sautait au yeux.

-La chemise que j'ai mis au premier rendez-vous avec ta mère, lui appris son paternel avec fierté.

-Et elle est pas partis en courant ? Ou elle avait pas ses lunettes ? Ou tu faisais trop pitié ? débita Stiles encore choqué.

-Eh je te permets pas, s'offusqua le shérif.

-Punaise en fait mon arrivé sur terre est un vrai coup de bol, normalement j'aurais pas du exister. S'emporta le médecin les yeux fixés sur la chemise, un rapide tour de table de la part du shérif le renseigna sur l'opinion du reste de la meute.

Allison tentait d'étouffer un rire, Isaac le regardait avec des grands yeux qu'il frottait régulièrement comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Chris lui offrait un sourire compatissant se rappelant sans doute son premier rendez, alors que Peter se foutait ouvertement de lui.

Stiles paraissait désespéré et Derek regardait fixement le mur derrière lui comme s'il voulait éviter de croiser la chemise du regard.

Scott se pinçait plus ou moins discrètement le bras pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et Kira fixait avec une immobilité effrayante ses chaussures.

Jordan lui offrait un sourire compréhensif, alors que Lydia semblait sur le point de faire une syncope elle se tenait au mur et respirait assez fort.

Jackson semblait être dans le même état, et Danny comptait ses doigts pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Liam lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre une photo pour ses recherches sur ''les atrocités de la mode à travers les âges''.

Bobby lui offrit un regard neutre,tandis qu'à ses cotés Gabriel roulait par terre terrassé par un fou rire qui semblait interminable,sous le regard intéressé de Castiel,alors que Dean essayait d'expliquer à son ange que ''non cette tenue n'est vraiment pas portable'', et Sam restait figé semblant imaginer son père dans une telle tenue.

-Bon je vais me changer, finit par abdiquer le shérif faisant demi-tour sans louper les soupirs de soulagement qui retentirent face à cette décision.

Une fois changé, le rituel repris et de nouveau une fumé opaque envahie l'endroit. Une silhouette apparut en tourbillonnant mais sous les yeux incrédules de l'assemblée, elle continua à tourner et tourner encore et encore.

« -Pffff, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça, alors mon bébé comment tu vas ? Et toi John ? déclara soudain la silhouette avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme qu'elle pris dans ses bras.

-Maman, chuchota Stiles comme s'il n'y croyais pas refermant ses bras sur l'apparition alors que le shérif avançait lentement vers les deux personnes de sa vie, ne semblant pas y croire.

Laissant la famille se retrouver après de longues années de séparation la meute quitta silencieusement la pièce pour leur laisser un peu de tranquillité.

Les Stillinski ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le groupe car Stiles brûlait d'impatience de faire découvrir son monde à sa mère, et il l'entraînait vers la meute le visage resplendissant de joie alors qu'il racontait une anecdote l'incluant lui et Scott coincé dans un arbre lorsqu'il avait voulu voir si superman pouvait exister.

« -Maman, tu te souviens de Scott, commença l'hyperactif avant que sa mère ne prenne le vétérinaire dans ses bras.

-Bien sur que oui, le seul garçon assez fou pour te suivre partout, commenta-t-elle alors que Scott lui rendait son sourire un peu ému.

-Donc voici sa fiancée, Kira.

-Enchanté salua Claudia toujours aussi souriante.

-De même, lui répondit le jeune femme heureuse de rencontrer l'une des femmes qui avait marqué la vie de ses amis.

-Tu sais ma petite boule d'énergie, le paradis est assez fermé mais on peut vous observer, intervint Claudia avant que son fils ne reparte dans l'un de ses monologues sans queue ni tête.

-Ah bon ? s'émerveilla Stiles, Alors tu sais tout ce qu'on a fait papa et moi ? lui demanda-t-il avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de frayeur, Tu as tout regarder ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je te laisse ton intimité, même si te mettre des horaires pour te ''faire plaisir'' restait assez bizarre, lui fit remarquer sa mère alors que le visage de Stiles rougissait devant les ricanements qui emplissaient la pièce.

-Chérie, ricana le patriarche Stillinski qui n'était pourtant pas le dernier à rire.

-Donc tout ça pour dire, que je sais que cette charmante jeune femme se trouve être Allison, que le jeune homme bouclé à ses cotés est Isaac, Je pourrais jouer avec tes cheveux ? continua-t-elle surprenant l'ensemble de personnes présentes.

-Euh.

La demande surpris tellement Isaac qu'il resta muet alors qu'une furieuse impression de déjà-vu lui revenait

-Ils ont l'air tout doux, observa Claudia alors que Stiles acquiesçait et rajoutait

-Oui en plus ils sont tous souples on peut lui faire des couettes d'enfer.

Impression qui se confirma lorsque le souvenir d'un Stiles implorant lui demandant la permission pour faire ''mumuse avec ses bouclettes'' lui revint à l'esprit

-Hum hum, toussa John sans se formaliser de la digression retrouvant ses anciennes habitudes.

-Ah oui, et donc toi tu es le père d'Allison, j'ai rencontré ta femme au paradis.

La déclaration de l'âme jeta un blanc sur l'assemblé sans que Claudia ne semble le remarquer trop prise par ses pensées

-Et donc, reprit-elle, elle m'a dit de te dire, Dieu que c'est compliqué, dit de te dire, répéta le fantôme en s'amusant de la sonorité des mots. Oui donc te dire qu'elle est heureuse que tu t'assumes enfin.

-Que je m'assumes enfin !, bredouilla Chris dans le silence qui avait pris place dans la pièce.

-Oui il paraît que tu parles quand tu dors, et que tu demandais à quelqu'un de te ''prendre bien profond''. Continua Claudia en riant.

-Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, commenta Allison heureuse que sa mère accepte la relation de son père ou horrifier de savoir que le dit père avait laissé échapper certaines informations alors qu'il dormait avec sa femme.

Mais son état ne pouvait être comparer à celui de son père qui semblait s'être statufier ne bougeant plus, ne paraissant même plus respirer.

-Elle était au courant ? lâcha finalement le quinquagénaire abasourdi.

-Oui, mais elle pense que tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme amant. Alors toi tu es l'amant Peter Hale si je me souviens bien.

-C'est exacte ma petite dame, lui répondit charmeur Peter qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé par le déroulement des événements, Chris semblait choqué par les nouvelles mais ne paraissait pas envisager la possibilité de le quitter.

-Donc vous êtes l'homme qui a tué sa nièce, hypnotiser une pauvre adolescente, mis la tête de dizaines de personnes à prix. Vous arrivez à vous regarder dans une glace ?

La déclaration de Claudia rendit l'atmosphère de la pièce aussi épaisse que du beurre plus personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit, même les mouches n'osaient plus voler de peur de troubler l'épais silence.

-C'est exacte, répéta Peter en plissant les yeux ne sachant pas où Claudia voulait en venir.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, le salua alors Claudia en le gratifiant d'un large sourire avant de se tourner vers le reste des individus qu'elle n'avait pas encore été voir.

-C'est tout ?, Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le loup psychopathe d'un ton amère stoppant le fantôme dans son mouvement.

-Y a-t-il quelques choses à rajouter ? lui demanda-t-elle curieuse. Si mon fils vous accepte à ses cotés et que en plus John ne dit rien je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire ou faire de plus.

-Ne pas être d'accord, par exemple, commenta Peter.

-Je ne vous connais pas qui me dit que vous n'avez pas changer ? Où que tout ce qu'on m'a appris sur vous ne sont que de grossières exagérations ? Où que vous aviez une raison ? Ils existent autant de vérité que de personnes. Si chacun accepte la vérité de l'autre et arrive à vivre avec, je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter. expliqua Claudia

-...Stiles vous ressemble beaucoup, finit par dire Peter alors que les dernières paroles de son interlocutrice résonnait en lui.

-Toi tu dois être Erica, et toi Vernon, vous êtes encore plus mignon en vrai tous les deux, s'enthousiasma le fantôme après un rapide hochement de tête vers le plus vieux des Hales.

-Ah euh merci, bafouilla Erica en se rapprochant de Vernon toujours silencieux mais qui l'appuya discrètement.

-Et donc toi tu es la Lydia dont mon fils me rabattait les oreilles à chaque fin de journée, effectivement tu es belle comme un cœur.

-Évidemment, lui répondit Lydia avec un petit sourire.

-Et le beau jeune homme à tes cotés ?

-C'est mon fiancé Jordan, lui présenta la rousse incendiaire.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer,

-De même,

-Maman, donc je te présente Danny et l'abruti, l'appela Stiles alors qu'il se trouvait à coté du couple.

-Bonjour Danny, bonjour abruti, salua Claudia en riant.

-Jackson, je m'appelle Jackson. Grogna le dit Jackson en fusillant du regard l'hyperactif sans oser lui répondre aussi vertement qu'à son habitude à cause de la présence maternelle.

-Sinon voici Dean et Castiel que tu connais peut-être.

-Cassie, ça faisait longtemps, ! s'écria Claudia en prenant l'ange dans ses bras.

-Quelques années, Claudia je suis heureux de te voir en si bonne forme.

-Rooh arrête d'être aussi guindé et donc toi tu es le fameux Dean, mmmmh je comprends pourquoi il nous rabattait les oreilles avec toi dis donc. Continua la mère de l'hyperactif alors que le chasseur lançait un regard à son ange qui c'était mis à rougir aux paroles du fantôme.

-Et donc moi je suis l'archange Gabriel, s'avança alors le dernier être divin.

-Ah oui le déserteur, tu es plus petit que ce que j'avais imaginé. Remarqua Claudia.

-Je suis de taille parfaitement normal, se renfrogna légèrement l'ange toujours sensible lorsque le sujet était abordé.

-Tu es très bien comme tu es, le réconforta Sam avant de s'avancer en tendant la main, Enchanté de vous rencontrer je suis Sam le frère de Dean et le compagnon de Gabriel.

-De même, lui répondit le visage souriant de Claudia, Je suis Claudia la mère de Stiles la femme de John, enfin je l'étais avant de mourir je sais pas si on est toujours considéré comme marié quant on ressuscite ?

-En même temps on peut pas dire qu'il y a beaucoup de cas. Remarqua Scott.

-Y a moi, intervint Peter très fier.

-Tu n'étais pas marié, rétorqua Derek.

-Maman, je voudrais te présenter l'homme de ma vie, intervint Stiles d'une petite voix avant d'emmener sa mère vers la haute stature qu'étais son amant pour le lui présenter. Maman je te présente Derek Hale.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer, madame Stilliski, la salua Derek un peu tendu par la deuxième présentation parentale qu'il devait faire.

-Heureuse de vous rencontrez enfin, mon fils ne cesse de pensez à vous dans ses rêves, ça fait un moment que je voulais vous rencontrer.

-Maman, protesta Stiles rouge de gêne alors que sa mère parlait des rêves de son fils du plus mignon ''Il voulait que vous l'embrassiez devant un coucher de soleil'' au plus détaillé ''Je n'imaginais pas mon fils aussi souple''.

-Claudia stop tu gênes Stiles, l'interrompit John le visage éclairé par un sourire qui ne s'effaçait pas depuis le retour de sa femme et bien qu'il sache que sa présence n'était que temporaire il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'afficher sa joie de toutes ses dents, heureux, il étais tout simplement heureux.


	15. 15 Nouvelle apparition

Nouvelle apparition

« Bon maintenant on va invoquer la deuxième maman. Lança Stiles en plein repas tout se levant plein d'enthousiasme.

-Après manger, lui répondit Derek sans lever le nez de son assiette tout en lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir afin que l'hyperactif puisse finir son assiette sans en mettre partout.

-Mais on a pas une minute à perdre, chouina Stiles tout en se rasseyant.

-On est pas à une demi heure près, lui rétorqua Derek avant de lui enfourner une bouché de son repas dans la bouche.

Pris par surprise Stiles se mis à mâcher rapidement afin de pouvoir se plaindre, mais à peine avait-il à nouveau ouvert la bouche qu'une nouvelle cuillère lui arrivait tout droit dessus et il se retrouvait dans l'obligation de la finir, car les personnes bien élevées ne parlent pas la bouche pleine.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde à terminer, tu peux y aller. Finit par lui dire Derek alors qu'il débarrassait la table sous le regard boudeur de son amant.

-Mmmouai, finit par reconnaître le boudeur avant de se lever tout excité pour appeler tout le monde.

L'ensemble des habitants du manoir se dirigèrent joyeusement vers la salle renommée depuis peu ''Salle des rituels''.

« On appelle qui ? demanda Marie qui les avait suivis le repas lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de Claudia et elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme trouvant en elle une présence humaine et maternelle dans lequel elle se reconnaissait. Les autres femmes de la meute ne partageant pas grand chose de commun avec l'ex-chasseuse.

-Talia, lui répondit Claudia avec un grand sourire avant de développer, J'ai hâte de la revoir.

-Tu l'as connais ? s'exclama surpris le shérif.

-Bien sur je l'ai rencontrer quant elle désespérait sur la vie sentimentale de son frère une fois après avoir emmené Stiles chez le médecin.

-..., les regards se dirigèrent vers Peter qui semblait outré.

-Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était un loup-garou, et qu'elle faisait un espèce de dépression lupine.

-Tu l'as cru ? s'affola le shérif.

-Bien sur, confirma Claudia avec un sourire je lui ai même laissé plusieurs fois mon bébé quand je devais allez aider Mélissa et que tu étais au poste.

-Stiles est venu à la maison ? s'étonna Derek que la surprise avait rendu plus bavard.

-Oui et tu adorais t'occuper de lui et de Cora. Expliqua la maman en souriant.

-Attendez, la mioche briard qui collait Derek comme une sangsue c'était Stiles, ! s'étouffa Peter en retenant un éclat de rire.

-La mioche ? répéta Erica en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui, je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Stiles était une fille, se rappela Claudia en franchissant la porte de la première pièce qu'elle avait vu en arrivant sur terre.

-Évidemment qu'on pensait que c'était une fille, il avait toujours la bouche ouverte, comme Laura et Cora quand elle étaient gamines, le seul qui disait pas un mot c'était Derek.

-Intéressant, je n'avais pas imaginé que le coté silencieux et mystérieux était d'origine. souffla discrètement Liam à Isaac qui hocha la tête.

-Breef j'ai arrêté d'emmener Stiles parce qu'il commençait à parler et comme il a pas de filtre bouche cerveau,

-Comme toi. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter le shérif, Comment tu as fait pour me le cacher ?

-Je demandais à Stiles ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée et le temps qu'il termine tu avais oublié ta question. Lui répondit Claudia alors que la meute rigolait devant les deux visages masculins Stillinski qui grimaçaient de s'être fait avoir.

Impatient de commencer la seconde résurrection, tout le monde s'empressa d'installer les composants du rituel sous les regards légèrement anxieux des deux Hales,

-On devrait peut-être prévenir Cora, remarqua Danny légèrement pensif, stoppant net l'effervescence qui envahissait la pièce.

-Ah ouais pas bête, j'avais oublié, s'écria Stiles comme s'il venait d'avoir l'illumination divine.

-Il vaut mieux éviter, les coupa soudainement Claudia s'attirant l'ensemble des regards, les âmes mortes ne sont pas fait pour être rappelé et théoriquement vous n'auriez pas pu sans un coup de pousse.

-De la part de qui ? demanda Chris intrigué.

-Et bien de Crowley pour l'enfer et de Dieu pour moi et Talia mais Cora n'a rien avoir avec vos histoires si vous l'appelez il risque de ne pas accéder à sa résurrection.

-C'est compliquer, grogna Isaac en s'attirant un regard légèrement dédaigneux de la rousse.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, ! On a pu appeler ces deux là, commença Lydia en désignant les parents Winchesters, parce qu'on avait l'accord de Crowley et on peut ramener Claudia et Talia parce que ça sert d'honoraire d'avance pour Stiles vu que Dieu l'a engagé pour s'occuper de ses anges.

-J'avais pas vu ça comme ça, marmonna Scott, Mais c'est logique.

-Évidemment, se rengorgea la rousse.

-Donc pas de Cora ? maugréa Liam en s'attirant des regards surpris avant que Peter n'affiche un grand sourire et ne chantonne

-Il est amouuureuuuux, Liam est amoureux de Coraaaaaaaaa.

Le regard sombre de Derek se pose sur le plus jeune des bêtas qui se recroqueville devant l'intensité de celui-ci.

-Du calme loulou, Cora est assez grande pour sortir avec qui elle veut et Liam est le moins pire de tous les choix, le tança en ricanant Stiles.

-Mouais, grogne le dit loulou avant de se reconcentrer sur le rituel que son compagnon venait d'enclencher.

Dans ce qui devenait une habitude une silhouette apparut peu à peu semblant émerger du vide dans un nuage de fumé qui fut à nouveau rapidement dissiper.

« -Bonjour vous tous, salua la nouvelle arrivante sous les yeux avides de la meute qui découvrait pour la première fois cette femme qui avait marqué la ville où il vivaient.

-Talia, murmura Peter inhabituellement troublé devant sa sœur.

-Ça faisait longtemps petit frère, s'approcha l'ex-alpha observant l'homme qu'était devenu son frère bien sur elle n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il avait fait il faisait partis de sa meute et à sa mort elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le quitter des yeux, laissant ses enfants se reconstruire ensemble faisant confiance à son aînée pour reconstruire son fils unique.

-Oui.. répondit Peter avant de se laisser enfermer dans les bras si accueillants de son alpha, de sa sœur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Resté dans l'ombre Derek observait son oncle redevenir celui qui existait avant l'incendie, le tonton sarcastique et blagueur que tout le monde adorait. Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux du dos de son oncle qui cachait en grande partie celle qui lui avait donné le jour.

Il était effrayé, lui le grognon de service était littéralement pétrifier de terreur face à la voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens, son nez semblait asphyxié par cette odeur si douce qui l'avait bercé toute son enfance.

Se séparant de son frère, l'ex-alpha observa les visages qui lui faisait face cherchant des traits familiers parmi eux.

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière son frère affichait une expression de culpabilité qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer avec une simple question.

« -Comment allez-vous Christopher Argent ?

-Bien madame, répondit le chasseur affichant un air soulagé, heureux de ne pas être assimilé à sa sœur.

Curieuse la nouvelle arrivante détailla la jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup au chasseur.

-Tu dois être Allison. Aussi jolie que ton père et aussi forte que ta mère. La complimenta la louve en la rassurant elle aussi.

-Oh merci, rougit la jeune chasseuse.

-Et ton fiancé est tout choupinou. Continua la ressuscité provoquant un instant de stupeur face à son vocabulaire alors que Peter ricanait reconnaissant le coté mignon de sa sœur que personne en dehors de sa famille ne connaissait.

-Ah ouais tout de suite moins crédible la super louve alpha. Ne put s'empêcher de siffler Jackson verbalisant la surprise générale sous les ricanants grandissants de Peter.

-Oh mais toi aussi tu es choupinou, le complimenta Talia en tournant autour du gouverneur qui se figea sous l'inspection.

-Oui je lui répète régulièrement mais il a du mal a s'y faire. En profita Danny qui se vengeait des petites taquineries de son amant.

-Danny, comment vont tes parents ?

-Très bien alpha Hale ils ont été très triste à votre mort. Le renseigna l'informaticien en s'attirant quelques regards surpris.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais les loups-garous !, grogna Jackson.

-Si mais tu n'as pas écouter, comme d'habitude, soupira le geek.

-Une kitsune ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu,

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua Kira souriante en reprenant ses habitudes communicatives avant de se présenter elle et son mari. Je suis Kira McCall et voici mon mari Scott McCall.

-Euh Bonjour, salua à son tour Scott légèrement mal à l'aise devant se tenait sa prédécesseur.

-Le vrai alpha, je n'en avais jamais rencontrer, déclara Talia en tournant autour de Scott curieuse.

-Talia tu vas lui faire peur. Rigola Claudia heureuse de retrouver son amie.

-Vous connaissez tout le monde ? s'exclama surpris le shérif.

-Chéri le paradis est vaste mais quand on sait où chercher il est très simple à comprendre et après notre mort il nous ait arrivé de discuter. Lui expliqua Claudia.

-Une fois par semaine pour parler de Stiles et Derek, précisa soudain Castiel attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Cassie, bougonna Claudia.

-Quoi comment ça parlez-nous ? de quoi vous parlez ? es-ce que vous en avez le droit ? qu'es-ce que vous avez dit ? s'enflamma Stiles un peu inquiet à juste titre.

-Au début je me plaignais de l'incompétence sociale de mon bébé, expliqua Talia alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son fils qui fronça les sourcils devant ses mots. Oh ta petite moue ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu, s'enthousiasma l'ancienne alpha.

-Maman, finit par dire Derek comme si les mots lui avaient échappés le loup semblait incapable de décider ce qu'il devait faire prouvant le trouble qui l'envahissait.

-Et moi j'étais en train d'engueuler John pour se laisser allez, et d'engueuler Stiles parce qu'il déprimait

-Désolé, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes de sa vie.

-On voit qui tient la culotte, marmonna Lydia de façon à être entendu par tous.

-Ça explique beaucoup chose sur le comportement de Stiles, fit remarquer Boyd toujours aussi observateur.

-Maman, je suis désolé, répétait doucement Derek toujours dans les bras de sa mère, alors que la meute parlait de tout et de rien afin de laisser une certaine intimité pour leur retrouvaille.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles maman, j'ai toujours eu les yeux en face des trous. Bougonnait Stiles alors que sa mère rigolait.

-Bien sur et il t'a fallut combien de temps pour t'avouer à toi-même les rêves que tu faisais sur Derek ?

-...Comment tu sais ça ? et puis ça te regardes pas. Couina Stiles en s'écartant brusquement de sa mère qui éclatait de rire bientôt suivit par l'ensemble de la meute.

-Pour le coup ta mère n'a pas tort, ajouta John.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla l'hyperactif.

-Tu parles quand tu dors surtout quand tu rêves de quelqu'un, expliqua son père, J'ai du savoir avant toi que tu préférais les garçons aux filles ça m'a laissé le temps de m'y faire.

-Mais comment... ?

-Tu sais chéri, reprit Claudia, Quand tu cris dans ton sommeil ''Prends-moi fort'', il y a peu de chance que tu penses à une fille.

-Ah j'adore, explosa de rire Erica.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Derek alors qu'il réintégrait le petit groupe sa mère le suivant de près comme s'il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

-De comment mes parents ont su avant moi ce que je voulais que tu fasses à mon cul. Lâcha Stiles crûment toujours sous le choc.

-Ah oui, j'étais là aussi, sourit Talia, Mais si ça peut te rassurer Derek a connu cette période, et il est très imaginatif, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace il y a des choses qu'en tant que mère elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

-Derek pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil ? attaqua Stiles légèrement rasséréner par les paroles de sa belle-mère.

-Parce que c'est trop drôle, intervint Scott avec un sourire, Un jour tu m'as quasiment réécrit la disserte qu'on avait à faire parce que je t'avais demandé ce que tu en pensais.

-Faux-frère, » s'exclama outré Stiles sous les rires joyeux du groupe auquel c'était joint les deux anges et les chasseurs.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

Le plan de Stiles se mit doucement en place avec la participation active de sa mère qui avait parfaitement compris le raisonnement de son fils.

Proposant une balade l'hyperactive emporta dans son sillage une louve qui ne décollait plus de son fils et une ex-chasseuse qui ne trouvait plus sa place.

« -Promenons-nous dans les bois tant que le loup n'y est pas, chantonnait Claudia sans faire grand cas des regards sombres de Talia et interloqués de Marie qui restait silencieuse.

-Claudia,la sermonna la louve en dissimulant un sourire.

-Qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? voulut savoir Marie qui sortait de son mutisme interrompant les deux amies qui se taquinaient.

-Eh bien pour faire connaissance, discuter tout ça, lui répondit Claudia tranquillement.

-De quoi ? demanda la chasseuse qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant les deux regards scrutateurs qui lui faisaient face.

-Qu'es-ce qui te gêne tellement dans les relations de tes fils et leurs copains ?, demanda cash Claudia qui n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua la chasseuse d'un ton sec après s'être remis de sa surprise.

-Je ne vous comprends pas , déclara Talia qui gardait un vouvoiement plus polis que le tutoiement de son amie, en observant les deux femmes se défier du regard en s'adressant à la chasseuse. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir parler et découvrir vos enfants, d'être fiers de ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Je..., Marie resta muette devant l'intérêt sincère des deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous dérange tellement dans le fait qu'ils soient avec des anges ?

-Je n'ai rien contre les anges, et je suis pas assez obtuse pour me rendre compte qu'une partie de ce que je croyais savoir est totalement faux, souffla la chasseuse en faisant référence aux loups.

Sa déclaration figea un instant les deux femmes qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel aveu alors que la chasseuse reprenait

-J'étais tellement déçus que mes enfants soient plongés dans ce monde que j'avais tout fait pour fuir. Expliqua Marie les yeux un peu vagues avant qu'elle ne reprenne, Avec n'importe quels autres personnes ils auraient été obligé de raccrocher mais là c'est impossible.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, à vrai dire j'aurais préféré que Stiles reste sans aucun contact avec ce monde, intervint Claudia, Mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'une fois qu'on est au courant c'est impossible de fermer les yeux.

-J'ai bien réussi, contra Marie en colère.

-Et vous êtes morte tuée par un démon, Dean a essayé pendant plus d'un an et il est retourner à la chasse sans se retourner une seul fois, Sam à définitivement abandonné toute idée de vie normal après ce qui est arrivée à sa copine de fac. Trancha Claudia un peu sèche.

-Il faut que vous arriviez à comprendre que Dean et Sam ne pourront jamais avoir une vie normale, c'est impossible, le Paradis et les Enfers les traquent continuellement et sans Castiel et Gabriel ils seraient complètement seuls, c'est même un miracle qu'ils aient pus trouver des personnes pour les suivre dans cette vie sans être des poids morts. Compléta Talia alors que Marie sentait ses yeux devenir humides ces paroles ayant brisé ses dernières illusions.

La louve se rapprocha doucement de la chasseuse qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes,

-Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras tout en continuant à lui chuchoter des mots d'encouragements que la chasseuse percevait à travers un brouillard de tristesse.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

Les trois femmes firent le chemin du retour dans un silence contemplatif, les rancœurs apaisées et prêtes à profiter des derniers moments qui leurs restaient en compagnie de leurs familles.

Arrivé devant le manoir Marie salua d'un petit sourire les deux femmes qu'elle espérait compter dans ses amis dans les moments à venir avant de se diriger vers ses deux enfants qu'elle avait écarter trop longtemps de sa vie à cause de ses peurs.

Elle les trouva tous les quatre assis derrière la bâtisse Castiel ne lâchant pas son compagnon du regard tout en discutant avec Sam alors que Dean et Gabriel échangeaient des idées de blagues, ces derniers s'entendant miraculeusement bien lorsque le chasseur n'était pas la victime des dîtes blagues.

« -Bonjour les garçons, dit-elle surprenant ses enfants sans que les anges ne réagissent ayant perçut sa présence avant qu'elle ne se manifeste.

-Bonjour, répondit prudemment Sam qui restait toujours aussi mitigé face à sa mère. Dean hochant simplement la tête lui aussi indécis face à l'apparition.

-Comment allez-vous ? finit par demander Marie sa nervosité la rendant incapable d'une pensée suffisamment construite pour autre chose que ce genre de phrases banales.

-Bien, répondit cette fois-ci Dean méfiant alors que Sam confirmait en acquiesçant rapidement de la tête.

-Et vous ? continua la chasseuse en s'adressant aux deux anges qui restaient silencieux, alors que la chasseuse se désespérait mentalement de la pauvreté de l'échange, voilà à quoi l'avait mené son comportement, à être une parfaite étrangère pour ses propres fils.

-Bien merci, dit Castiel poliment ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter et même s'il ne comprenait pas toutes les implications de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il percevait en revanche la tension qui émanait de chacune des personnes présentes ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider à se détendre un minimum.

-Sammamour va bien donc tout va bien, provoqua alors Gabriel tout en ne lâchant pas la mère de son homme des yeux pour observer sa réaction.

A la grande surprise des quatre hommes dont trois qui c'étaient tendu aux paroles de l'archange, le visage de la chasseuse s'adoucit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les bras possessifs de l'archange qui les avaient enroulé autour du cou de son nounours géant.

-C'est bien, souffla-t-elle alors rompant légèrement la tension qui régnait en maître jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu veux un morceau de tarte ? proposa tout d'un coup Dean surprenant ses compagnons car il refusait depuis le début de partager la moindre miette avec qui que se soit, la pâtisserie ayant été offerte par son petit-ami avait été attribué du titre pompeux de ''trésor de l'humanité'' de la part du chasseur qui gardait ainsi jalousement son cadeau.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas. Répondit doucement Marie bien au courant du fétichisme sacré qu'entretenait Dean pour les tartes de Castiel.

-Tiens, lui tendit le chasseur sous les yeux envieux de Gabriel qui lui n'avait jamais réussit à faire flancher le chasseur pour goûter les essais culinaires de son frère.

-Elle est délicieuse, s'étrangla à moitié Marie la bouche encore pleine ne pouvant retenir son exclamation, la tarte régalait ses papilles comme ne l'avait fait encore nulle plat.

-Merci, rougit légèrement Castiel qui s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, passion qu'il développait à l'aide de Peter régalant l'ensemble de la maisonnée de bon petit plat ayant même réussit à faire manger de la nourriture de lapin au grand carnivore qu'était Dean sous les yeux admiratifs de Sam qui se régalait également.

Le sommeil amorça une courbe descendante quant le petit groupe rejoignit le reste de la meute, l'après-midi écoulé avait transformé le silence gêné qui existait entre Marie et ses deux fils en une atmosphère plus douce, plus tendre entrecoupé de rire.

Bien sûr les deux frères ne pourraient jamais la considérer comme une mère, elle les avait mis au monde mais ne les avait pas élevé et cela ne pouvait pas changé. Malgré tout la satisfaction de pouvoir mettre un visage sur la personne qui aurait du détenir ce rôle de mère, ainsi que la connaissance toute bête de ses petites habitudes permettaient aux deux frères d'être plus serein envers eux-même.

La femme qui leur faisait face, les soutenait et était fière d'eux c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	16. 16 Derniers adieux

Derniers adieux

L'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi douce depuis l'arrivé des ressuscités qu'en cette après-midi. Même le temps semblait s'être accordé une trêve et le soleil projetait de doux rayons qui réchauffaient agréablement l'atmosphère.

L'ensemble des habitants du manoir profitaient de la douceur de la soirée qui pour une fois ne comportait plus certaines tensions entre les différents invités. Les Winchesters semblaient s'être apaisés. Bien sur les relations n'étaient pas celle qu'elles auraient du être mais les deux frères ne semblaient plus vouloir égorger leur père ou fuir leur mère, et les deux ex-époux pouvaient échanger sans s'étriper, au grand soulagement d'Isaac qui détestait les disputes et de Peter qui ne pouvaient plus profiter de Chris sans s'attirer des reniflements dédaigneux de la part des deux parents.

Un cri rompit soudain la quiétude du moment,

« -Maman, s'inquiéta Stiles s'extrayant rapidement des bras de Derek alors que toute l'attention se tournait vers Claudia.

La jeune femme observait avec une certaine résignation ses bras devenir lentement transparent laissant la lumière traverser ses membres et lui donnant un air éthéré qui ne semblait pas la ravir puisqu'une légère moue déforma ses lèvres.

-Je crois qu'il est temps, souffla-t-elle en s'adressant à son fils.

-Temps, ? ! De quoi ? s'écria Stiles affolé.

-De partir Stiles, moi et Talia ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. Expliqua Claudia en rassurant son fils qui se replia sur lui même à la nouvelle.

-Mais, essaya le médecin en se raccrochant à la manche devenu transparente.

-Et pas de discussion tu le savais, le réprimanda légèrement Claudia sans pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de briller contenant les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher devant son fils.

-Oui, finit par admettre Stiles retenant lui aussi ses larmes.

Dans le même temps et de façon plus discrète Talia disait elle aussi en revoir à son grand garçon.

-Je suis fière de toi, lui murmura la louve à l'oreille alors qu'elle prenait son fils dans ses bras.

Derek ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas se faire trahir par sa voix qu'il sentait défaillante.

Peu à peu sous les regards tristes les deux femmes s'effacèrent lentement. Un léger souffle d'air fit voler leurs cheveux une dernières fois alors qu'elles affichaient un sourire pour finalement disparaître totalement sous les yeux chagrinés de la meute.

-Au revoir maman, murmura Stiles retournant se blottir dans les bras de son loup qui referma ses bras sur lui comprenant sa douleur et ressentant la même.

La meute se sépara laissant les deux amoureux seuls avec leur peine, Chris s'occupa de Peter qui affichait un sourire vaillant mais dont les yeux brillaient de douleur comme s'il perdait sa famille pour la deuxième fois. Mélissa repartit avec le shérif bien décidé à lui changer les idées le regard hagard de son ami lui rappelait les terribles mois qui avaient suivis la mort de Claudia.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

Quelques jours passèrent et les nombreuses photos qui avaient été prise lors du séjour des deux femmes commencèrent à fleurir sur les surfaces encore libre du manoir.

Retrouvant le sourire Stiles convoqua alors toute la famille Winchester à son cabinet bien décidé à clore cette affaire, les tensions qui empoisonnaient auparavant les membres de cette famille semblait s'être dilué pour afficher désormais au pire une indifférence polie, au mieux une courtoisie polie. Nettement plus sain qu'avant et surtout plus de mensonges entre tous, ce qui avait nécessité ''un boulot phénoménale'', se rappela Stiles en observant ses patients arriver un à un.

« -Bonjour, salua Marie avant de s'installer sur le canapé les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé en compagnie des deux mamans lui avait fait ''le plus grand bien'' nota Stiles, l'ex-chasseuse semblait moins sur ses gardes et en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait renoué de son plein gré avec ses deux fils leurs expliquant les raisons de sa froideur et était même venu s'excuser auprès de Stiles pour son comportement.

John qui la suivait hocha la tête vers le médecin qui lui rendit son signe avec un petit sourire, encore un qui avait changé qui semblait plus épanouis. La détermination du chasseur avait provoqué un certain respect de la part de la meute qui l'avait vu se casser les dents jours après jour sur les remarques polies mais désintéressés de ses deux fils qui l'ignoraient la plupart du temps ne s'adressant à lui quand cas d'extrême nécessite.

-Bonjour, répondit le médecin aux termes de ses pensés qui avaient légèrement déviés du sujet initial.

-Salut, lança Dean alors qu'il s'affalait sur la chaise mis à sa disposition sous le regard moqueur de Sam qui fit de même sans l'option éléphant de mer s'échouant lamentablement, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire remarquer à son frère.

-Sammy, une chaise s'est fait pour poser son cul, j'ai une chaise mon cul est dessus pas besoin d'avoir le placard entier de balais en plus. Geignit-il.

-Non c'est autre chose que tu prends dans le cul, fit remarquer sournoisement Sam qui s'était découvert un malin plaisir à faire taquiner son grand frère sur ses rapports avec Castiel.

-Sam ! s'écria Dean en rougissant en se redressant alors que le sourire du géant s'agrandissait '' Tout simplement génial'' pensa celui-ci.

-Vengeance Dean vengeance, continua Sam sans quitter son sourire affichant une expression qui rappela furieusement Gabriel à l'ensemble des personnes présents.

-Mais de quoi ? J'ai toujours été sympa avec toi, moi, grogna le plus vieux en chassant les répliques précédentes de son esprit pour conserver un minimum de fierté, qui s'effritait de jour en jour depuis qu'il était avec Castiel. « Mais bon le ridicule ne tue pas », se répétait-il quand il arrivait à s'extraire du regard envoûtant de son ange.

-Bon nous sommes ici pour faire le point, commença Stiles interrompant la semi-dispute des deux frères qui retrouvèrent leurs sérieux.

-Claudia m'a dit que notre temps sur terre était bientôt terminé, rappela Marie au médecin alors que les trois Winchesters apprenaient la nouvelle avec des sentiments mitigés comme à chaque fois que cela concernait leur famille.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais conclure aujourd'hui, donc quelqu'un a-t-il quelques choses à dire à l'un d'entre vous?demanda-t-il avant de rajouter face au silence, En fait ce n'est pas une question vous y passerez tous donc non ce n'est pas une option.

La famille de chasseur se découvrit un soudain intérêt pour des détails du plafond et la couleur de la moquette qui recouvrait le sol du cabinet, mais leurs tentatives ne prit pas sur le médecin qui eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une salle de classe avec des élèves qui se planquaient derrière leur cahier. Le regard narquois qu'il leur lança fit plier les épaules musclés qui lui faisait face. Respirant profondément Sam se lança en premier

-Je … tu veux qu'on dises quoi ?

-Tu vas dire une chose à chaque personne ici présente, expliqua Stiles. Des adieux, merci, reproches je m'en fous mais au moins une chose à chaque personne, répéta-t-il.

-Je … bon, Rassemblant son courage et fuyant les regards inquisiteurs et familiaux le géant se lança. John...Papa, se reprit-il à la grande surprise de celui-ci, Je peux pas te pardonner et honnêtement tu resteras toujours à mes yeux un putain d'égoïste mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu la fais donc merci de m'avoir protéger et de m'avoir appris à me défendre. Débita le géant à une vitesse folle semblant se débarrasser des mots.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration alors que les derniers mots résonnaient dans la pièce. Sans faire grand cas de l'expression de son père le plus jeune reprit :

-Marie, maman, Sam respira un bon coup avant de reprendre, Je suis heureux d'avoir pu apprendre à te connaître et je comprends totalement ta volonté de quitter la chasse, je serais mal placé pour critiquer, souffla le géant en ricanant, Mais avant de tomber enceinte tu aurais dû réfléchir à ce que tes enfants deviendrait si tu mourrais,

-Je suis pas morte parce que je le voulais, le coupa Marie blessée que son fils ait pu penser un seul instant qu'elle ait voulu les abandonner.

-Je ne dis pas que ta mort était voulu, reprit Sam calmement en fixant sa mère sous les yeux surpris des deux autres hommes de la famille. Mais tu as conclut un pacte avec un démon, avec Azazel pour sauver papa. Quand Dean est né il ne te restait que six ans, quand je suis né il ne t'en restait que deux. Rétorqua Sam alors que Marie palissait face aux remarques de son cadet.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce légèrement troublé par les notes que prenaient Stiles qui s'efforçait d'être le plus discret possible.

-Dean, continua Sam qui semblait reprendre des couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'il se libérait avec ses déclarations. Je pourrais jamais te remercier assez de m'avoir élevé, d'avoir pris soin de moi, et de continuer à veiller sur moi. Mais aujourd'hui je suis assez grand pour faire attention à moi tout seul. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi et je m'inquiète aussi pour toi mais laisse moi faire mes propres boulettes s'il te plaît.

-Comme Ruby ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Dean blessé par les paroles de son frère, si Sam lui retirait son rôle de grand frère ''qu'es-ce qui lui resterait ?''. Parole qu'il regretta au moment même où elle passèrent ses lèvres. Son sarcasme fut accueillit par un petit sourire de son frère qui le regardait les yeux tendres.

-Bien sûr que non, grogna finalement le plus jeune, Mais aujourd'hui j'ai Gabriel et toi occupe toi de Castiel. Coupa Sam qui voyait le regret dans les yeux de son frère, des yeux qui se réchauffèrent à la mention de l'ange alors que le visage du chasseur s'éclaira d'un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes passèrent laissant à chacun digérer ces premières confidences, Sam affichait un air libéré comme si le poids qu'il portait depuis des années et qui avait commencé à se dissoudre, avait pour le coup totalement disparus.

-Bien au suivant, intima Stiles brisant le silence.

-Je ...je continue, bredouilla Marie rassemblant elle aussi tout son courage pour se mettre à nu devant sa famille qu'elle avait si peu connu.

Les trois hommes de sa vie se concentrèrent sur elle, et l'ex-chasseuse sentit le poids de leurs regards qui en avait trop vu. Légèrement déstabilisée par cette soudain pression elle se redressa et se lança

-Sam,... Je voulais m'excuser, pour t'avoir abandonné alors que tu n'avais que quelques mois, pour avoir attirer l'attention d'Azazel sur toi et pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de tout expliquer à John. Excuse que je te fais aussi Dean, ajouta Marie en regardant son fils aîné, Ce n'était pas ton rôle de t'occuper de ton frère comme tu l'as fait et c'est en partie ma faute.

Marie se stoppa quelques instants semblant cherché ses mots.

-Tu avais raison Sam, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber enceinte. Asséna-t-elle brutalement alors sous la surprise du trio, Je savais qu'Azazel reviendrait et qu'il m'arracherait à vous.

Un mélange de douleur et de tristesse apparut sur le visage de deux plus jeunes qui encaissaient mal les paroles maternelles.

-Mais tu sais Sam, reprit Marie sans se formaliser de la souffrance apparentes sur les traits de ses deux enfants. Même si je devais refaire un choix je referais le même, grâce à lui j'ai pu vivre des années de bonheur avec John, j'ai pu avoir le plus merveilleux des petits garçons et le plus beau des bébés. Alors peut importe ce que tu penses, que j'ai été irréfléchis, idiote ou irresponsable, le fait que vous existiez me prouve que j'ai choisis le bon chemin.

A la fin de sa déclaration Marie s'était redressés et affichait un air fière, assumant ses paroles jusqu'au bout et prête à se soumettre au jugement de ses enfants. Jetant un coup d'œil elle vit Sam qui semblait dubitatif mais qui haussa finalement les épaules en lui souriant, Dean semblait plus renfermé et Marie eu peur de sa réaction avant que son aîné ne hausse lui aussi les épaules convaincu par ses dires. Se tournant vers le premier homme de sa vie la seule femme Winchester reprit

-John ….j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, à te demander, à te reprocher aussi, mais avant je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir offert Dean et Sam et dans avoir fait des hommes bons.

Un grognement retentit face à ses paroles de la part de Sam qui était toujours sensible sur la question de leur éducation.

-Sam, intervint Stiles avant que le géant ne détourne le regard laissant sa mère reprendre.

-Merci Stiles, souffla Marie, donc merci dans avoir fait des hommes avec des principes admirables. C'est la seule chose que tu leurs ais transmis, ajouta-t-elle, Mais c'est ce qui les a guidé jour après jour. Par contre je crois pas que je pourrais te pardonner de sitôt leur éducation, on n'élève pas des enfants entre deux chambres d'hôtels, on ne laisse pas un garçon de six ans s'occuper de son petit frère de deux ans, et pour ça je t'en veux énormément. Je comprends totalement ta douleur John ainsi que ton désir de vengeance et je t'en remercie mais jamais je n'ai voulu que cela pèse autant sur nos enfants, reprit Marie en affrontant le regard fixe de son mari.

-Autre chose à rajouter ? demanda Stiles alors que Marie reprenait son souffle.

-Oui une, les garçons Castiel et Gabriel sont des perles et vous rendent heureux alors gardez les auprès de vous même si pour ça il faut allez les chercher en enfer. Déclara l'ex-chasseuse.

-Le purgatoire ça compte ? ricana Dean en chassant les mauvais souvenirs qui se rattachait à cette époque.

-Bon à vous John, intervint Stiles qui ne voulait pas voir les deux rois du dénis s'affronter.

Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à son entourage le chasseur serra les dents et se lança à son tour dans les confidences.

-Alors euh... je sais pas par où commencer. … … Marie tu es la femme de ma vie et tu m'as offert deux fils dont je ne pourrais pas être plus fier. Tu m'as permis d'avoir ma famille alors je te remercierais jamais assez, et même si cela à coûter la vie à ton père égoïstement je suis heureux que tu es fait ce pacte avec Azazel parce que j'ai pu vivre avec toi et que cela nous donné Dean et Sam. Mais... … ta mort je l'ai vécu comme une trahison, tu m'as abandonné. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressentis.

La voix grave de John résonnait dans le silence respectueux qui régnait, chacun s'empreignant des mots qui venaient d'être prononcé.

-Lorsque tu as disparus, tu as emporté avec toi tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme pour ne laisser qu'un être détruit et malheureusement les garçons en ont souffert, je me pardonnerais jamais ça. Mais quand j'ai réussis à reprendre pieds... Dean chassait déjà avec moi et Sam ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi. C'était trop tard pour être un père.

-Tu t'es bien rattrapé avec Adam, grinça Dean qui ne voulait pas accordé son pardon à celui qui avait gouverné la plus grosse partie de sa vie.

-Oui, je voulais pas qu'il vive votre vie, confessa John s'attirant des regards noirs de ses deux fils.

-Dommage pour toi c'est mort, continua Dean sur le même ton.

-J'estimais qu'après avoir brisé vos illusions je n'avais pas à briser les siennes, offrir à au moins l'un de mes fils un semblant de père, expliqua le chasseur conscient de ses erreurs. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger, alors je voulais qu'Adam vive normalement.

-Et pourquoi pas nous ? cracha Sam.

-Parce que vous étiez trop impliqués, trop vieux, et que vous étiez les fils de Marie. J'aime Adam c'est mon fils, mais il n'est pas celui de votre mère. Lâcha le chasseur grisonnant les yeux dans le vague.

Sa déclaration provoqua un léger silence, Dean semblait stupéfait et Sam légèrement perdu, tandis que Marie l'observait attentivement alors qu'elle reprenait

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'Adam connaisse le monde surnaturel, car il n'y avait aucun lien à part toi. Et tu as éduqué Dean et Sam afin qu'ils soient assez fort pour survivre parce que se sont mes enfants ?

-Oui et non, expliqua John en simplifiant les mots coulant hors de sa bouche de façon fluide trop longtemps retenu il s'exprimaient enfin, Quant j'ai repris pieds Dean et Sam connaissaient ce monde il était trop tard pour les faire sortir surtout Dean.

-Et moi ? grogna Sam.

-Quoique tu en dises, Sam tu était déjà un chasseur, je sais qu'à la fac tu avais toujours du sel sur toi et plusieurs livres portant sur les créatures surnaturelles. Tu étais déjà dans ce monde, même si tu as tout fait pour le quitter.

Dean lança un regard accompagné d'un petit sourire

-J'étais sûr que tu te renseignais encore tu avais trop à l'aise dans les recherches pour quelqu'un qui a fuit pendant des années.

-Et égoïstement je voulais que vous surviviez peu importe ce qui vous arrivait, reprit John sans se formaliser de l'interruption.

-Pas Adam ? demanda Marie.

-Adam était quelqu'un de normal, je voulais qu'il le reste. Même si pour ça je devais l'exposer aux même risque que toutes la population banal de ce pays.

-Risque ? Comme se faire boulotter par une goule ? lâcha Sam un peu dégoutté tout en comprenant le raisonnement, Après tout c'est ce qui a faillit arriver.

-Je n'aurais pas pu, intervint Stiles qui désamorça l'embryon de conflit.

-Comment ça ? demanda étonné Dean qui traduisait sa surprise et celle de son frère alors que Marie lançait un regard légèrement admiratif au père de ses enfants.

-Votre père a pris le risque que son fils meurt comme n'importe qui alors qu'il avait les moyens d'empêcher ça. Il a laissé Adam sans protection, en contre-partie Adam ignorait tout du monde surnaturel. A l'inverse vous deux êtes capables de vous défendre contre à peu près n'importe quoi mais vous avez connaissance de ce le médecin sans un regard pour les deux hommes.

-Une sécurité relative et la connaissance ou le risque de mourir tué par quelque chose qu'on ne comprends pas et l'ignorance bénéfique, résuma Sam qui comprenait un peu mieux.

-C'est ça. Confirma Marie qui ne savait pas trop quoi en penser laissant les aveux de John se perdre dans le silence.


	17. 17 Un au revoir

Un au revoir

Le silence se prolongea dans la pièce laissant à chacun le temps de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Après quelques instant Stiles rompit le calme qui s'installait

-A toi Dean. Prend le temps qu'il te faut mais n'espère pas y échapper, menaça le médecin avec un petit sourire chassant la tension qui envahissait la pièce.

-J'ai rien à dire, grogna le chasseur se renfrognant sous la demande tout en s'attirant des regards dubitatifs.

-Je vais appeler Castiel et lui je suis sur qu'il aura plein de chose à nous dire, et il pourrait même oublier de s'autocensurer si on lui demande des détails. Menaça Sam en appuyant pas si subtilement sur le point faible de son frère.

-...Je te déteste Sam, grogna Dean pas dupe fusillant son frère du regard.

-Mais encore ?, l'encouragea Stiles alors que le chasseur se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

-Je vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter, avec tout ce que vous avez dit. Fit remarquer Dean, sa voix trahissant le léger espoir d'échapper à son enfer personnel.

-Dean ! l'avertit Sam chassant toute taquinerie de sa voix.

-...Je vous déteste, corrigea alors Dean boudeur sous les regards qui se faisaient amusé de son entourage. Qu'es-ce que je dois dire ? Merci maman d'avoir essayé d'avoir une famille, mais dommage tu t'es barré avant qu'elle soit en état de fonctionner. Merci papa pour m'avoir appris un tas de truc qui font que je suis encore en vie, … … ...enfin plus ou moins. Ajouta ironiquement le chasseur en marmonnant le regard vague.

Le silence lui répondit chaque personne le laissant s'exprimer sans l'interrompre de peur de le voir une fois de plus se refermer comme une huître. Malgré tout, une légère grimace apparut sur le visage de Marie aux mots de son fils aîné, exprimant la tristesse qui la saisissait à chaque fois que l'abandon de ses enfants lui revenait à l'esprit. Le discours de Dean n'allait pas être très joyeux.

-Ouais meeeerci papa, traîna la voix du chasseur, Pour avoir fait de moi un chasseur, et d'avoir oublié qu'avant d'être Dean le chasseur j'étais Dean ton fils, une chose que tu sembles avoir parfaitement appliqué à Adam... … … tu sais comment je me sentis senti quand j'ai compris que lui tu l'avais élevé, que tu l'avais emmené à des matchs de base-ball, que lui avais eu droit à tous ce que j'aurais voulu avoir, finit Dean essoufflé ayant craché ce qui l'empoisonnait depuis quelques temps.

-Je suis désolé Dean, murmura John.

-Ça ne change rien au passé, philosopha Dean sarcastique à la surprise de tous avant qu'il ne reprenne, Et toi Sam,... Dieu sait que tu fais partis de ma vie. C'est au point que le monde entier sait que je serais prêt à tout pour te garder en vie et en relative bonne santé, alors comment crois-tu que je me soit sentis le jour où tu as foutu le camp sans m'envoyer un seul message pendant des années ? Monsieur avait des études, donc monsieur ne voulait pas être dérangé, Tu avais honte de moi ?

Sam baissa tristement la tête son frère se lâchait pour la première fois depuis des années et tout ce que le chasseur avait enfouit ressortait de façon brutal, heurtant la sensibilité de ses interlocuteurs sans que Dean ne réagisse.

-Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal Sam ce que du jour au lendemain j'existais plus dans ta vie. Pouf disparu le Sam. Si papa l'avais fait j'aurais été inquiet, mais pas détruit. Mais bon mes félicitations oui bravo toi tu as parfaitement réussi. Continua Dean avec une certaine hargne avant d'ajouter, En fait quand papa a disparut, j'ai juste pris ça comme excuse pour venir te voir, voir si j'avais encore une place dans ta vie, ou si je pouvais allez crever dans mon coin.

Le visage de Sam s'assombrissait de plus en plus la peine de son frère ne lui avait jamais autant sauter à la figure. Marie et John ne pouvaient qu'assister en spectateurs à la virulence des mots de Dean qui semblait se soulager après des années à cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Stiles observant la scène ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le coté drama queen était vraiment familiale, mais il n'arrivait pas à bloquer le petit sourire qui lui remontait les coins de la bouche alors que cette famille abordait la dernière ligne droite.

Une fois silencieux Dean souffla une fois semblant respirer pour la première fois depuis des années, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé pendant l'opération, son regard tomba sur les visages défaits qui lui faisait face et un soudain sentiment de honte le pris.

Se levant le chasseur repris sa plus vieille habitude et fuit sans se retourner claquant la porte du cabinet qui avait accueillit ses confessions laissant ses parents et son frère immobile encore sous le choc de ses révélations et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ses aveux.

-Bon la séance est terminé pour aujourd'hui », déclara Stiles rompant le silence avant de se lever et de reconduire les trois Winchesters restant vers la sortie.

La thérapie Winchester était terminé.

Sterek Destiel Sabriel

« Je crois que c'est le moment,remarqua un jour Marie alors qu'elle observait ses paumes attirant l'attention de l'ensemble de la meute qui déjeunait.

Les mains de la chasseuse s'éclaircissaient de minute en minute sous ses yeux tristes.

-Oui, je crois aussi, grogna John qui n'arrivait plus à attraper sa tartine provoquant une légère moue sur son visage qui fit sourire les personnes présents.

-Déjà ?, marmonna Dean qui semblait apaisé depuis leur dernière visite au cabinet de Stiles alors que sa mère lui souriait, il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

-Vous direz bonjour, à tous ceux qui sont en haut, intervint Sam cachant ses émotions face à la disparition progressive de ses parents et des quelques jours où il avait pu avoir une véritable famille.

-Ouais, passez le bonjour aux morts, ajouta Bobby un peu cynique cachant lui aussi ses émotions derrière son visage grognon.

-On vous quittera pas des yeux, promit en souriant Marie devenant de plus en plus translucide.

-Tout le temps ?, remarqua Peter avec un ton graveleux laissant la tension qui s'amorçait retomber alors que le reste de la meute riait.

Un visage pâle lui répondit

-Je veux pas savoir ça, grogna John avant d'ajouter, Mais non on ira voir du monde j'ai tellement de personne à revoir, précisa-t-il d'un ton nostalgique avant d'adresser un dernier sourire et de disparaître lentement à la suite de Marie qui c'était rapprochée. Se dissolvant tous les deux dans le vent qui se levait sur la terrasse. Les deux Winchesters disparurent doucement sous les regards émus des vivants qui les regardèrent partir avec des petits sourires tristes.

-Bon voilà c'est terminé je peux l'avoir mon rendez-vous ?, déclara soudainement la voix de Crowley brisant le moment alors qu'il s'avançait vers son cher et tendre.

-Le tact tu connais ? grinça des dents le shérif qui n'appréciait pas trop le démon, réminiscence de ce qu'avait vécu son fils lors de sa possession.

-Il est là depuis quand ? voulut savoir Jackson.

-Oui, mais il le pratique pas, expliqua Liam alors que Bobby ignorait le nouvel arrivant en s'installant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Trop longtemps à mon goût. Grogna Jordan en éloignant Lydia du démon alors qu'il répondait à l'ex-kanima.

-Il serait pas un peu maso ?, demanda discrètement Erica qui observait le démon au petit soin envers l'ex-chasseur obéissant à ses moindres demandes.

\- Ahh c'est pour ça, s'exclama Isaac les yeux brillants devant la révélation qui avait toujours trouver le comportement du roi de l'enfer légèrement décalé entre son poste et son comportement. C'est pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait voir le dirigeant de l'enfer bouder comme un bébé.

-C'est clair et net, il aime beaucoup trop obéir à Bobby, intervint Lydia avant de cité plusieurs exemple qu'elle avait pris le soin de relever. Soit proche de tes ennemis et de tes amis, l'un n'excluant pas l'autre.

-Je suis pas maso, bougonna Crowley qui avait tout entendu alors que de multiples sourires s'installaient sur les visages qui lui faisait face.

-Tu peux ramener une bière, s'il te plaît, demanda Bobby qui observait lui aussi le démon avec un petit sourire.

-Tu peux allez la chercher tout seul, s'hérissa le démon comme pour confirmer ses propos et qui en plus en avait marre d'être le dindon de la farce en lançant un regard meurtrier vers l'ex-chasseur qui continuait de sourire. Son expression tendit quelque peu Dean et Sam toujours sur leurs gardes en sa présence.

-J'ai réservé le restaurant pour notre sortie. Ajouta Bobby sans se formaliser du regard au contraire ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

-Tiens voilà ta bière, grogna finalement le démon en conjurant une bière avant de l'offrir à l'informateur qui ne retenait plus ses ricanements.

-C'est si compliquer de faire trois pas pour ouvrir le frigo ? questionna Liam qui observait alternativement Bobby et le frigidaire séparé de quelques pas.

-Je suis un démon, je ne perds pas de temps à faire des choses inutiles. Grinça Crowley avant de se faire tirer par l'ex-chasseur qui l'installa sur ses genoux détournant l'attention du démon qui se pelotonna de façon viril sur l'ex-chasseur qui continuait de ricaner face au comportement de chat du roi de l'enfer.

-Des choses inutiles ? Allez chercher sa bière dans le frigo fait partie du processus de dégustation. Grogna Dean un peu outré devant tant de nonchalance.

-Il est doué, commenta Peter en regardant Bobby qui se laissait aux mains baladeuses du démon, avant de désigné, sous les yeux surpris des quelques personnes qui l'avait entendu, d'un mouvement de menton l'informateur qui gardait l'attention du démon sur lui contrôlant ainsi ses réactions.

-Pffff, c'est vieux comme le monde cette technique, fit remarquer Lydia.

-Quelle technique ? demanda innocemment Isaac.

-Tu m'obéis et je te permet de me tripoter, expliqua Danny en riant sous les rougissements du bouclé.

-N'importe quoi, grinça Jackson qui avait été trop souvent victime des manigances de la blonde intellectuelle, celle-ci lui lança un regard moqueur parfaitement consciente de la mauvaise fois de son ex-petit ami.

-Pourtant ça pas changer, ricana-t-elle en désignant Danny à l'ex-kanima.

-Danny ? interrogea Jackson en observant le regard fuyant de l'informaticien.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fuit son fiancé en se réfugiant derrière Stiles qui arrivait.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda l'hyperactif sans se formaliser d'être utiliser comme bouclier de toute façon il avait son super loulou.

-Du fait que Jackson n'est qu'une bête gouvernée par ses hormones et qu'il devient un vrai caniche quand Danny enfile l'un de ses jeans moulants. Gloussa Allison qui suivait la conversation.

-Je suis pas une bête ! S'écria le gouverneur un peu puérilement avant d'ajouter. Et je sais me contrôler.

-Danny, ? appela Erica qui se joignait à la discussion.

-Oui, répondit timidement l'informaticien en évitant le regard de son amant.

-Tourne-toi, penche-toi un peu, voilà maintenant regarde-moi, bien tiens prend ça, ordonna Gabriel qui sentant l'humiliation arriver, avait rappliqué comme un requin attiré par l'odeur du sang.

-Comme ça, demanda innocemment l'informaticien qui obéissait sans trop se poser de question.

Et sous les yeux de son amant, l'informaticien commença à sucer honteusement la sucette que l'archange lui avait fourré d'autorité dans la bouche. Légèrement penché en avant et reposant sur le dossier d'un canapé, Danny offrait une vue parfaite de son fessier rebondit qui faisait saliver le gouverneur, le jean foncé qu'il portait suivait ses jambes et les mettant avantageusement en valeur.

Le regard se noircissant de désir n'échappa à personne et les loups reculèrent discrètement quand l'afflux de phéromones leurs agressa les narines, afflux correspondant au gémissement parfaitement audible de l'informaticien qui ayant compris le but de la manœuvre accentua la cambrure de son dos collant les yeux de son amant sur ses fesses qui bougeait langoureusement.

-C'est officiel, tu es une bête Jack-Jack, confirma sarcastique Stiles qui s'amusait de la déconfiture de l'ex-kanima.

-Oui mais non ça compte pas là, bouda le gouverneur sous les rires de la meute.

-Allez avoue tu te laisses totalement mené par le bout du nez, le taquina Isaac en riant alors que Danny lui lançait un regard charmeur qui augmentait le rougissement de son amant prolongeant les rires de la meute.

-Bobbyyyyyy, geignit d'un coup Crowley alors que le couple restait jusque là plutôt discret.

Attirant tout les regards Dean ne put retenir un hoquet horrifié quand il vit l'homme qui l'avait élevé avec les mains posés sur les fesses du démon qui ondulait contre le garagiste.

-Bordel pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? grommela le shérif alors qu'il entraînait les plus jeunes dans une autre pièce.

-Je crois que notre roi de l'enfer a un petit penchant exhibitionniste, commenta Vernon alors qu'il venait de quitter la pièce.

-Hey ça lui fait un point commun avec toi Sam, remarqua Erica dissimulant mal ses gloussements, son interventions fit s'étrangler Dean et pâlir le géant.

-Où sont Jackson et Danny ? questionna Liam en remarquant leur absence.

-A ton avis petit puceau ? ricana Peter en s'approchant du plus jeune qui recula face à l'aura carnassière du loup.

-Peter du calme, le réprimanda Chris avec un ton témoignant d'une patience née de l'habitude.

-Mais Chris eux, dit-il en désignant la porte menant vers la terrasse où la meute avait abandonné le couple, Ils ont droit à leur moment hot, pourquoi moi je peux pas ? bouda-t-il.

-Il fait vachement peur notre exécuteur. Commenta Lydia d'un ton neutre alors que Peter suppliait Chris à sa manière, c'est à dire en lui chuchotant toutes les idées salaces qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Chuchotements inefficaces aux vues du nombres d'oreilles lupines existences, et qui poussa comme à son habitude le chasseur à quitter la pièce suivit par son psychopathe préféré heureux d'avoir encore réussi son coup.

-Bon les frustrés moi je vais tiré le meilleur coup de ma vie Bye bye. Lança le loup en clignant un œil vers les plus jeunes.

-Il a de la suite dans les idées, remarqua Gabriel songeur avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers son amant qui semblait vouloir s'enterrer sous le tapis. Ouvrant une nouvelle sucette il s'installa confortablement et commença à faire rouler sa langue sur la sucrerie qu'il avait choisi extrêmement longue tout en lançant des regards noirs de désirs au géant qui restait calme du moins en apparence au petit spectacle de l'archange.

-Je m'habituerais jamais à l'entendre parler de Chris comme ça, remarqua Jordan sans voir le comportement de l'ange aux sucettes.

-Et moi donc, dit Allison dégoûtée, La vie sexuelle de mon père, beuuuuuurk.

-Au moins il en à une. Remarqua innocemment Scott.

-C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? demanda le shérif laissant un silence s'installer alors que Scott palissait et que Stiles semblait sur le point de vomir.

-Scottie tu viens de descendre dans ma liste d'ami, gémit l'hyperactif avant de se précipiter vers son amant. Derek lave moi le cerveau.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit le loup avant de se pencher sur la bouche de son fiancé et de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Encore, grommela l'hyperactif quand il se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard tandis que le shérif comptait une fois de plus les carreaux de la grande cuisine, pour échapper à la vision que lui offrait son fils unique.

-Stiles, la chambre, grommela-t-il alors que Derek emportait son précieux colis.

-Merci ça commençait à être gênant, souffla Scott s'efforçant d'effacer une fois de plus les images de son frère enroulé autour de Derek.

-Il commençait à empester la cuisine, commenta Vernon.

Reniflant Erica retroussa son nez avant de faire remarquer alors qu'elle suivait l'odeur

-Pourtant ça pue toujours autant, … … … Sam!Prend Gabriel et ouste.

En effet l'archange n'avait pas cesser son petit manège et enfonçait la sucette profondément dans sa gorge avant de la lécher sous les regards de plus en plus vitreux de son amant. Le couple n'écoutant pas un traître mot de leur entourage pris dans leur petit bulle. Bulle qui avait exploser sous l'éclat de la louve attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur eux, celle-ci ne pouvant manquer les joues rouges et les réaction de leurs deux corps.

-Oui, tout de suite. Répondit Sam une fois qu'il eut récupéré le minimum de ses facultés et joignant le geste à la parole il saisit l'ange et disparut.

-Dean, je suis traumatisé par Crowley et par la comportement de mon frère tu peux me laver le cerveau aussi ? demanda soudainement Castiel d'un ton neutre qui tranchait avec sa demande. Se tournant il attendit en regardant le chasseur immobile encore sous le coup de la surprise. Se remettant les idées en place Dean accéda à la demande de son ange en l'embrassant chastement encore timide face aux gestes en public.

-En fait c'est la soirée des bisous ? remarqua Jordan en souriant avant de se faire littéralement traîner par sa chère et tendre qui elle aussi voulait ses bisous avec plus et affinité.

-Je veux rien savoir allez hop tout le monde dehors, ordonna finalement le shérif alors que les différents couple s'isolaient le laissant seul avec Liam. Dieu j'ai l'impression d'être le seul adulte. Grommela-t-il, pestant contre les loups, et les banshees et les anges et les chiens de l'enfer qui avaient une libido beaucoup trop active pour lui.

-Et Chris, lui aussi c'est un adulte. Rajouta le louveteau sans mentionner Peter qui pouvait être le plus immature lorsqu'il s'y mettait et en omettant le passage sur la libido des êtres surnaturels, Stiles n'étant pas le seul à dévier du sujet initial il semblerait que se soit une affaire de famille.

-Non, Chris se fait mener par le bout du nez. Grogna le shérif en rangeant les quelques affaires qui traînaient.

-De la queue, il se fait mener par le bout de la queue. Intervint une voix grave où perçait une certaine langueur.

-Crowley, reste poli. Le sermonna Bobby qui le suivait jetant la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait en main.

-Vous avez nettoyé les fauteuils ? Y'en a qu'on le nez sensible Liam en fronçant justement son nez.

-T'inquiète le bébé, j'ai tout géré je dois filer, à plus.

Et le démon disparut sans attendre laissant les trois hommes dans la cuisine, Bobby soumis au regard moqueur et inquisiteur de ces deux compagnons.

-Alors c'était bon ? le taquina Liam ne pouvant pas résister.

-Et toi avec Cora ça avance ? contre-attaqua le chasseur savourant le rougissement sur les joues du jeune homme qui pris finalement ses jambes à son coup Bobby n'était pas le meilleur informateur du coin sans de solides qualités d'interrogateur et le louveteau ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler d'autres secrets.

-Tu t'amuse bien ? rigola le shérif, les deux hommes c'étaient découvert de solides points communs et ils étaient devenu de très bons amis, l'âge aidant car ils faisaient figure de voix de la sagesse parmi la jeunesse de leurs protégés.

-Énormément, confia l'informateur avant que les deux hommes n'éclatent de rire, clôturant cette journée chargé en rebondissement, laissant chacun se retrouver dans ce calme qui précédait la tempête à venir.


	18. 18 Deuxième Archange

Deuxième Archange

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à chasser l'appréhension qui lui collait désormais à la peau lui donnant une odeur acide qui agressait les sinus de son compagnon. Compagnon qui comprenant quelque peu son amant et qui ressentait lui aussi cette appréhension ne disait rien, cherchant des solutions afin de distraire l'hyperactif pour qu'il se détende un peu.

L'attente des archanges allaient les rendre fous. Lui et toutes la meute qui angoissait par procuration sur le sort du médecin.

Finalement cette attente pris brutalement fin un soir alors que Stiles revenait seul et à pied des quelques courses qu'il avait été faire.

Assis sur un banc une silhouette familière distribuait avec un petit sourire des miettes de pains aux petits oiseaux qui l'entouraient en toute confiance.

« -Bonjour Stiles, le salua l'inconnu avec un petit sourire doux.

-Putain vous avez mis du temps. S'exclama l'hyperactif sans se soucier de sa grossièreté, un peu euphorique de voir le bout de l'attente anxiogène qui lui bouffait l'estomac depuis quelques temps déjà.

L'homme qui n'en était pas qu'un sourire doucement et reprit

-Raphaël viendra demain, je préfère laisser encore quelques jours à mes deux aînés, expliqua l'être divin.

-...Vous leur avez pas encore dit ? interrogea le psychologue un peu inquiet tout en soupirant certain de la réponse et craignant d'avance les représailles des trois archanges restant.

-hi hi hi, ricana le père des anges avouant, dans cette attitude toute humaine, sa gêne qu'il dissimulait derrière une attitude fuyante.

-Bon envoyez le de toute façon , pas trop le choix, grommela Stiles sous le regard amusé du père avant de se lever et de quitter le banc se félicitant intérieurement pour avoir réalisé une sortie honorable alors que son estomac se contractait en prévision des dures journées qui l'attendaient.

Sterek

Le début de la semaine arriva trop vite pour le pauvre hyperactif qui se motiva silencieusement sur le trajet qui l'amenait vers son cabinet. L'angoisse qui lui tenait l'estomac reflua légèrement quant il aperçut le perron de son cabinet vide de toute présence.

Une accalmie qui ne dura pas car à peine entré et installé Stiles sentit une énergie impressionnante se rependre dans l'entré de la salle d'attente , l'énergie sembla vouloir envahir la pièce où se trouvait le psychologue, mais heureusement pour le jeune médecin l'énergie se heurta à la barrière que Stiles avait eu le bon goût de mettre en place depuis qu'il recevait des créatures surnaturelles. Une barrière qui avait dû être renforcé par une intervention divine car l'énergie se dissipa d'un coup laissant place à un homme noir qui arborait une moue méprisante et légèrement curieuse.

« -D'où vient cette énergie singe sans poil ? ordonna le nouvel arrivant alors qu'un rictus de dégoût se peignait sur ses lèvres. Le regard de pur mépris que reçut Stiles le fit grincer des dents mais respirant calmement il souffla un bon coup et afficha un sourire commerciale des plus réussis.

-Bienvenue Monsieur..., commença-t-il laissant au nouvel arrivant le temps de se présenter en bon et du forme même s'il se doutait de son identité.

-Archange Raphaël, je vous ai posé une question êtes-vous si limité que la réponse vous semble impossible à fournir ? reprit le dit archange insufflant à sa voix une infirme trace de fiel alors qu'il insultait avec une classe certaine son interlocuteur.

Stiles habitué aux réponses plus bruts, d'habitude c'est lui qui donnait dans le sarcasme polie, resta figé quelques instants avant qu'un petit sourire narquois n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois que monsieur me cherche, et bien monsieur va me trouver, marmonna-t-il avant de lancer un regard hautain à son nouveau patient. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où Stiles Stillinski se ferait marcher sur les pieds par un petit archange envoyé chez le psy par son ''Pôpa''.

Sterek

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, l'archange semblant attendre la réponse qu'il ne pouvait imaginer lui être refusé. Et c'est pourtant ce que fit son interlocuteur, lui tournant le dos le psychologue se dirigea tranquillement vers son fauteuil et s'installa en silence se saisissant du dossier qu'il avait laissé à porté de main il attendit.

Une attente que l'archange peu habitué à être ignoré rompit très vite

« -Êtes-vous sourd ou limité ? Je vous ai demandé une réponse et j'exige que vous apportiez votre concours. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant en observant l'environnement qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Et moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un pauvre archange incapable de tourner rond sans son papa. Alors asseyez-vous et fermez là. Répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

L'homme se figea dans une immobilité inhumaine, preuve de son angélisme, sous la surprise. Une surprise qui disparut rapidement pour faire place à une colère plus destructrice.

-Comment osez-vous ? s'emporta l'archange.

-J'ose parce que c'est votre bien estimé père qui m'a embauché pour m'occuper de vos cas » le coupa Stiles en lançant un regard moqueur à l'archange avant de reprendre. « Alors vous comprenez, j'ai un peu de mal à vous prendre au sérieux en sachant ça.

-Vous embauchez ? Vous rêvez pauvre créatures. Dieu ne s'abaisserait jamais à venir vous voir pour un sujet si trivial qui ne regarde en aucun cas les humains.

-Eh bien au moins vous êtes conscient que vous avez un problème c'est déjà un pas vers la guérison, reprit Stiles sans se formaliser du reste de la phrase.

L'archange se redressa vexé et fit un geste de la main avant d'envoyer un regard triomphant à pauvre humain qui avait eu l'audace de le défier.

Un instant se passa, puis un autre sans que rien ne change.

-Ah j'ai peut-être omis le fait de vous dire que j'ai reçut un petit coup de pouce de votre père pour arriver à vous cadrer. Lança alors narquois le psychologue affichant une façade de triomphe et de confiance en soi que Stiles était bien loin de ressentir. Heureusement qu'il était multitâche et très bon menteur car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

L'archange observait sa main et semblait se demander s'il n'allait pas sans débarrasser après cette trahison.

-Maintenant assis, et présentez-vous correctement on a pas élevé les cochons ensembles. Ordonna le psychologue usant de sa toute nouvelle autorité.

-Archange Raphaël, finit par émettre avec réticence l'homme alors qu'il posait une fesse sur le canapé, son dos droit et ses mains posés sur ses genoux le faisait apparaître comme décalé dans l'univers cosy que Stiles avait recréé dans son cabinet.

-Bien, c'est un début, moi c'est ...

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? le coupa net l'archange qui semblait revenir à son comportement hautain de départ.

-Moi, c'est Stiles Stillinski, » reprit le psychologue en appuyant sur chacune des syllabes pour manifester son mécontentement devant une telle marque d'impolitesse. « Je suis psychologue et j'ai été mandaté par votre père pour vous aidez à résoudre vos problèmes.

-Psychologue ? Vous fabulez Père ne perdrais certainement pas de temps en de telles futilités. Père est Dieu, il a d'autres préoccupations plus importante. Contra l'archange même si Stiles eut le temps d'apercevoir une infirme lueur qu'il ne put identifier, de la joie, de la colère, du soulagement ?

-Ce n'est pas Dieu qui est venus me voir, le renseigna Stiles en observant l'archange et cette fois il put identifier la lueur qui passa dans le regard angélique, de la déception.

-Bien je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Déclara l'archange en se levant près à sortir mais il fut arrêter par une simple phrase.

-Ce n'est pas Dieu qui est venus me voir c'est votre père.

-Je n'ai pas de père, tel que vous semblez l'imaginer pauvre humain, je n'ai que Père.

-Et en quoi votre Père et mon père serait différents », demanda le médecin à l'archange toujours debout avant d'ajouter, « Outre les majuscules évidemment.

-Père est responsable de l'ensemble de la création, des naissances aux morts de chaque êtres. Votre géniteur n'est que l'un de ses sujets.

-Et alors qu'es-ce qui empêche mon père d'être inquiet pour moi, de vouloir le meilleur et d'être heureux quand je le suis. Et surtout qu'es-ce qui empêche votre Père de penser ainsi ? L'interrogea le médecin poussant discrètement l'archange dans la direction voulut.

-Dieu n'a pas à être inquiet pour ses première création nous sommes parfaite. Répliqua Raphaël en se tournant vers ce petit humain qui posait beaucoup trop de question.

-Qui vous a dit que vous étiez parfait ? Qu'es-ce que la perfection ? Et si vous étiez parfait pourquoi êtes vous ici ? l'attaqua alors Stiles avec un sourire.

-Nous sommes les créatures de Dieu nous sommes parfaits. Répéta Raphaël.

-Les Hommes aussi sont des créatures de Dieu, et ils sont loin d'être parfait. Répliqua Stiles alors que son sourire demeurait.

-Vous en êtes conscient alors vous devez comprendre pourquoi votre anéantissement est essentiel. S'emporta l'archange

-..., non désolé j'ai aucune envie de mourir surtout si s'est prévu par quelqu'un d'autre. L'informa Stiles avec une petite moue, la boule d'angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre avait miraculeusement fondu pendant l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec son nouveau patient.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-Archange Raphaël, troisième de la fratrie angélique, a choisit le camp de Mickaël lors du grand schisme et c'est incliné devant les hommes malgré sa répugnance à leur égard. Suite à la chute de Lucifer, il perd ses trois frères issus de la fratrie de départ et reporte toutes la faute sur les Hommes. Principal investigateur de l'apocalypse il pousse ses deux frères aînés à s'entretuer pour pouvoir éradiquer le genre humain. Lut finalement Stiles sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de l'archange qui se raidit face à cette énumération.

-Dieu l'avait prévu, je ne fais que réalisé son dessein. Cracha l'archange perdant peu à peu sa retenu.

-Dieu l'avait envisagé, corrigea le psychologue tout en gardant un œil inquiet sur l'archange qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise.

-Non il l'avait prévu, il est partis je dois faire ce qui était prévu, continua l'ange sans se préoccuper de son interlocuteur qui se tut afin de l'observer plus attentivement.

L'archange répétait en boucle ces quelques paroles, entrecoupé de petits gémissement qui surprirent le psychologue. Se levant il se rapprocha de son patient et lui tendit un verre d'eau attendant patiemment qu'il se calme, l'archange ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se voir énoncé de telles vérités, ce qui avait entraîné une crise d'angoisse. Une crise qui avait du mal à passer car elle restait alimenté par la peur de l'ange face à cette réaction si peu divine.

Devant un phénomène qu'il avait déjà rencontré Stiles se rassura, il connaissait le principe, maintenant il fallait simplement que son patient comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

Se saisissant du verre d'eau l'ange le but rapidement se calmant dans un même temps, une fois le liquide avalé et l'esprit légèrement plus clair ses yeux se posèrent sur le récipient qu'il observa dubitatif, les anges n'avaient pas besoin de boire où toutes autres choses dégradantes, ils contrôlaient l'ensemble de leurs cellules. Alors pourquoi ce simple verre d'eau lui avait fait un bien fou ? Et pourquoi cet homme lui avait-il donné ce verre d'eau ?

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il hargneusement en écho avec ses pensées tut en désignant l'objet incriminé.

-Parce que je suis humain, répondit calmement Stiles qui observait l'archange reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? cracha son interlocuteur encore sensible face à une telle perte de la maîtrise de ses émotions.

-Votre esprit a fait pouf. Expliqua Stiles comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ce qui au vue de l'état émotionnel de son patient s'en rapprochait. L'archange semblait découvrir ses propres émotions.

-A fait pouf. » Répéta mécaniquement l'ange avant qu'il ne reprenne plus violemment, « Vous m'avez contaminé sale humain.

-Ce n'est pas quelques choses qui se transmet on naît avec, tenta d'expliquer le psychologue.

-Foutaise je n'ai jamais eu de problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien parce qu'aujourd'hui votre inconscient à dit stop. Je suis assez impressionné du temps qu'il a mit pour exploser mais les anges ne sont pas des machines.

-Nous sommes parfaits, Nous n'avons que faire des émotions et sentiments. Expectora l'archange de toute sa morgue.

Devant une telle absurdité Stiles resta muet quelques secondes avant que son sarcasme qu'il avait difficilement réprimer jusqu'à maintenant ne refasse surface.

-Évidemment, où avais-je la tête ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si les anges étaient actuellement en guerre civil, que Lucifer n'avait jamais chuté à cause de son orgueil, que Mickaël n'était pas devenu fou suite à cette perte, ou que Gabriel n'avait pas fuit. Des réactions totalement dépourvu de sentiments ou d'émotions.

Coupé dans son élan et devant l'impossibilité de nier ces affirmations le visage de Raphaël se congestionna une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son était de neutralité habituel même si une flamme allumait son regard d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Où alors j'ai oublié Castiel qui à décidé de reprendre son libre-arbitre, Balthazar qui a fuit, Anna qui a préférer pendant un temps une vie humaine, et tant d'autres... » reprit Stiles qui remarqua néanmoins un léger vacillement dans le regard de flamme. « De braves petits soldats qui découvrent le monde. Vos anges ne sont que des gamins. » Conclut-il.

-Et qu'es-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle ineptie ? demanda l'archange d'un ton neutre, un exploit que le psychologue applaudi silencieusement alors qu'il observa la lueur devenir brasier.

-Dieu à mis les voiles, et vous vous retrouvez à vous battre comme une bande gamin, Lucifer boude dans son coin, Mickaël est fâché contre Lucifer, Gabriel se retrouve seul et préfère partir pour essayer de ramener l'attention sur lui, et vous Raphaël vous voulez vous imposer comme le fils à papa en suivant ses recommandations à la lettre et sans réflexion. Du coup les angelots se retrouvent seuls et c'est tellement plus facile de diriger des machines que des frères vers la mort. » Asséna alors brutalement le jeune homme tout en remarquant le crispement des épaules de son interlocuteur.

-Mes frères sont heureux de mourir pour les souhaits de Père.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Parce que aucun des anges que j'ai rencontré n'étaient de votre avis, ni Dieu d'ailleurs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Et aucun homme ne peut se vanter d'avoir rencontrer notre Père cessez vos mensonges.

-Et moi je vous la vérité quand je vous affirme que Dieu est venus me voir, désespéré du comportement de ses enfants les plus vieux, abasourdis de vous voir reproduire ce que vous condamner tous chez l'homme, déçus de vos enfantillages, et surtout triste de voir sa famille se déchirer.

Le silence qui suivit fit du bien à Stiles l'archange immobile tremblait mais restait silencieux. Se levant le médecin ouvrit la porte et déclara

« Notre séance est terminé à la prochaine fois. »

Sterek

Rentré au manoir le jeune médecin s'affala sur le canapé en gémissant doucement sous les regards interrogateurs et légèrement impatients du reste de la bande. Qui en bons curieux attendaient le récit de cette première rencontre céleste à potentiel destructeur. Même si comme l'avait fait remarquer Liam, il y avait déjà eu Gabriel. Mais après un conciliabule tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et au grand désespoir des quelques personnes assez mature il avait été décidé de ne pas ranger Gabriel dans cette petite case.

« -Parce qu'après tout, comme le fit remarqué Stiles, Gabriel ne compte pas c'est un ami voir la famille par alliance de très loin, genre le copain du frère du protégé du parrain à Derek, donc la famille. »

Déclaration que tout le monde s'empressa d'acquiescer.

C'est donc en cette fin de soirée que la meute attendait le verdict.

« -Alors ? se lança Scott toujours téméraire.

-C'est pas un marteau qu'il va me falloir mais de la dynamite. Ronchonne l'hyperactif en roulant sur le canapé.

-A ce point là ? s'inquiète légèrement Kira.

-Déjà je trouvais que Gabriel pouvait être carrément bouché. Continua le psychologue la tête enfoui dans un oreiller.

-J'vous l'avais dit, sourit Peter fier de lui, avant de gémir en se frottant la tête tout en lançant un regard noir à Boyd qui lui avait envoyé une petite tape.

-Mais là c'est du level S, le sous-boss de Zelda, le grand méchant ultra compliquer à tuer avant l'autre grand méchant ultra-méga compliquer à zigouiller.

-C'est quoi la différence ? demanda Erica qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose en jeu vidéo.

-Qu'il est très fort, mais qu'y a plus fort, marmonna Liam en essayant de se représenter la scène les yeux plissés de concentration.

-Ah d'ac... et c'est qui le boss final ? Continua la blonde.

-Les frères aînés, ! la renseigna l'hyperactif en se traînant lamentablement vers elle après avoir glissé du canapé.

Saisit d'une soudaine poussé d'énergie l'humain se redressa d'un coup et commença à tourner en rond en mitraillant ses interlocuteurs.

-Les deux zozos qui me restent c'est les deux aînés et tout le monde sait que les aînés sont les plus chiant, mais maintenant dîtes vous que se sont les premiers aînés tout court avant y'avait rien du tout, du tout, du tout.

-Ah. Laissa échapper Jackson cherchant manifestement quelques choses à dire avant que ses oreilles ne souffre trop.

-Mais c'est pas le pire, évidemment, dans une famille tout le monde se dispute avec sa famille, c'est même plutôt courant entre frère et sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? s'interrompit brutalement le psychologue en se tournant vers ses amis comme s'il cherchait confirmation.

-Je suis fille unique, lui signifia Lydia.

-Pareil, lui rappela Erica

-Je pense être la seule Argent en vie, réfléchit Allison alors qu'elle lançait un regard à son père en ricanant avant d'ajouter, Et à moins que papa ne se voit pousser un utérus.

Une remarque qui fit s'étouffer le dit chasseur alors qu'il buvait tranquillement sa bière, une fois la surprise passé il lança un regard mêlant incrédulité et horreur à la chair de sa chair qui avait osé une telle infamie.

-Maman m'a dit que j'étais déjà un miracle parce que les kitsune ont du mal à se reproduire, donc je dois être la seule de ma génération, continua Kira sans se soucier de l'échange précédent ses propos intéressèrent grandement Liam qui lui posa quelques questions avant de se faire envoyer proprement sur les roses quand les questions tournèrent au relations sexuelles de ses parents.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul Jackson, se rengorgea alors le gouverneur tandis que Liam essayait vainement de s'expliquer ''C'est pour l'histoire.''.

-Encore heureux, grogna Liam se remettant du sermon de la renarde avant d'ajouter, Je suis fils unique.

-Moi aussi, intervient Scott avec un grand sourire.

-Vu le temps que tu passes avec Stiles on peut dire que vous êtes frères, remarqua Isaac.

-Ouais si ce n'est plus, hein les garçons, ricana Peter s'attirant quelques regards désabusés alors qu'il dénonçait à grand cri l'absence de reconnaissance de son immense potentiel sur les blagues vaseuses.

-Et toi Isaac ? demanda Scott après avoir admis que oui, peut-être Stiles était son frère.

-J'ai ...j'avais un frère, dit doucement le loup frisé stoppant les conversations, avant qu'il ne conclut d'une voix ferme, Il est mort...en Irak.

-J'ai deux grandes sœurs, et un grand frère aîné. Lâcha Danny rompant l'atmosphère un peu tendu s'attirant un regard de remerciement de la part du bouclé.

\- Et moi quatre sœurs, soupira Vernon alors que Jordan lui envoya à la surprise de tous un regard de compréhension.

-J'en ai trois et ça me suffit largement, expliqua-t-il.

-Elles sont très bien tes sœurs, intervint Lydia alors que Stiles écarquillait les yeux sa reine des abeilles appréciait la compagnie de simples abeilles.

-En même temps se sont des des versions de Lydia sans l'intelligence, le sarcasme, le ton hautain,...rigola Jackson qui avait rencontré la famille Parrish.

-Le ton hautain et c'est lui qui dit ça, commenta Danny, Tu n'étais pas si fière quand tu as du venir manger à la maison pour la première fois.

-J'avais trois ans évidemment, grogna Jackson sachant pertinemment ce que son fiancé évoquait.

-Oh je te parle pas de cette première fois là, je te parle du premier repas en tant que petit-ami.

-C'était comment ? demanda Scott qui se vengeait de toute les taquineries que l'ex-kanima avait fait sur sa peur face au parents de sa femme.

Le nouveau sujet de conversation bien loin du sujet initial régala les oreilles de l'ensemble de la tablé qui s'installait pour manger.


	19. 19 Libération surveillée

Libération surveillée

Les jours qui suivirent virent le pauvre psychologue menacé des pires tortures, décrites avec le plus effroyable des réalismes, accompagné par de longs cris d'impuissances qui laissait le pauvre humain avec une migraine tenace qui lui battait les tempes conséquence de ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

A chaque séance l'archange exprimait son mépris vis-à-vis de l'espèce humaine et si Stiles n'avait pas constater une légère amélioration dans son comportement vis-à-vis des autres êtres célestes il aurait été près à appliquer toutes les dîtes menaces sur le corps céleste qui lui cassait littéralement les « ….oreilles, restons polis, » pensa-t-il après une énième diatribe de l'ange.

« -Dieu, par pitié sauvez-moi, songea-t-il négligemment avant de sourire devant l'ironie de la situation, un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Tu te moques de moi humain, grogna l'ange toisant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur ce qui vu la position affalé du psychologue du psychologue n'était guère compliqué.

-Hein...non,.. on t'as jamais dit que tu parlais trop, se plaignit ''l'humain'' en geignant pitoyablement sous le regard dégoutté de l'ange qui ne pouvait comprendre un tel comportement digne d'une larve.

-Tsss,

Les deux hommes furent soudain interrompus par l'arrivée discrète de Derek qui se présenta stoïque dans l'entré de la petite pièce observant avec une attention soutenue le patient de son compagnon.

-Derek qu'es-ce tu fais là ? lui demanda Stiles retrouvant un peu de son énergie habituel sous le regard interrogateur de l'archange qui avait décidé d'observer l'humain sous toutes contours afin d'en trouver tous les points faibles, rare était les êtres à être encore vivant après l'avoir énervé. « Connaît tes ennemis » disait le dicton et c'était ce qu'appliquait l'ange.

-Alors c'est lui ? grogna Derek sans tenir compte de l'intervention du jeune homme, Stiles parlait beaucoup trop de son nouveau patient et bien qu'il ne fasse que se plaindre Derek préférait mettre un visage sur le trou-du-cul qui envahissait les pensées de son Stiles.

-Derek, Raphaël , Raphaël Derek, les présenta Stiles qui avait saisit la raison de la visite de son homme en une demi fraction de seconde et la possessivité qui ressortait de tous les pores de la peau de son homme lui donnait de terribles idées.

Inconscient de la tension qui envahissait la pièce l'archange ne jeta pas un regard au loup laissant son attention sur le plus faible physiquement de la pièce et qui pourtant semblait les faire danser sans aucune difficulté dans le creux de sa paume.

Une indifférence qui hérissa le poil du loup qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner accentuant la réaction primale de Stiles, son corps réagissant au son qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Raphaël, Dehors, ordonna le psychologue provoquant un sourire de la part de Derek et un haussement de sourcil intéressé de la part de l'ange qui obtempéra avant même de songer à s'offusquer.

Arrivé au Paradis son geste le laissa sans voix pendant un temps incalculable lui, l'archange premier le seul encore en fonction avait obéis à un vulgaire singe sans poil. Sa colère déclencha une série de catastrophe dont le paradis eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre et qui se répercuta sur la terre à son grand contentement. Mais les jours qui suivirent le laissèrent seul, aucun ange n'aurait pris le risque de servir de défouloir au plus puissant des anges encore présent.

Les infiltrés de la résistance avec lesquels Castiel et Gabriel étaient en relation les avertirent de l'humeur terrible de l'archange crée pour guérir et soigner, et l'un comme l'autre se félicitèrent silencieusement de ne plus résider au paradis Les tremblements des messagers laissaient présager la terrible réalité.

Un homme seul au milieu d'un parc en compagnie d'oiseaux et caressant distraitement un chien sourit avec amusement un petit rire s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il observait les éclairs que les nuages lâchaient.

« -Raphaël aime toujours autant le décorum,encore un point commun, la famille ne ment pas. » rit-il en repensant aux illuminations si caractéristiques de Gabriel, à la présentation si guindé de Mickaël et à l'explosion toute en puissance de Lucifer.

Mais si l'on revenait au petit cabinet dont les deux occupants étaient bien loin de ses considérations. Derek avait attrapé le jeune homme avant de le jeter sur le canapé et de s'affaler sur lui, bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête avec une seule main et profitant de sa position pour empêcher tout mouvement de libération.

« -Tu crois faire quoi là ? le provoqua Stiles d'une voix autoritaire malgré sa position soumise.

-Te rappeler à qui tu dois penser, grogna Derek sans tenir compte de la menace sous-jacente aveuglé par les images de son compagnon qui parlait beaucoup trop de ce nouveau patient. Se transformant sous l'effet de la colère il commença à grignoter le cou pâle qui s'offrait à ses crocs, ses dents lupines perçant sans problème l'épiderme si fragile laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang qu'il s'empressa de lécher.

Les deux hommes s'affrontant chacun essayant d'asseoir sa domination sur l'autre le sujet initial de leur brouille à présent bien loin de leurs esprits.

Finalement Derek l'emporta, et le corps de Stiles rentra courbaturé, rougit par les frottements de la barbe de son loup, le cou bleuissant devant les indénombrables suçons mais affichant les plus heureux des sourires. Une bonne humeur qu'aucun commentaire sarcastique ne put entacher et c'est avec un petit sourire mutin qu'il alla tranquillement se coucher sous les regard prédateur de Derek qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui rajouter une ou deux marques. Tout ça sous le regard vide du pauvre shérif.

Sterek

Les jours suivant furent relativement calme l'archange refusant de se montrer. Stiles loin de s'en inquiéter chantonnait doucement dans son cabinet vide attendant son prochain client. Mais l'heure de calme qu'il avait prévu fut brutalement rompu par un craquement assourdissant, suivit de près par une bordée d'injure qui aurait fait rougir le plus vulgaire des démons, et qui fit sourire le psychologue se demandant qui était le nouvel arrivant bien qu'il en ait une petite idée.

« -Enfin libre, ricana une voix alors que le psychologue s'approchait tranquillement de la silhouette qui peinait légèrement à se relever.

-Bonjour, bienvenue sur terre, déclara le jeune homme avec un grand sourire tout en tendant la main pour aider l'homme affalé sur le sol.

\- Ne me touche pas, grogna l'arrivant avant de se redresser difficilement pour observer son environnement détaillant chaque objet de son regard sombre pour finir par la silhouette souriante du psychologue.

Fixant son attention sur l'humain qui l'avait accueillit l'inconnu lui offrit un sourire plein de dents qui n'aurait pas fait tâche face au nombreuses mâchoires carnassières et légèrement plus animal que Stiles côtoyait habituellement. L'aura sombre que semblait à peine contenir le corps de l'individu se répandait dans la petite pièce.

Ricanant ce qui avait l'apparence d'un homme se dirigea d'un pas altier vers la sortie, oubliant dans l'instant l'autre présence qui n'avait pas l'honneur de retenir son attention.

Mais le rire qui suivit la magistrale chute l'ayant à nouveau envoyé au sol lui ne put disparaître de son esprit. Et c'est très énervé avec une envie prononcé pour un carnage sanglant que l'homme fixa la porte d'où scintillait une barrière anti-démon et anti-angélique celui qui l'avait piégé dans cette misérable pièce n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque constata l'ange quand il comprit qu'une partie de la barrière avait été levé à son nom et ne serait actif qu'envers lui. Ce qui renforçait certes son efficacité envers la personne visée mais restait totalement inefficace pour toutes autres individus.

-Tsss, ça sent la touche familiale par ici. Alors dis moi l'insecte qui dans ma chère famille te file un coup de main. Interpella alors l'ange en s'adressant pour la première fois au psychologue.

-Bon-jour, répéta Stiles qui commençait à se demander si les règles de politesse les plus élémentaires étaient enseignés là-haut.

-Ouais ouais microbe bon accouche. Qui t'aides ? Les chérubins auraient trop peur de la rouste que je pourrais leur filer, reste Mimi qui est encore en bas, bordel qu'es-ce que ça fait du bien d'être dehors à je fêterais bien ça avec un ou deux meurtres j'ai les doigts qui me démangeeeeeeee. Finit l'ange en s'affalant sur le canapé tout en conservant une certaine grâce.

-Lucifer... Hyperactifs, nota Stiles tout en articulant exagérément pour montrer sa mauvaise humeur.

-Rooh c'est bon Stiles Stillinski je rigolais, détends toi et dis moi ce que je fous là. Nan parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. Je suis un Roi occupé.

-Bien alors plus vite on commencera plus vite on finira, lâcha le jeune homme avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe, Mon Dieu je voudrais que ça soit déjà finis.

-Je t'ai entendu et invoquer mon paternel devant moi t'as des couilles, l'asticot, bon aller explique moi ce que je fous chez un psy et qui m'y envoie ? Même si j'ai une petite idée.

Stiles lui lança un regard vide peu effrayé.

-Comment tu me connais au fait ? finit-il par lui demander les quelques paroles précédentes lui remontant à l'esprit.

-Je connais toute la petite bande depuis les onis, Vous me faîtes tellement rire, une vrai vie de merde que s'en est tordant. Sérieusement entre toi et ta mère cinglé, ton copain qui fait cramé sa famille...

Le démon n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit qu'un liquide lui était jeté à la figure, liquide qui se mit à fumer dés qu'il entra un contact avec la chair du démon. Lucifer hurla sous la douleur et ses yeux passèrent aux noirs, ses pupilles disparaissant totalement pour se river sur le psychologue qui tenait encore sa bouteille à la main sous montrer le moindre signe de remord ou de peur.

-Je te prierais de ne plus abordé ce sujet de cette manière en ma présence, déclara alors Stiles nonchalamment tout en refermant la bouteille d'eau bénite.

-T'as des couilles puceron mais dés que j'aurais à nouveau accès à mes pouvoirs tu pourras allez bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, promit le roi d'en bas avec un grand sourire venimeux soulignant l'éclat mortel de son regard.

-Tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs ?, s'étonna innocemment Stiles.

-Me prend pas pour un angelot tu le sais parfaitement, et maintenant qu'on est bon copain si tu me disais ce que je fous là ? Pour de vrai.

Le visage de Stiles s'éclaira à son tour d'un sourire plein de dent en miroir de celui de son interlocuteur, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de défi.

-Oui je le savais mais après tout c'est tellement amusant de voir le roi de l'enfer aussi fort qu'un bébé. Ricana-t-il.

-Je pourrais t'écraser facilement quand même, contra le démon.

-Mais tu saurais pas alors pourquoi tu es là ? lui répondit Stiles avant de compléter, Et tout le monde sait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Ton domaine, non ?

-Un point pour toi, l'avorton, ricana le démon.

-C'est ton père. Lâcha Stiles alors que son interlocuteur semblait perdu dans ses pensés.A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que l'homme se figea sur le canapé sa posture passant d'alanguie à prédatrice.

-Lui ! C'est la meilleur blague que quelqu'un a pu me faire moucheron.

Le démon avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se précipitait à une vitesse inhumaine vers le psychologue. La main prête à saisir le cou blanc qui s'offrait à elle et à le serrer avec une joie non dissimulé. Le sang lui avait tellement manqué.

Sterek

Le manoir semblait calme, lorsque Derek rentra un fait suffisamment rare pour pouvoir le signifier, allumant les lumières au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans la bâtisse, le loup songeait à différentes choses plus ou moins en lien les une avec les autres.

Il croisa Scott et Kira endormi devant le téléviseur qu'une personne avait du éteindre après qu'ils se soient endormis. Chris lisait tranquillement Peter allongé sur ses genoux semblait ronronner sous les caresses que lui prodiguait la main de son compagnon. Voir son oncle comme ça apportait toujours un petit sourire sur le visage de Derek, cette image lui évoquait des souvenirs où plus jeune il pouvait voir sa mère effectué le même geste sur son frère si caractériel qui devenait alors un vrai chaton.

Le loup se dirigea vers la cuisine qui allait bientôt accueillir l'ensemble de la maisonnée. A peine avait-il passé l'encadrement de la porte qu'il discernait dans le noir une silhouette allongé et immobile sur la table trônant au centre de la pièce. S'approchant silencieusement feutrant ses pas pour surprendre le corps qui reposait sur la table.

« -Bouh, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'endormi.

-Aaaaaah, Derek tu veux me tuer, je te suffis plus ? s'écria Stiles qui se réveilla d'un coup.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Lui répondit le loup avant de ramener contre lui dans l'espoir de le faire descendre de la table qui allait accueillir les couverts et qui pour les moments présentaient de nombreuses traces de pieds plus ou moins sale.

-Beuuh fais moi un câlin, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

-D'accord d'accord tiens ton câlin, sourit Derek en refermant ses bras sur son compagnon qui enfouit son nez dans sa clavicule respirant profondément l'odeur de mâle alpha qui s'échappait du corps puissant.

-Aaaaah, ça fait du bien, souffla le psychologue dans l'encolure de son compagnon.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ? lui demanda le loup alors qu'il emportait son amant vers un lieu plus confortable qu'une table à manger.

-C'était horrible, Lucifer a débarqué, geignit le jeune homme en se lovant contre le torse puissant.

-Lucifer, le roi de l'enfer ? répéta Derek en ajoutant la précision, ça paraissait tellement gros comme information pensa le loup avant de se souvenir...

-Ben oui, c'est le grand frère des archanges avec Mickaël, lui rappela le psychologue en soufflant.

-Ah oui, alors comment ça c'est passé ? interrogea à nouveau le loup, Lucifer roi de enfer en consultation dans un petit cabinet, l'idée si elle n'était pas réelle aurait pu faire rire le loup.

-Il est unique, finit par expliquer Stiles réfléchissant au divers qualificatif qu'il aurait pu employé pour tenter de décrire l'être divin.

-Et c'est bien ?

-Non, une horreur un mélange de Peter, de Kate, de Raphaël, et de tous les méchants au monde, grogna le médecin avant d'ajouter, Et tu sais pas le pire...

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-Il se sert de nos vies comme d'un feuilleton de télé. Il était entrain de me dire qu'il avait adoré la partie où tu étais sous l'emprise de ce malade. S'écria Stiles toute bonne humeur l'ayant déserté le jeune homme reflétait une réelle colère qui pulsait à travers la pièce.

Derek qui avait parfaitement compris de quel individu parlait son compagnon le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, de mauvais souvenirs de sa torture lui revenant par bride et savoir que sa vie servait de divertissement à l'un des être réputé comme le plus cruel qu'ait porté cette terre n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Sterek

« -Castiel, Castiel, appelait Stiles en tournant en rond autour du canapé il s'escrimait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant à appeler l'ange et comprenait afin ce que ressentait Sam quand il appelait l'ange et que celui-ci ne répondait qu'à Dean, c'était un tantinet frustrant.

-Bonjour Stiles tu voulais me voir ? apparut soudainement l'ange à une distance respectable du jeune homme afin de maintenir son espace personnel. Distance qu'il ne violait finalement que dans le cas d'un seul homme.

-Aaaaaah, bordel Préviens quand tu fais ça ? Tu veux ma mort ? Imagine si j'étais cardiaque ?

-Je te soignerais, répondit pragmatique l'ange coupant le monologue du médecin.

-Ouiii, pas faux. Bon bref si je t'es appelé, c'est parce que Gabriel répond pas et de toute façon il aurait pas voulu me répondre si je lui avais posé la question donc tu es le mieux placé.

-Je t'écoute, acquiesça l'ange même s'il ne voyait pas trop pour quelle raison son frère archange fuirait une conversation avec l'un de ses humains préférés.

-Il était comment Lucifer avant de faire boom ? demanda sans fioriture Stiles , Autant y aller cash de toute façon Castiel a du mal avec les expressions. Se consola le jeune homme alors que l'ange se statufiait littéralement sur place.

Finalement il comprenait pourquoi Gabriel n'aurait pas répondu, et s'il avait su il ne serait pas venu non plus, pensa le pauvre angelot évaluant discrètement les chances de quitter la conversation sans paraître trop impoli, une notion qu'il commençait à peine à comprendre.

-Pas le peine de fuir j'ai tout prévu, ricana Stiles qui n'avait pas manqué l'éclair de gêne de son nouvellement prisonnier et qui dévoila d'un mouvement de menton le pentacle dessiné au plafond empêchant tout être divin de bouger.

-Ce n'est pas très poli ça, fit remarque Castiel avec un moue que Dean qualifierait intérieurement d'absolument trop mignonne et qui comme l'avait remarqué l'être ailé rendait le chasseur beaucoup plus conciliant avec lui.

Mais ce qui marche sur Dean ne marche pas forcément sur Stiles.

-Ta bouille de bébé, tu peux la remballer j'ai la même pour Derek, lui apprit le psychologue avant de se pencher pour ajouter, Si tu me réponds je te donne pleins d'autres trucs pour mettre Dean à tes pieds. C'est un bon deal ?

Une question qui méritait réflexion et Castiel ne s'y trompa pas, il pencha la tête sur le coté évaluant le marché comme un bon démon et c'est avec un sourire bien loin d'être angélique qu'il tendit la main pour conclure l'accord.

-J'ai hâte de commencer Stiles.

-Moi de même Castiel, conclut le psychologue alors que les deux hommes s'observaient avec un petit sourire grognard.

Bien loin de là Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos quelques choses se préparait et il n'était pas sur que se soit à son avantage, et depuis le temps il avait appris à écouter ce sixième sens.

Plus près de là, Derek ressentit lui aussi ce frisson et se demanda avec une légère angoisse ce qu'avait pu encore inventer son compagnon.


	20. 20 Diagnostique Terminé

Diagnostique terminé

« -Alors ?, Il était comment ? demanda Stiles après avoir libéré l'ange et s'être installé sur le canapé suivit par son nouveau complice.

-J'étais trop jeune pour l'intéresser, se souvint Castiel avant d'ajouter, Mais Gabriel m'emmenait de temps en temps voir les archanges et seul Mickaël arrivait à calmer Lucifer.

-Mickaël, Lucifer, ? reprit Stiles surpris de la familiarité qu'utilisait l'ange habituellement à cheval sur les convenances.

L'ange haussa les épaules et bougonna une histoire de respect réciproque inexistante et de grimaces de la part de Dean.

-Bref, continua-t-il après avoir balayer le sujet de la main. Je sais que Raphaël ne comprenait pas parce qu'il se plaignait souvent à Gabriel.

-Influence de chasseur, rigolait Stiles intérieurement devant le comportement de son ami angélique tout en l'observant. Comportement qui ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'un humain, quittant la rigidité céleste pour arborer une souplesse plus humaine déjà revendiquée par un archange sucré.

-Mais je pense que Gabriel savait. Réfléchit Castiel laissant ses yeux voleter sur la pièce, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Il savait quoi ? le poussa Stiles intrigué malgré lui.

-La raison pour laquelle Lucifer n'obéissait qu'à Mickaël, même Père n'avait pas droit à autant de respect de sa part. Exposa Castiel avant de se tourner vers Stiles qui lui nota le respect qu'avait encore Castiel envers Dieu, une chose qui résistait encore à Dean, quelque chose que de toute façon le chasseur ne voulait pas ôter à son ange et après tout lui aussi remerciait l'Être Premier d'avoir mis son ange sur son chemin.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans un mutisme ou leurs pensées cherchaient la raison d'un tel comportement.

-Il faut absolument que je sache pourquoi, s'énerva Stiles avant de se lever pour faire les cents sur le tapis qui bordait le canapé.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda son complice.

-Gabriel est simple à comprendre il veut l'attention des personnes qu'il apprécie. Commença Stiles se plantant devant l'ange sans le voir énumérant ses différents patients, parler à voie haute lui permettait souvent de remettre en perspective les faits.

-D'accord, acquiesça l'ange sérieux.

-Raphaël veut qu'on le remarque. Prouver qu'il existe, entre deux frères aînés ultra badasse et un petit frère qui demande une vigilance constante il a du se sentir délaisser, et reprendre les rênes du paradis doit lui apporter une certaine confiance et attention qu'il désirait depuis longtemps, même si sa cible de base c'est …

-Père. Compléta Castiel intéressé malgré lui et une certaine curiosité commençait à naître sur les conclusions que le psychologue pourrait tirer de lui.

-Exacte, confirma Stiles, Lucifer aussi n'est pas très compliqué, il veut se venger, et faire comprendre au monde qu'il est le plus fort, le plus méchant etc etc... ajouta Stiles accompagnant sa déclaration dans mouvement vague avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil qui jouxtait le canapé tout en s'exclamant . Mais !

-Mais? répéta Castiel qui observait le jeune homme dans son silence pensif.

-Mais, il fait ça pour quelqu'un, déclara Stiles doucement après un instant de silence comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, ses yeux brillèrent et un éclat de rire envahit soudainement le salon.

-Stiles, l'appela l'ange un peu inquiet par le comportement de son ami.

-Mais oui c'est évident, mon Dieu et personne ne l'a vu, s'emportait Stiles en riant avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Merci Castiel, merci

-De rien, répondit son interlocuteur un peu perdu, Mais bon si le psychologue avait compris quelque chose tant mieux pour lui.

-Oh du coup j'ai hâte de voir le dernier, commenta pour lui même Stiles tout en se frottant le menton.

Bien loin de ses réflexion l'ange avait décidé de recentrer ses priorités sur une promesse qui l'intéressait nettement plus que les réflexions tortueuses du jeune homme.

-Stiles,appela-t-il attirant l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui, répondit le psychologue distraitement.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais pour des « trucs » avec Dean. Remémorera l'ange, son air s'étant fait très intéressé.

Son intervention amena un sourire luxurieux sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se tourna avec une nouvelle énergie vers son élève, les informations qu'il avait obtenu valaient bien le meilleur de son enseignement.

-Effectivement cher élève. Confirma Stiles son sourire s'agrandissant et le miroir de celui-ci naquit peu à peu sur les lèvres de l'ange, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard victorieux. Bien loin de là Dean frissonna de nouveau, tandis que Derek prit du même frisson souffla pour se donner du courage.

L'ange repartit tard dans la soirée des idées pleins la tête, où des menottes se disputaient la place à des costumes affriolants.

Stiles ne put retenir un gloussement en remarquant le petit sourire sur le visage habituellement si neutre de Castiel lorsqu'il repartit.

Sterek Destiel

Inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer, Dean affalé sur un lit dans un motel miteux lisait tranquillement un magazine offert par son frère. Magazine offert en paiement d'une relative tranquillité que son géant de frère avait demandé pour pouvoir se consacrer à son ange sucré.

Après pesé les pour et les contre, Dean avait finalement accéder à la demande de son frère, les risques de s'attirer les foudres de Gabriel était trop grande.

Lorsque le bruit reconnaissable des ailes divines le tira de sa lecture alors que ses yeux se posait sur son propre angelot. Les yeux bleus divins le fixèrent une seconde, seconde durant laquelle le chasseur commença à se poser des questions face au silence de Castiel. Des questions qui restèrent muettes quand le chasseur remarqua les yeux plissés témoin d'une intense concentration de la part de Castiel.

Se relevant un peu inquiet, le chasseur s'approcha sans que l'ange ne le quitte des yeux.

« -Cas ?

L'ange claqua des doigts, et Dean se retrouva allongé de force sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter.

-Cas?!répéta-t-il un peu incertain.

-Silence, ordonna la voix de l'ange se chargeant d'une autorité qui à son grand malheur fit réagir le chasseur.

Stupéfait par le comportement de l'ange le chasseur resta sans voix alors qu'il observait l'ange poser son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. La cravate et la chemise fut quant à elles bazardées dans un coin, offrant aux yeux du chasseur étonné mais émoustillé la vue du torse de son Cas.

-Alors Dean, on est excité ? Commença Castiel en s'approchant doucement de la tête de lit auquel le chasseur était toujours cloué.

-Bordel, qu'es-ce que tu fais ? réussit à grogner Dean que des pensées contradictoires rendait fébrile.

-Alors Dean tu voudrais que je te détache ? demanda Castiel toisant son homme de toute sa hauteur.

-Oui, souffla Dean guère convaincant, alors que Castiel posait sa main sur le torse du chasseur, main qu'il remonta doucement provoquant un hoquet de la part de sa proie. Les doigts finirent par se crocher au col du T-shirt que portait le chasseur.

D'un geste l'ange déchira le vêtement offrant enfin à sa vue le torse haletant de sa victime.

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps. Fit remarquer négligemment l'ange alors que la main aventureuse repartait plus bas effleurant une érection qui tendait le pantalon lâche que portait Dean.

-Cas, hoqueta le chasseur la respiration coupé quant l'ange empoigna sans avertissement l'érection qui se formait.

-Alors Dean tu aimes ça ? être impuissant soumis à tout mes désirs, savoir que ton plaisir mets entièrement dû.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit. Les hanches du chasseur tressautèrent face à la voie rauque de l'ange.

-Cas pitié s'il te plaît.

-Que veux-tu Dean ? Dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

Le chasseur sembla rougir encore plus et finit par geindre, chose qu'il niera de toute son âme par la suite

-Prends-moi, Cas. »

L'excitation que l'ange avait refoulé pour se consacrer entièrement à son homme revint en force et l'ange obéit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à la demande.

Le matin les trouva épuisé et rassasié, Castiel dans les bras de Dean échangeaient de petits baisers, de ceux qui sont là pour dire « Je t'aime ».

Lorsque Dean demanda par la suite à Castiel d'où lui était venu de tels idées l'ange ne lui retourna qu'un étrange sourire avant de lui chuchoter un« Ce n'est que le début », qui fit grimper la chaleur corporel du chasseur.

Son visage rougit lui attira quelques questions de la part de Sam, question qu'il s'empressa d'écarter de la main avant de réfléchir à ce que son ange pourrait lui faire subir avec son plus grand consentement.

Sterek

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles les yeux fixés sur la pendule où défilait avec une lenteur certaines les quelques secondes qui le séparait de sa première consultation avec le dernier archange, bouillonnait d'impatience, son hyperactivité le faisant gigoter continuellement.

Son attente fut enfin récompensée lorsque la grande aiguille conclu le tour de la pendule, et qu'une apparition commença à se dessiner.

« -Bonjour. Vous êtes l'archange Mickaël j'imagine. Salua sans attendre le psychologue en détaillant le nouvel arrivant qui s'installait sur le canapé, et sans laisser le temps au nouvel arrivant de répondre il ajouta. Je suis Stiles Stillinski.

L'homme resta silencieux mais hocha légèrement la tête en réponse.

-Vous savez où vous êtes ? demanda Stiles devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur qui observait la pièce semblant noter chaque détail, qu'il soit anodin ou non.

-Dans votre cabinet. A un rendez-vous. Répondit succinctement le nouvel arrivant en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, sa voix un peu éraillé semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis quelques temps.

Stiles qui s'attendait à un déferlement haut en couleur, à l'image des prédécesseurs de l'ange, fut un peu déboussolé face au stoïcisme de l'archange qui le regardait.

-Vous savez pour quoi vous êtes ici ? continua-t-il tout de même alors que les paroles de Gabriel lui revenait un tête l'archange premier semblait avoir bien changé depuis sa dernière confrontation avec le petit dernier.

-Parce que Père vous l'a demandé. Répondit à nouveau l'archange de sa voix éraillé.

-Vous êtes le premier des quatre à le prendre aussi bien, commenta Stiles agréablement surpris tout en se renfonçant de son confortable fauteuil.

-Je suis le plus vieux. Répliqua l'archange comme si cela expliquait tout, une moue incrédule apparut sur le visage du médecin alors qu'il répliquait

-Et alors ? Si je me souviens bien vous avez quoi, un millième de seconde d'avance sur Lucifer, on peut pas dire que ça fasse de vous un archange plus sage que les autres.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se contracta une minuscule seconde et si le psychologue n'avait pas eu les yeux rivé sur celui-ci il n'aurait sans doute rien vu.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers temps, convint finalement l'archange après avoir toiser l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Et quelles sont vos conclusions ? demanda Stiles pas gêné d'embrayer sur un sujet totalement différent. Le changement de conversation ne déstabilisa pas l'être ailé et il rétorqua d'un ton neutre

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, humain.

Le dernier mot bien que prononcé avec la même neutralité que les précédents laissa un arrière goût amer dans la bouche de Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Si vous vous voulez, abdiqua-t-il finalement se promettant d'y revenir plus tard. Alors qu'es-ce qui vous intéresserait, il me semble que dans votre cage en bas vous avez pas les dernière nouvelles ? continua-t-il sans cesser son observation ne loupant pas le léger crispement de l'archange quand il évoqua sa colocation forcée avec son frère dans la prison qu'avait construit leur Père.

L'archange sembla à nouveau peser le pour et le contre avant de demander

-Comment vont Raphaël et Gabriel ?

Le ton toujours neutre fournis à nouveau à Stiles des informations minimes sur le caractère de l'ange. Le coté maman poule évoqué par Gabriel semblait encore là, bien caché mais encore présent.

-Raphaël, …, le psychologue chercha ses mots sous le regard acéré de son interlocuteur, Il essaye de faire votre job et il s'y prend comme une merde. Finit-il par lâcher. Un grognement menaçant lui répondit alors que l'archange premier exprimait son mécontentement.

-Un peu de respect humain.

A nouveau le dernier mot sonna comme une insulte subtile mais une insulte quand même. Une grimace déforma le visage de Stiles quand il comprit qu'il avait à nouveau affaire à un xénophobe du genre humain, «Si on m'avait dit que les plus xénophobes des êtres se trouvaient être des anges. »songea-t-il distraitement.

-Quant à Gabriel, il va mieux, continua-t-il alors que ses neurones tournaient à plein régime.

-Mieux comment ? Demanda l'archange qui n'avait pas revus son frère depuis la bataille fatidique, une bataille durant laquelle son petit frère avait beaucoup trop souffert à son goût.

-Il a trouvé l'âme-sœur et passe son temps à s'empiffrer de sucreries. Voir un mixte des deux.

L'archange se figea de longues minutes durant laquelle Stiles se contenta de dessiner des petits loups sur son carnet, attendant patiemment que l'information finissent d'être traitée par le cerveau angélique.

-Ça lui passera, finit par déclarer l'archange après un moment de silence sans se soucier de la quinte de toux que Stiles ne put réprimer devant l'aveuglement de son client.

-Si vous le dîtes, ricana le psychologue.

-Comment va Castiel ? demanda soudain l'être angélique à la grande surprise de Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le célèbre traître angélique du paradis soit dans les petits papiers de l'archange, un étonnement qu'il ne cacha pas lorsqu'il demanda

-Parce que ça vous intéresse ?

Michaël détourna quelques secondes le regard de nouveau muet, et Stiles pria le ciel afin que l'archange ne reste pas silencieux car la curiosité le dévorait et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir resté calme assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'emporter.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il a fait des choix discutables, mais il reste mon frère. Finit par admettre l'ange.

Une grimace échappa à Stiles face aux paroles de son patient mais il passa outre, et répondit à son tour

-Il va bien, toujours du coté des hommes.

Il décida néanmoins de passer sous silence la relation que l'ange au trench-coat avait avec celui qui aurait du servir de réceptacle à l'archange ici présent

-Bref maintenant que le blablatage mondain est terminé si on passait aux choses sérieuses, s'enthousiasma le psychologue alors que son patient laissa entrevoir un minuscule rictus, tandis que Stiles reprenait, Vous savez pour quelle raison vous êtes là donc on va gagner du temps.

-Je comprends le geste de Père , intervint l'archange, Mais ceci ne me concerne pas.

-Ok, celle-là on me l'avait pas encore faite, soupira le médecin en se renfrognant.

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide, grimaça l'ange alors que l'idée même d'obtenir quoique se soit d'un homme lui faisait apparaître une moue de dégoût.

-Vous êtes paradoxale, grommela Stiles qui retenait de plus en plus difficilement les sarcasmes lui brûlant les lèvres. Vous savez que vous avez besoin d'aide mais vous la refusez.

-Les humains n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires du ciel. Exposa l'ange convaincue.

-L'excuse moisie ! grogna Stiles copiant inconsciemment son loup.

L'archange resta muet.

-Bon alors si on parle de vous, on peut parler d'autres choses parce que je vais pas pouvoir rester silencieux très longtemps, et vu qu'on a évacué le sujet Gabriel, Raphaël, Castiel et tous les petits angelots. Il reste un seul sujet intéressant.

Un regard fixe lui répondit alors que le psychologue se redressait sur son fauteuil fixant lui aussi son interlocuteur scrutant son visage pour ne pas louper la moindre information qui pourrait échapper à ce visage de marbre.

-Qu'en est-il de Lucifer ? Ce cher roi d'en bas ?

La surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'archange aurait pu être imperceptible si Stiles n'avait pas eu les yeux rivé sur l'archange.

-Vous êtes plutôt facile à lire vous. Commenta Stiles alors que son filtre bouche-cerveau lui faisait à nouveau défaut. C'est peut-être l'influence de Lucifer vu que lui exprime plus facilement ce qu'il pense. Continua-t-il de réfléchir sans se préoccupé de son patient qui se raidit à la mention de l'ange des ténèbres.

-Je ne vous permets pas, commença l'archange.

-Quoi ? De dire que vous fréquentez Lucifer ? Vous êtes enfermé dans une cage ensemble. De dire que vous prenez de lui ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal.

-C'est le Prince des ténèbres. Répliqua l'archange d'un ton définitif.

-Et pourtant vous couchez avec ? » fit remarquer le psychologue en griffonnant sur son petit carnet dessinant un petit loup joueur, avant de relever la tête. L'archange Mickaël n'avait jamais aussi bien affiché son angélisme, son immobilité aurait pu faire croire à une statue si les deux yeux meurtriers n'avaient pas été rivé sur le médecin.

Sterek Michifer

Le reste de la consultation fut silencieuse, enfin dans les limites du raisonnables. C'est à dire que Stiles babillait sans se préoccuper de son patient qui était de toute façon bien trop plongé dans ses pensé pour faire attention aux paroles de l'hyperactif.

« -Comment ?, le coupa Michaël alors que Stiles argumentait sur l'utilité des poils de loup-garou dans les potions.

-Comment quoi ? répéta le psychologue pas dupe, mais il voulait que l'archange avoue de pleine voix ce qui le tracassait. Et puis c'était tellement drôle de voir ces anges déstabilisés, encore mieux que d'expliquer à un vampire qu'il est allergique à l'hémoglobine, « Ah que de souvenir. ».

-Votre propos sur ma relation avec le prince des ténèbres, d'où tenez-vous une telle information ?

-Information réflexion, conclusion, lui répondit nonchalamment Stiles avec un sourire.

-Personne ne savait.

-En même temps tout ceux qu'avait les info c'étaient des anges incapables de comprendre le mot sexe même s'il dansait la samba devant eux. Alors comprendre que leurs aînés s'envoyaient en l'air quasiment devant eux, faut pas trop leurs en demander quand même, ajouta sarcastiquement le psychologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un point que l'archange ne put pas contredire, le nombre de fois où les petits chérubins les avaient trouvés dans des positions explicites et que tout était passé crème après deux-trois paroles de Lucifer n'étaient plus à compter.

La séance se termina sur ces dernières paroles alors que l'archange était renvoyé par une force divine dans la cage qui était désormais sa maison. Alors qu'il s'effaçait lentement il envoya un dernier regard à l'homme qui avait été choisis, celui-ci tourbillonnait sur lui même en chantonnant sans se préoccuper de son patient.

« -A une prochain, j'ai encore plein de choses à vous dire, lança-t-il juste avant que l'archange ne disparaisse.

Apparaissant dans la cage qu'il occupait avec son frère, l'archange laissa ces dernières paroles raisonner en lui quelques choses lui faisait craindre le pire. Un bruit de tonnerre retentit attirant son attention, au loin Lucifer criait encore sa colère contre leur père, l'ignorant une fois de plus.

Malgré leur enfermement l'archange n'avait pas pu échanger une seule parole avec son frère, celui-ci le fuyant. Les deux anges cohabitaient sans se côtoyer ignorant leur colocataire, et ce silence créait un trou dans la poitrine de l'archange qui ne savait pas comment l'expliquer il avait pourtant examiné sa poitrine bon nombre de fois pour comprendre

« Peut-être demander au psychologue ? » pensa distraitement l'archange avant de chasser violemment cette pensé et de tourner le dos au tonnerre pour se trouver un coin plus calme.

Sterek

En rentrant Stiles fit le point sur ces séances si spécial qui avaient débutés, et il ne fut pas surpris d'être attendu au détour d'une allé par une silhouette de plus en plus familière.

« -Hello, salua le psychologue en arrêtant sa jeep adoré.

-Bonjour, lui répondit avec un sourire le père de ces patients les plus terribles.

-Vous vous voulez des nouvelles. Affirma Stiles sans attendre.

-Évidemment. Demanda Dieu alors que les deux hommes s'installaient plus confortablement.

Dieu laissa Stiles babiller sans le reprendre alors que le psychologue dressait le portrait d'un Gabriel en manque de confiance, d'un Raphaël en manque d'attention, d'un Lucifer sarcastique, et d'un Michaël têtu.

-Disons qu'il y a de tout, mais ils sont quand même un peu névrosé sur les bords. Ronchonna Stiles.

-Disons que des siècles de silence et de rancœurs muettes, n'ont pas arrangé les choses ». Acquiesça Dieu copiant les mots du psychologue avant de se lever pour disparaître au coin de la rue.

Sterek

« Je suis rentré ! cria Stiles en franchissant le pas de la porte du manoir.

-Salut fils, lui répondit le shérif qui lisait tranquillement profitant jusqu'alors du calme que la demeure lui offrait rarement et qui avait disparut avec la douce voix de sa progéniture.

-Mon petit papa, comment vas-tu ? Sont où les autres ? On mange quoi se soir ? Derek m'a manqué. Il est où ? Et toi au poste pas de problème?égrena Stiles comme une mitraillette sans laisser au pauvre shérif le temps de répondre tout en se préparant un encas dont il piochait les ingrédients dans l'immense réfrigérateur qui constituait l'élément le plus imposant dans la cuisine où c'était installé le shérif.

Habitué celui-ci attendit que son fils fasse une pause afin de respirer un minimum pour répondre à toutes les questions sans en oublier une seule, force de l'habitude acquise au fil des années.

-Je vais bien merci,

-Tant mieux, tu me le dirais si quelques choses n'allait pas. Le coupa Stiles après avoir repris une goulée d'air.

-Lydia et Jackson ont traînés Jordan et Danny au nouveau centre commercial. Continua le shérif sans se formaliser de l'interruption.

-J'espère qu'ils se sont un minimum déguisé, qu'ils nous refassent pas le coup de la dernière fois. Grogna Stiles alors que Stillinski senior ricanait. Les deux fans de modes ayant oubliés leurs statuts de personne publique leur dernière visite au nouveau centre commercial avait fait enregistré la plus haute affluence jamais connu par un centre commercial de Beacon Hill. Une affluence qui aurait tourner à l'émeute si la meute n'était pas venu régler le problème..

-Il reste des courgettes dans le frigo donc ce soir légume. Poursuivit le shérif.

-Tu m'impressionne papa, toi qui me demande de manger des légumes, je suis si fier. Sanglota faussement Stiles alors que le shérif se drapait avec une moue amusé dans sa dignité.

-Et tu as manqué à Derek.

-Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit ? s'étonna Stiles sortant la tête du frigo tout en avalant un morceau de fromage.

-Non il était plus grognon que d'habitude. » Expliqua le shérif avec un sourire alors qu'il observait son fils partir dans ses pensées. « Il est rendu au garage une urgence de dernière minute sur la camaro.

-Oh, il lui est arrivé quoi ? s'affola le jeune homme alors que son père soupirait tentant de comprendre une nouvelle fois l'engouement qu'avait son fils et son gendre pour cette, certes belle, voiture mais qui commençait à dater un peu.

-Tu veux pas savoir. Le coupa Stiles devinant sans peine le cheminement de pensé de son paternel.

-Hum ? Non je veux pas savoir. S'écria le shérif alors que son fils arborait un sourire grivois que le représentant de l'ordre avait appris à craindre avec le temps, il était généralement suivis par un tas de détails sur les nuits agités que connaissait le propriétaire du sourire.

-Je suis là. Avertit soudain une voix grave détournant l'attention de Stiles qui se précipita vers son homme lui sautant littéralement dans les bras. L'attrapant avec habitude Derek répéta une fois de plus

-Un jour je t'attraperais plus et tu te feras très mal.

-Tu laisserais un pauvre Stiles sans défense se faire mal alors que tes beaux bras musclés peuvent me rattraper et me porter sans problème. Taquina le jeune homme.

-Tu as deux belles jambes pour ça. Rétorqua le loup sans se démonter, l'air offusqué de son compagnon disparut lorsque celui-ci lui murmura

-Mais ces deux belles jambes tu les préfères autour de ta taille quand tu es en moi, et que tu me prends sauvagement contre un mur. Quant tu rentres si profondément en moi, et que je te sens si gros et si chaud. Susurra Stiles en se frottant nonchalamment contre sa proie.

Proie qui tenta de conserver un visage neutre mais comme put le constater le shérif avec un petit sourire, de petites rougeurs intempestives firent leurs apparitions sur les pommettes du loup. Se levant le shérif reposa son journal et quitta la pièce rappelant néanmoins aux deux tourtereaux.

-Je veux rien entendre, les autres arrivent dans une heure, n'oubliez pas de nettoyer derrière vous. »

Lorsque la meute se retrouva autour de la table, le shérif fut ravis de ne pas avoir d'odorat surdeveloppé car, la moitié des loups regardaient son fils et Derek avec gêne et l'autre moitié semblaient avoir envie de pratiquer un ou deux meurtres. Une ambiance qui ne s'améliora pas quand Peter déclara avec une relative innocence

-Eh bien y'en a qui s'embêtent pas, Vous avez lâchez combien de litres pour que ça empeste autant ? »

Le visage rougissant d'Isaac fut la dernière chose que vit le shérif avant que l'assiette de Stiles n'attérisse sur le visage de Peter, déclenchant une formidable bataille de nourriture.

Le shérif se coucha se soir là avec un grand sourire. « Quelle famille ! »


	21. 21 Les premiers frères

Les premiers frères

Stiles babillait gaiement dans son petit cabinet rangeant ses dossiers tout en les commentant sans se soucier de sa solitude.

« -Oh, Monsieur Davies, dans la case ''Chieurs'', quoique c'était plutôt drôle son problème, alors ''Chieur'' ou ''Clown'', difficile de savoir. Réfléchissait le psychologue avant de reprendre, Je comprends pas pourquoi Derek trouve que mes dossiers sont mal rangé, ils ont tous une place bien précise et rien ne traîne. Peut-être le nom des dossiers ?

-Humain, salua tout d'un coup un archange qui avait finis par se calmer.

-Aaaah, mais y'a pas idée de faire une telle peur, tu veux m'envoyer au paradis et me séquestrer tout seul là-haut sans Derek, c'est pas bien tu sais ? égrena Stiles en se remettant de sa surprise tout en saluant à son tour l'archange qui venait de s'incruster dans son après-midi rangement.

L'archange qui ne l'avait pas écouté fixait avec une attention soutenu le canapé où s'asseyait les patients du jeune homme.

-Mes frères sont venus, affirma l'archange, plus qu'il ne demanda.

La question amena une expression sérieuse sur le visage de Stiles qui confirma alors d'une voix neutre,

-Oui, comme toi ils ont eu leur rendez-vous.

-Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Raphaël son attention toujours fixé sur le canapé d'où s'échappait encore quelques petites trace de grâce divine.

-Le secret professionnel m'interdit de te répondre. Comment réagirais-tu si je racontais à tout le monde nos séances ?, argumenta le psychologue prévoyant les questions de l'ange qui se tut.

-Stiles sais-tu où se trouve..., apparut soudainement Gabriel sa question se coinça dans sa gorge quant il constata l'interlocuteur de son ami. Savoir que celui-ci avait rendez-vous avec ses frères c'était une chose, le voir en était une autre.

Avant même que le psychologue, où l'autre archange ne réagisse, Gabriel s'envola sans attendre, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le cabinet.

-Gabriel ? s'étonna l'archange surpris pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Oui lui aussi à des rendez-vous. Et c'est un ami. L'informa Stiles.

-Pourquoi il a fuit ? S'énerva alors l'archange.

-Stiles, Pourquoi Gabriel a aussi peur ? apparut alors Castiel qui venait aux nouvelles afin de comprendre pour quelle raison son grand frère était revenu tremblant de toutes ses plumes, et ne lâchant pas un Sam un peu inquiet face au comportement inhabituel de l'ange.

-Castiel ? s'étonna Raphaël, face à son frère, frère qu'il avait traqué sans la moindre pitié. Mais le revoir après tout se temps lui faisait mal sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Son mal s'intensifia quand les yeux de son petit frère s'agrandirent de peur avant qu'il ne fuit à son tour, laissant le petit cabinet vierge de sa présence.

-Pourquoi, ils partent ? Demanda finalement Raphaël interloqué.

-Ils ont peur. Lui répondit Stiles avant de préciser, De toi plus particulièrement et de tout ce que tu pourrais leurs faire, mais en fait tout le paradis te crains alors évidemment.

-Peur, craindre ? répéta l'archange déboussolé, mais pourquoi ?

Le regard que Stiles envoya à l'archange confirma ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu, l'archange n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il était perçu par ses semblables.

-Rappel moi ta fonction de base au paradis ? l'interrogea Stiles espérant amener l'archange à réfléchir par lui même car s'il lui sortait de but en blanc les raisons de cette peur l'archange ne les accepterait jamais.

-Je suis le guérisseur, répondit automatiquement l'archange.

-Bien on est d'accord, deuxième question, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as fait usage de cette fonction ? questionna le psychologue.

Le fait même que l'archange s'accorde une seconde pour resitué le moment exacte au lieu de sortir une date précise à la seconde près confirma à Stiles que l'archange ne semblait pas croire lui même au temps écoulé.

Finalement l'archange resta silencieux.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'approchent plus, et qu'ils ont peur de toi. Expliqua le psychologue alors que l'archange dans une attitude toute humaine s'affalait sur le canapé choqué par son comportement.

-Mais je fais ça pour leur bien. Tenta-t-il avec une voix que même lui qualifia de pathétique. Ce ton accompagné du regard du psychologue le fit taire plus explicitement que n'importe quel discours.

-T'es qui pour décider de leur bien ? finit par demander le psychologue qui conservait un attachement sacré à son libre arbitre conséquence de la possession du nogitsune qui l'avait privé de toute conscience de ses actes il y a encore quelques années.

-Je suis un archange.

-Et alors tu n'es pas Dieu. Contra Stiles tout en appréciant à juste titre le double sens de sa phrase.

-Il est partis, il nous fallait un guide.

-Et qui l'a décidé ?

-C'est comme ça, quelqu'un doit diriger les anges.

-Dieu est partis pour vous laisser le choix de ce que vous vouliez faire. Asséna Stiles. Et Mickaël a fait exactement ce qu'il voulait, il a lancé le Paradis contre Lucifer. Sa petite petite guéguerre personnelle est devenu un affrontement génocidaire avec les hommes en plein milieu.

Estomaqué par ce que reflétait le discours du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, l'archange se repassa quelques souvenirs qui hantaient encore son esprit. Lui heureux avec ses frères aînés, lui consolant une petite angelote qu'il avait par la suite bien des siècles plus tard envoyé à la mort sans état d'âme. Lui assistant à la chute de son frère, à la transformation du second. Lui perdu dans le chagrin qui se rependait dans le Paradis. Lui constatant la fuite de son cadet. Lui changeant, arrêtant de soigner les anges trop pris par les maigres victoires obtenues.

Ces souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis déterminé à ne plus jamais regarder un arrière l'avait privé de sa plus grande force, sa compassion.

-Qu'ai-je fais ? Murmura-t-il alors que Stiles observait un véritable changement physique s'opérer. La rigidité du corps devant lui disparaissait au profit d'une douceur qui teignait peu à peu le visage de son patient, les yeux froids devenaient chaleureux et hantés, la bouche tordue en un rictus dédaigneux se muait en une moue plus triste. Le corps toujours droit ne dégageait plus cette aura de froideur mais manifestait une douceur plus familiale, comme si se blottir dans ses bras étaient un retour à la maison.

-Rentre chez toi Raphaël. Va voir tes blessés, soigne les. Bourre toi la gueule un bon coup, crie hurle pleure, mais ne reste surtout pas silencieux. Lui dit doucement Stiles tout en le relevant.

-Je … Les anges ne boivent pas d'alcool. Répondit-il en peu mécaniquement.

-Y a une première fois à tout.

Et l'ange disparut.

Le psychologue enfin se permit un sourire victorieux avant de se laisser allez à son sentiment de réussite lorsqu'il se mit à balancer les hanches sur un rythme connu de lui seul. Une petite danse qui fut surprise par son père et son amant. Les deux l'observant avec ce même éclat d'incrédulité qui ne les quittaient jamais réellement lorsque le jeune homme était le sujet de leurs observation. Finalement le shérif se dévoua après un énième mouvement incongru de son rejeton

« -Stiles, Tu vas bien ?

-Magnifiquement bien mon petit papounet. Répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire tout en continuant à bouger sur son rythme personnel.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? osa demander le paternel un peu inquiet de la réponse.

-Je danse ma danse de la victoire. Expliqua Stiles un peu essoufflé mais continuant à bouger faisant plusieurs tours sur lui même avant de faire dos aux deux hommes pour balancer ses hanches. Un mouvement qui ouvrit l'appétit de Derek alors que le shérif se passa une main sur le visage semblant prier après un Dieu qui avait mis les voiles.

L'absence de remarque de la part de son gendre avec lequel il gérait habituellement son fils, lui fit jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif avant qu'un nouveau soupir ne traverse ses lèvres.

Le regard rougeoyant du loup se trouvait fixer sur les fesses de son fils qui continuait de les remuer innocemment.

« -Bordel, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries. Derek...Derek, appela-t-il plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir une réaction de la part du loup.

-Oui shérif, répondit finalement le loup sans quitter la chute de rein particulièrement attrayante de son compagnon.

-Je vous laisse régler vos affaires ensembles, on se voit se soir. Grogna le shérif, il avait désormais suffisamment d'expérience pour pouvoir reconnaître le regard prédateur de son gendre qui laisserait son fils avec un léger boitillement dans les heures qui suivraient.

-Affaires ? réagit le loup un peu tard alors que Stiles chantonnait une ode à sa propre gloire sans se soucier de la discussion entre les deux hommes.

Le silence lui répondit, détournant à regret les yeux de son amant le loup constata l'absence du shérif, il reprit

-Oui des affaires j'ai pleins d'affaires à régler avec Stiles des affaires _longues, et dures_. Ricana-t-il en s'approchant du psychologue.

Le changement d'ambiance ne passa pas inaperçu au sens légèrement plus développé, qu'un simple humain, de Stiles et un sourire joueur vint remplacer le sourire victorieux. Ces mouvements se firent plus sensuel, plus aguicheurs. Pour le plus grand plaisir du loup qui se mit à lui tourner autour dans un simulacre de parade nuptiale dont les deux amants étaient friand.

Sterek

Stiles stressait, vraiment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la dernière fois qu'il avait atteint un tel stresse devait remonter, ah oula au moins deux semaines, oui c'est ça deux semaines quand il avait du annoncer à Scott, que Panpan le lapin domestique n'avait pas résister aux yeux rougeoyants d'un Derek déranger un plein câlin sensuel la veille d'une pleine lune, le pauvre lagomorphe en avait fait une attaque.

Donc Stiles stressait. Et son stresse ne s'arrangeait pas alors qu'il était littéralement scruté centimètres carrés par centimètre carrés par les yeux noirs du Roi de l'enfer. Le roi de l'enfer le vrai, celui qu'était en prison, hein, pas Crowley.

« -Tu veux pas regarder ailleurs, tenta-t-il avec un sourire tout en gémissant intérieurement il aurait préféré avoir affaire à Crowley là, un Crowley avec Bobby c'était tellement drôle à voir.

-Non, je m'amuse bien, ricana Lucifer avant d'ajouter confiant, Tu me cache quelques choses et je vais bientôt savoir ce que c'est.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna l'hyperactif encore pris dans ces pensés l'avantage d'être multitâche, Comment ?

-Tu vas me le dire sinon..., répondit grognard le roi des démons en souriant cruellement.

-...Ah oui mais non, objecta Stiles avant de développer, Tu m'apprécies bien trop pour me tuer.

-...Quelle débilité de l'esprit t'a amené à penser ça. Voulut savoir Lucifer après un bref instant de silence durant lequel il s'était repassé les paroles de l'humain afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Parce que je vais t'aider à réaliser ton plus grand rêve, s'exclama avec enthousiasme Stiles sans relever l'ironie de son interlocuteur.

-Pas besoin de ton aide, une bonne apocalypse et le problème sera réglé. Ironisa à nouveau le démon qui ne s'avouait pas vouloir savoir à quel résultat improbable cet échantillon d'être humain était arrivé.

-Mais non, y'aura pas d'apocalypse. Ergota Stiles alors qu'il fixait la pendule tout en poursuivant. Et arrête les sarcasmes, tu es peut-être le roi de l'enfer mais JE suis le roi du sarcasme alors le petit joueur que tu es peut aller se rhabiller.

-Microbe, J'ai inventé le sarcasme,rétorqua Lucifer tout en prenant distraitement note de l'intérêt de l'humain pour la pendule.

-Et alors ! Je l'ai élevé au rang d'art, alors respect, Monsieur hibou. Argua Stiles sur de son bon droit.

Alors qu'il allait vertement répliquer Lucifer tiqua sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

-Tu viens de m'appeler Monsieur Hibou ? interrogea l'ex-archange coupé dans son élan lyrique.

-Tu as des ailes, Tu piailles tout le temps, tu vis la nuit et tu vois dans le noir, donc Monsieur Hibou c'est parfait.

-Dès que cette connerie se termine tu es un humain mort Stiles Stillinski. Trancha froidement Lucifer après s'être remis de sa surprise, cela faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait plus taquiné à ce point, ce genre de personnage ayant tendance à une vie très courte dans son entourage. En fait, remarqua-t-il, seul Gabriel se permettait encore quelques petites taquineries avant son départ, Mickaël était trop sérieux et Raphaël prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? ricana Stiles fier de sa bêtise avant d'applaudir exagérément, Je suis fière d'être le premier être humain dont tu as reconnu l'existence, courage il t'en reste encore sept petits milliards.

-Je n'ai pas reconnu ton existence, s'étrangla Lucifer.

-Tu m'as appelé par mon nom donc tu m'as reconnu, CQFD. Fanfaronna Stiles les yeux toujours fixé sur la pendule tout en appréciant la couleur rougeâtre qui envahissait peu à peu le visage habituellement si narquois de son client. Chacun son tour, pouffa Stiles .

-Bonjour, intervint soudainement le nouvel arrivant qui s'était transporté directement sur le canapé à coté de Lucifer. Celui-ci cessa tout mouvement fixant son regard loin devant lui alors que tous ses autres sens se focalisaient sur l'être situé à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Pile à l'heure, bonjour, le salua à son tour Stiles tout en observant la scène, rangeant dans un coin de sa tête la petite conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu

.

Figé sur le canapé Mickaël n'avait pas mis plus de quelques dixièmes de seconde pour comprendre qui se trouvait à coté de lui, et seul sa politesse la plus élémentaire lui avait fait décroché ce seul mot dont il n'écouta pas la réponse.

Le psychologue souriait passant son regard de Lucifer à Mickaël, de Mickaël à Lucifer, les deux ayant adoptés une position similaire, les yeux fixent, le dos droit, les poings crispé sur les genoux, et des auras qui criaient de reconnaissance après tant de siècles sans se voir, se toucher autrement que pour se battre. L'ambiance calme imposé semblait tendre encore plus les deux aînés.

-Dois-je faire les présentations?demanda Stiles rompant le silence pesant et attirant deux attentions très très en colère sur sa petite personne.

-Non, merci ça ira, nous nous connaissons déjà, articula Mickaël alors que Lucifer s'affalait dans le canapé sans jeter un seul regard à son frère. La voix de l'archange sembla raisonner dans la pièce et le roi des démons laissa les dernières notes de cette voix grave résonner en lui.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre la voix de son frère aussi calme, et dans un certain sens c'était reposant.

-Bien dans ce cas commençons, continua Stiles pas déstabiliser pour un sou par l'ambiance aussi tendu qu'un fil de rasoir, où un simple mot pouvait faire basculer la relative quiétude en une nouvelle guerre angélique.

-Commencer quoi ? voulut savoir l'archange concentré sur l'humain tentant d'oublier la présence de plus en plus imposante de Lucifer.

-De votre relation à tous les deux. Répondit Stiles en se levant dans l'optique d'aller chercher le dossier qu'il avait monté afin de s'occuper de ces deux énergumènes.

-Quelle relation ? Grinça Lucifer


	22. 22 Déclaration d'une relation

Déclaration d'une relation

Le grincement de dent du roi de l'enfer provoqua un léger froncement de sourcils de la part du psychologue alors que Mickaël restait immobile.

« -Vous parlez ensemble, tout les deux ? demanda Stiles alors que l'archange premier détournait discrètement le regard répondant indirectement à la question.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde moucheron. Claqua Lucifer s'affalant sur le canapé s'appropriant l'espace comme s'il en était le roi mais le psychologue nota néanmoins que le roi de l'enfer avait fait attention à ne pas s'approcher trop près de son frère et même son bras qui semblait négligemment reposé sur le dossier du meuble restait à une distance prudente du dos de son voisin.

-Ça me regarde parce que c'est votre relation pourri, dans le sens très mal gérée je tiens à préciser, reprit Stiles avec un sourire, qui est à l'origine du plus gros bordel de l'humanité.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de l'humanité, rétorqua Lucifer sans nier les affirmations du psychologue son regard noir semblait chercher à établir les informations que Stiles détenait. Les deux hommes s'affrontant dans un duel où les informations étaient les armes et le résultat.

-Et toi Mickaël, quand penses-tu ? demanda le psychologue.

-T'es tombé bien bas, si tu laisses un singe sans poil te manquer autant de respect ! se moqua Lucifer coupant la parole à son frère.

-Je note, progrès en cours. Coupa alors Stiles alors que sa voie se teintait d'une pointe de sarcasme empêchant le roi des démons de finir sa phrase, le psychologue avait un mal fou à conserver son calme.C'était toujours la cas quand il se trouvait en présence du roi de l'enfer, une envie démesurée de le titiller le démangeait à chaque fois, voir jusqu'où il pouvait allez avant de se brûler les ailes.

-Progrès ? Quel progrès t'as de la merde dans les yeux ? S'énerva Lucifer alors que Stiles laissait apparaître un sourire narquois avant de remettre une dose généreuse d'huile sur le feu rougeoyant de l'enfer.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent des pics dont le but clairement avoué était de faire mal à l'autre, de chercher la faille, la fêlure qui fera basculer cette charmante conversation en une charmante torture mentale. Le duel resta pourtant courtois le moindre signe trahissant une quelconque émotion aurait été synonyme de défaite.

Son père lui avait dit de faire attention. Son frère, son Scotty, lui avait dit de réfléchir avant de parler. Chris l'avait encouragé à respirer profondément avant de répondre et d'agir avec sang-froid. Même Derek lui avait interdit de répondre aux attaques du roi de l'enfer.

Toute la meute lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il fallait faire attention. L'adversaire de Stiles n'était pas un banal métamorphe, ou un banal chasseur, il s'agissait du roi de l'enfer et partir dans un concours de sarcasme avec l'inventeur même du sarcasme et du cynisme n'était pas la meilleur idée du siècle. Surtout quand celui-ci pouvait vous réduire au néant de sa simple volonté.

Il le savait et pourtant Stiles n'avait pas résister, aux premier mot de Lucifer il s'était revu en primaire où seul l'habileté de sa langue arrivait à tenir à distance les grands ayant les poings faciles.

Le duel faisait s'échanger aux deux protagonistes des réparties à une vitesse folle et Mickaël délaissé contemplait le spectacle qu'offrait les deux hommes. Il ne put empêcher une légère pointe d'incrédulité d'apparaître quant il observa l'humain qui tenait tête à son frère. Le singe sans poil avait-il conscience de défier le plus grand des démons ? Et son frère était-il conscient qu'il s'énervait contre l'un de ces singes sans poil qu'il dénigrait habituellement ? Le roi de l'enfer souriait, de toutes ses dents, une image qui avait tendance à faire frémir de peur n'importe quel être vivant. Et pourtant Mickaël dénichait dans ce sourire carnassier un certain respect envers l'être mortel qui répondait coup sur coup aux attaques impitoyable de Lucifer.

-Bref, match nul parce que si on continue comme ça, on avancera jamais. Conclu finalement Stiles avec un grand sourire tout en se tournant vers Mickaël.

-Peuh, j'ai gagné et t'as juste pas les couilles de l'admettre. Grimaça Lucifer dans un rictus de victoire.

-C'est faire preuve de maturité d'arrêter avant les autres d'embêter ces petits camarades. Lui rétorqua Stiles un grand sourire revanchard sur les lèvres alors que Lucifer s'étouffait sous l'insulte.

-Vous parliez de progrès, intervint Mickaël qui ne voulait pas voir les deux hommes jouer à celui qui pisse le plus loin, même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé exactement dans ces termes.

-Oui progrès, Lucifer vous a adressé une petite taquinerie amicale, quoique ça pouvait être méchant ? réfléchit Stiles à haute voie, Enfin bref il s'est adressé à vous, et à commencé à envahir votre espace vital, continua le jeune homme en désignant le membre du roi de l'enfer, bras que celui-ci s'empressa de ramener devant lui, afin de le croiser avec son autre bras sur sa poitrine affichant dans le même temps un rictus de dédain. Pourtant il ne coupa pas le psychologue.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être considéré comme un progrès. Il ne me regarde pas. Il ne me parle pas, la seule phrase qu'il m'ait adressé se trouve être insultante et depuis que nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Exposa l'archange d'une voie neutre, enfin d'une voie qui lui sembla neutre mais le regard du psychologue le fit douter quelques instants.

-La seule phrase ? interrogea Stiles, Vous voulez dire que vous vous parlez pas quand vous êtes en bas, dans la cage ?

A la mention de la cage Lucifer se tendit avant de forcer ses muscles à se dé attendit la réponse de Mickaël, lui aussi avait noter l'émotion de son frère.

-Non. Répondit succinctement Mickaël, tournant franchement la tête vers Lucifer, les deux anges croisèrent enfin leur regard. Mon frère semble éviter ma présence, compléta-t-il.

-Parce que si je venais te voir tu m'aurais pas exploser la gueule, persifla Lucifer ne pouvant plus se retenir, les deux anges se firent face près à se cracher toutes leurs vérités, aucun de deux ne vit le sourire victorieux de l'homme qui s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Le spectacle commençait.

-Bien sur que non tu restes mon frère, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Riposta Mickaël bien droit se drapant dans sa dignité.

-Bien sur c'est pour ça que j'aurai du me laisser tuer bien gentiment quand tu as voulu prendre un de ces Winchester pour réaliser l'apocalypse, cracha Lucifer les yeux tueurs.

-Tu avais envoyé un démon souillé l'autre Winchester pour t'approprier son corps, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé détruire le monde de Père. Exposa Mickaël sa mâchoire se tendant sous le regard noir qui lui était envoyé.

La mention des deux frères Winchester rappela à Stiles une autre partie du problème, pas sur que les deux aînés apprécient le fricotage qui se déroulait avec leurs petits frères. Les histoires de familles franchement.

-Père ! Père ! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche, mais Père nous a abandonné ! Ah non correction il vous a abandonné moi j'ai rompu tout lien avec ce déchet le jour où il m'a jeté du paradis.

-Tu blasphèmes, grogna Mickaël ses yeux faisant désormais concurrence à ceux de son vis-à-vis qui afficha un sourire.

-Ouais ! Et si tu savais comme s'est jouissif. Père m'a jeté de ce putain de Paradis. Mais tu sais quoi, ça à la rigueur je m'en branle. Ce qui a fait le plus mal Mickaël, c'est de savoir que malgré toutes tes belles promesses t'as même pas eu les couilles de dire ce que tu pensais vraiment.

-Tu deviens grossier, rétorqua Mickaël d'une voie neutre, sa réponse fit exploser la colère de Lucifer.

-Tu m'emmerdes, arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche, quand je t'enculais t'était pas aussi prude alors je parle comme je veux.

Ce fut la réplique qui brisa le masque de calme que s'efforçait d'afficher l'archange, se levant pour se mettre à hauteur de son frère, il cria à son tour appuyant chacune de ses phrases d'un doigt vengeur qui rencontrait la poitrine haletante de son interlocuteur.

-La ferme, La ferme, La ferme. Tu m'as tenté, j'ai succombé et je ne regrette rien. Tu as décrété que les hommes n'étaient rien, je n'avais qu'indifférence envers eux et maintenant je les hais, je les hais à cause de toi.

-De moi ? s'étonna le roi de l'enfer dont la colère se diluait face à celle plus triste de son frère.

-Ils m'ont séparé de toi, m'ont transformé, m'ont laissé seul. Alors je hais les hommes s'ils pouvaient tous disparaître je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt. Mais si je ne bats pas pour eux je pourrais jamais te revoir. Quant Père t'a fait chuter, je l'ai supplié de me laisser te rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il te l'a ordonné et tu as obéi comme un bon toutou. S'énerva Lucifer sa rage tout juste contenue.

-Non, à cause de toi. Tu étais tellement en colère que t'approcher m'aurait fait mourir. Je n'étais qu'amour et lumière. Et tu es parti avec les deux. Trancha Mickaël. Aujourd'hui j'en suis réduit à vouloir être dans le corps d'un de ses insectes pour pouvoir t'approcher un peu, j'en suis réduit à me battre contre toi pour pouvoir te toucher. Je hais les hommes, Lucifer, mais tu m'as abandonné dans ton égoïsme et je te hais autant que je t'aime. »

Sterek

Le silence de Stiles était troublant, tellement troublant que le repas du soir réunissant l'ensemble de la meute faisait peser une tension désagréable sur les convives. Seul Stiles pris dans ses réflexions ne percevait pas la tension lourde qui c'était installée.

« -Je vous jure j'ai tué personne, finit par lâcher Peter mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

Il ne s'attira que des regards incrédules.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant Mme Suiston est porté disparu depuis quelques jours. Lui répondit le shérif sans lever le nez de son assiette, il tenait la parfaite occasion pour se renseigner sur ce cas.

Isaac qui écoutait la conversation ne put s'empêcher de demander, après avoir renifler discrètement le shérif.

-Mme Suiston a vraiment disparu ?

-Je ne m'amuse pas à plaisanter sur ce genre de chose Isaac. Lui rétorqua le shérif un peu froidement.

-Non, mais vu l'ambiance j'ai cru que c'était un genre de diversion. S'expliqua un peu piteusement le bêta.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassura Scott, Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était une diversion.

-Oui mais ça c'est toi Scott. Murmura Erica sans se cacher, alors que le vétérinaire fronçait les sourcils dans une tentative d'intimidation.

-Remballe tes sourcils Scott, ça marche peut-être avec tes patients mais pas avec nous, rigola Allison. Et puis tu sera jamais au niveau de Derek.

-Pour en revenir à Mme Suiston, on te pose la question Peter qu'es-ce que tu lui a fais ? intervint Jordan recentrant la conversation sur le sujet initial.

-Mme qui ? demanda Peter affichant la plus belle innocence, une image qui stoppa toutes les conversations.

-Stop, plus jamais tu fais cette tête. Trancha Vernon alors que des visages dégoûtés continuait de contempler le visage « innocent » de Peter comme un spectacle morbide dont on n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux.

-Oui, tu es bien trop flippant quand tu fais cette tête, renchérit Kira alors que tous acquiesçait, à l'exception de Derek qui surveillait un Stiles trop silencieux à son goût. D'un Chris qui se contenta de soupirer fortement se demandant qu'elle était la dernière connerie de son loup, et d'un Stiles toujours pris dans ses pensés.

-Mme Suiston, reprit le shérif après s'être remis.

-Jamais entendu parlé, affirma l'assassin de la meute.

-Il ment pas, constata Liam.

-Liam, souffla le shérif alors que Jordan posait une nouvelle question plus précise et que le loup manipulateur ne pourrait pas contourner aussi facilement.

-Tu nous affirmes donc n'avoir aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec la disparition suspect de Mme Suiston ?

-Qu'es ce qu'elle fait cette femme, en fait ? demanda Scott alors que Peter restait silencieux semblant chercher une réponse qui ne l'incriminerait pas...trop.

-...J'imagine qu'elle a parlé à Chris, intervint Vernon alors que Peter restait muet face à l'avalanche de question qu'il recevait de la part du shérif et de son ex-adjoint.

Mais l'intervention de Vernon provoqua un léger soubresaut de la part du cœur du loup, un manquement qu'aucune oreille surnaturelle ne manqua.

-Nan, sérieusement elle a parler à Chris ? C'est tout?répéta Danny surpris, Je savais qu'il y avait des gros jaloux dans la meute mais là c'est le pompon, quand même.

-Je vois pas en quoi, si une merde te drague, crois moi il va disparaître vite fait, grogna Jackson sous le regard fatigué de Danny qui lui rétorqua

-Dans ce cas tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans notre chambre et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Parce qu'après tout il est hors de question que quelqu'un te parle à toi aussi.

-Mais je suis gouverneur, tenta Jackson alors que Lydia souriait mesquinement en observant son vernis, ça c'était son ami Danny il avait parfaitement dressé le phénomène Jackson.

-Et tu crois que j'ai pas vu, que ta secrétaire te fait du gringue, que ton agent te pousse à rompre avec moi parce que « Mais enfin gouverneur, pensez à votre électorat si vous êtes célibataire vous aurez encore plus de voix. », peut-être que tu préfères le « Certes votre compagnon est un gentil garçon mais il ne peut pas vous comprendre comme je vous comprends ».crissa la voie doucereuse de Danny, alors que certains loups rentrait la tête dans les épaules, cette voix il ne l'entendait que lorsque Danny était en colère très en colère, ce qui était rare très rare..

-Je savais pas que tu te faisais draguer à ce point, commenta Liam ajoutant volontiers de l'huile sur le feu.

-Alors non Jackson, je suis pas ta chose, je vois qui je veux, je parle à qui je veux et je fais ce que je veux. trancha Danny, Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'humilier ce petit arriviste sinon je te jure, qui ne lui restera plus que son cul pour bouffer.

-Franchement, tout le monde dit que je suis la plus flippante des humains de cette bande, mais Stiles et Danny sont pire que moi. Nota Allison avec une moue amusée.

-Ma chérie tu es la seule fille, évidemment que tu es flippante, expliqua Lydia, Mais c'est vrai que quand Danny s'énerve s'est tout simplement magnifique à voir.

-Si on devait faire un classement ça serait Stiles en premier, puis Danny quand Jackson le pousse à bout...commença la belle rousse en réfléchissant.

-Ou que ça va pas dans son sens, ajouta Scott qui avait été victime de la colère froide du geek, un jour alors qu'il avait malencontreusement cassé un des ordinateurs du jeune hacker.

-Ensuite ça serait toi, puis ton père et le shérif. Conclut Lydia.

-Mais le shérif passe facilement en première place, quant il doit faire obéir toute la meute, précisa Kira qui suivait attentivement la conversation.

-Et Chris passe en premier quant il faut gérer Peter. Termina Erica.

-Du coup les plus vieux sont les moins flippants ? s'interrogea Liam.

-Non, les moins sanguins je dirais, réfléchis Lydia pensivement avant de se réinteresser à la discussion des plus vieux..

-Peter, dis moi ce que tu as encore fait ? questionna Chris alors que les deux policiers scrutait leur suspect.

Le loup envisagea un instant de tronquer quelque peu la vérité mais le regard noir de son compagnon le restreignit au silence.

-Il se pourrait que cette gentille dame ait été encouragée à quitter définitivement les environs.

Un haussement de sourcil de la part du shérif l'invita à continuer.

-Elle va bien, elle a tous ces membres et pas une égratignures je l'ai même pas touchée. Explicita le loup.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de toucher quelqu'un pour le détruire, fit remarquer Allison qui suivait la conversation.

Un regard noir se riva sur elle, alors que la chasseuse affichait un petit sourire en coin, fière d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas crié donc elle n'est pas morte. Intervint la banshee, même si son intervention ne rassura pas grand monde.

-Évidemment vous me prenez pour qui. S'offusqua le loup.

-Pour un tueur. Répondit Kira.

-Un menteur. S'écria Liam.

-Un assassin. Assura Isaac.

-Un tricheur. Affirma Jordan.

-Un opportuniste. Réfléchit Danny.

-Un égoïste. Renchérit Allison.

-Ouille mon cœur va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Ironisa le loup sans se formaliser de ces doux mots.

-Peter. Appela Chris il ne pouvait pas nier ces affirmations même si elle n'était pas des plus flatteuses, et puis s'il était le seul à connaître le coté tendre de Peter, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Savoir qu'il détenait un tel pouvoir sur ce loup craint aux quatre coins des États-Unis était, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, particulièrement jouissif. Même s'il se doutait que Peter sache exactement à quoi il pensait car celui-ci lui envoya un regard luxurieux tout en se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il répondait.

-Elle est à trois États d'ici dans une bourgade minable, dont je me souviens plus du nom. Finit-il par lâcher. Des visages suspicieux lui firent face semblant peser l'honnêteté de sa réponse et sachant parfaitement qu'il ne leur disait pas tout.

-Merci. Grommela finalement le shérif, heureux de savoir que la disparue était localisée dans un état physique sauf, par contre pour l'état psychologique...

-J'ai trouvé, cria soudainement Stiles qui venait enfin de sortir de sa tête.

-Tu as trouvé quoi? voulut savoir Derek qui présageait le pire, Stiles était resté silencieux beaucoup trop longtemps et quand le cerveau de Stiles restait silencieux trop longtemps les idées qui en sortait n'étaient dangereuse, non elles étaient pire elles étaient mortelle. Surtout quand elle était suivit de

-J'ai eu une super idée.


	23. 23 Réunion à cinq

Réunion à cinq

« -Une super idée, répéta Isaac sa moue septique représentant bien l'avis général.

-Mais oui, j'ai toujours des idées géniales, se justifia Stiles alors qu'il prenait conscience des différents regards l'observant.

-J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. Souffla Liam.

-Ma dernière idée était géniale, contra Stiles en désignant les photos qui avaient fleuris un peu partout et qui représentaient les fantômes ayant séjourné quelques temps chez eux.

-Moui, on peut te l'accorder celle là, finit par admettre Scott.

-Et puis de toute façon, ma super idée elle vous concerne pas, bouda Stiles devant les regards mitigés de la meute.

A ces mots une vague de soulagement traversa les personnes présentes et des sourires firent leurs apparitions, voir même une vague pointe d'intérêt envers les futurs victimes du machiavélisme Stillinski.

Oui parce que bon, le shérif n'était pas en reste et chaque membre de la meute avait fait au moins une fois les frais de ses vengeances mesquines, que l'adulte entourait avec suffisamment de politesse mais qui restait quand même des vengeances mesquines. Après ces genres d'épisodes personnes n'avait de doute sur l'origine des plans farfelues et vindicatifs que Stiles pouvait parfois pondre.

-Alors c'est pour qui ? demanda Peter, les idées de Stiles étaient toujours tordantes et assister à leurs réalisations réjouissaient le loup.

-Pour Gabriel, et Raphaël et Mickaël et Lucifer.

-Ça fait beaucoup de ''et''. Constata Scott dans le silence gênant qui envahissait la pièce.

-Ouais je vais tous les convoquer en même temps. Continua Stiles.

-Tu veux les appeler en même temps,... les quatre archanges, qui se sont pas réunis depuis des millénaires,...pas réunis sans avoir eu envie de se taper dessus. Résuma Lydia d'une voix trop calme.

-Quant ils ont pas peur les uns des autres. Rappela Allison.

-Un simple détail, » balaya Stiles en se levant pour préparer son nouveau plan sous les regards amusés de la plupart de ses colocataires qui plaignaient presque les futures victimes de leur psychologue.

Sterek

Pour faire les choses correctement Stiles avait ramené dans son cabinet deux fauteuils d'aspects très confortable, il avait poussé sa méticulosité jusqu'à installer de petits affichettes qui proclamaient fièrement le nom de la personne, où de l'ange dans le cas présent, à la place qui lui était réservée.

Un doute soudain envahi l'esprit de l'hyperactif, et au volant de sa jeep chérie il retourna au manoir pour poser la question qui le turlupinait.

-Derek, es-ce que j'invite ton parrain aussi ?

Un silence lui répondit alors que Derek essayait de comprendre tout les tenants et aboutissants qui se cachaient sous cette simple question. Un moment durant lequel il lui fallut se rappeler que oui, il avait un parrain.

-Tu voudrais inviter Castiel a une réunion d'archanges qui se sont pas vu depuis des siècles, sachant que trois des quatre archanges ont voulu ou veulent sa mort? s'incrusta Peter qui passait à ce moment là.

-Oui,

-Quelle merveilleuse idée, et pourquoi pas leur expliquer qu'ils sortent avec des humains, non avec des Winchesters. Continua Peter qui s'amusait énormément sous les yeux dépassés de Derek et des quelques personnes présentes.

-J'en avais déjà l'intention, réfléchit Stiles avant de courir vers sa voiture pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sans laisser le temps à Derek de réagir. Un vague sentiment de fatigue envahi le loup, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir. Il se fit la promesse que Stiles allait devoir se faire pardonner dans les jours qui viendront, et être un très gentil garçon.

-Il va vraiment le faire ? demanda Liam avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'admiration et de respect où se mélangeait néanmoins un vague sentiment d'horreur.

Un nouveau soupir fatigué retentit, Derek se massait les tempes se retenant selon toute vraisemblance de sauter sur le seul lien familiale qu'il côtoyait encore, et qui malheureusement était bien trop bavard. Un vague plan ayant pour but de le faire taire d'une façon définitive, se créait dans l'esprit du loup, avant qu'il ne rejette l'idée. La mort était une sanction beaucoup trop douce pour son cinglé d'oncle.

Le regard noir de Derek faisait doucement ricaner Peter qui se rengorgeait de sa petite action, jusqu'à ce que Chris passe, et ne proclame d'une voix définitive

-Un mois canapé.

Et le chasseur repartit aussi sec, il avait autre chose à faire que de punir son abruti d'amant incapable d'agir comme tout adulte censé.

Le sourire moqueur changea de propriétaire et Liam pu constater le lien de famille entre les deux loups qui lui faisait face. La tête de Peter ressemblait à celle d'un Derek désespéré par les agissements de son compagnon et celle de Derek affichait le plus beau sourire narquois d'un Peter au sommet de sa forme.

Sterek

Stiles attendait avec impatience le début de la séance, il regarda avec approbation les différents fauteuils qu'ils avaient rajouté désormais au nombre de trois, le troisième arborant fièrement l'étiquette « Castiel ».

Fidèle à son habitude, Mickaël s'installa dés la première seconde qui indiquait l'heure de son rendez-vous, son regard passa rapidement sur les ajouts effectués, s'attardant néanmoins légèrement trop longtemps sur les étiquettes qu'il pouvait apercevoir mais sans pouvoir les lire, merci les sortilèges, preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'affichait.

« -Ça va mieux ? demanda le psychologue sincèrement inquiet pour l'état du pauvre ange qui avait du faire face à des siècles de refoulement.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut le renseigna, sujet sensible.

-Es-ce que vous vous parlez, maintenant ? demanda à nouveau le psychologue bien décidé à arracher ne serait-ce qu'un mot de la part de son interlocuteur.

-Non.

La voix trop neutre pour être réellement indifférente informa plus qu'elle n'aurait du le faire de l'état d'âme de son propriétaire.

-Maintenant c'est vous qui fuyez. Finit par constater Stiles sans lâcher son vis-à-vis du regard. Un léger détournement de regard confirma son hypothèse et les deux hommes restèrent ensuite silencieux, se plongeant chacun dans leur pensé. C'était quelques choses que Stiles appréciait de temps en temps, or s'il restait trop souvent silencieux tout le monde autour de lui s'inquiétait, à juste titre mais parfois il aurait aimé avoir le droit de déprimer un peu en paix.

Un léger bruissement d'ailes annonça l'arrivé du deuxième patient, sous les yeux surpris de Mickaël se matérialisa un Raphaël toujours aussi neutre d'apparence. Quoique la blouse blanche de protection qu'il portait, rappela d'ancien souvenir à l'aîné des archanges qui n'avait pas vu son petit frère arboré cette blouse depuis longtemps, très longtemps, depuis le chute de Lucifer, se souvint-il.

-Bonjour, salua l'archange dos à Mickaël, il n'avait pas encore perçu sa présence, ce qui rassura Stiles. De toute évidence les protections et sorts qu'il avait fait poser fonctionnait, d'un geste de la main il indiqua au nouvel arrivant le siège étiqueté Raphaël. Le sort de floutage posé sur les étiquettes ne se levant qu'à l'arrivé de leur destinataire.

L'archange après avoir haussé un sourcil devant le fauteuil à son nom s'installa, avant de se raidir en apercevant l'un de ses grands frères, qui auraient normalement dû être enfermé dans la cage.

-Bonjour Raphaël, commença Mickaël analysant l'apparence et la grâce de son frère heureux de le voir en meilleur forme que ces derniers siècles.

Son intervention fut récompensé par un relâchement des muscles du médecin divin alors qu'il répondait

-Bonjour mon frère, cela faisait longtemps. Commenta-t-il cherchant lui aussi à savoir dans quel état était son aîné.

-Bon commençons, es-ce que vous avez des choses à vous dire ? interrogea le psychologue en observant ses deux patients.

-Quelques une oui, mais cela peut attendre, répondit Raphaël à la grande surprise de Mickaël qui ne souvenait pas d'avoir vu son frère aussi serein depuis de nombreuses années.

-Tant mieux parce qu'en fait on attend d'autres personnes. Conclut Stiles s'attirant deux regards surpris qui dévièrent ensuite sur les places restantes cherchant qui étaient les futurs arrivants.

-Hello Stiles, chantonna soudainement la voix reconnaissable de Gabriel qui apparaissait affalé dans son propre fauteuil, lorsque le plus jeune des archanges pris conscience de la présence de ses deux frères sa posture se fit nettement moins relax, et il adopta une position trahissant son envie de fuir au moindre geste trop équivoque.

Se souvenant de la réaction qu'avait eu Gabriel en ne faisant que l'apercevoir Raphaël resta silencieux ne bougeant plus d'un cil, essayant de rassurer son petit frère.

Étonné de voir le petit fugueur dans la pièce Mickaël voulut se lever pour réclamer des explications mais la position et le regard traqué qu'affichait Gabriel le dissuadèrent.

Les deux aînés restèrent finalement en place attendant un geste de la part de Gabriel, qui passait son regard de l'un à l'autre.

-Eh ben, dis donc quelle ambiance, marmonna Stiles mais le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fit résonner ses mots, et attira trois regards divins sur sa personne.

-Sinon comment tu vas ? demanda le psychologue au dernier des archanges, sans se préoccuper du jeu de regard qui c'était instauré entre les trois patients.

-Bien, bien, tout se passe bien, répéta Gabriel en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à son ami qui l'avait piégé.

-Tant mieux et la famille tout ça ? continua Stiles sans se rendre compte de sa question, le regard dubitatif Gabriel lui répondit

-Eh bien je crois que tu les vois plus souvent que moi donc à toi de me le dire.

Réfléchissant un instant, Stiles se corrigea

-Nan je parlais de ton autre famille.

L'expression semblait avoir la même consistance qu'un citron amer lorsqu'elle fut comprise par les deux archanges restant qui observaient et écoutaient la conversation sans intervenir.

-Ils vont bien, le renseigna succinctement Gabriel à l'opposé complet de ses envolés lyrique habituelles, mais en présence de Mickaël et Raphaël il préférait rester prudent.

-Tant mieux tant mieux.

-Ton autre famille ? intervint finalement Mickaël ne pouvant plus se retenir, le regard intéressé de Raphaël confirma un intérêt similaire pour la réponse de leur petit frère.

Les épaules de Gabriel qui s'était détendues se raidirent à nouveau.

-Plus tard les questions, il manque encore du monde. Coupa Stiles qui voulait tout balancer d'un coup, Ça évitera les répétitions.

Remarquant enfin les places restantes Gabriel se détendit son calvaire était repoussé.

-Bon vous avez pas des choses à vous dire. Grogna le psychologue.

-Tu viens de nous interdire de poser des questions, rappela Gabriel en souriant.

-Mais je vous ai pas interdit de parler, je sais pas dire un truc comme « Vous m'avez manqué », par exemple. Soupira le psychologue.

Le silence qui ponctua sa proposition fit soupirer le psychologue, pourquoi tout le monde était aussi bouché, c'était pourtant pas compliqué de dire « Vous m'avez manqué », lui il le disait toujours à Derek, en même temps il disait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Pour que je puisse manquer à quelqu'un il faudrait déjà qu'il se rende compte de mon existence, grinça Gabriel en affichant un visage à l'opposé de sa gouaille habituelle.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. S'emporta Mickaël, qui comme l'avait déjà constater Stiles ne supportait pas que l'on remette en cause l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille, toute sa famille.

Raphaël resta silencieux, sa petite crise de nerf lui avait fait remettre les choses en perspectives et désormais il préférait réfléchir avant d'agir, ce qui fait qu'il était beaucoup plus silencieux, ressemblant plus au portrait qu'en avait dressé Gabriel lorsqu'il avait décrit au psychologue le Paradis de son enfance.

Un nouveau bruissement d'aile nettement plus bruyant que les précédent mis un terme aux remontrances de Mickaël, et Stiles pu voir Gabriel adressé un remerciement plein de sollicitude à Dieu, le psychologue réprima un sourire devant la scène avant de s'intéresser au nouvel arrivant qui avait plongé les deux autres archanges dans un silence tendu.

Cette séance avait beaucoup trop de silence songea le seul humain de la pièce, alors qu'il observait Mickaël ignorer Lucifer sous les yeux exorbités des deux autres archanges.

-Tiens, une réunion de famille, quelle surprise, ironisa le roide l'enfer en rivant son regard sur le petit humain qui avait décidément beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur la fratrie angélique.

Le sourire amusé que lui retourna Stiles pas décontenancé par la voix rugueuse du démon, surpris Raphaël et Gabriel qui restèrent néanmoins muet attendant la suite.

-Nous sommes tous présents, maintenant, grinça Mickaël que l'arrivé soudaine de Lucifer ne réjouissait pas, après tout il le fuyait depuis la dernière confrontation et n'être qu'à quelques centimètre de son frère n'était pas fait pour l'aider.

-Non manque encore quelqu'un, » le détrompa Stiles en désignant le dernier fauteuil. Son geste arracha une grimace à Mickaël qui avait compris qu'il allait devoir partager le canapé avec son frère, ce qui n'était pas pour l'enchanter et il lança un regard noir au psychologue responsable de tous ces malheurs actuels.

Sterek

L'après midi venait juste de commencer quand le shérif ayant terminé son service passa la porte du manoir où il résidait de manière quasi-permanente désormais.

A cette pensée, l'homme se figea quelques instants il est vrai que depuis que Stiles avait aménager avec Derek et que la meute c'était plus ou moins attribué leurs propres chambres, le plus vieux passait beaucoup plus de temps ici que dans sa propre maison, il avait même sa propre chambre.

Un soupir fatigué le conduisit dans la cuisine, où il se servit un verre de scotch, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans sa vieille maison désormais vide et silencieuse en l'absence de son chenapan de fils, et en l'absence de sa femme. Après tout dans se manoir il avait de merveilleux souvenirs concernant sa famille.

« -Vous pensez à quoi shérif ? demanda Derek qui s'était installé à coté sans que l'homme de loi ne s'en rende compte.

-..*Tousse* ...*Tousse* me fait pas peur comme ça Derek, et puis je t''ai déjà dit de m'appeler John. Lui rappela le shérif après s'être remis de sa surprise.

Un simple regard lui répondit, et le père de Stiles ne put s'empêcher de constater à nouveau que la neutralité des traits de Derek ne semblait se dérider quand présence de son fils.

-Je pensais juste à ma maison. Répondit le shérif près avoir pris une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Le regard interrogatif de Derek, qui tourna la tête observant les lieux les entourant cherchant à quoi faisait référence le shérif poussa celui-ci à préciser

-Non, je parle de la maison d'enfance de Stiles, celle où on vivait avant, celle où je suis censé vivre en fait.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, votre maison c'est le manoir, vous n'avez pas à vivre en dehors de la meute. Trancha Derek d'un ton sec.

Le regard surpris de John tomba à nouveau sur un visage neutre mais le plus vieux avait désormais assez de connaissance sur Derek pour ne pas prendre ombrage du ton utilisé.

-Je peux comprendre que vous soyez attaché à l'endroit où vous avez vécu avec Claudia et là où vous avez élevé Stiles, mais aujourd'hui votre maison c'est avec nous, ici. Compléta le loup en détournant le regard gêné, à part Stiles peu était les personnes pour lequel il exprimait clairement ce qu'il pensait.

Le regard reconnaissant du shérif lui confirma qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, alors qu'il se levait pour fuir l'ambiance qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Derek, merci. » Chuchota l'homme qui lui servait de beau-père.

Dans les jours qui suivirent le shérif embaucha tous les musclés de la bande pour déménager les plus gros meubles et demanda à Kira de vendre ce dont il voulait se séparer. Et après avoir effectué un dernier tri, il passa directement dans une agence de location pour remplir un dossier concernant la maison. Désormais sa maison c'était officiellement le manoir.

Sterek

« -On attends qui ? grogna Lucifer qui bien qu'arrivé dernier ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande patience à l'égard du retardataire.

-Quelqu'un, marmonna distraitement Stiles avant qu'il ne précise, Mais je l'ai pas appelé en même temps que vous.

-Et pour quelle raison ? voulut savoir Raphaël qui observait ces deux grands frères toujours surpris de les avoir près de lui.

-Pourquoi je l'ai appelé ? Ou pourquoi il arrivera plus tard ?

Avant que l'un des anges ne réagissent le psychologue reprit

-Je l'ai appelé parce que bon, il est lié à toutes les merdes qui se déroulent en ce moment. Mais il arrivera plus tard parce que c'est vos emmerdes avant d'être les siennes.

-Oh ! s'exclama soudain Gabriel en affichant un sourire, Non tu ne vas pas oser ?

-Bien sur que si, ricana Stiles en échangeant un regard avec l'archange sous les yeux étonnés des leurs interlocuteurs.

-A ta place Bibi, je m'inquiéterais parce que le moucheron va certainement pas en rester là. Intervint soudain Lucifer à la grande surprise de tous.

-Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce surnom, murmura Gabriel.

-Moi ! Faire quelques choses d'aussi horrible que de profiter de la situation voyons ! s'étonna faussement Stiles au même moment couvrant la réplique de Gabriel tout en échangeant un regard avec Lucifer.

-Donc, coupa Mickaël, que voulez vous de nous ?

-Eh bien, aujourd'hui, tous réunis, commença grandiloquent Stiles, on va révéler tous vos petits secrets, termina-t-il se réjouissant d'avance de la tête de ses patients.

Et il eu raison, si Lucifer affichait un rictus dédaigneux, Mickaël semblait au bord du gouffre, Gabriel faisait la tête et Raphaël semblait se contenir le plus possible afin de rester le plus impénétrable possible.

-Qui veux commencer ? s'enthousiasma le seul humain, s'il y avait un point sur lequel il rejoignait volontiers Peter, c'était bien de voir le spectacle qu'offrait certaines personnes quand on les obligeait à faire face.

Le silence qui lui répondit ne le découragea pas, et tournant son attention vers Gabriel il demanda

-Bon alors Gabriel, » L'ange se tendit. « Dis nous où étais-tu passé quant tu as quitté le bercail ?

La question restait assez innocente et l'ange ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, un soulagement qui évidemment, nature du public oblige, ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je suis partie à Rome c'était la grande puissance du moment.

-Super, maintenant tu poses une question à l'un de tes frères et on va continuer comme ça. Bien sur interdiction de reposer une question à la personne qui vient de nous interroger. Applaudit Stiles avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

Après un moment d'hésitation Gabriel se lança

-Es-ce que c'est toi qui m'avais piqué ma réserve de bonbons ? Demanda l'ange en se tournant vers Raphaël. La question figea tout le monde avant que l'attention ne se porte sur Raphaël.

-Gabriel, commença Mickaël avec une voix présageant de nouvelles remontrances.

-Chut ! C'est pas à toi qu'il s'adressait. » Le coupa Stiles clouant efficacement le bec au plus vieux. « Quant à toi, tu as intérêt à être honnête, le prévînt le psychologue en s'adressant à l'incriminé, on ne rigole pas avec les réserves de bonbons.

-C'est possible, finit par admettre Raphaël à la plus grande surprise des deux aînés. Le troisième archange évitait les regards étonnés de Mickaël et Lucifer peu habitués à découvrir le petit sage en flagrant aveu de chapardage.

-Ah ! J'en étais sûr, » se rengorgea Gabriel fier de lui.


	24. 24 Mise au point

Mise au point

« -Bon à toi Raphaël, choisis une question à Mickaël ou Lucifer ? Encouragea le psychologue, alors que Gabriel se réinstallait dans son fauteuil il avait un petit moment de répit.

-Euh...Mickaël, commença l'archange un peu hésitant, Il y a quelques temps tu as dit que tu m'expliqueras cette chose quand je serais plus grand mais...

-Il te l'a jamais dit, termina le psychologue qui comprenait douloureusement l'état de son patient le nombre de fois où son père lui avait dit « Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand ! »En espérant que le temps ferait oublié la question. Pas de chance pour le shérif, Stiles avait une mémoire d'enfer quand ça l'arrangeait.

L'air incrédule de l'aîné qui se demandait sérieusement de quoi parlait son frère se fit soudainement plus rouge, de toute évidence il avait lui aussi compté sur les effets du temps pour faire oublier sa question au petit archange.

-De quoi il parle ? demanda Gabriel en observant ces frères, alors que Lucifer qui semblait se souvenir de l'anecdote ricanait seul dans son coin attendant avec impatient la réponse de Mickaël.

-Euh, eh bien, commença Mickaël perdant pour la première fois depuis longtemps son sang-froid, Tu vois quand deux anges s'aiment beaucoup...

-A nom de Papa, tu es tombé sur Mickaël et Lucifer en train de baiser. S'exclama Gabriel crûment, le choc de la découverte apparaissant dans son langage vulgaire qui lui attira trois répliques synchronisées :

« -Langage Gabriel, » de la part des trois anges qui l'avaient élevés. Mais malgré la réaction de Gabriel qui avait brillamment rompu le secret entourant la relation des deux archanges, Stiles ne nota aucun changement dans le comportement de Raphaël comme si celui-ci le savait déjà, ou qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que disait Gabriel. Or au vue du caractère de Raphaël, il était, selon Stiles, impossible que celui-ci ne reste impassible. Les réflexions du psychologues furent interrompu par la réaction de Gabriel.

-Mouahaha énorme, rigolait le plus jeune des archanges ne retenant pas son fou rire. Un rire qui laissait ces trois frères un peu nostalgique, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avaient pas entendu le rire du petit clown.

-Bien maintenant que cette histoire est élucidé, à toi Mickaël, reprit Stiles après que les anges se soient plus ou moins remis de la révélation. Le médecin garda quand même un œil sur le troisième archange beaucoup trop calme à son goût pour quelqu'un découvrant la relation physique de ses deux frères aînés.

-Gabriel, j'ai appris que tu côtoyais intiment une personne, attaqua Mickaël ignorant Lucifer qui se renfrogna face au comportement de son frère. La question fit disparaître l'étincelle de joie de Gabriel qui se ferma complètement attendant la suite avec une certaine anxiété.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Es-ce que cette personne te rend heureux ? demanda l'ange, à l'origine il avait voulu demander l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne mais le visage de Gabriel et la tension qui avait envahi la pièce le dissuadèrent rapidement et il posa une question plus neutre. Même si la réponse de celle-ci l'intéressait tout autant.

-Oui, très, et peu importe ce que vous direz je ne renoncerais pas à lui, avertit Gabriel d'un ton ferme pas dupe de la manœuvre de Mickaël et des regards intéressés de ses deux autres frères.

Les trois archanges prirent note de l'avertissement et restèrent silencieux. Un regard de Stiles relança le petit jeu, et Gabriel reprit la parole pour s'adresser au seul qui n'avait pas encore été interrogé.

« -Luci, c'est comment la cage ?.

La question crispa les épaules du roi de l'enfer mais la curiosité sincère qu'il sentait dans la demande de Gabriel le retint d'envoyer chier son petit frère, et puis de tous il n'y a bien que Gabriel qui se poserait vraiment ce genre de question.

-Ben tu sais, paysage pourri, déco pourri, météo pourri, voisinage pourri, quoique ça c'est un peu amélioré mais ça pourrait être mieux si le voisin arrêtait de me fuir. Répondit Lucifer avant de river son attention sur Mickaël qui ignorait toujours son regard.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le petit ange et les regards se portèrent alors sur Lucifer. Tous les regards à l'exception d'un seul qui ignorait résolument l'attention que lui portait le roi de l'enfer.

-Alors Mimi, explique nous pourquoi, maintenant qu'on a plus ou moins mis les choses au clair, tu me fuis comme si je puais le le premier habitant de la cage, les autres personnes vivantes ne purent manquer les épaules tendues de Mickaël qui tourna lentement la tête à l'opposé de Lucifer.

-Tu sens le souffre, marmonna en même temps Gabriel s'attirant des regards accusateurs.

-C'est à cause de la cage. Grogna Lucifer sans détacher son attention de son interlocuteur.

Malgré l'interlude Mickaël resta muet semblant bien décidé à ne pas répondre, mais Stiles le rappela à l'ordre.

-Si tu réponds pas maintenant on reprendra exactement au même moment lors de votre prochain rendez-vous, tu veux vraiment faire perdre son temps à toutes les personnes présentes ? Le psychologue avait décidé de tutoyer tout le monde évitant ainsi des prises de tête pour son pauvre cerveau d'hyperactif.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres l'ange premier.

-Mon cul ! Je veux des putains d'explications.

-Quoi comme explications il me semble pourtant avoir été clair ! S'emporta Mickaël déployant sa grâce sous l'effet de la colère.

-Clair !? T'as vu la vierge ! T'as absolument rien dit, s'emporta à son tour Lucifer les deux anges se toisant furieusement sous les regards incrédules de Raphaël et surpris de Gabriel.

D'ailleurs Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face au blasphème, moins important ,que lorsque l'on parlait de Père, mais bon parler de la vierge Marie d'une telle façon. Gabriel plus habitué aux comportements humains ne tiqua pas, après tout le seul blasphème qu'il reprenait réellement concernait son Père le reste il pouvait passer outre.

Les deux grâces s'enflammaient l'une l'autre, se combattant en lieu et place de leurs propriétaires, qui bloqués par les pouvoirs présents dans la pièces et, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, par le regard noir du psychologue. Un simple humain qui semblait près à dégainer n'importe quelles armes anti-démons ou anti-angéliques si un seul de ses meubles avaient la moindre égratignures.

Mais sous les yeux angéliques des deux archanges encore assis dans leur fauteuil une autre réalité apparaissait. D'un point de vue purement humain comme l'était Stiles, Mickaël semblait sur le point d'étrangler un Lucifer qui n'attendait qu'un seul geste pour se battre. Sous les yeux plus divin de Raphaël, les deux grâces s'entrelaçaient avant de se repousser furieusement pour revenir se blottir quelques secondes plus tard, et si sous les yeux angéliques de Raphaël ce comportement semblait bizarre, sous les yeux de Gabriel il était bien plus transparent. La colère que le jeune archange réprimait depuis quelques temps finit par exploser à la vue de ces deux grâces qui ne pouvaient pas se passer l'une de l'autre.

-Tout ça pour ça ! » finit par lâcher Gabriel amenant un silence bienfaisant aux oreilles de Stiles. « Vous vous faites la guerre parce que vous êtes frustré comme deux puceaux en manque et que vous vous êtes pas sauté dessus depuis des millénaires, » continua l'archange sa voix partant dans les aigus sous le coup de la colère. « Mais bordel, pétez-vous le cul et revenez quand vous serez plus calme.

Son intervention calma instantanément la colère entre les deux aînés alors que l'incrédulité du regard de Raphaël c'était désormais fixé sur Gabriel. La réaction que Stiles avait attendu de l'archange semblait enfin arrivé, Raphaël n'avait jusqu'alors pas réellement compris la relation qui existait entre Mickaël et Lucifer.

Le messager de Dieu donna un coup d'œil à la pendule avant de se tourner vers Stiles et de déclarer la voix encore aigre

-C'est l'heure, jme casse, bonne chance avec ces abrutis, j'ai un homme à aller voir. »

Le regard foudroyant qu'il adressa à Mickaël, empêcha celui-ci de faire toute réflexion sur cet homme. C'est la première fois que Gabriel affichait aussi clairement sa colère, et on ne peut pas dire que les trois archanges restant aient appréciés. Habituellement Gabriel préférait fuir que d'affronter ses problèmes, mais que sa colère soit tellement grande pour passer outre cette mauvaise habitude les laissa coi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le plus jeune des archanges forçait ses frères à essuyer sa colère, une colère que personne n'était réellement habitué à gérer, ni même à connaître.

Sterek

« -Eh bien cette petite séance c'est pas si mal déroulé ! S'enthousiasma Stiles quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il recevait seul un Gabriel encore sous le choc d'avoir envoyé bouler ses aînés.

-Comment ça c'est terminé ? voulut savoir le plus jeune des archanges.

-Eh bien Mickaël, a rougit en niant totalement tes paroles, mais bon même Raphaël le croyais plus tellement. D'ailleurs il a eut beaucoup de mal à admettre que les jumeaux couchaient ensemble. Du coup, il a finit par foutre le camps. Exposa Stiles en remémorant la scène.

-Raphaël, s'est énervé sur Mickaël ? l'interrompit Gabriel incrédule même au plus fort de leurs désaccords jamais Raphaël n'avait élevé la voix sur son frère aîné.

-Oui, » confirma le psychologue jouant avec son crayon tout en observant les expressions de son patient vérifiant s'il absorbait le choc, avant de reprendre, « Et puis Lucifer a finit par partir aussi après avoir hurlé, mes pauvres oreilles ont souffert d'ailleurs. Tu devrais dire à ton frère que les oreilles sont très importantes et que privé un pauvre spectateur de son audition n'aide pas à se faire des amis, et...

-Stiles, Lucifer qui part, recentra l'archange avant que le psychologue ne partent dans l'un de ses monologues, un geste que Stiles apprécia à sa juste mesure et il reprit le cours de ses souvenirs

-Oui, avant de partir il a hurlé sur Mickaël.

-Il lui a dit quoi ? l'interrompit à nouveau Gabriel.

-Hum des trucs comme, « Bordel, sort toi les doigts du cul et assume un peu. » y'avait aussi « T'es pas le seul à être dans cette merde », bref rien de très constructif. Conclut le médecin en soupirant.

-...Et c'est ça que tu qualifies de « bien déroulé », s'exclama sarcastiquement le messager de Dieu en utilisant des guillemets.

-Bien sûr, confirma Stiles en expliquant Vous vous êtes retrouvés tous ensemble sans vous tuez, vous avez parlé, ...un peu..., et tu as enfin pu leur dire ce que tu pensais de leurs comportements, enfin même si t'as pas dit grand chose à Raphaël, ….bah ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Parce que tu comptes refaire ce genre de truc ! s'écria Gabriel abasourdi par le comportement de l'être humain qui lui faisait face.

-Évidemment, » affirma Stiles avec satisfaction.

Sterek

Chantonnant sur le chemin du retour Stiles essayait de voir si le planning qu'il avait conçut pour s'occuper des quatre frères serait suffisant, forcé d'admettre que ça allait peut-être prendre plus de temps que prévu, il recalculait les différents rendez-vous. Sachant qu'en plus de la fratrie angélique il continuait à recevoir différents créatures surnaturelles. D'ailleurs à ça plus grande surprise un démon avait soudainement fait une apparition devant son petit cabinet demandant un rendez-vous.

Suspicieux le psychologue l'avait fait entré tout en gardant à porté de main toutes affaires pouvant lui servir d'arme. Mais le démon après avoir analysé le psychologue et le cabinet s'était installé près à suivre une séance, sous les yeux surpris de Stiles qui s'était vite repris afin de contenter son nouveau patient.

En l'apprenant Derek avait fait comprendre à Stiles qu'il était hors de question que ces rendez-vous continuent, appuyé bien sûr par l'ensemble de la meute.

Mais Stiles n'en avait bien évidemment pas tenu compte et malgré les regards de son loup, il continuait de recevoir le démon régulièrement.

« -En fait le plus drôle c'est de voir dans quel corps il débarque. » Pensa le psychologue qui s'était depuis peu fier à ce nouvel indice, quant le démon était heureux il prenait une personne agréable, quant il était plus morose il prenait une personne moins bien chanceuse. Donc Stiles avait du faire face, à une petite fille blonde comme un ange parlant comme une anglaise du 17ème siècle, avant de recevoir un clochard parlant lui aussi un anglais vieillot.

Mais aujourd'hui il rentrait tout joyeux de sa journée de travail,

-Enfin arrivée, soupira le psychologue en apercevant la grande maison servant de terrier à la meute.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quant il vit son homme l'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

-Derek ! Tu m'as manqué mon loup, s'exclama le psychologue en se dirigeant vers son compagnon qui l'attendait comme tous les soirs. Depuis que le démon était apparut son loup grognon personnel l'attendait avec encore plus d'impatience afin de vérifier qu'il n'ait perdu aucun membre. Ce qui faisait bien rire Stiles profitant au maximum de l'attention de son amour.

-Tout le monde est là. Finit par lâcher Derek après s'être gorgé de l'odeur de son petit ami.

-C'est vrai Erica et Vernon sont revenu de France ? Je croyais que Lydia restait à New-York pour encore quelques semaines ?

-Mmh, tu leur demanderas, souffla le loup peu intéresser par le babillage continuel de Stiles, tant qu'il pouvait le serrer dans ses bras.

-Rooh, t'es pas drôle. Bougonna le jeune homme tout en couvrant son homme de baiser, ils étaient seuls autant en profiter.

Mais cette solitude ne dura pas et un appel du shérif remit les idées en places aux deux hommes.

-Derek Stiles à table !

-On arrive, lui répondit Stiles avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger où trônait l'ensemble de la meute.

-Enfin, j'avais trop faim, geignit Liam en yeutant de très près le plat qui lui faisait face, il n'avait pas choisi cette place pour rien.

-Le gens bien élevé attende poliment avant d'avaler quoique se soit. Fit remarquer Allison s'attirant un regard boudeur de la part du bébé de la bande, regard qui disparut quand Isaac lui tendit discrètement un petit morceau de pain dans le dos de sa femme.

-Ah bon ! gloussa Peter, Moi je connais quelqu'un qui ne demande jamais l'autorisation avant d'avaler. En jetant un regard lubrique vers son amant.

Ignorant avec habitude les frasques du loup psychopathe Chris ne fit pas attention aux paroles que le loup déclamait à grand renfort de coup d'œil et gestes tendancieux. Mais la moue soudainement dégoûté qui apparut sur le visage de sa fille lui fit tendre d'un geste automatique la main derrière la tête de Peter avant qu'il ne gifle violemment l'arrière du crâne du loup pour le faire taire au grand soulagement de tous.

-Ah j'oubliais ! intervint soudain Stiles alors que les cafés étaient distribués. Les Winchesters reviennent dans le coin, ils ont une chasse à une heure d'ici et ça les soûlaient de devoir prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Et puis vu que Gabriel reste dans le coin et que Castiel doit bientôt venir me voir ben ils ont décidés d'en profiter pour nous faire un petit coucou.

-Cool, j'ai plein de trucs à leur demandé , s'enthousiasma Liam en se resservant un part de gâteau.

-Bobby vient ? voulut savoir le shérif.

-Chai pas, appelle le. Lui répondit son fils la bouche pleine.

-Si Bobby vient, Crowley viendra sans doute aussi. Fit remarquer Kira.

-Tu veux lui demandé quelques choses ? demanda surpris Scott, le regard de sa petite amie était beaucoup trop roublard pour être honnête.

-Ça se pourrait. Lui confirma la renarde avec un petit sourire.

Ne désirant pas savoir quel plan machiavélique la renarde de son cœur avait mis au point l'alpha laissa tomber. Stiles et Kira avait beaucoup plus en commun que ce que l'on aurait pu penser à première vu. Les deux amis étaient les rois quant il s'agissait de créer des plans pour détruire ce qui se dressait entre eux et leurs objectifs.

-Pourquoi tu veux voir Bobby ? voulut savoir Chris qui prévoyant le pire se repassait les derniers faits divers parut dans les journaux. Quelques choses de surnaturelles lui avaient peut-être échappé pour que le shérif demande de l'aide à l'informateur.

-Rien de grave, il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait parfois dans sa cambrousse et du coup je lui ai proposé de venir de temps en temps, c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de personnes à qui parler sans tout censurer, le rassura le shérif alors que le chasseur hochait la tête c'est vrai qu'à part la meute peu de leurs connaissances savaient exactement en quoi consistait les trois quarts de leurs activités.

Le bout de la table s'embrasa soudainement sans que personne ne réagisse réellement, l'attention se tournant vers Jordan qui afficha une moue coupable tout en se défendant

-Désolé j'ai tendance à être moins sur mes gardes ici.

Mais le regard qu'il lança à sa compagne ne trompa personne et des sourires discrets s'affichèrent.

-Ah les hommes ! ricana Allison.

-Oui ma chérie, les hommes ? interrogea Isaac sortant sa tête de chiot la plus adorable sous les regards amusés du reste de la tablé, Jackson lâcha un discret

-Pour une fois que c'est l'inverse.

-L'inverse ? lui demanda discrètement Liam,

-Oui, t'as pas de copine donc tu peux pas comprendre mais le plus grand secret de l'humanité, commença le gouverneur très sérieusement sous les oreilles affûtés, C'est que les hommes sont sous la domination des femmes.

-C'est pour ça que tu es gay ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! réfuta l'ex-petit ami de la banshee.

-Ah bon ? intervint Danny qui proche des deux loups avaient suivit la conversation.

Les sens lupins de Liam ne purent manquer l'odeur de stresse qui se dégagea soudain de son interlocuteur.

-Bien sûr, je suis pas gay à cause des femmes. Affirma avec force Jackson.

-Au fait, interrompit Kira en s'adressant à Danny, Le mec qui tournait autour de Jackson il est devenu quoi ?

Sa question ramena l'attention sur le trio, et plus particulièrement sur le gouverneur, tout le monde attendant avec impatience la réponse, alors qu'au même moment le visage de Danny s'éclaira d'un sourire victorieux.

-Le malheureux a eut un regrettable accident, expliqua l'informaticien.

-Ah ça c'est bien, approuva Peter alors que les sourcils des deux représentants de la loi se fronçaient attendant des explications.

-Danny !

-Raconte ! supplia Kira en manque de bonnes histoires.

-Eh bien, j'ai été voir mon petit ami le gouverneur pour être un gentil petit ami et lui apporté un repas fait avec beaucoup d'amour. Commença l'informaticien.

-Il était bon ? Le repas ? voulut savoir Stiles sous les soupirs de découragements du reste de la meute.

-Excellent, répondit le gouverneur sous le regard approbatif de son amant.

-Ensuite, j'ai bien fait comprendre à cet arriviste que j'avais besoin d'un moment avec mon petit ami. Continua Danny.

-Il répète souvent le mot petit ami. Commenta Peter qui suivait lui aussi l'histoire comme le jeune adulte qu'il n'était plus.

-Un moment que j'ai passé à faire crier …

-J'ai pas crier, le coupa Jackson outré d'une telle accusation.

-Un moment que j'ai passé à prendre profondément notre cher gouverneur, se corrigea Danny en foudroyant du regard le dit gouverneur le dissuadant de nier l'affirmation. La bouche ouverte de Jackson se referma dans un claquement sec.

-C'est pas l'inverse d'habitude ? songea à voix haute Erica.

Chris et le shérif qui s'était installé à coté ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer, la vie sexuelle des habitants de cette maison était beaucoup trop public à leur goût. Et le shérif se félicita une fois de plus de n'avoir personne dans sa vie, et surtout personne comme Peter, ...ou Stiles, les deux étant bien trop bavard.

-Si Si c'est l'inverse. Confirma Lydia.

-Et donc ensuite ? quémanda Scott en attente de la suite de cette histoire qui rabaissait un peu l'ego développé de leur gouverneur préféré.

-Eh bien, j'ai fait en sorte que ce lèche cul, nous découvre juste après.

-Non, s'écria Allison sous le regard surpris de son mari, Génial !

-Jackson était encore étalé sur le bureau couvert de sperme et de suçons et pendant que je me rhabillais tranquillement, j'ai expliqué à cet homme que la prochaine fois qu'il s'approchait de mon homme serait la dernière de sa courte vie. Poursuivit le hacker. Les membres de la meute s'échangèrent des regard effarés peu habitué à ce comportement, qui suffisait à leur prouver le niveau d'exaspération auquel était parvenu le jeune homme face au comportement de l'être qui avait osé poser ses yeux sur l'amant de l'informaticien.

-Très bien mené ! félicita Isaac qui avait lui aussi subit les avances de plusieurs femmes et qui avait été, par contre, ravis de voir sa chère femme marquer son territoire devant ces intrigantes.

-Et il est rendu où maintenant ? demanda Jordan qui bien que approuvant secrètement le geste laissait sa part d'agent fédéral reprendre le dessus pour l'exemple, les sourires amusés qu'il reçu lui affirmèrent que personne n'était dupe.

-Malheureusement le pauvre n'a pas tenu compte de mon intervention, » expliqua d'une voix faussement chagriné le jeune homme avant de détailler, « Par le plus grand des hasards, quelques temps plus tard on a découverts qu'il détournait des fonds de différentes associations, et qu'il avait obtenu la majorité de ses acquisitions par chantages auprès d'hommes influents de la sphère politique.

-Un hasard, releva le shérif.

-Oui un hasard total mais vrai. » Se défendit Danny avec un grand sourire, « Ses petites magouilles étaient très bien orchestrés mais il s'est sans doute attiré les foudres de plus fort que lui car la plupart de ses secrets ont été révélés dans plusieurs journaux internets très populaire. Vous rendez-vous compte notre gouverneur était la prochaine victime de cet homme, mais il n'a jamais céder à ses avances car il était très amoureux de son compagnon.

-Et bien sûr le fait que la plupart de ces données est été obtenue de manière anonyme et de toute évidence par un expert en informatique ne devrait pas m'alerter du tout, ironisa le shérif en lançant un regard appuyé au sourire innocent que l'informaticien de génie lui adressait.

-On a un gouverneur très amoureux dis donc, commenta Vernon d'une voix neutre se prenant un regard noir de la part du dit gouverneur qui avait espéré que cette dernière information ne tombe dans l'oreille de l'un des membres de la meute.

-C'est pour ça, qu'il y a eut toutes cette polémique dans les journaux. Comprit Erica.

-Polémique ? Quelle polémique ? demanda Scott qui ne lisait que des journaux spécialisés dans le domaine de la médecine.

-Eh bien, le gouverneur aurait révélé à la presse qu'il serait en concubinage avec un homme depuis maintenant plusieurs années et qu'il comptait demander son compagnon en mariage une fois son mandat terminé. Révéla Kira qui elle se tenait au courant de toutes les infos.

-Ah bon ? coupa la voix surprise de Jackson.

-Mais oui, mon chéri, je te laisse encore un an pour me demander en mariage et pour l'organiser, répondit Danny avec enthousiasme tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en accompagnant l'ensemble d'un regard assassin.

-Bien sur, pas de problème, abdiqua le gouverneur sans grand problème après tout il n'était pas fondamentalement contre.

-C'est la meilleure demande en mariage que j'ai jamais vu. Soupira Peter rêveusement.

Des regards affolés se posèrent sur lui.

-Mais elle est pourri sa demande ! s'écria Isaac.

-C'est pas une demande ça ! C'est un ordre ! compléta Allison qui se souvenait de la demande qu'Isaac lui avait concocter.

-Ça manque peut-être un peu de romantisme, avança Scott plein de bonne volonté sans toutefois donné réellement son avis.

-Au moins c'est clair, net et précis, commenta la renarde, Mais j'en voudrais pas, avertit-elle son propre petit ami qui le connaissant avait du réfléchir à sa propre demande.

-T'en as vu beaucoup des demandes en mariages ? interrogea Erica curieuse en s'adressant à Peter.

-Je sais même pas si ça peut être qualifié de demande en mariage quand c'est une demande de la personne qui va être demandée en mariage, réfléchit Liam.

-La mienne était mieux. Dit Vernon en regardant sa propre petite amie, qui était sa fiancée depuis quelques années mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient trouvé le temps et l'énergie de vraiment réfléchir à toutes l'organisation de leur mariage. Ils n'avaient même pas choisi la date, ce qui rendait Lydia folle.

-Je t'interdis de me faire un truc pareil, menaça Lydia en s'adressant à Jordan qui lui retourna avec un sourire

-Bien sûr que non, J'attendrais ta demande en mariage comme ça je suis sur qu'elle sera superbe. Déclara-t-il, la figure de Lydia sembla rougir avant de retrouver un teint parfait affichant sa tête de réflexion. Après tout c'est vrai qu'elle aussi pourrait faire sa demande, pas besoin d'attendre celle de Jordan.

-Papa, tu avais demandé comment maman en mariage ? cria Stiles, J'espère que c'était pas aussi pourri, avant j'aurais été sûr mais depuis que j'ai vu ta chemise j'ai un doute.

Quelques gloussements retentirent au souvenirs de la fameuses chemise du shérif.

-J'ai été demandé au père de ta mère avant de lui demandé à elle, j'avais prévu plein de trucs, se souvint le shérif nostalgique.

-Pas mal, » réfléchit son fils avant qu'un léger froncement de sourcil ne vienne s'abattre sur son visage. « Mais attends, le père de maman il était mort !

-Oui, il m'a opposé aucune réticence au fait de me confier sa fille, ricana le shérif. Bien évidemment j'en attends de même de la part de mon gendre, finit le shérif en rivant son regard sur le visage de Derek qui n'avait rien demandé.

-C'est pas juste, cria Stiles avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage à lui, Mais dans ce cas, c'est pas grave c'est moi qui demanderait Derek en mariage comme ça pas de problème.

Le sourire du shérif s'éteignit évidemment il n'avait pas penser à ça.

-Stiles je ne compte pas me marier avec toi.

-Quoi !

-Enfin pas dans l'immédiat je pense qu'on a autres choses à penser, se corrigea le loup.

-Pas faux, approuva son compagnon avant de poursuivre, Et puis on a pas besoin d'être marié pour faire des galipettes donc pas de problème.

-Tu me demanderas en mariage, un jour ? voulut savoir celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette discussion.

Le regard vide de Chris lui répondit, la seule personne qu'il ait demandé en mariage était sa femme qui c'était suicidé, femme qu'il avait épousé sous la pression familiale alors qu'il n'avait même pas compris qu'il était gay. La notion de mariage ne lui évoquait absolument rien de positif si ce n'est sa fille. Alors demander son amant en mariage...

Étonnement Peter ne rebondit pas sur son silence par une énième provocation, il se contenta d'un petit sourire triste gardant le silence tout en jetant un regard d'envie face aux différentes discussions qui animait la tablé des plus jeunes chacun défendant son point de vue.


	25. 25 Théorie angélique d'un homme

Théorie angélique d'un homme

Le loup restait silencieux face au local où Stiles recevait ses visiteurs, il était l'un des rares à ne pas venir voir l'hyperactif pour parler de ses problème, par fierté sans doute, mais pour une fois il se sentait tellement mal que sa fierté ne faisait pas le poids face à ce qui le rongeait.

Stiles faisant un brin de ménage réfléchissait aux dernières séances qu'il avait prodigué, se félicitant pour un cas avant de réfléchir à un autre. Bien entendu la fratrie angélique qui continuait de le consulter lui prenait la majorité de son temps, mais il préférait en rire qu'en pleurer.

Un léger tapotement sur la porte brisa le silence dans lequel le psychologue évoluait.

Ouvrant la porte, Stiles se trouva devant un Peter sombre. Empêchant toutes répliques cinglantes de passer la barrière de ses lèvres l'hyperactif s'écarta pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant.

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme, Peter entra et fit quelques pas avant de s'installer sur le canapé mis à la disposition des clients puis riva son attention sur la fenêtre.

Un peu surpris par cette entrée en la matière et par la présence du loup psychopathe, Stiles resta silencieux et s'installa dans son propre fauteuil attendant que le loup justifie sa présence dans un tel état à son cabinet.

« -Chris veut pas se marier avec moi. » Lâcha finalement le loup sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre avant de reprendre. « Je devrais m'en foutre, après tout il couche avec moi, tue avec moi, et m'accepte plus que personne ne l'ait jamais fait.

Stiles resta silencieux, il semblerait que la conversation de l'autre jour est laissé une marque plus profonde dans le psyché du loup qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Bien sûr en tant que responsable de la santé mentale de la meute, il n'avait pas pu louper le regard d'envie que le loup avait envoyé à Danny et Jackson, ni le refus de Chris, refus qui pouvait se comprendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je veux me marier ? soupira le loup s'interrogeant lui même avant de tourner en fin son attention vers le psychologue, le regard scrutateur qui l'accueillit ne rassura bizarrement pas le loup, d'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui scrutait les gens pour déterminer toutes leurs faiblesses.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Lui retourna Stiles tirant un rictus sarcastique de son interlocuteur.

-Eh ben dis donc quelle aide !

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Le dédain que reçut Stiles en aurait fait reculer plus d'un, mais le jeune homme habitué ne broncha pas.

-Qu'es-ce que je foutrais là,sinon ?

-De nombreuses idées me viennent en tête mais en respect pour ta tête de déterré je vais m'abstenir. Répondit sarcastiquement le psychologue.

-Hum, grogna le loup qui étonnement ne chercha pas la petite bête.

Cette histoire de mariage devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur, songea Stiles.

-Donc tu voudrais demander Chris en mariage ? relança le jeune homme sans réprimer une grimace, l'idée même d'associer mariage et Peter dans la même phrase faisait bizarre.

-Non.

Cette réponse en totale opposition avec ces paroles laissa dubitatif le médecin qui attendit la suite.

-C'est pas que je veux demander Chris en mariage, expliqua le loup, Je veux juste dire à tout le monde que Chris est à moi.

-Aaaah, marmonna Stiles cette idée de revendication collait nettement plus au caractère de Peter que l'idée de mariage. Et tu veux faire ça depuis quand ?

-Si on se marie, commença Peter semblant ne pas avoir entendu son interlocuteur. Il sera obligé de porter une bague ou un truc qui diras clairement propriété de Peter Hale et donc je serais plus obligé de prendre des mesures pour éloigner toutes ces groupies. Ronchonna le psychopathe.

Personnellement il préférait éliminer les obstacles d'une manière définitive mais après il se retrouvait avec le shérif, Jordan et Chris qui le faisait chier comme pas possible alors que le reste de la meute l'évitait consciencieusement et même s'il n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde se faire ignorer à longueur de temps c'était pas génial.

-Et pourquoi pas un collier ? ricana Stiles qui écoutait le monologue de son interlocuteur.

-Un collier mais oui, c'est une super idée, se réjouit Peter qui n'écoutait décidément que quand ça l'arrangeait.

Le loup se leva avec un grand sourire et quitta la pièce en réfléchissant à quel collier serait le plus approprié.

-Évite les colliers de chien ! » lui cria Stiles un peu surpris de cette sortie et qui avait réussit à capter les derniers mots d'un Peter en pleines réflexions, le psychologue avait ajouté cette petite précision quant il avait entendu Peter se diriger vers l'animalerie qui faisait face à son petit cabinet.

Un soupir échappa au psychologue il n'était pas sûr que Peter l'ait entendu, ou qu'il ait décidé de suivre ce petit conseil. Remarque il imaginait bien la tête de Chris si Peter lui offrait avec tout son amour un collier proclament fièrement « Propriété de Peter Hale, Ne pas toucher ». Le pauvre loup, psychopathe ou non, serait transformé en carpette avant de dire « Ouf ! »

Sterek

Les quatre archanges étaient de retour dans le cabinet de Stiles et l'ambiance aurait pu être couper au couteau tellement la tension épaisse alourdissait l'air.

Imperturbable Stiles affichait un grand sourire qui aurait fait frémir de nombreuses personnes si elles en avaient eu connaissance.

« -Bon, pour évitez les petits désagrément de la dernière fois, commença le psychologue attirant l'attention des quatre anges, On va poser des bases simples sur lequel tout le monde s'accorde, ou tout du moins en a une connaissance plus ou moins grande.

Les regards neutres qui ponctuèrent sa décision ne refroidir pas le psychologue qui continua tout guilleret

-Mickaël et Lucifer couchent...couchaient...coucheront ?, hésita le médecin en se tournant vers les deux concernés attendant une précision sur l'évolution de leur relation.

-Couchaient. Cria hargneusement Mickaël en perdant son calme et sa politesse habituelle tout en fusillant l'humain et son frère qu'ils jugeait responsable de tout ce bazar. Le psychologue se fit la note mentale que le caractère si calme de Mickaël avait littéralement volé en éclat depuis la dernière fois, l'archange semblait sur les nerfs et prêts à ruer dans les brancards à la moindre action.

-Couchaient et coucheront. Répondit Lucifer au même moment.

Un regard noir de Mickaël fit sourire Lucifer qui précisa

-Maintenant que je t'ai à porté de plume, je te lâche plus.

-Bien, coupa Stiles qui voulait continuer sa petite expérience il s'occuperait de ce problème plus tard. Au moins ils étaient d'accord sur deux choses, leur relation avait un passé, pas de présent, mais on s'interrogeait toujours pour l'avenir.

Une grimace de la part de Raphaël ponctua l'échange et le psychologue continua mettant au clair différents points

-Mickaël adore sa famille et est près à tout pour eux, nous sommes d'accord ?

-Évidemment. Renifla l'archange qui perdait de plus en plus sa neutralité adoptant un comportement moins strict et ressemblant étrangement à celui de son ex-amant.

-Ah bon ? grinça Gabriel qui n'avait pas digéré les manières dictatoriales de son frères.

-Lucifer, est un putain d'enfoiré égoïste. Continua Stiles bien décidé à venir au bout de sa petite liste.

-Tout à fait. Confirma Gabriel se délectant du visage fermé de son grand frère.

-Raphaël est coincé et en manque d'attention.

-Je vous le dit depuis des lustres. Intervint Gabriel qui finalement s'amusait bien.

-Et Gabriel est un bébé qui veut sa famille. Conclut le psychologue s'attirant un regard trahi de la part de son ami.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux. Confirma Lucifer grognard.

-C'est une bonne interprétation de la situation, affirma Raphaël se laissant lui aussi allez à une certaine vengeance mesquine.

-Évidemment. Coupa Mickaël sous les regards un peu affligé de ses frères le coté maman poule de Mickaël semblait se réveiller avec force suite aux nombreux siècles de refoulement et ils craignaient les prochains jours passés sous la protection inquiète d'un archange stressé.

La grimace qui déforma le visage de Gabriel donna le ton pour la suite de la séance.

-Écoute Mimi fourre toi ça dans le crâne je suis plus un angelot, alors tes tendances maternelles tu te les gardes. Tu es en retard de plusieurs siècles si tu voulais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une putain de chose à dire dans ma vie. J'aime les Hommes, au sens large et au sens strict, je jure, je baise et j'aime me faire enculer alors tous tes putains de conseils tu peux te les mettre où je pense. Cracha le plus jeune.

La hargne qui émanait de Gabriel refroidit les envies maternelles de Mickaël alors que Lucifer jetait un regard pensif à son petit frère. Voir les deux anges incapables de communiquer lui laissait une sensation amère dans la bouche. Mickaël avait toujours chouchouter les petits derniers quant Raphaël avait un jour décrété qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre de chose, l'instinct maternelle de son amant c'était entièrement reporté sur le plus jeune des archanges avant que les autres anges ne naissent eux aussi.

Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, lui même ne s'était guère intéressé à ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs, trop pris par sa relation avec Mickaël, et ses propres pensées. Son regard songeur se posa sur Mickaël alors que le roi de l'enfer assimilait avec une certaine mauvaise foi tout le travail monstre que Mickaël avait dû abattre avant qu'il ne chute. Pas étonnant que son compagnon est finalement péter un câble.

-Bien, bien, bien, reprit Stiles avec un grand sourire. Puisqu'on en est au révélation, autant tout dire, sourit le psychologue en s'adressant à Gabriel.

-Tu veux que je dises quoi ? ricana sombrement Gabriel

-Et si on parlait d'un sujet qui vous concerne tous ? proposa le psychologue.

Des regards vitreux se posèrent sur lui.

-De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? répéta Gabriel avant d'ajouter sarcastiquement. Raphaël a fait exterminé la moitié de nos frères et s'amuse à chasser l'autre moitié, Mickaël ne pense qu'à une chose étriper Lucifer et se faire sauter la cervelle dans le même temps, Lucifer veut remonter de la cage et se venger de tous le monde en réduisant l'humanité en esclavage. Ah et puis soyons honnête, réfléchit Gabriel d'une voix claire mais traînante, Moi qui fuit parce que j'en ai juste marre et que je veux plus me prendre la tête même si ça entraîne la mort de millions d'être vivants.

-Quelques choses à ajouter ? demanda Stiles ne se départant pas de son sourire tout en s'adressant aux trois autres frères.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître. Intervint Mickaël.

-C'est vrai que ton comportement lors du début de votre putain d'apocalypse était édifiant, coupa Gabriel alors que le visage de Mickaël affichait un air de profonde colère.

Se tournant vers les deux autres archanges Gabriel les prit à parti

-Vous avez pas trouvé qu'il semblait un peu trop heureux de se faire empaler, bon c'est vrai qu'avec les nouvelles infos j'aurais pu croire que c'était parce que tu venais de revoir Luci, et que tu voulais te faire sauter tout court, mais vu que la première chose que tu ais fait ça été d'essayer de l'embrocher, j'ai un peu de mal.

Le regard de Raphaël se fit songeur alors qu'il se remémorait les événements essayant de se souvenir du comportement de son aîné lors de la tentative d'apocalypse déjoué par les frères Winchesters.

Le silence de Raphaël qui réfléchissait, ne fut troublé que par le souffle de dédain que lâcha Gabriel quant il reporta son attention sur Lucifer.

-Tu ne crois pas ça ? s'écria Mickaël en s'adressant à son ex-amant, celui-ci semblait fuir le regard de l'aîné des archanges.

Après quelques minutes et alors que Raphaël reprenait conscience avec son environnement n'ayant pas trouver dans ses souvenirs de preuve édifiante de ce qu'affirmait Gabriel il laissait le bénéfice du doute à Mickaël, mais cette impression de malaise qu'il avait déjà ressentit alors qu'il repensait à ces événements ne partait pas.

-Si, finit par lâcher Lucifer rivant son regard vers Mickaël qui resta muet devant l'affirmation. Quant tu te bats, commença le roi de l'enfer déterminé à justifier son opinion, Tu fais tous avec prudence, tous tes gestes sont calculés aux millimètres près. Mais ….à ce moment là, tu as foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir une seule seconde, tu te battais comme moi jme bats.

Cette comparaison aurait pu sembler incompréhensible pour des personnes ne connaissant pas le passé des quatre hommes et elle le fut pour Stiles qui continuait à se faire discret, mais elle fut sans équivoque pour les deux autres archanges. En effet, les styles de combat de deux archanges ne pouvaient pas être plus différents, là où Mickaël était tout en retenu et en prudence, Lucifer était tout en explosion se jetant au devant du danger et n'hésitant pas à jouer sa propre vie pour gagner.

Le regard confus de Mickaël, renseigna suffisamment Stiles pour que celui-ci ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes comprennent que l'archange n'en avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le premier des archanges semblait prendre conscience que son comportement indiquait nettement l'état déplorable de son état mental, le forçant lui aussi à se regarder en face pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années.

-Raphaël qu'es ce que vous aimeriez dire à vos frères ? intervint Stiles rompant l'attention qui se portait sur Mickaël laissant l'archange se remettre de ses émotions sans le poids des regards scrutateurs de ses frères. La demande eut le mérite de surprendre l'interpellé qui resta silencieux.

-Ce que j'aimerais dire ? Répéta-t-il un peu incertain.

-Oui, après tout vous êtes celui qui a fait le plus de progrès. Continua le psychologue en souriant gentiment.

Jetant un regard sur ses trois frères l'archange semblait déboussolé enfin selon le peu d'information que Stiles arrivait à lire sur le visage stoïque de son interlocuteur.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter à la synthèse qu'à fait Gabriel. J'ai envoyé la moitié de nos frères à la mort. J'ai dédaigné les enseignements de Père afin qu'il corresponde à ma tristesse. J'ai voulu tuer Gabriel, et j'aimais le fait que ni Mickaël ni Lucifer ne soit au Paradis me laissant toute latitude pour effectuer mes projets. S'ils avaient été encore présent je n'aurais pas créer un tel carnage.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de notre faute. Voulut savoir Lucifer un peu amer.

-Non, le contra Raphaël, Juste que j'ai obtenu un poste que je voulais mais qui ne m'allait pas, Je suis fait pour soigner, guérir, aider les êtres vivants peut-importe qu'il soit anges, humains, ou démons, mais l'absence de figure compassionnelle au Paradis m'a fait rejeter cette partie de moi, qui compose pourtant l'essence même de mon être.

Un silence suivit la petite explication de l'archange chacun semblant remettre en ordre les différents éléments qui venait de lui être fournis.

-En gros, commença Gabriel réfléchissant à voix haute, Tu as refoulé ton essence d'ange de la guérison, parce que tu la basais sur l'essence d'autres anges ?

-Oui, c'est exacte, confirma Raphaël sans la moindre honte, Un médecin ne peut soigner que s'il y a des personnes à soigner.

-C'est quoi le rapport avec nous ? grogna Lucifer.

Un regard dédaigneux de Stiles le traitant violemment de crétin lui fut adressé alors que le psychologue expliquait

-En gros avec ton égoïsme de perdant, tu es tombé, tu as abandonné Mickaël, du coup le pauvre à péter un boulon et a voulu devenir comme toi, une façon de se rapprocher ou de ne pas oublier, » commenta le psychologue pour lui même, « Et vu que personne n'a pris la place de Mickaël qui est censé être le protecteur des petits et des faibles qui est l'essence même de la compassion et du pardon, la grâce de Raphaël qui se nourrissait de toute cette compassion à pété un câble elle aussi. Par ricochet on pourrait même admettre que la fuite de Gabriel dépend de cette événement. Réfléchit le seul être humain de la pièce.

-Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Gabriel curieux de voir l'explication que pourrait lui fournir le jeune homme.

-Parce que ton essence à toi, répondit Stiles en s'adressant à l'ange, elle repose sur la joie, la bonne humeur, ce genre de chose. Avec l'ambiance pourrie du Paradis, tu te sentais plus chez toi et ton essence ne pouvait plus s'exprimer normalement donc par instinct de survis tu es parti ailleurs, dans une ambiance moins craignos. Explicita le psychologue alors que Gabriel pensif cherchait à se remémorer sa fuite du Paradis analysant avec cette nouvelle vision ses propres réactions

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris juste parce que j'ai pas voulu être un bon chien chien, ça à foutu le bordel là haut ? C'est totalement débile ! grinça soudainement Lucifer aboyant violemment sa hargne contre le jeune homme.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contra Stiles en adressant un regard noir au roi de l'enfer alors que celui-ci affichait un rictus exprimant tout son scepticisme.

-Pourtant si on suit votre raisonnement, la déliquescence du Paradis proviendrait de la chute de Lucifer et donc de son péché. Rappela Raphaël.

-Ta chute c'était de la merde, pour plusieurs raisons mais la principale c'est que c'était de la merde. » Aboya à son tour le jeune homme coupant le sifflet à ses interlocuteurs tout en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Lucifer. « Et pas parce que t'as refusé de t'incliner comme un bon ''chien chien'', » reprit le psychologue tout en mimant les guillemets, « parce que bon sur le coup ça c'est plutôt la merde de votre Père.

Son exclamation lui attira trois regards noirs et un regard incrédule. Les archanges peu importe leurs différences avaient toujours un rapport particulier avec Dieu, et un tel blasphème fit grincer quelques mâchoires.

-Non, ta merde à toi c'est la façon dont tu as géré ça, t'as fait n'importe quoi. Reprit Stiles déroulant le fil de sa pensée.

-Désolé j'ai pas eu le mode d'emploi, grogna sarcastiquement Lucifer.

-Le truc, c'est que ta merde elle a briser l'équilibre de Mickaël, qui a brisé l'équilibre de Raphaël. Relation de cause à effet, tu piges Monsieur Hibou ?

-Et moi ? intervint Gabriel prenant la parole avant que Lucifer ne lâche tout son fiel sur le jeune homme.

-Je pense que l'équilibre des archanges est essentiel pour l'équilibre du Paradis avec un archange absent, deux qui n'avaient plus aucun équilibre, ton propre équilibre a dû se sentir en danger et te pousser à prendre la fuite vers un endroit où il serait moins en danger. Réfléchit Stiles. Le psychologue en profita pour faire un rapide tour de table du regard afin de constater les différentes réaction face à sa petite théorie.


	26. 26 Mise à plat

Mise à plat

« -Bon, maintenant qu'on a élucidé cette question passons à autre chose. Décréta le psychologue en consultant ces notes afin de lancer les quatre zigotos sur un nouveau sujet.

-La seule de chose de clair dans ton baratin, c'est que rien n'est clair. Grogna Lucifer.

-Bien sûr que si, » soupira le psychologue avant d'expliquer lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, articulant exagérément . « Ton papa t'a demandé quelque chose, en bon adolescent réfractaire et rebelle tu n'as pas voulu, que se soit à juste titre ou non on s'en fout. Et vu que tu as foiré ta rébellion ça impacté tout l'environnement familiale transformant les adorables anges en crétins armés.

-Tu voulais passer à autre chose ? coupa Gabriel qui ne tenait à s'appesantir sur le sujet, les dernières révélations le rendaient légèrement nauséeux. Savoir que tout la merde actuelle découlait de ce seul fait le rendait profondément las, tout ça pour ça.

-Oui, dans ta gentille énumération qu'on va reprendre dans l'ordre maintenant. Tu évoques, je cite, Raphaël qui aurait fait exterminé la moitié de vos frères tout en traquant l'autre moitié, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Demanda Stiles en relevant la tête de ses notes pour observer les différentes réactions.

La tête de Raphaël était légèrement baissé ces yeux fixant le vide. Tandis que Gabriel haussait les épaules, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'ignorait. Ou que pour se défendre et défendre les deux Winchesters ainsi que Castiel il n'avait pas lui aussi provoqué la mort de plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs. Des actions dont il se souviendrait tout le long de sa longue vie, mais qu'il ne regrettait pas car cela lui avait permis de protéger ceux auquel il tenait et ce en quoi il croyait. Un point de vue que l'archange expliqua rapidement à la petite assemblée.

-Tu as tuer nos frères. Lui rappela Mickaël quant Gabriel expliquait l'absence de regret face à ses pertes.

-Pour protéger ma famille ? Répondit Gabriel.

-Nous sommes ta famille.

Le visage de Gabriel se contracta une seconde alors qu'il répondait à nouveau à l'aîné des archanges sa voix se faisant coupante et sifflante.

-Tous, vous avez tous perdu le droit d'appartenir à ma famille depuis le jour où vous avez voulu m'imposer vos idées. Si je me suis battu c'est aussi pour protéger mes idées, et pas celles qu'on aurait voulues que je défende. S'il y a une choses que je regrette suite à la disparition des frères et sœurs dont je suis responsable c'est qu'aucun ne défendait ses propres idées, seulement les vôtres.

Son intervention coupa la diatribe de Mickaël, alors que Raphaël affichait pour l'une des rares fois un visage repentant. La prise de conscience qu'il avait subit l'avait mis au fait des conséquences de ses actions et il ne pouvait pas nier les paroles de Gabriel.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il rompit le combat de regard se déroulant entre Mickaël et Gabriel.

-Tu as raison, Gabriel. Avoua l'archange alors que des regards incrédules se posaient sur lui J'ai envoyé à la mort des centaines des nôtres pour des idées qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et qu'ils ont défendu sans comprendre. En ça je suis coupable et tout comme toi je porterais ce poids jusqu'à ma fin.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Finit par dire Gabriel après s'être remis de cette agréable surprise. Mais cette déclaration n'était pas du goût de tous et Mickaël ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir.

Stiles qui observait les différentes interactions ne fit pas attention aux paroles de l'aîné tout comme le reste des archanges. Voyant ses paroles rester vide, l'archange finit par se taire.

-Enfin, un peu de silence. Reprit Stiles en lançant un regard désabusé vers le contestataire qui campait sur ces positions vacillantes sans même s'apercevoir de la fragilité de celles-ci.

-Et toi t'en penses quoi ? voulut savoir Gabriel en interrogeant à la grande surprise de tous, Lucifer qui restait jusque là assez silencieux. Raphaël qui n'avait pas osé poser la question adressa un regard de remerciement à son petit frère et attendit lui aussi la réponse avec impatience. La réponse de Mickaël sans être une surprise faisait tout de même ressentir à l'archange de la guérison une impression de lourdeur qu'il n'appréciait guère. Mais tant que l'archange maternelle n'aurait pas admis ses problèmes il ne fallait pas attendre d'autres réactions de sa part.

Un phénomène par lequel était passé Raphaël et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et la conscience de façon très douloureuse. L'archange posa un bref regard sur l'être humain qui l'avait forcé à cette prise de conscience, toujours intrigué par la personnalité et le caractère franc de cet homme qui avait été mandaté par Père pour les remettre sur le droit chemin.

Une relation que l'archange arrivait à admettre aujourd'hui sans problème. Père ne les avait pas complètement abandonné, et il aurait pu sans rendre compte plus tôt si sa conscience n'avait pas été aussi fermé.

Stiles bien que se faisant discret continuait de prendre note des différents progrès de ses quatre patients. Souriant imperceptiblement alors qu'il repensait à Raphaël dont les progrès avait été fulgurant.

La prise de parole de Lucifer rompit les pensées des différentes personnes présentes.

-Cette guerre ne concernait que nous, commença l'archange déchu, Et Père.

-Elle ne concernait que vous ! coupa Gabriel avant de préciser sa pensée, Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre contre l'un d'entre vous.

-Gabriel laisse Lucifer terminer. Intervint Stiles.

-Cette guerre, reprit le roi de l'enfer, a pris des proportions que personnes n'auraient pu prévoir.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! siffla Mickaël en colère.

-Mickaël, tu as toi même admis que cette guerre était la seule façon de te rapprocher de Lucifer, rappela Stiles essayant de faire voir à l'archange ses propres contradictions.

-L'apocalypse n'était pas une fin prévu par Père, mais une simple possibilité, intercéda Raphaël répétant les mots que le psychologue lui avait un jour répliqué. De simples mots que l'archange n'était jamais parvenu à s'extirper du crâne et qui avait largement pesé dans sa remise en cause.

-Cette guerre nous a tous fait perdre la tête. Reconnut Lucifer provoquant une certaine surprise chez ses interlocuteurs qui ne s'attendaient à ce que le roi de l'enfer admette la réalité aussi cru et horrible qu'elle pouvait être.

-...Ça paraît tellement ridicule. Commenta distraitement Gabriel, De savoir que cette guerre à une raison aussi débile.

-Et malheureusement elle a impacté l'ensemble des êtres vivants créés par Père. Rajouta Raphaël en pensant aux centaines d'anges qui avaient perdu la vie.

Un hochement de tête de la part de Gabriel confirma ces paroles alors que le plus jeune repensait aux nombreux humains qui avaient perdus la vie face à des créatures divines ou démoniaques.

Le regard pensif de Lucifer se fit brumeux alors qu'il repensait à ses propres troupes, pas qu'il ait un respect énorme pour ses hommes mais cela n'empêchait pas les nombreuses pertes qui auraient pu être éviter.

Seul Mickaël semblait perdu face aux émotions de ses trois frères, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du psychologue. Décidemment l'archange de la compassion et du respect de la vie avait dû être sacrément chamboulé pour en avoir perdu ce qui faisait son essence même.

Sterek

Lorsque Sam aperçut Gabriel qui rentrait enfin de son rendez-vous avec Stiles, le géant se leva un peu inquiet de l'humeur de son compagnon. Les dernières rencontres que l'archange avait eu avec le psychologue le mettait sans dessus-dessous.

Le plus jeune des Winchesters n'ayant pas réussi à obtenir la moindre information sur le déroulement de ces séances qui déboussolait tant son amant, le chasseur observait alors à chaque fin de rendez-vous, son amant qui lui semblait de plus en plus pensif réfléchissant dans un mutisme qui effrayait un peu Sam.

Celui-ci peu habitué au silence lorsque Gabriel était dans les parages, un silence qui il devait l'avouer l'inquiétait un peu, quelle chose bizarre avait bien pu naître dans le cerveau de l'hyperactif pour rendre son ange aussi fébrile.

Le regard encore perdu dans le vague l'archange se laissa enlacer par Sam, alors que cette séance avec Stiles se repassait dans sa tête. Il n'avait parlé à personne des rencontres désormais régulière qu'il avait avec ses trois frères. Déjà parce qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, et ensuite parce qu'il voulait éviter que Sam et Dean ne débarque à l'improviste lors d'un des rendez-vous commun qu'organisait régulièrement Stiles.

Même lui, n'aurait pas mis en présence trois archanges furax et deux Winchesters dans la même pièce sans prendre d'infini précaution. D'un certain coté, Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer légèrement le psychologue qui avait réussi à mettre à pied les quatre êtres les plus puissants de la création. D'ailleurs songea l'archange en repensant au sourire amusé de Stiles quelque chose lui disait que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

« -Bon, on y va ? cria soudain Dean qui s'impatientait. Les deux chasseurs avait attendu le retour de l'archange avant de se mettre en route, Sam ne voulant pas spécialement attendre d'être arrivé au manoir pour voir l'état de son amant, ni tenir la chandelle entre son frère et Castiel, qui bien que toujours discret sur leur relation ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre.

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent dans l'impala aux places qui leur étaient désormais plus ou moins attribué. Ainsi, Dean au volant se voyait accompagné par Sam lorsque les deux frères étaient seuls, ou lorsque Castiel les rejoignait. Mais lorsque Gabriel imposait sa présence, Sam s'installait à l'arrière laissant la place avant pour Castiel permettant à chaque couple de profiter l'un de l'autre durant les longues heures de route.

Un esprit objectif, tel que celui de Bobby n'aurait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la présence des deux anges se faisaient tellement habituelle que désormais il était plus rare de voir les deux frères seuls, plutôt qu'accompagnés.

Sterek

Les longues heures de route furent enfin récompensé par l'apparition du manoir alors que l'impala des chasseurs s'engouffraient sur le chemin privé qui marquait l'entré du domaine de la meute.

Avertis par le son inimitable du moteur de la voiture, les loups sortirent un à un pour accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants.

Alors que Dean sortait leurs affaires du coffre, Sam salua les membres présents de la meute notant les absents et demandant de leur nouvelles.

« -Erica et Vernon, on mis les voiles après un interrogatoire un peu trop poussé de Lydia sur leur mariage. Lydia est repartit à New-York pour présenter sa thèse, Jordan a reprit le boulot. Expliqua rapidement le shérif.

-Et les autres ? voulut savoir Dean qui arrivait chargé de ses propres affaires.

-Liam a disparut, il reviendra quant il aura trouvé la réponse à sa question. Continua le shérif.

-Quelle question ? voulut savoir Sam qui avait bien accroché avec le plus jeune échangeant bons nombres d'informations avec lui, ce qui avait permis à Liam de compléter efficacement le bestiaire de la meute.

Le regard vide que le shérif lui renvoya le surpris un peu.

-Qu'es-ce que j'en sais ? Ce môme change de question dés qu'il a la réponse, et pour trouver cette réponse ça peut lui prendre trois minutes ou trois mois. La dernière dont je me souviens, c'était « Le modes de reproductions des Kitsunes les condamnent-ils à n'avoir qu'un seul enfant ? »

Cette fois se fut le regard vide des deux chasseurs qui rencontra celui du shérif.

-Mais non, Papa, il en a terminé avec cette question depuis des lustres ? intervint soudainement Stiles qui débarquait comme une fleur sautant dans les bras de Castiel pour lui faire un câlin.

L'ange resta figé semblant chercher à comprendre le comportement du jeune homme. Tout cela sous le regard un poil jaloux de Dean, les câlins de son ange devrait lui être réservé. Et un poil jaloux de Derek, depuis quand Stiles sautait dans les bras d'un autre que lui.

-Ah bon ! s'étonna le shérif.

-Oui, la nouvelle c'est « Es-ce que le surnaturel peut permettre à des couples stériles biologiquement d'avoir des enfants ? ». informa le loup en récupérant Stiles.

Le haussement de sourcil du shérif et des deux chasseurs, fit rire Stiles qui développa

-C'est à cause d'Allison. Elle a dit qu'elle était la dernière des Argent pour le moment, sauf si son père c'était fait poussé un vagin.

-Et du coup, le mioche en a déduit qu'il devait voir si les couples gays pouvait pas avoir des gosses ? s'exclama Dean un peu horrifier par l'idée d'un homme enceinte.

-Ouais, ça et le fait qu'il se rende compte qu'il connaît pleins de couples homos. Continua Stiles.

-Si Allison voulait d'autres Argent, commença Sam un peu distrait lui aussi par l'idée d'un homme et plus précisément d'un Gabriel enceinte, Pourquoi elle ne fait pas ses propres enfants ?

Un silence lui répondit alors que Stiles semblait réfléchir, tous les yeux suivant les mimiques qui s'affichait sur son visage attendant la réponse.

-Je crois qu'ils n'y ont pas pensé. Finit par déclarer Stiles d'un air pensif, alors qu'un gros soupir sortait de la bouche de Derek, « Mais qui lui avait donné une meute aussi débile ! ». Un autre soupir fit écho, et le loup échangea un regard fatigué avec le shérif alors que des pensés similaires traversait l'esprit du représentant de la loi.

-Et donc ! coupa finalement Dean dont les pensés avait, elle aussi, dévier, et qui se représentait affublé d'un énorme ventre de femme enceinte. Qui est là ?

-Hum , moi et Derek, Papa, Scott et Kira...Allison et Isaac ont été appelé pour un cas de goules, mais vous inquiétez pas ils ont demandé des infos à Bobby dés qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte. Peter et Chris avait ...un peu de nettoyage à faire. Buta Stiles alors qu'il cherchait une façon polie de dire que les deux hommes allait exterminé toutes une meute qui s'était foutus de leurs gueules. Et Jackson et Danny, sont repartis pour organiser les nouvelles élections et leur mariage.

-Ah oui, j'ai vu ça, toutes mes félicitations. » Sourit Sam qui avait appris la nouvelle en lisant les unes des magazines.

L'explication que lui fournit plus tard le shérif sur la réalité le fit mourir de rire, et le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'il revit le gouverneur.

Sterek

« -Bonjour ! amorça Stiles en s'installant sur son fauteuil après que les archanges soient apparus les un après les autres. Un rapide coup d'œil renseigna le psychologue sur quelques petites choses. Lucifer et Mickaël toujours éloignés, n'avaient de toute évidence toujours pas parlé. Raphaël arborant un air neutre mais serein semblait aller de mieux en mieux, et Gabriel se balançant doucement sur sa chaise semblait plus à l'aise malgré la présence de ses frères.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Raphaël alors que Lucifer se contentait d'un signe de la main, Mickaël d'un hochement de tête et Gabriel d'un grand sourire. L'archange résident en ce moment au manoir, les deux hommes étaient venus ensemble.

-Aujourd'hui on va parler, » débuta Stiles en feuillant son carnet avant de faire une grosse synthèse de ses notes. « Du désir de vengeance de Lucifer qui voudrait exterminé tout le monde.

L'ambiance neutre fut instantanément plombée, et Gabriel se rappela une parole de Dean qui semblait parfaitement correspondre à la situation.

« Quant ta vie c'est de la merde, tu vas voir Stiles, parce que son job c'est de t'aider. Qu''il t'aide à t'en débarrasser de cette merde. Mais lui ce qu'il adore faire c'est te foutre le nez dedans pour que tu le fasses toi même, et quant tu penses en avoir terminé il en profite pour te montrer un nouveau tas de merde. »

Guère poétique et pourtant l'archange avait eu la surprise de voir son amant acquiescer en grimaçant aux paroles de son frère.

-Bon alors des réactions ? demanda le psychologue.

-Tout le monde ! Tout le monde ! soupira Lucifer avant de grogner, Juste ceux qui m'emmerde. » Il ne s'attendait à ce que le psychologue amène le sujet de cette manière, et avait été légèrement pris de court.

« -Ouais, donc tout le monde, marmonna Gabriel en fuyant le regard démoniaque qui c'était posé sur lui à ses mots.

-Le comportement de Lucifer, est inqualifiable. Déclara Mickaël s'attirant des regards incrédules, le comportement affiché par l'archange ne correspondant pas vraiment à ses paroles..

-T'es le plus mal placé pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'une seul remarque, répliqua Gabriel bien décidé à rentrer dans le lard de son aîné. Même le roi de l'enfer offrit une moue septique à son jumeau.

-Au vue des nouvelles informations, je ne suis pas sûr que le désir de notre frère soit la vengeance absolue. Commenta Raphaël désamorçant sciemment la tension qui s'amorçait.

-Nouvelles info ? demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur pour forcer les anges à énoncer tout haut leurs pensées. C'est que c'était très secret ces bébètes à plumes.

-Eh bien, nous avons établi que la guerre, l'apocalypse et tous événements s'y rapportant découlent de la dispute entre Père et Lucifer. Il peut-être alors opportun de s'interroger sur le désir de vengeance de Lucifer et y discerner dans une possibilité jusqu'alors non envisagé si ce désir ne découle pas lui aussi que de cette dispute. Selon cette hypothèse notre frère ne désirerait pas réellement exterminer la vie. Expliqua l'archange de la guérison provoquant un léger silence méditatif qui fut rompu par le vocabulaire moins ampoulé de du plus jeune des archanges.

-Ouais, juste ceux qui le font chier, rajouta Gabriel.

-Ce qui peut revenir à beaucoup de personne, » commenta distraitement Stiles en prenant note tout en rajoutant, « Jamais vu un piaf aussi susceptible.

Un soupire forcé ponctua sa déclaration alors que Lucifer le fusillait de ses yeux rougeoyants.

Le ricanement de Gabriel n'aida pas le roi de l'enfer à se calmer, mais il déclara après avoir pris quelques instants pour conserver son attitude décontractée.

-J'ai jamais eu l'intention d'exterminer toute la vie, seulement les humains. Déclara Lucifer en crachant le dernier mot.

-Ouais, ça fait quand même beaucoup de personne, constata Stiles.

-Y'avait moins de monde au début. Ironisa Lucifer.

-Ah l'explosion démographique. Releva Gabriel qui s'amusait de l'échange entre son frère et le psychologue. Effectivement les sept milliards d'êtres humains n'existaient pas encore quand tu as été mis en cage.

-Se reproduise comme des lapins, ces humains, bougonna discrètement le roi de l'enfer.

-Et ils étaient beaucoup moins évolué. Ajouta Stiles s'attirant des regards dégoûtés de la part des autres archanges présents.

-Les singes sans poils, restent des singes sans poils , à peine plus que des animaux, ils sont même moins méritant car ils sont soumis aux désirs et aux vices. Claqua Mickaël d'une voix ferme, jamais il ne reconnaîtrait l'évolution des hommes..

-Jamais vu un tel hypocrite, répliqua Stiles d'une voie neutre, mais son regard démentait complètement sa façade inoffensive et ses deux pupilles laissaient entrevoir quelques volutes bleus si semblables au regard surnaturel de son loup. Le jeune homme prenait sur lui afin de conserver son calme.

-Il a pas tort l'asticot. Intervint à la surprise de tous Lucifer. J'te rappelle que je suis le roi de l'enfer, le roi des vices et des désirs coupables. Si eux sont des animaux , moi chui quoi ?

-Et si l'enfer a besoin d'hommes pour exister il en est de même pour le Paradis. Sans eux nous n'aurions pas les âmes dont nous avons besoin pour la bonne marche de notre sanctuaire. Argumenta à sa suite Raphaël.

-Contrairement aux anges ou aux démons, les hommes évoluent, ils sont créatifs, inventeurs et en perpétuel recherche. Imposa soudainement Gabriel, Je ne vous les laisserai pas les réduire à une banale main d'œuvre de production.

-Merci, je suis touché, sanglota faussement Stiles en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras rompant les regards assassins qui c'était posé sur lui.

-Les anges sont créatifs. Contra Raphaël qui trouva une nouvelle fois un soutien dans la personne de Lucifer.

-Et les démons aussi. Ils ont toujours pleins d'idées pour améliorer les tortures que l'on essaye sur les âmes. Renchérit-il s'attirant un regard de dégoût de la part du guérisseur.

-Je pensais plutôt aux chants célestes. Commenta Raphaël en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Me prenez pas pour un angelot, tes meilleurs démons, » commença Gabriel en pointant Lucifer du doigt lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots, « Sont d'anciens hommes qui sont devenus des démons. Quant à tes anges, » continua-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Raphaël, « ils s'inspirent de ce qu'ils entendent dans les paradis des âmes. Bref aucune créativité ». Conclut l'archange sucré en faisant apparaître une sucette avant d'ajouter grandiloquents tout en brandissant le bonbon, « Et puis les hommes ont inventer la plus belle des idées les sucreries.

-Et pan, un point pour Gabriel. Ricana Stiles alors que les deux frères ne pouvaient pas en toute bonne foi nier les affirmations de leur petit frère. Le regard de Stiles lui ne quittait pas l'archange Mickaël qui restait silencieux, trop silencieux.

-Les hommes sont des créations de Père, il n'est pas de notre ressort de décider de leur sort. »

Le rendez-vous se termina sur cette note alors que les archanges disparaissaient les un après les autres laissant Stiles seul et pensif.


	27. 27 Nouvel ange

Nouvel ange

« -Bon, mes chers patients, commença Stiles tout joyeux, Comme vous avez pu le constater un autre fauteuil est présent.

-Nan, c'est pas vrai quelle surprise, ricana Lucifer ironiquement.

-Il est destiné à notre dernier patient qui va nous rejoindre aujourd'hui, continua Stiles sans se préoccuper de l'interruption.

-Nous ne sommes que quatre archanges, rappela Raphaël.

-Exact, mais notre dernier arrivant n'est pas un archange... même si vous avez tous un rapport avec lui. Expliqua Stiles tout en souriant grandement.

-Un rapport avec lui ?! Releva Mickaël un peu méfiant.

-Exact, répéta Stiles, Je vous prierais de l'accueillir très chaleureusement et conserver votre calme en toute circonstance.

-Je le sens mal. Grommela Gabriel qui avait une petite idée de l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Le silence se fit alors que le nouvel arrivant apparaissait peu à peu sous les yeux méfiants des archanges présents.

-Bonjour. Salua l'ange aux yeux bleus qui venait d'apparaître dans le fauteuil qui affichait maintenant clairement son nom.

-Castiel ! s'écria Raphaël en tentant de se lever de son propre fauteuil. Avant d se rendre compte qu'il y était littéralement collé.

Les réactions des deux autres archanges, furent toutes aussi violente. Et leurs visages tout aussi furieux quand ils constatèrent eux aussi leurs nouvelles fusions avec le canapé. Stiles admira le calme apparent du nouvel arrivant, alors que les trois êtres divins fusillaient du regard l'ange aux yeux bleu. Seul Gabriel attendait la suite calmement, et il devait avouer avec une certaine impatience.

-Peut-on savoir, pour quelle raison notre cher frère se trouve ici ? finit par grincer Lucifer en s'enfonçant dans le canapé sans lâcher le responsable de son nouvel enferment dans cette horrible cage. Il avait très mal digéré le fait que cet emprisonnement soit le fait de deux humains et de l'un de ses propres frères.

Même s'il lui avait fallut quelques temps pour assimiler l'angelot aux yeux bleus suivant Gabriel partout et gobant tous ses bobard, avec l'ange incisif qui l'avait renvoyé vertement dans sa cage. Seul ces yeux bleus semblaient n'avoir pas changé.

-Cassie. Comment ça se passe au manoir ? demanda Gabriel coupant les récriminations des trois archanges.

-Sam, était tendu, et il parlait de tuer Stiles quant tu rentrerais. Énonça l'ange appréciant cette petite diversion.

-Me tuer ! Moi ! Mais pourquoi ? bougonna dramatiquement le psychologue qui avait quand même une petite idée.

En même temps réunir les cinq anges responsables des plus grosses catastrophes des derniers millénaires dans une seule pièce.

-Mais Scott m'a expliqué que Sam ne tuerait pas vraiment Stiles et que seul Derek avait le droit de tuer Stiles. Continua l'ange plutôt fier de lui, Il a précisé qu'il n'y avait que Derek qui pouvait tuer Stiles.

Un soupir de bien-être résonna dans la pièce alors que les archanges essayaient d'assimiler la conversation qui se déroulaient devant eux.

-Ah mon loup, tellement chaud ! soupira le psychologue l'esprit à mille lieu de là, les idées de meurtre de son amant était tellement jouissive, surtout quant elle le concernait.

La surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de Castiel alors qu'il essayait de comprendre les paroles de Stiles, fit soupirer instinctivement les archanges, comme s'il n'avait jamais cesser de constater l'innocence de l'ange. Castiel avait toujours autant de mal avec les sous-entendus.

L'image du petit angelot plein de questions, très curieux du monde qui l'entourait, présentant une telle naïveté qu'elle en était touchante, s'afficha soudain dans l'esprit des archanges. Aucun n'avaient pu oublier ces yeux bleus, émerveillés, suivant chacun de leurs pas avec toute la foix du monde.

Seul Stiles perçut la lueur calculatrice qui brilla un instant dans les yeux bleus, pas si innocent que ça le petit ange.

« -Bien, vu que les présentations sont faites entrons dans le vif du sujet. Continua le médecin après que la tension de la pièce soit légèrement redescendue.

-Bien sûr, évitons l'éléphant, grimaça Gabriel.

-Vous avez quelques choses à dire ? demanda Stiles levant un œil inquisiteur pour scruter ses patients.

-Quelques petite choses, oui. Grogna Lucifer projetant son aura vers le nouvel arrivant qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

-Quelques choses de constructifs. Le coupa Stiles guère impressionné par la démonstration de force effectuée.

-Laisse tomber, intervint Gabriel en ignorant ses frères pour s'adresser à Stiles, Fait ce que tu veux de toute façon on peut pas faire grand chose.

-Exactement, confirma le psychologue et relisant ses notes.

-Moi j'ai des trucs à dire. Fustigea Lucifer avant de pointer Castiel du doigt. Toi, pourquoi ?

La question fit relever la tête de Stiles qui resta silencieux attendant la suite. Raphaël qui avait retrouver son calme répéta après Lucifer

-Oui, Castiel pourquoi ?

Les deux questions pourtant identiques dans la forme, recelait un fond très différent, et l'ange sembla un instant déstabilisé par la double question. Pourquoi avoir choisi les hommes ? Pourquoi avoir rejeté les anges ?

Seul Mickaël laissait son regard allez de l'un de ses frères à l'autre revenant à intervalle régulier sur l'ange aux yeux bleus.

L'archange de la compassion avait eu depuis le dernier rendez-vous de groupe, de nombreuses rencontre avec le psychologue.

Des rencontres durant lesquelles le psychologue avait démontrer point par point à l'aîné que toutes les créations de Dieu avaient le droit de vivre. Une fois cette donnée intégrée, le psychologue s'était atteler à faire comprendre les différents points de vue que défendait chacun des archanges, se faisant l'avocat du diable, sans jeu de mot.

L'archange ayant déjà son mental fragilisé par les derniers événements avait littéralement explosé. Sa grâce éclatant alors que son esprit tentait de comprendre des notions qui entrait en conflit avec le conditionnement en place dans son esprit.

Le rendez-vous avait pris fin sur cette note éclairante, et Stiles avait craint pendant un petit moment que ce ne soit la fin de l'archange Mickaël.

Mais la résistance de l'archange lui avait donné, à son grand soulagement, tort.

Les rencontres qui avait suivi c'était déroulé dans une ambiance plus calme, plus craintive aussi remarqua le psychologue. L'archange se reconstruisant observait toute nouveauté avec une certaine méfiance, lorgnant la moindre vague troublant son quotidien, comme un léviathan en furie.

Rebâtir des bases saines, fut compliqué. Stiles voulait que l'archange construise ses propres bases à lui, car l'effondrement de son ancienne psyché provenait en partis du fait que Mickaël avait bâti tout son esprit autour des ordres de son Père.

Lorsque celui-ci était parti, l'archange avait tourné son obsession vers l'être qui avait été le plus proche de lui, Lucifer. Mais l'enfermement de son frère et ses actes avait brisé un peu plus l'archange qui avait converti toute sa douleur et son incompréhension en colère aveugle.

Sterek

« -Stiiiiiiiiiiles ! crièrent deux voix manifestement très énervées.

-Sam, Dean, je passerais volontiers tout le temps que vous souhaiteriez avec moi, mais là tout de suite c'est pas possible. J'ai nettement plus urgent à faire que de vous écoutez. Les coupa Stiles avant même que les deux chasseurs ne se soient expliqués.

Puis sans perdre un instant, le jeune homme traversa la maison saisit Derek qui faisait tranquillement les comptes, grognant face au budget mobilier. Un budget malheureusement assez conséquent au vue des idioties des différents loups et de son propre compagnon qui détruisaient beaucoup trop souvent le mobilier.

Le loup ayant entendu Stiles arriver avec toute la délicatesse dont celui-ci était capable, ne fut pas surpris quand il fut brutalement tiré par le bras. Et c'est un retenant un nouveau soupir qu'il suivit celui qui partageait sa vie et son lit.

« Stiles, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment après avoir compris la destination du jeune homme, qui se dirigeait vers le garage.

Accroupit le jeune adulte mis un doigt devant sa bouche en sifflant « Chuuuut ! » puis il rajouta en chuchotant « Mon loulou baisse toi il faut surtout pas qu'il nous trouve. » Et le loup resta silencieux, l'un de ses sourcils se leva quant il observa Stiles qui se traînait en rampant vers l'abri où il stockait leurs nombreuses voitures.

Le shérif revenant du travail haussa un sourcil en découvrant la scène. La chair de sa chair se traînant avec tout la volonté du monde vers les différentes voitures suivit par un loup désabusé qui marchait lentement afin de suivre le rythme de la limace qui lui servait de fils.

« -Hum hum, toussota le shérif attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

-Papa !, le salua Stiles avec bonne humeur sans se relever alors que Derek hochait la tête pour saluer son beau père.

-Stiles pour quoi tu es par terre ? interrogea le shérif en baissant le yeux pour regarder son interlocuteur.

-Je fuis. Expliqua sérieusement le psychologue en recommençant, il fallait toutefois le noter, à ramper de manière particulièrement efficace..

-Et toi Derek ?

Le loup baissa un instant les yeux sur Stiles et répondit d'un ton parfaitement neutre

-Je suis une limace rampante.

-Mais non tu es un loup pas une limace. Intervint Stiles tout en continuant d'avancer.

Sa réplique laissa les deux hommes pensifs, cherchant par quels détours le cerveau de leur limace avait bien pu passer.

-Je suis, du verbe suivre, une limace rampante. Répéta Derek en avançant de quelques pas pour rattraper l'hyperactif qui atteignit la voiture qu'il avait choisi.

Se relevant d'un bond l'hyperactif ouvrit le véhicule et s'installa à son bord.

-Et tu fuis quoi ? voulut savoir le shérif alors que Derek s'installait sur le siège passager, malgré les idioties de son compagnon il n'allait certainement pas refuser de passer quelques temps seul avec l'homme de sa vie, peut importe la raison de cette éloignement temporaire.

-Les chasseurs. Répondit sérieusement Stiles figeant un instant son père et Derek qui craignirent le pire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent

-Stiiiiiiiiles, reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla Dean alors que Sam piquait un sprint afin d'empêcher la voiture de sortir du garage.

Sans attendre, l'hyperactif enfonça la pédale d'accélération et avec une certaine maîtrise du véhicule contourna le géant Winchester pour rejoindre la route. Une fois en sécurité il fit un signe de main victorieux aux deux chasseurs en riant.

Resté au manoir, le shérif se tourna vers les deux hommes afin d'obtenir de plus ample explication, il ne se faisait pas de souci, son fils était largement capable de se débrouiller seul, et puis dans le pire des cas il y avait Derek.

-Vous m'expliquez ?

-Cet abruti...commença Dean le visage rouge de colère.

-...a mis Gabriel et Castiel avec les autres enfoirés à plumes. Termina Sam dont la grossièreté inhabituel fit tiquer le shérif, le chasseur devait vraiment en vouloir à Stiles.

-Ah ! Et ils vont bien ?

-On va très bien, intervint soudainement la voix de Gabriel alors qu'il ôtait une sucette de sa bouche. Le regard de Castiel fit comme à son habitude un rapide scanne de Dean, avant de détendre imperceptiblement ses épaules.

-Vous auriez pu mourir, s'étrangla Sam devant la nonchalance de son propre compagnon.

-Sam, ça fait des lustres que je rencontre mes frères chez Stiles, et tu sais quoi, il me manque pas une seule plume, alors déstresse.

-Gabriel a raison, aucun mal ne nous a été fait. Renchérit Castiel.

-Pour toi ok, grogna Dean en désignant le plus petit des anges, t'es leur frère préféré mais toi me dis pas qu'ils t'ont accueillis avec tout le bonheur du monde.

-Ah non, ça c'est clair, ricana Gabriel, mais bon te fais pas de bile Deano, ton bébé en trench coat, a usé de ses yeux bleus et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste.

-Comment ça? voulut savoir Sam qui conservait difficilement son calme, savoir que son amant rencontrait ses frères depuis quelques temps ne l'avait pas spécialement réjouit et il avait mentalement ajouté une nouvelle raison d'en vouloir à Stiles. Mais qu'es-ce qui était passé par la tête de cet andouille de psychologue ? »

Sterek

« -Bien, bonjour à tous ! salua joyeusement Stiles en arrivant pour la première fois après tout le monde.

L'ambiance tendu du cabinet aurait pu être pire, mais aucun des anges ne s'était sauté à la gorge, montrant une réelle évolution de leur relation, se félicita Stiles.

Il ne pris pas en compte, les regards noirs que lui envoyèrent Lucifer et Raphaël, ni le regard effrayé que lui jeta timidement Mickaël, encore inquiet de se retrouver avec ses frères. Et encore moins le regard amusé que lui lança Gabriel alors qu'il mâchonnait discrètement un bonbon. Seul Castiel penchant la tête lui offrit un sourire sans a priori, sincèrement heureux de le revoir.

-Vous étiez où ? demanda Gabriel, alors qu'il se renseignait sur la localisation de Stiles et Derek, les deux hommes n'ayant pas remis un pied au manoir depuis la fuite du médecin.

-Dans un des hôtels de Beacon Hill, l'informa Stiles, Pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Ricana-t-il.

-Vous vivez ensemble ? coupa soudainement Raphaël, alors que Stiles et l'archange s'échangeaient divers pics amicales.

-Hum, non, ils se sont invités. Répondit Stiles en s'installant tout en feuilletant son carnet de note, il ne manqua pas les regards que s'échangèrent ceux qui découvraient l'information.

-T'es tellement désespéré d'avoir un endroit où crécher que tu squattes chez les autres ? ironisa Lucifer d'une voix acerbe.

Sa remarque tendit Gabriel qui répondit avec un calme inhabituel, suivant les recommandations de Stiles à la lettre, il respira calmement, s'il voulait être pris au sérieux par ses frères il fallait qu'il agisse en tant que tel.

-Soyons clair, » commença l'archange sucré s'adressant à l'ensemble des archanges, occultant Castiel qui n'était pas réellement concerné par cette conversation. « -Je suis parti parce que je supportais plus l'ambiance de merde que vous foutiez partout. Le fait que des millions de personne en sont morte, je m'en contre fou. »

L'égoïsme affiché de l'archange figea ses interlocuteurs, à l'exception de Lucifer aucun ange n'avait explicité à haute voix un tel individualisme, qui allait à l'encontre de la nature profonde des anges vivant en communauté.

-Et maintenant tu les protèges. Remarqua Raphaël en joignant ses doigts cherchant à comprendre comment son petit frère était passé d'un tel égoïsme à une volonté de protéger les humains.

-Si je suis totalement honnête, reprit Gabriel après avoir confirmé les paroles de l'archange soigneur, J'aime les inventions des êtres humains ce qu'ils imaginent, espèrent, réalisent, Je n'aime pas les humains en eux même.

Le regard dubitatif que lui envoya Castiel, et le chuchotement tout sauf discret de Stiles, le fit revenir sur une partie de ses paroles.

-Enfin, j'aime pas tous les humains mais j'en aime quelques un quand même.

-Ouais et un que t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup, chantonna Stiles comme une collégienne gloussante.

Le dandinement qui agita le seul humain de la pièce fit lever un sourcil à chacun des anges présents, ce qui renforça l'hilarité du psychologue quant il perçut le geste synchrone des cinq patients.

-L'homme dont tu nous as parlé, c'est à lui que tu penses ? Demanda doucement Mickaël prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis la crise qu'il avait subi.

Le ton de sa voix et les yeux réellement inquiet pour lui, désamorça avant même qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de naître la colère de Gabriel, son grand frère paraissait tellement fragile que même Lucifer restreignait ses sarcasmes quant il s'adressait à leur aîné.

L'air de bête traqué qui apparaissait parfois sur le visage de Mickaël rendait fébrile tous les anges, peu habitués à voir l'archange de la compassion si peu sûr de lui.

-Oui, et il s'agit d'un humain, d'un chasseur pour être précis. Commenta l'archange.

La précision tendit Castiel, et réjouit Stiles qui attendirent les réactions des autres personnes présentes avec impatiente.

-Un chasseur, et tu n'as pas peur qu'il découvre ta vrai nature ? Voulut savoir Raphaël utilisant son calme récemment acquis.

-Il la connaît déjà.

-Ou qu'il essaye de te tuer ? Continua Lucifer pas réellement inquiet Gabriel avait plus de ressource qu'il n'en laissait paraître la preuve lui même avait essayé de se débarrasser de l'archange en sucre et pourtant celui-ci était là devant lui à manger une énième sucrerie.

-Il a déjà essayé.

-Quoi ! s'écria Mickaël, son éclat rassura légèrement ses frères, le coté maman poule de leur frère semblait avoir survécu.

-Mais je l'avais enfermé dans une boucle temporelle, où je tuais son frère tous les jours. Donc bon, on est quitte. Expliqua Gabriel nonchalamment.

-Tu as tué Dean ! s'énerva soudain Castiel quittant sa réserve pour toiser son grand frère avec fureur.

-Pourquoi lui il a droit de se lever. Ronchonna Lucifer avant de percuté sur une information lâché par le bébé aux yeux bleus.

-Dean?répéta Raphaël qui avait de toute évidence fait les mêmes connexions que le roi de l'enfer.

-Calme toi Cassie, il est toujours en vie ton Deano. Et puis à l'époque tu le connaissait pas encore. Réagit mollement l'archange, considérant l'information comme inutile.

Castiel plissa un instant les yeux, semblant réfléchir au parole de Gabriel, mais la colère qui émanait de son être, surpris les archanges peu habitué à voir leur bébé aux yeux bleus en colère.

-Et si je te disais que j'ai voulu tuer Sam parce qu'il buvait du sang de démon. Lâcha Castiel avec un ton dégoulinant de fiel.

Le bonbon que Gabriel était entrain de sortir de son emballage finit sur la moquette du cabinet alors que l'archange rivait ses yeux furieux sur la silhouette de son petit frère.

-De plus, continua Castiel bien décidé à se venger du comportement nonchalant de Gabriel quant il parlait de la vie de son Dean, A l'époque tu t'en foutais royalement du moment que tu pouvais t'amuser.

Le langage grossier de Castiel fit grimacer Gabriel sans qu'il ne puisse nier, en toute bonne foi les affirmations. Un rapide coup d'œil du coté de Stiles le renseigna, cette fois encore l'honnêteté primait.

-Ok, je suis désolé, finit par grincer l'archange, Castiel pencha un instant sa tête sur le coté dans une mimique si familière aux yeux de tous avant d'afficher un sourire resplendissant.

-Merci.

Mais lors de leur petite dispute, deux informations capitales avaient été retenus par les autres personnes présentes.

-Tu couches avec un humain qui s'appelle Sam, commença Lucifer en rivant son regard vers Gabriel.

-Et toi, Castiel tu protèges un humain qui s'appelle Dean. Continua Raphaël en croisant les doigts, l'accent qu'il mis sur le verbe protéger, fit savoir à tous qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Castiel couchait avec un humain, il ne fallait pas être Dieu pour comprendre que cet homme était le fameux Dean.

-Et ces deux humains sont frères. Conclut Mickaël qui avait lui aussi fait les bonnes connections.

-Je suis enfermé depuis un bon moment, donc j'ai un peu de retard sur le monde des humains, » badina Lucifer ce qui tendit Castiel peu habitué à voir l'étoile du matin d'aussi bonne humeur, « Mais deux humains, des chasseurs, s'appelant Sam et Dean, qui ont un rapport plus ou moins proche avec les deux là, je n'en vois pas trente-six mille.

-Effectivement, il n'y en a que deux. Confirma Raphaël d'une voix trop calme qui renforça le malaise de Castiel alors que Gabriel attendait que la bombe sorte.

-Les Winchesters. » Largua Mickaël comme une bombe.


End file.
